The Collectible
by nanstanine
Summary: Russell E. is a collector of things and people and Seren is someone in his collection. But, when she meets Eric, she takes a chance to alter her fate. Russell/Eric/OC. AU Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this may seem like it's a little male on male slash, but bear with me. More notes at the end.**

Chapter 1

Eric flew to Russell Edgington's mansion in Mississippi. He had business from his queen to complete with the king. Plus, he had never met Russell Edgington and he was always curious about those vampires closest to him who were his most likely threats. It was a huge home with well-groomed grounds. He could see guards with dogs patrolling the grounds and alighted well within their comfort zone. His arrival caused a flurry of activity with Russell's security and he was quickly surrounded by several vampire guards and manhandled to the mansion. None of the guards were really a threat to him, but he allowed himself to be taken and marched up to the entrance of the home. He saw an elaborate foyer with a beautiful staircase.

As he was brought inside, he protested, "This is completely unnecessary. I come in peace."

He saw a pretty boy with soft blonde curls and cornflower blue eyes looking at him intensely. He was slender and wore a pale blue cashmere sweater and trim trousers. He wore a thick necklace of white gold that seemed seamless and almost like a collar. The guards had stopped when their eyes fell upon the boy.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff Area 5 of Louisiana," said Eric.

"Let him go," said the boy.

Eric was surprised when the guards did as the boy commanded. They turned and departed and Eric found himself alone with the boy.

"My apologies, Sheriff. The guards are overzealous in their duties and you caught everyone off guard by dropping in like you did," said the boy.

"Thanks," said Eric. "I didn't get your name."

"I'm nobody to concern yourself with," said the boy.

The boy stared at him a moment and said, "Follow me, I'll take you in to see the King."

The boy turned and led the way. Eric could only detect that the boy was human and he was definitely a somebody to wield power in the kingdom of Russell Edgington. Eric wondered if Talbot had been replaced in the King's affections. As Eric followed the boy, he was struck by a subtle feminine swish of those hips. From what he had heard, Russell Edgington's mansion was like the playboy mansion with boys. He could see how this pretty boy would be popular in a place like this. The boy stopped before a double door and softly knocked. When a voice inside responded, the boy opened the door and allowed Eric to precede him into the room.

Russell Edgington was almost 3,000 years old and extremely powerful. His appearance somewhat belied that truth since he was a smallish man. Yet, Eric knew he would be very foolish indeed to forget how easy it would be for this vampire to dispatch just about any other adversary, including himself. He was seated at an elaborate and antique desk. Behind the desk, was a wall of enclosed glass shelves that displayed an eccentric and diverse collection of numerous pieces of art and artifacts. A small fire blazed in fireplace that was framed by a beautiful and detailed mantle. Russell stood up as they entered the room. He was wearing an old-fashioned suit that a country gentleman might have worn a century ago.

"Your Majesty, the Sheriff of Area 5 Louisiana," said the boy.

"Majesty," said Eric with a bow.

Russell came around the desk and gave Eric a friendly smile that didn't fool Eric for a moment.

"Sheriff Northman, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said.

"The pleasure is mine," said Eric, politely.

"I see that you've met Seren," said Russell.

So, that was the boy's name, thought Eric. He said, "Yes, he called off the guards."

"Oh, he must like you," said Russell. "He usually lets the guards roughhouse intruders."

Eric glanced at Seren and the boy immediately dropped his eyes.

"If you will excuse me, Majesty, I will leave you two alone," said Seren.

"I do not excuse you, Seren," said Russell. "You will stay and entertain us with your presence."

"As you wish, Majesty," said Seren.

Eric could tell the boy was less than thrilled at being ordered to stay. He stood awkwardly by the door. It was then that Talbot arrived into the room. Talbot was wearing a silk robe and slippers. Talbot's eyes fell on Seren and they widened. With a hiss, he rounded on the boy.

"That's my favorite sweater, you little thief," he said, angrily.

"Talbot, please, we have a guest," said Russell. "Besides, I told Seren to find something to wear in your closet."

Seren was now forgotten as Talbot's eyes passed over Eric.

"Hello, have we met?" he asked.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff Louisiana," said Eric.

"Talbot, Royal Consort," said Talbot, gazing at Eric dreamily.

"Well, it's late and whatever business you have to conduct with me can wait until next sunset," said Russell. "Please accept the hospitality of my home."

"How can I refuse?" said Eric.

Talbot smiled widely and said, "Have you eaten?"

"No, but I'm fine," said Eric.

"Nonsense, no guest in our home retires hungry," said Talbot. "Seren can accommodate your needs."

Seren's eyes widened with alarm and he glanced at the king. However, Russell was wise enough to know when to let his consort have his revenge over Seren's theft. Seren realized this and turned his eyes to the floor and as Eric watched he was sure he saw the boy slightly tremble.

Russell came over and touched one of Seren's soft curls, saying, "Don't be so upset, Seren. Sheriff Northman would never harm you. Would you, Sheriff?"

Suitably warned, Eric replied, "No, of course not."

"Seren you may leave now," said Russell.

"Just remember to present yourself to Sheriff Northman later," said Talbot.

Seren bowed and never raised his eyes from the floor and quickly departed.

Talbot smiled and took Eric's arm, saying, "I'll show you to your room. We just had all the guest rooms redone and I'm sure that you will find everything very comfortable."

Eric walked down a deserted hallway to Seren's room. He had gotten directions from one of the guards who had gazed at him strangely when he had asked where the boy's quarters were, but didn't comment. The boy was housed far away from Talbot's and Russell's room. He was curious about Seren and wanted to catch him off guard. There was something going on here, some inside joke or game that he was not privy to. When he knocked on the door, the boy answered it and stared at him without saying anything.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside," said Eric.

"I thought that I was supposed to come to your room," said Seren.

"My room, your room. It's all the same, isn't it?" said Eric.

"I would rather do it in your room," said Seren, who still refused to invite him in.

"Is that so you can leave my presence? If I didn't know better, I would say that you didn't like me very much," said Eric.

"It doesn't really matter what my feelings are, does it?" said Seren.

"You're right, it doesn't," said Eric.

Defeated, Seren said, "Come in."

Eric walked inside and began to look around the room. It was comfortable and slightly feminine. There was a dress draped over the back of a chair which caught Eric's attention. Did the King's little pet like girls? He turned and gazed at Seren and was again struck by how pretty the boy was. He had seen pretty boys over his years, but there was something different about this one. In the soft light of his room, Seren's eyes now had a greenish hue to them. He turned his eyes away and returned to his examination of Seren's room. He spied a stuffed animal on the bed and reached for it. Seren grabbed it before his hands reached it and placed it behind his back. Seren flung it into the closet and faced Eric again.

"Perhaps, we can just get this over with?" asked Seren.

"Since you don't seem interested in talking, then we will move onto to business," said Eric.

Eric sat down in one of the chairs and looked up at the boy.

"Kneel," said Eric, pointing to the floor in front of him and effectively showing the boy who held the power.

Seren slowly came forward and sank to his knees before Eric. His eyes were on the floor and carefully off Eric. Eric trailed a hand in the boy's soft hair and Seren flinched away. Eric grabbed him and held him in place. Up close, the boy even smelled like a girl and was wearing a soft floral fragrance. Curious, Eric ran his hand over the boy's chest and Seren again made a effort to escape his grasp.

"Please stop, feeding on me isn't groping me," said the boy.

"That was not groping," said Eric, holding onto his hair. "This is."

The boy just kept setting off alarms in his mind. Eric quickly brought his hand downward and felt for himself to see what Seren's sex really was. When his hand found obvious male plumbing, Seren gave a girlish sounding yelp and jumped out of his hand and escaped his grasp. Seren stood up and seemed disturbed by the violation that Eric had done to him.

"You can't tell me that in this mansion, I'm the first vampire who has touched you," said Eric.

"No, no one molests me here," said Seren.

"Why is that?" asked Eric. "You are pretty for a boy, I would think that there would be a revolving door on your bedroom."

"Well, there isn't," said Seren.

"Are you Russell's exclusively?" asked Eric.

"Why does it matter to you who is having their way with me?" asked Seren.

"Talbot is not your friend," said Eric.

"Tell me something that I don't know," said Seren.

Eric gazed at this girlish boy who had his own troubles and decided to have pity on him. He wasn't his type anyway. He was here because the boy had just made his curious. But, the boy was smart enough to be guarded in his responses and would not divulge any useful information to him. He saw a sharp mind underneath that pretty exterior.

Eric got up and went to the door.

"Wait, are you leaving?" asked Seren.

"Although feeding on the unwilling does have it's appeal, you aren't really my type," said Eric.

"I...I will be punished for not pleasing you," said Seren.

Eric rolled his eyes and returned to the chair and motioned for the boy to kneel again. Seren came forward and knelt before him. Without ceremony, Eric dropped his fangs and grabbed the boy and sank his fangs into his throat. The boy flinched and gasped, but otherwise remained still. But, when Eric tasted him, he decided that he liked the flavor of Seren very much. He vigorously fed on the boy and heard the boy softly moan. He could tell the boy was becoming aroused and normally that would not please him, but he only sucked harder on the boy's neck and grabbed the boy's head by his curls and held him fast. Eric resisted the urge to caress the boy and held him harshly by the hair because he was bothered by his own response to the boy. He took his fill, stopping just short of weakening the boy and turned and looked at Seren. Seren's eyes were still closed. Eric let go of him and that brought him out of his trance. The boy scrambled away from him and stared wide-eyed at him from several feet away.

Eric got up and said before leaving, "I will inform Talbot that you pleased me very much."

Eric then departed and Seren let out a breath. That had been close, thought Seren. Seren walked to the mirror and looked at the reflection. As Seren watched, the reflection shimmered and morphed into Seren's true form. Soft strawberry blonde curls framed a pretty face with green eyes. A light sprinkling of freckles covered the nose. Seren turned sideways and the soft swell of her breasts were once again evident. She had almost lost control and returned to her true form while that vampire was feeding on her. That would have required more explaining than she wanted to give. Damn that Talbot for making her the main course for that vampire, she thought. She retrieved the stuffed bear from the closet and sat on her bed. She stared at the bear and tried to remember her life before she had become another object in Russell Edgington's collection.

They had come for her in the middle of the night. Her mother had run into her room and woken her. Her mother was frightened and her hands trembled as she pulled her out of bed. Seren drowsily awoke, her hands still clutching her bear. Her mother dragged her to the window and opened it, but her father cried out from another room.

"They are already outside, Mary," he said.

Her mother turned to her and took her face in her hands and said, "Try hard, Seren, you can be anything that you can imagine. You possess a power greater than mine."

Seren's powers had manifested early as soon as her first period. Her mother had noticed that there was something different about her and had sought answers to her questions. Someone else outside of their circle of contacts must have found out about her.

"But, I only started to learn and I seem to do humans better," said Seren.

"Try to become something so tiny that you won't be detected," said her mother.

"But, you and dad," began Seren.

"Forget about us. Do you understand?" her mother said, tears falling.

Seren nodded and her mother quickly hugged her.

"Now, stay hidden no matter what happens," she said.

Her mother departed the room. Seren found that she was too scared to change and against her mother's wishes opened the door a crack and peeked out. She saw her father talking to someone just outside the front door who she could not see. Her mother took a position beside her father. Suddenly, she heard the person who was outside their house and threatening them.

"I have your wife dead to rights," said the voice. "If you don't invite me in, I swear she will be dead before she hits the floor."

"Don't do it, Paul," said her mother.

"Now, I don't know why there has to be all this fuss," said the voice. "I only want the girl. Think of it like a boarding school. I'll treat her like a queen."

Her father's shoulders slumped in defeat and he said, "I'm sorry Mary, but I can't let anything happen to you. Come in."

"No," cried her mother in anguish.

A small looking man with brown hair entered the house with a smile of triumph on his lips. Before Seren's startled eyes, her mother morphed into a huge brown bear. The bear moved to the man who stood his ground as if her mother wasn't a threat. Standing on her hind legs, her mother swiped at the man with a massive paw. The man fell against the wall and deep gashes laid bare his ribs and slashed his face open. Seren thought that he must be dead, for no man could live after being savaged like that. But, Seren stared in disbelief as he stood up and his wounds stitched themselves closed. Seren realized that he was not a man, but a vampire. Her mother roared and charged again, but another vampire walked inside and raised a gun and fired at her. Seren screamed and watched as the bear faltered and fell to the floor. She ran from the room and placed herself between the vampires and her fallen mother. The other vampire raised his gun again and the first vampire knocked his hand down.

"Fool, she's what we came here for," he said.

"Run, Seren," came her mother's weak voice.

Seren turned back and gazed upon her dying mother and fell to the floor beside her.

"I can save her," said the vampire. "All you have to do is say that you'll come and stay with me."

Seren gazed at the vampire with brown hair and cruel eyes and said, "Please, help her and I'll go with you."

"No, don't do it," whispered her mother.

Her father was already weeping on the other side of her mother, her hand held within his.

The vampire walked forward and knelt beside Seren. He bit his wrist and held it to her mother's lips. Her mother turned her head and the vampire grabbed her head and forced her to drink. Before Seren's stunned eyes, the bullet in her mother's chest began to push itself out and dropped onto the floor.

The vampire stood up and held out his hand, saying, "Come, your place is with me."

Seren stood up and took his hand and he pulled her away from her parents. She turned back and saw her father cradle her mother who cried into his shoulder. But, her mother was alive and that was all that mattered. The vampire stopped before leaving the house and picked up her dropped bear. He handed it to her and marched her to a waiting car. Once inside, he sat across from her and studied her. Seren didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry and stared back at him, her hands holding the bear.

"Have you ever been to Mississippi, Seren?" he asked.

Seren shook her head 'no' and the vampire smiled.

"I'm a king there, just like a fairy tale," he said.

"Don't fairy tales have happy endings?" asked Seren.

"The real ones don't," he replied. "The monster always won in the original versions. They had to change the endings to make the humans feel safe. But, there is no safety from real monsters, remember that Seren."

Seren had been twelve that night and she had never forgotten Russell's words in all the years that had passed.

**A/N: Sam said he didn't shift into a different human form because it was too complicated, but what if there were very rare shifters who could and who could shift into anything that they could imagine. Seren's budding powers and potential caused Russell to covet her as a child. But, she's not a child anymore and just what limits are there on her power? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a little AU in that the meeting of Russell and Eric has been altered in this story. And I haven't decided yet what timeline we are in, but I would think before season three.**

Chapter 2

Eric arose at sunset and found that Talbot already had plans for him. He knew when it was in his best interest to be charming and, in spite of what some might think of him, he could be quite charming when he wanted to. Of course, it wasn't much of a challenge to charm Talbot, smugly thought Eric. Really, a vampire should at least pretend to be harder to get.

Talbot was dressed in a shirt that had several buttons undone, no doubt to tempt him, and well-fitted trousers. He had found some clothes from somewhere for Eric to wear. But, in a mansion full of men and boys, that probably had not been so difficult.

"You're so tall," sighed Talbot. "I had to search to find something to fit that marvelous physique of yours."

"I do appreciate your efforts," said Eric, smiling.

"It's my pleasure," said Talbot, gazing over the end result of his efforts.

They were coming down the foyer and once again Eric noticed just how many pieces of art that Russell had collected. Talbot mistook his scrutiny for something else.

"Looking for Seren?" he asked.

"No," said Eric. Although he was wondering what the boy really did for Russell, since it was obvious from last night that Seren wasn't anyone's pillow boy.

"Although, he was very delicious," said Eric.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't know," said Talbot. "Not that I want to find out. Seren is not to my tastes. Russell is the only one who has ever tasted Seren."

"Why is that?" asked Eric.

Talbot hesistated and said, "Seren is different. Russell has raised Seren from a child."

That could account for why Talbot was jealous of Seren, besides the boy's obvious looks.

Talbot began a took of some of the art and artifacts that were displayed around the mansion. He knew the details of most pieces and how they had been acquired by Russell. Eric was amazed when Talbot said the majority of the collection was kept in storage and that Talbot rotated the different pieces out regularly.

In his study, where Talbot's tour was not going to visit, Russell stood before the fireplace and gazed into the flames. He was wearing a casual brown suit with a purple and chocolate-colored silk shirt. Seren sat in a chair and gazed at his back. She was wearing a gender neutral outfit which allowed her to shift forms easily as long as she stayed approximately the same physical size. Right now, she was in her true form which Russell usually preferred her to be in. She wasn't sure, but she thought that even he was weirded out by someone who could appear in the guise of any person.

"So, he came to your room last night?" asked Russell.

"Yes. Perhaps, he was just curious about me," said Seren. "He's attracted to the other form and it bothers him."

Russell turned around and smirked, saying, "You were a little too pretty. Even Talbot might forget that it's really you inside that tempting package and decide to have his way with you."

Seren stifled a shudder and said, "I'm better at the female form since I know it intimately. If he sees me in this guise, he will recognize the necklace. You could allow me to remove it."

Russell smiled and said, "You're as slippery as an eel, Seren. How would I know it was really you without that necklace?"

Russell had wanted something to make sure he could always tell it was her. It was either the necklace or some a tattoo or brand. Of course, Seren could get out of it, by shifting into a form that allowed escape. But, she would have to deal with Russell's wrath if she were to do that. She had only done that once before. She closed her eyes to keep that memory away.

Russell leaned into Seren and traced his fingers along the chunky links of the necklace. His hand crept up to her throat and then into the soft curls of her hair.

"Of course, I can understand the Sheriff's interest," he said.

Seren tried not to stiffen and show her revulsion to his touch. She knew that he did not find her sexually attractive and was not attempting to seduce her. Yet, she did hold some sort of attraction to him, maybe he only enjoyed having control of her. She kept her true feelings inside, since he could not detect them. They were not blood bonded. He rarely fed on her and didn't allow any other vampire to touch her. Even though he treated her well, Seren never forgot what he was and that she was at his mercy.

"Would you like for me to send him to you in your true guise?" asked Russell. "I forget sometimes that you aren't a child anymore."

"Are you trying to be my pimp?" asked Seren.

Russell smiled and let go of her, saying, "No, but pimp is a nice addition to the list of my kingly duties. I want you to watch him and stay close to him."

"There is a danger in getting close to him," said Seren. "And can't he detect what I am?"

"You're not like your animal cousins, Seren. There's no gamey aftertaste to give you away," said Russell. "You are a human shifter, something so rare that I doubt that he has ever personally encountered something like you before. I never needed or wanted you to assume any other kind of form. Stay human and you are undetectable and safe."

Russell stared at her. Keeping other vampires in the mansion away from her had also ensured that Seren was pure. That virginal sweetness flavored her blood more overwhelmingly than anything else. She would be an enticing bribe, thought Russell, especially for that Viking. She was every straight man's fantasy for she could be a different woman every night. He would never part with something so precious unless there was a huge payoff in return. But, having Sheriff Northman in his pocket would certainly be worth considering, especially if Seren continued to spy on the Sheriff for him.

"You blood is positively irresistible. Since you switch forms, it may not be apparent to him why it is so," said Russell.

"Wouldn't it not have been better for me to remain a girl if your aim was for me to flirt with the Sheriff?" asked Seren.

"It's more entertaining this way," said Russell with an evil smile.

Seren kept her face neutral, but thought, it's not all that entertaining for me. She hated being used as some sort of forbidden fruit while the Sheriff struggled to understand why he found her so attractive. And vampires usually strayed across the gender lines anyway, sooner or later, the Sheriff might decide to indulge that attraction even if she was in the form of a boy.

"He's a vampire, I...I can't refuse his advances without arousing his suspicions or angering him," said Seren.

"Then, don't refuse," said Russell. "He knows better than to harm you. It's obvious the Sheriff is susceptible to your charms even in that boyish guise. You have the power to cast your spell over just about anyone, Seren. Use it."

"As you wish, Majesty," said Seren.

Seren stood up and morphed into guise of the blonde pretty boy. She bowed to the King and departed. As she walked out into the foyer, she wondered when the Sheriff was going to leave. First, she was ordered to let him bite her and now she had been instructed to let him take her virginity if he asks for it. She wondered if losing her virginity in the male form would also deflower her true female form. Just as quickly, she decided that she didn't want to find out. She headed to her room as quickly as possible. She was disobeying Russell by staying out of sight. But, there was not any reason for her to be present during dinner or any of the other vampire activities. Hopefully, she thought, out of sight would mean out of mind.

Eric was surprised that it was just an intimate dinner with Russell and Talbot. They were in a dinning room that connected to a small, private sitting room. A servant arrived and poured each of them a glass of bubbly blood.

"Chilled, carbonated blood," said Talbot. "Notice the tropical overtones. This donor ate only pineapples, mangoes and kiwis for weeks. It's all cruelty free."

Russell leaned back in his chair and said to Eric, "I know that you're here to deliver Queen Sophie Ann's refusal to my marriage proposal."

Trying to look suitably sympathetic, Eric said, "I'm sorry, Majesty. She did ask me to express to you how flattered she was."

"Yeah, right," said Russell.

He studied Eric and said, "Doesn't it bother you to serve someone who is your inferior, both in age and in character?"

Eric was carefully silent, since he didn't want anything that he said to find a way back to Queen Sophie Ann's ear.

"I know that she is in debt up to her eyeballs. When she goes down, she is going to take you with her," said Russell to Eric.

"As a loyal subject, there isn't much that I can do," said Eric.

"Do you think that Sophie Ann is loyal to you or that your well-being is even a concern to her?" said Russell. "I would treat you in a manner that someone of your talents and abilities deserves to be treated."

Talbot poured another glass of chilled blood for everyone. Russell lifted his glass and drained it.

"Speaking hypothetically, of course, let's say that the boundaries between Louisiana and Mississippi were to disappear and I assume the duties of King, of course, with the delightful Sophie Ann at my side. I would need someone that I could rely upon to serve as an overseer to all the other Sheriffs in this new territory. I would be more than happy to offer you such a position," said Russell.

"Speaking hypothetically, of course, what would you expect from me in return for such consideration?" said Eric.

"Nothing, except for your loyalty," said Russell.

"Everyone is Louisiana is afraid of what will happen if Queen Sophie Ann becomes too weak to rule or is arrested by the IRS for tax evasion," said Talbot.

"It would be total chaos if there was not a strong monarch ready to take over the reins of leadership," said Russell. "Just something to think about Sheriff Northman. I reward those who are loyal to me and I am very generous with my possessions."

Eric wondered which of Russell's possessions he was being offered. Russell certainly had much grander plans than he had thought. Russell was not a vampire to cross or underestimate. Behind those genteel manners, Eric thought that the King could be ruthless and unmerciful. He was very sure that his queen was not a match for Russell's machiavellian moves. He would be wise to court both and see which way the wind decided to blow.

The kitchen staff brought in the first course and sat a bowl in front of each of them.

"Blood bisque infused with rose petals," said Talbot.

After dinner and a dessert of blood gelato, Russell and Eric retired to the small sitting area and Talbot went to oversee the kitchen staff.

"If you're in the mood, we could go into town and find something a little fresher," said Russell. "We could take Seren with us, if you like."

Eric wondered why Seren was being invited instead of Talbot. Eric also wasn't sure if he wanted to party with Russell and Seren and he doubted that the Seren he visited last night would be thrilled with this invitation either.

"How can I refuse, Majesty," said Eric.

Russell flashed a wicked smile and said, "Smart boy."

Eric sat in the back of the limo on one seat and Seren sat on a seat that was the farthest way from him. Eric noted that Seren looked even more uncomfortable than he did. Seren looked out the window and had not glanced in Russell's or his direction since entering the vehicle. The King had left the car and went inside a local strip club with a bodyguard to find a human donor.

_At least, Seren thought, they wouldn't both be biting her. She might even luck out and they would just feed on the stripper. Russell had insisted that she accompany them. Why was she here? To somehow tempt the Sheriff? Surely, the stripper would keep the Sheriff occupied. _

Seren fidgeted nervously causing Eric to look over at the boy. Seren was wearing a blue silk shirt open a few buttons and giving a glimpse of his smooth and hairless chest. Eric's further examination of Seren was interrupted when the stripper arrived. She was wearing a short dress that barely covered her ass or her unnaturally rounded breasts. She climbed into the car and her eyes fell upon Seren. She cooed in surprise which caused Seren's head to turn and look at her.

"Oh, my goodness, he's absolutely adorable," she said.

She moved towards Seren and Seren slid further away on the seat. Russell caught the stripper by the hand and pulled her back between Eric and himself.

"Sorry, Darlin, I'm afraid that he doesn't like girls," said Russell.

"Oh, that is such a shame. He's just a baby, surely he just needs a little more experience," she said.

"He's shy," said Russell.

Russell poured her a glass of champagne and said, "But, we're not."

The limo pulled away and the stripper settled onto the seat between Russell and Eric. She turned her eyes to Eric and ran her hand along his thigh while Russell leaned in and kissed her on the shoulder. Eric glanced at Seren and found the boy again looking out the window with his hands clenched on the seat. It was plainly obvious that Seren was not a normal participant in these outings. Eric removed the stripper's hand from his thigh and with a snick dropped his fangs. He bit into the woman's wrist as Russell sank his fangs in her neck. Seren turned away from the window and watched the scene with a mixture of revulsion and curiosity. When Eric noticed Seren's interest, the boy quickly turned away and looked out the window again. The woman gave a soft moan and relaxed lower into the seat. Eric fed on her, but stopped after just a while, causing Russell to also pause.

Inside, Russell smiled to himself since he knew the contrast between the stripper's blood and Seren's would be so overwhelmingly great that Eric would find the stripper's blood unpalatable. Having Seren sitting there just a few feet away from him was a temptation that the Sheriff would not resist.

"Seren, come and join the party," Russell commanded.

Seren looked at both of them and saw the bloodlust still in their eyes. _I don't want either of them to bite me, she thought._

Seren stayed put on the seat, risking the wrath of Russell. Just when Russell was about to lose patience with the boy, Eric reached over and pulled Seren to them. Eric let go of the stripper's wrist and moved closer to Seren. He again smelled the floral fragrance that the boy wore. And when he moved next to Seren, he could smell the even sweeter scent of his blood. It was just feeding, he told himself. And if Seren's blood was being offered to him, why refuse it? Eric reached and grasped the boy. He could feel the boy's muscles's trembling with the effort to stay still. Seren remained motionless on the seat as Eric turned the boy's head and sank his fangs into his throat. He didn't notice that Russell turned back to the stripper with a smile. Eric didn't cruelly hold the boy's head this time, but only held him enough to ensure that he stayed in the proper position. When he closed his eyes, it was easy to imagine that he was feeding on a girl and he brushed a hand through Seren's curls. Since he had taken so much blood last night, he fed slowly and took a smaller amount, although he was tempted to take more. If Seren again found this experience arousing, he carefully didn't reveal it. He stopped feeding on Seren and ran his tongue over the bites to activate the anticoagulant in his saliva. That caused the boy to shiver and Eric hovered over his neck. He could hear the elevated heartbeat of the boy which caused the coursing of his blood through the carotid artery to be so tantalizingly hypnotic. He knew that he was only the second vampire to taste Seren and that Seren was not something that was passed around to just anyone. In fact, the boy had been passed around to no one else, not even Talbot. Eric was sure that Russell had never offered to share Seren with Talbot and that was the real reason why Talbot had never tasted the boy. Eric was also sure that this was also a reason for Talbot's jealousy of the boy. Russell was dangling this tempting morsel in front of him. If it had been a girl, he would have already sank much more than just his fangs into him. That one little fact had kept him from losing his self-control. He pushed back Seren's blonde curls and leaned in so close that his lips almost touched Seren's perfect shell-like ear. He resisted the urge to kiss that perfection.

Eric softly whispered, "Go."

Seren quickly moved away from him and Russell. Seren's eyes held his for a second. Those eyes were guarded and closed off. Perhaps, the shock of having someone different feed on him the previous night had caused Seren to display his emotions and let Eric know that he had been excited by act. The boy had quickly recovered. The real Seren was once again hiding beneath that pretty exterior. Seren resumed looking out the window and ignored both of them. Eric was sure the boy was a swirling mass of conflicted emotions and, perhaps, sexual arousal, yet his exterior stayed glacially calm. Perhaps, this is how Seren has managed to survive in this place. If Talbot was right, Seren had grown up in an environment that breeds distrust and fear. The boy's formative years had been spent watching Russell Edgington and learning from him. Seren was much more complex than he had thought possible. And he still wondered why the boy was so important to Russell. He would be leaving soon and did not have the time to devote to solving the mystery of Seren. However, he was sure that his path and that of Seren's would cross very soon. Russell would make sure of it.

Once back at the mansion, Eric watched as Seren bolted from the limo without permission as soon as it came to a stop. When he exited, he could see the boy already vanishing into the mansion. He expected Russell to be angry at Seren's lack of manners, but he only watched Seren's retreating figure with a smirk.

"He doesn't get out much," said Russell.

"Obviously," said Eric.

"Well, I had better go and make my apologies to Talbot. He's probably seething that I got to enjoy your company without him," said Russell.

"Majesty," said Eric with a small bow.

"I'll also have to soothe his ruffled feathers that Seren accompanied us and not him. I don't know why he is so jealous of Seren since I'm not attached to Seren that way," said Russell. "Goodnight, Sheriff."

Eric was now sure that Seren was one of Russell's possessions that he was being offered. He was tempted just to take the bribe so that he could find out exactly what he was being given.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A new original character is introduced.**

Chapter 3

During the daytime the next day, Seren had business for Russell to conduct. Since she could be active during the daylight hours, Russell entrusted her with certain duties. Dealing with the werewolves was one of the things that he sometimes had her do. To be honest, she didn't like the Jackson wolf pack very much. Werewolves in general were very egotistical, she thought, and for the most part that superiority was totally undeserving. But, this pack was something else. Russell always said that his wolves were well-trained, but Seren could see little evidence of that. There was something that was wrong about them, but Seren couldn't put her finger on just what it was. Russell had private meetings with them that he did not invite her to. Maybe, if she knew what went on in private, she would understand why they were so different.

The pack leader was named Cooter. What kind of name was Cooter? Seren was sure that he was inbred or just dumb. But, most of his pack were also lacking in brain cells, so maybe he was the sharpest crayon in the box. His girlfriend was truly deserving of Cooter and a real piece of work. She had glimpsed her ex-boyfriend a few times around town. Seren could not understand how Debbie could pick Cooter over Alcide Herveaux. For a moment, Seren remembered how handsome that werewolf was. He was absolutely yummy, thought Seren with a sigh. Of course, he was too old for her. But, so was that vampire Sheriff that Russell seemed determined to hand her over to. She had borrowed a car from the mansion and had driven into Jackson. She was in her true form and, as she parked the car in front of the closed Lou Pines bar, she touched the bites that now adorned her throat. There was a set on each side and she felt like she had been marked. He had been gentle with her last night. She remembered his soft whisper in her ear. He was just as attractive as Alcide, but he made her nervous.

She got out of the car and felt the heat already rising. It was just after noon and the sun was high in the sky. She was wearing a summer dress that showed off her shoulders and a hint of cleavage. She felt very girly and she enjoyed the sensation. She controlled the urge to twirl in a circle and swish the skirt of her dress. She liked being a girl and though she could change her form to that of a boy, it never felt right. She contented herself with closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin for a moment. She could smell the scents of flowers on the breeze and it lured her away from her appointed task. She wanted to pick wild flowers or walk through the city gardens. But, she had work to do, so she opened her eyes and headed for the door of the closed Lou Pines bar. She was not aware that she was being watched by a lone werewolf.

The door was unlocked and Seren walked inside. The interior was dim and she could still smell the scents of beer, sweat and fried foods. It was not pleasant and she wondered how people could sit for hours immersed in those scents. The floor had been cleaned and the chairs were sitting on top of the tables. She spied Cooter and Debbie sitting along the long bar. Behind the bar were rows of bottles and bottles. She wondered why there were so many different kinds of liquor. Didn't they all do the same thing? Cooter and Debbie were helping themselves to some of the bar's liquor. Seren thought that it was a little early in the day to be drinking, but it was Russell's business to oversee this pack, not hers. Cooter was wearing jeans and a tee shirt with some red-neck slogan and Debbie was wearing extremely short cut-offs that barely concealed her private parts and a tube top.

"Seren," said Cooter who was staring at her legs.

At least, he made an attempt at proper manners, thought Seren. Of course, he is checking out my boobs and legs and not even hiding it very well with his girlfriend sitting right beside him. Debbie scowled and eyed her angrily, as if it was her fault. However, a slight smile formed on her lips and Seren realized that she had noticed the fang marks.

"I see that Russell's little pet is a full-fledged fangbanger now," said Debbie.

Seren decided to ignore her since she wasn't worth her aggravation.

"Russell wants you to send a couple of wolves to watch over Sophie Ann's compound," said Seren.

"Sure thing, you can tell Russell that I'm on it," said Cooter. "Is it just her that Russell wants watched?"

"It's possible that there might be others who are working for her later on," said Seren.

Seren turned to leave and Cooter interrupted her. He had an eager and nervous look to him and Seren stared at him and waited.

"Do you know when Russell is planning on making an appearance here?" he asked.

"Russell doesn't clear his schedule with me, nor does he confide in anyone what his plans are," said Seren.

She turned on her heel and walked away. For some reason, Cooter followed her to the entrance. Debbie followed him, incensed that Cooter's eyes never left the backside of Seren. Cooter smirked as he watched the scene outside the bar unfold.

Seren headed to her car and as she walked past a pickup, the driver's side door opened suddenly. It caused her to stop. A young man got out of the truck and closed the door and stood before her. Seren looked at him. He was tall and lanky and dressed in old blue jeans that just hugged his lithe form enough make her notice. He had slightly shaggy dark hair and dark blue eyes.

He flashed her a smile and said, "Hello, Seren."

"Do I know you?" replied Seren.

Seren did, in fact, know who he was. But, she had never spoken to him and, until today, she had never guessed that he knew who she was.

"That's cold," he said, still smiling. "But, that cold heart isn't going to deter me."

"Deter you from what?" asked Seren.

"From the prettiest girl that I ever laid eyes on," he replied.

She realized that she had been holding her breath and she let it out. It sounded like a sigh and maybe it was, she thought. His smile deepened at the sound and at his perceived effect. Seren angrily thought that she couldn't be played like this. It didn't matter if this boy was Alcide's little cousin and he had inherited those devilish good-looks that seemed to grace the men in that family.

"I have to be going," she said, trying to step around him.

As she moved away from him, she felt a light touch on her arm and heard him say, "Wait."

Seren turned back and he said, "Don't go. It took me ages just to work up the courage to talk to you."

"Really?" asked Seren, a little incredulously.

"Don't you believe me?" he asked. "Or don't you think that you are as pretty as I think you are?"

Suddenly, she felt self-conscious standing there, with those marks on her. She didn't feel pretty at all. For the first time in her life, she felt unworthy.

"I...I have to go," she mumbled.

"The vampires won't be up until sundown and that's hours away," he said. "Spend just a little time with me, please."

Gone was all his false bravado, and in it's place was just a slightly shy and nervous boy who wanted nothing more than to be in her company. He only thought that she was a pretty girl. At this moment, she just wanted to be ordinary and she felt her better judgement slipping away as she gazed into the dark, dreamy eyes of Mason Herveaux.

"Alright, Mason," said Seren.

"So, you do know who I am," said Mason, smiling again.

Oh yeah, thought Seren, I know who you are.

"I might have seen you around town," said Seren.

Mason smiled a warm smile that melted Seren's supposed cold heart and motioned her to the passenger side of his pickup. He opened the door for her and as she stepped up into it, he took her hand in his to steady her. The touch of his warm fingers that were rougher than hers did something to her. She glanced down at their hands together, but he was only being a gentleman and assisting her. He let go as she took a seat. She took her hand that still seemed to tingle from his touch and cradled it in her other one. Mason got into the pickup, started it and with a smile at her, drove them away.

"Alcide's cousin is sniffing around something that doesn't belong to him," said Cooter, watching Seren and Mason drive off.

"Russell might kill him for touching her, if he finds out," said Debbie.

"What do you care?" demanded Cooter. "Or, is there still something there between you and Alcide?"

"Don't be stupid," replied Debbie. "It's only you and me, Baby."

Cooter pulled her to him and kissed her with his tongue.

When he stopped, Debbie said, breathless, "But, Mason's just a kid."

"I won't say anything, for now," said Cooter.

But, he filed away that information. He pulled Debbie to him and grabbed her ass.

"Hottest tramp in town and you're all mine," he said with a growl.

Seren looked at the dappled pattern on the ground which was made by the sunlight passing through the trees. She could hear the soft bubbling of water and they seemed to be heading towards it. She stared at the back of Mason who walked a couple of steps ahead of her at the moment. He was carrying a little cooler. Seren watched his muscles flex beneath his shirt and he gently swung the cooler to and fro as he walked. His hair just reached the bottom of his collar in the back and Seren wanted to touch it and feel it between her fingers. Her eyes traveled south and, though his jeans were loose-fitting, she could get a hint of the very well-formed behind that they concealed. It was, no doubt, because her attention was occupied by her musings on Mason's derriere that she stepped into a depression and lost her balance. With quick, animal-like reflexes, Mason turned gracefully and caught her.

"You're pretty, but not too graceful, are you?" he said with a smile.

Seren blushed, thinking about the reason that caused her to lose her footing. She felt slightly angry that he could make her lose her careful self-control. She blushed harder thinking about the feelings that he caused her to feel.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, I'm sorry," said Mason, mistaking the cause of her flushed cheeks.

He held onto her hand and said, "I was looking for a reason to hold your hand. I guess keeping you on your feet will have to do."

He turned and once again headed into the forest, leading Seren gently by the hand.

"Are we almost there?" asked Seren.

"It's just up ahead," said Mason.

He added shyly, "It's a favorite spot of mine."

He was such a mix of traits, thought Seren. He was at times confident in his looks and charm and then he would slip into shyness. That shyness made her feel that perhaps she had the same effect on him that he had on her.

They arrived in a small clearing that was covered in green grass. It lay next to a little stream that meandered it's way around rocks and other obstacles in it's path. The sun was still high in the sky and Seren gazed up at the blue sky. It was so beautiful and she stopped to stare and take it in for a moment.

"Do you like it?" asked Mason.

"Yes, very much," said Seren.

Mason continued to guide her to a large, old tree that gave a lush shade. He laid out a blanket that he had carried on top of the cooler, tucked underneath the handle. He sat down and smiled impishly up at her.

"Have a seat," he said. "I don't bite."

Seren knew he was just using a figure of speech and the moment the words left his lips, she saw his face falter. But, those words brought reality back. What was she doing here? She wasn't ordinary and she wasn't just a pretty girl who had caught a boy's eye. Her hand found it's way to her neck. These marks were visible proof that she belonged to Russell and that she had no choice but to obey him. She felt hot tears in her eyes because this little glimpse of normality had created a longing in her heart.

Mason stood up and grasped her by arms, saying, "I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot."

Seren felt a tear roll down her cheek and she tried to break contact with him.

"Those marks don't mean anything to me," he said, urgently.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "Unless, you have feelings for the vampire that made those marks."

"No," whispered Seren, staring back.

"I know about the vampires, Seren," said Mason. "I just wanted a few hours to be with you, just you."

Seren saw the honesty in his eyes and weakly smiled.

Mason returned the smile and said, "But, why did you come with me?"

"Because I wanted you to be the first boy that I kissed," said Seren, who immediately looked down embarrassed that she had actually admitted the truth.

She felt his hand gently and tentatively touch her chin. He lifted her chin and leaned into her. When his soft lips touched hers, Seren closed her eyes and felt as if that touch passed all the way through her body. Mason then twisted his head and kiss became more intense as he tasted her lips and she felt the edge of his tongue. She slowly reached for him and he moved closer and when she felt the length of his body next to her, she made a soft noise of delight.

He slowly ended the kiss and pulled away and said, "You aren't my first kiss. But, that kiss was so much better."

Seren heard the truth in those simple words and said, "Kiss me, again."

Mason pulled her down to the blanket and laid next to her. He took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers and leaned over and kissed her again.

When he stopped, Seren said, "How many girls have you kissed to get that good at it?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," said Mason with a smirk.

He let go of her hand and reached his hand into her hair. He twirled a curl around his finger and seemed to marvel at how it held it's shape.

"You realize that there is only right now," said Seren. "I can't see you again."

He turned and gazed into her eyes and said, "Don't you like me, shining star?"

"How do you know that's what my name means?" asked Seren, surprised.

"I looked it up," said Mason, trailing a finger down her nose.

Seren moved and kissed him and gave a little sigh of contentment when she felt the warmth of his arms move around her.

When they broke the kiss, Mason murmured into her ear, "My shining star."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Seren slipped out of the mansion just after noon. She took a car and headed into to Jackson. As she drove, her thoughts revolved around Mason. She couldn't keep the smile that those thoughts provoked off her face. She didn't know if she was in love or not. She had only loved her parents and what she felt for Mason was not like those feelings. He made her happy and she had almost forgotten what that felt like. They had been secretly seeing each other for almost two weeks now. She knew that she was putting him in danger and each time that she went to see him, she told herself that it was the last time. But, Mason was stubborn and though he was a werewolf, he was surprisingly ordinary. He lived a rather ordinary life. He went to school and worked part-time. He had normal parents, except for being werewolves themselves. His parents and relatives were not members of Cooter's pack, thank goodness, thought Seren. To Mason, he was just like any other member of society except for his little quirk about turning into a wolf. His life was full of such mundane chores as studying, working, grocery shopping, and having Sunday dinner with parents. He had a hard time understanding the fear that Seren lived in and he didn't understand why she was forbidden to see him if she was not romantically attached to a vampire at the mansion. Yet, he had given her his promise to obey her precautions. She had also consented to keep on seeing him after he threatened to present himself at the mansion as her boyfriend. Foolish boy, she thought with a smile, sweet, foolish boy.

But, Seren had taken precautions to protect him. She had grown up in an environment of duplicity and intrigue. If she had learned anything from Russell it was how to hide her tracks and how to show one face to the world and keep your real one hidden. She knew how to pretend, lie and scheme with the best of them. She did not want to give up Mason Herveaux. But, it was her responsibility to protect him. She only saw him during the daytime when no vampire eyes would be watching. They did not go anywhere out in public together in Jackson, just to be safe. If they desired to go out on a typical date, they met in one of the outlying towns. She took a different car each time she left the mansion and returned the trip odometer to zero religiously. Paranoid that Russell might still check vehicle mileages, she had Mason purchase a older, but reliable car for her with money that she had stashed. This car was in his name and she used it for all trips outside of Jackson. She never used a credit card when out with Mason to ensure that there would never be a paper trail. And in order to give her a reason for spending so much time in Jackson, she had taken up a gym membership in town. She rented two lockers. In one locker, she kept the clothes that she wore to see Mason. In the other locker, she kept the clothes that she wore back to the mansion. She had the clothes that she visited Mason in laundered in town. She showered in the gym after seeing Mason and before returning to the mansion to remove any traces of his werewolf scent.

After changing and leaving the gym, Seren drove to the apartment that Mason was staying at. It was his cousin's place. Since Alcide rarely stayed there after the breakup with Debbie, he let Mason use it. Mason just turned nineteen and went college and since he didn't have roommates this worked out well for them. There was even a parking lot behind the building that kept her car out of sight.

As she knocked on the door, Mason greeted her with a smile. That smile did things to her, she thought, wonderful naughty things.

When she came through the door, she jumped up at him and wrapped her legs around him. She deluged him with a rain of kisses on that absolutely adorable face of his. His hands held her and cupped her behind in a way that drove her crazy. How was she supposed to think a clear thought with his hands holding her like that? Mason kicked the door closed with his foot and carried her to the sofa. He laid her down and she pinned him with her legs, pulling him on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck and she took in the smell of him. He smelled a little wild and she was sure it was the werewolf in him that she could detect.

"I take it that you're glad to see me?" asked Mason, between kisses.

"I take everything back that I ever thought about werewolves being egotistical bastards," said Seren.

She kissed him long and hard and sighed, "I admit that I was wrong, at least in your case."

"My case had better be the only one that you find out about," said Mason. "Because you are mine."

Yet, when he said those words, Seren heard a certain longing in his voice.

She stopped and took his jaw in his hand and stared into those dark blue eyes.

"I am yours, in every way that is important to me," said Seren.

Mason kissed her back and said with his breath soft against her throat, "I know, I'm just greedy."

Seren moved and changed position until she was on top. She leaned down and softly kissed his lips.

"Trust me," she said. "I'm devious, manipulative and sneaky. It will be just us, soon."

"You scare me, star shine, when you talk like that," said Mason. "Except, it's kinda hot at the same time."

"Hot, huh?" said Seren. "Just how greedy are you, my sexy werewolf?"

Mason kissed her with just enough tongue to tease her and said, "Very greedy."

"You tease," hissed Seren. "You deserve to be punished for that. Sweetly punished, until you beg me for either mercy or more."

"I did rent a movie and get a pizza for us," said Mason.

"Later," said Seren. "I want to get to the good stuff, first."

Mason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down, saying, "I can withstand a lot of punishment, just so you know."

Seren whispered in his ear, "I'm counting on that."

"Plus, I can dish it out," said Mason, kissing her.

"Even better," said Seren.

Afterwards, they snuggled together on the couch and watched the movie. Mason rested his head in her lap and Seren petted him, running her fingers through his soft hair. He gave a contented sigh. They had done just about everything together except intercourse. Seren longed to have him in that way, but it was way too dangerous for Mason to allow him to touch her in that way. She had explained it to him and given him the choice to not see her anymore. Even though she desperately wanted to see him, she would let him go without a fight. Yet, he was still here with her. He must really like her, she thought.

Mason had never had any interactions with vampires and he didn't understand the hold they had over her. He had asked why she just couldn't go to the police. And then, he said that when she turned a legal adult which was very soon, couldn't she just leave? Silly boy, living in his safe and secure world, thought Seren. Dating her was the most dangerous thing that he had ever done. But, it was more than dangerous enough, thought Seren. She leaned down and kissed him on his head. He rolled over and gazed at her. Seren stared back into his dark eyes and once again felt herself falling into those depths.

"You're casting your spell over me, you wicked wolf," said Seren.

"Am I?" asked Mason. "And have you fallen under my spell?"

"Totally and hopelessly," said Seren.

"Then, it's only fair play, since I fell under yours a long time ago," replied Mason.

Seren's heart tugged and she leaned down and kissed him. She would never let anyone harm him, her precious werewolf.

That evening after sunset, Russell requested her presence in the study. When Seren arrived, she found Russell sitting on the settee in the room by the fire. He was casually dressed in slacks and a sweater with a light jacket over it. She also found Cooter standing near Russell. Cooter was dressed in jeans, as usual. Really, thought Seren, he might think about making himself more presentable when meeting with Russell. Russell was all about appearances and minute details such as the clothes that you chose to meet him in never escaped his notice. There was little that Russell didn't notice.

Seren bowed to Russell and passed her eyes over Cooter who smirked at her.

"Seren, darling, I want you to visit Sheriff Northman," said Russell, gazing at her.

He was no doubt looking for my reaction to this news, thought Seren. Seren composed her face into an unexpressive visage and let nothing of her true feelings show through. Seren saw a tiny smile appear on Russell's face. Perhaps, it pleased him that his student and minion had learned her lessons well. For, had he not always taught her that you never show your enemy your true emotions or give away your weaknesses. Even though it caused her misery to admit it, Seren realized that she and Russell were bound together. She was more than just an interesting piece in his collection. Maybe from that first night when she had held herself calm before him and refused to beg or cry, he had realized that her nature was one that elevated her above the usual other humans or supernaturals that he dealt with. Even though it scared Seren to consider it, maybe he saw something of himself within her. He had kept her close and let her observe the inner workings of his empire. He had been her teacher in many things. Seren took her studies very seriously. She learned from Russell and while she still hated him, she grudgingly respected him.

"Of course, Majesty," said Seren.

"I want you to deliver a small token of my esteem to the Sheriff and I want you to find out which of his subjects work personally for Queen Sophie Ann. I want to find out what he knows about a William Compton in particular," said Russell.

"As you wish, Majesty," said Seren. "When am I to leave?"

"Tonight," replied Russell with a smile.

Argghh, thought Seren, he loves to dump things on people at the last minute and watch them scramble. He also loves to watch their reactions at receiving unexpected news, always trying to catch them off-guard. For when people are caught off-guard, they reveal things that they normally would not. Seren was too smart to let anything slip out for Russell to notice.

Blandly she replied, "Then, I had better leave before the hour gets any later, Majesty."

Seren bowed and walked to the door, but Russell's voice called out after her before she left the room.

"I want you to be your usual charming self, Seren," said Russell.

Seren turned back and calmly said, "Of course, Majesty. Aren't I always?"

Pam was dressed in a black latex dress that hugged her figure and gave the appropriate image for the fangbangers and tourists that came to Fangtasia. As she stood there with one hip cocked, she wondered why humans always expected vampires to be dressed in black. It was so unimaginative and boring. What was wrong with a little pink? Her musings were interrupted by the appearance of a young looking human male who walked to the entrance. He was under six feet with a delicate frame and had loose blonde curls that framed a face with great bone structure. As he stepped closer, Pam inhaled the faint sweet fragrance coming off him. It was a surprising floral perfume, but she could also detect the even fainter scent of his sweet blood underneath.

"Well, aren't you a scrumptious little morsel?" said Pam. "I can't let you inside, honey. You will cause a riot."

The boy smiled faintly and said, "I'm not old enough to gain admittance to your establishment anyway."

That news caused Pam to almost leer at him. Young, innocent and pretty, she thought, the boy was a walking temptation. Even to her who liked girls.

As Pam studied him in a rather predatory manner, the boy added, "I'm an emissary for His Majesty, Russell Edgington. I've been sent to see Sheriff Northman."

That news was not what she had been expecting to hear and Pam stared at him closer with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you expected?" asked Pam, for Eric had said nothing to her.

"Regrettably, I have no idea," said Seren. "Russell informed me of this visit just this evening."

"Follow me, I can't allow you into the main bar since you are underage, but you can wait in Sheriff Northman's office," said Pam who turned on her heel and led the way inside Fangtasia.

Seren followed Pam closely, carrying the small, wrapped package from Russell. As they walked through the bar, Seren noticed that she was stared at by several patrons, a few of them vampires. She coldly gazed back and through them. Seren also glimpsed the Sheriff sitting as if on display on a throne. That was rather odd, thought Seren. When Eric's eyes looked over at her, Seren quickly turned her eyes away and focused on the back of Pam's head.

Pam left her in the office and Seren took a seat on the couch and waited. When the Sheriff arrived, Seren stood respectfully and bowed to him.

"Sheriff Northman," said Seren.

Eric walked to his desk and passed his eyes over the boy. Seren was wearing loose-fitting black jeans and a black leather jacket, a royal blue tee shirt, and stylish black shoes. The boy passed a hand through his loose blonde curls. Entirely too pretty for a boy, thought Eric again.

"Seren," said Eric. "Why are you here?"

"I was sent by Russell to offer you this small token of his esteem," said Seren.

Seren stepped to the desk and placed the package before Eric. Eric stared at Seren wondering if this package was all he was being offered. Seren returned his gaze blankly and then meekly turned his eyes downward. Eric opened the package and saw several old pieces of Viking jewelry. They were museum quality and very impressive. He turned his eyes back to Seren.

"Please convey my appreciation to your master," said Eric. "Is this the only reason that you are here?"

"The King asks that I request what information that you have on those subjects of yours who are known to personally work for the Queen," said Seren. "In particular, he is interested in a William Compton."

Eric frowned at that name and wondered what Russell wanted with Bill Compton. However, if Russell wanted to eliminate him, Eric wouldn't suffer much grief over that.

"Bill Compton was at one time a procurer for the Queen. He is mainstreaming in Bon Temps," said Eric.

"Bon Temps?" said Seren with a furrowed brow. "Bon Temps is a little hick town, now why would a ex-procurer want to waste his time there?"

Seren looked over at Eric and gave a small smile, "I see that you know the reason why. I take it there is someone of interest there?"

The boy was quick, Eric thought. He wondered just how close this almost child was to the secret dealings of Russell Edgington.

"There is, but I also possess an interest in this person," said Eric.

Seren stared at Eric for a moment and said, "How is it that William Compton who is not your equal in power has possession of this human and you don't?"

That is a good question, thought Eric. But, was he being insulted by Russell's pet?

Seren once again smiled politely and said, "May I have the name of this person, so that I can confer to my King her protected status?"

"Well, aren't you just the little courtier?" said Eric. "And how do you know that it's a girl?"

"Your tastes obviously lie with the fairer sex," said Seren.

"I'm sure that disappoints you," said Eric, knowing that Seren was not disappointed by that in the least.

"Heartbroken, Sheriff," said Seren, sadly. "But, I'm sure that they are few who would not feel the pang of disappointment to have your vaulted eye pass them over."

"I never knew that you were such a silver-tongued devil," said Eric.

"You must bring it out in me, Sheriff, since I want to sing your praises," said Seren.

Even though the statement was dripping with sarcasm, Eric had listened closely to his voice and could not detect a trace of that sarcasm. The child could lie to your face and you would never know it, thought Eric. Eric studied the boy. He grew more fascinated by him every time that he saw him. He decided to see just how much information that boy would divulge.

"Why does Russell keep dangling you in front of me?" asked Eric.

"He's trying to buy your loyalty," said Seren, honestly.

"Yes, I have figured that out, but why are you worth such a price?" asked Eric.

"If you are seeking my counsel," said Seren. "I would advise you that I am not worth such a price,"

"Then, what is your counsel, Seren?" asked Eric.

"You would be wise to play Russell and your Queen against each other and carefully remain neutral," said Seren. "And hope that they eliminate each other."

That had been exactly Eric's plan, but he was surprised to hear Seren admitting something so disloyal to Russell.

"Is this your hope as well?" asked Eric.

"Yes," said Seren, frankly.

"Would not you also fall with your King?" asked Eric.

"No, I'm only a lowly human servant, unimportant and hardly worth a vampire's notice," said Seren. "Outside of Russell's inner circle of vampires who would all be eliminated in a takeover, you are the only other vampire who knows that I am more than just a pretty blood donor."

"Aren't you afraid that I might tell Russell of your disloyal thoughts?" asked Eric.

"No, I don't think you would say anything to Russell," said Seren. "And if you did, it would hardly be news to him. Russell taught me everything that I know. He would be disappointed if I did not put his teachings into practice."

The boy was cunning, thought Eric, and probably treacherous as well.

"You have a sharp and devious mind, Seren," said Eric. "But, that is not the reason that you are so valuable is it?"

Seren did not reply and Eric moved closer and trailed a finger through Seren's curls.

"If I am being offered something, shouldn't I at least know what it is?" asked Eric.

"It is not my place to tell you," said Seren.

"No, you are here to tempt me," said Eric, still touching the boy's curls. "Although, I am not normally tempted by a boy. What does Russell expect you to do in order to ensnare me? Let me feed on you? I've done that and you are delicious, by the way. Are you supposed to sexually please me? Because you are sorely lacking in experience and the right equipment."

"You should be asking those questions of Russell," said Seren.

"But, I'm asking you," replied Eric.

Seren wondered how long Russell expected her to keep up this deceit. The Sheriff was not tempted by this form enough to accept Russell's terms. Wouldn't Russell expect her to reveal herself? Seren stepped out of Eric reach and changed her form. She became a pretty blonde girl with longer curls. Eric's eyes widened in surprise.

"This is the answer that you seek," said Seren.

"What are you?" asked Eric.

"I'm a shifter," said Seren, simply.

"Not a regular one," said Eric.

"Now, isn't that obvious?" said Seren with a smile.

"Show me something else," said Eric.

"As you wish," said Seren.

Before Eric's eyes, Seren morphed to a Japanese girl with long, straight black hair and bangs. She held that form for only a few seconds and then morphed again. This time into a girl with caramel colored skin and jade green eyes and long, tawny hair.

"See anything that you like?" asked Seren.

She smiled impishly and morphed again. This time into redhead with gray eyes and freckles. Seren then changed again and appeared with purple hair and orange eyes. She didn't have to limit herself to normal human colorations. If she could imagine it, she could appear as that. Eric stepped to her and took a strand of the purple hair in his hand. He cupped her cheek and stared into those alien eyes.

"And which is the real you?" asked Eric.

"Does it matter?" said Seren.

Eric smiled and caressed her cheek, "Russell was right to believe that you would tempt me."

Seren stared into his eyes and acknowledged that if she gave herself to him as Russell wished her to, it would accomplish two things. One, it would bring the Sheriff under Russell's power or her own and two, it would allow her to make love with Mason. But, would Mason forgive her? Or, would he be so grateful to finally be able to touch her that it would not matter to him that he was not her first? And was she that calculating and cold to use the Sheriff in that manner? As she gazed into his eyes, she admitted to herself that there was a ruthless side to her or she wouldn't even have considered that. But, Mason was too important to her to risk losing him or hurting him. And Mason was the only one that she wanted to touch her. If only she could run away with him, things would be so much easier, she thought.

Seren stepped away from him and morphed back into the blonde girl and plopped on the couch. She looked up at him.

"I can be whoever you want," said Seren. "I can even appear as a vampire, but up close you will be able to detect that I am not one. Since, I'm alive and will still have a heartbeat."

"Why would Russell part with something as rare and valuable as you?" asked Eric.

"He isn't," said Seren. "He expects me to remain loyal to him. And he thinks that you are too dumb to realize the full potential of my gift, no offense intended."

"Explain," said Eric.

"He thinks that you do all your thinking with what's between your legs and that you won't look beyond my obvious sexual appeal," said Seren.

"Well, that's painfully blunt," said Eric. "I think that I liked you better when you were trying to flatter me."

"I can go back to whispering sweet little lies in your ear, if that is your wish," said Seren.

"There is Russell, the Queen and me," said Eric. "Who's side is Seren on?"

"Mine," said Seren with a smile.

Eric returned the smile and wondered if Russell knew what a potential viper he had created. She was showing him her fangs and he would be wise to remember how dangerous she could be as an enemy.

"Why are you telling me these things?" asked Eric.

"Russell wants to hand me over to you, that is not unwelcome since I would like to be out from under his thumb," said Seren.

"How can I trust you?" asked Eric.

Seren smiled impishly and said, "You can't."

"Then, why would I allow you to get close to me?" said Eric.

Seren got up and walked to the door, but she turned and looked back at Eric and said, "My loyalty does not lie with Russell Edgington. Perhaps, we can help each other, Sheriff Northman."

Seren morphed again into the pretty blonde boy and winked at him before leaving the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A little more of the complex relationship between Seren and Russell. Her parents pay a visit.**

Chapter Five

Seren walked into Russell's study to find him and Talbot sharing a glass of blood and sitting together on the settee. They were both wearing silk robes and slippers.

"Majesty," said Seren, gracing him with a small bow.

Russell turned to Talbot, smiling, and said, "Talbot, why don't you run off to bed, now. Seren and I have a few matters of business to discuss."

Talbot grew angry and replied, "Why do you always speak to her in private and give her jobs to do for you? Why is she so special?"

"Talbot, you know how special you are to me," said Russell, soothingly. "But, that pretty head of yours is not meant for business. Let's leave that to those who are better suited for it."

With an aggravated hiss, Talbot departed.

"You know that you fan the flames of hatred that he has for me," said Seren.

"And what to you feel for Talbot?" asked Russell.

"I don't hate your consort," said Seren. "Most of the time, he has a surprisingly sweet nature, for a vampire."

"Perhaps, I should try to build a bridge between you two, since you both feature prominently in my affections," said Russell.

While Seren acknowledged that Talbot was close to Russell's heart, she knew his feelings for her were much different. Yet, who was to say, what he really felt in that twisted heart of his, she thought.

"I would like to see my parents," said Seren.

"That's out of the blue," said Russell. "What brought this on?"

"I want to see them before you send me away," said Seren. "Since, the Sheriff is dangerous and won't handle betrayal very nicely."

"He would think twice before laying a finger on you," said Russell.

"He has a more primitive nature than you, Majesty," said Seren. "I suspect that a desire for violence might override common sense."

"But, you would never be so foolish, would you, Seren?" asked Russell.

"I'm not ruled by my emotions," said Seren. "Nor, would I make such a stupid mistake."

Russell studied her and said, "No, I doubt that you would. I have taught you too well."

Russell relaxed into the cushions of the settee and said, "Your mother is fine, I have felt no disturbances from her."

It was a double-edged sword that Russell had wielded the night he had come for her. Though he had saved her mother's life with his blood, that act had allowed him to always know where she was and sense her emotions, if he wanted to. Maybe that had been his intention all along that night, to mortally wound one of her parents and then feed them his blood. For, it meant that Seren could not run away. He simply would find her mother and use her as a hostage or kill her to make a point. Seren often wondered why he never made her drink his blood. Wouldn't that ensure that she could never hide from him as well?

When Seren only continued to stare at him, Russell said, "Very well, Pumpkin, I'll send for them."

Seren bowed and said, "Thank you, Majesty."

"Now, onto business. Tell me the details," said Russell.

"He will accept your offer, but he doesn't trust either you or me," said Seren.

"You didn't do much to ease his suspicions," said Russell.

"He can find plenty of willing girls on his own, Majesty," said Seren. "I won't tempt him that way, plus he is not going to bite on the boy form, no matter how much that dampens your perverse enjoyment."

Russell smiled and said, "It was fun while it lasted. What else did you learn?"

"Bill Compton has been keeping himself occupied lately," said Seren. "I want to check him out, but it would be better if the Sheriff cooperates. Eric Northman wants whatever he has, but for some reason he can't acquire it."

"Lorena wants to visit," said Russell.

Seren rolled her eyes and said, "She's worthless, if your aim is to control Bill Compton. Besides releasing him, he hates her. And she's ruled by her emotions which is very un-vampire like."

"Don't hold back, Seren, give me your honest opinion," said Russell with a chuckle. "Would you like me have Franklin snoop around?"

"You are joking, aren't you?" asked Seren. "In your own words, Franklin is a huge freak. He's unpredictable at best. Maybe, later though. Like you, I can't argue with his results."

Russell smiled and said, "Maybe he just needs you to tame him. He likes you."

"There's something broken inside him," said Seren.

"Pity for a monster," said Russell. "You always amaze me, Seren."

"Nothing is ever just black or white," said Seren. "We are all shades of gray."

"Even you, Seren?" asked Russell.

Seren stared at him, her face a blank, and said, "I've stopped worrying so much about whether I'm good or bad. I only am."

"Then, you are becoming like me," said Russell.

"Is that not your wish? Have you not made me in your image?" asked Seren, her voice even, though her emotions were boiling underneath.

"You are as much my child as any I have turned," said Russell. "Except, I have left you with the power of free will."

"That is not totally true, Majesty," said Seren.

Russell moved in a flash before her, quicker than the blink of an eye. It was a demonstration of his power. As much as she might consider helping Sheriff Northman, she would never forget that the Sheriff was not a match in a fair fight against Russell. But, fighting fair was for those too stupid to realize that there was only winning and losing. There was no honor in losing, only death.

Russell petted her and said, "Seren, you could not go back to the your old life even if you wanted to. When you see your parents this time, that will be painfully evident to you, child."

A tear rolled down Seren's cheek and Russell brushed it away. For a moment, Seren almost thought that she saw pity in his eyes.

"You weren't born for an ordinary life, don't shed too many tears over it's loss," said Russell. "I suspect that when that heart of yours that you guard so closely finds love, your choice won't be an ordinary human either, will it?"

Seren froze wondering if Russell somehow knew about Mason.

"The Seren that I taught will take what she wants out of this life," said Russell.

Russell went back to the settee and sat staring at her. His eyes were as blank and guarded as hers.

"Perhaps, I should retire, Majesty," said Seren.

"I'll have your parents here tomorrow," said Russell.

"Thank you," said Seren.

"Remember, I'm only loaning you out to the Sheriff. He is sorely undeserving of such a gift," said Russell.

"Your Majesty flatters me with his praise," said Seren.

"It's not flattery," said Russell. "You have always exceeded my expectations."

The next day, Seren waited anxiously for her parents. She knew that Russell would keep his word and have them there. He had never kept her totally away from them, knowing that his hold over her would be stronger if the bond between her and her parents was kept alive. In summers, he would even let her stay with them for a couple of weeks and important holidays and her birthday were always spent in their company. She remembered that first visit back to them. They had not known that she would be arriving. A couple of days before, one of his lawyers had arrived with papers for them to sign. They had signed away their parental rights and Russell had been installed as her legal guardian. It was obvious that when they opened the door and saw her standing there, they had believed that they would never see their daughter again. For several long seconds, they had all stood staring at one another. Seren was cradling several packages in her hands, presents for them. She was dressed in an expensive coat trimmed in fur with a matching hat. She was clean and well-groomed and gave every sign of being well taken care of.

Yet, her parents didn't look as well. Her mother's eyes were red and she was wearing an old housecoat as if she didn't care what she was seen in. She had lost weight and her collar bones stood out prominently. Her father had the stubble of a beard on his face and Seren had never seen him that way. He shaved every morning, a ritual that she had often watched in fascination.

Finally, her mother broke the silence and said, "Baby."

She reached out and pulled her into an embrace, the packages falling down. Russell stood wearing a long overcoat and his shoes were shined to a high gloss.

"I'll be back in exactly two days to pick Seren up," said Russell.

He had then smiled sweetly and said, "Merry Christmas."

Russell bent to her as she was still held in her mother's arms. She remembered his expensive, soft Italian leather gloves caressing her cheek. She stared back at him, this monster from a fairy tale who had stolen her away from her real parents. Yet, while he was strict with the rules of his home, he was never cruel to her. He had several human servants to oversee her during the day and tutor her. At nights, she always spent some time alone with him as he got to know her. Seren was smart enough to realize even as young as she was that he displayed an interest in her that was personal.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Russell," she had said.

She had moved out of her mother's arm and retrieved a present from the ground and handed it to Russell.

"This is for you, Talbot helped me pick it out," she had said shyly.

"Then, I'm sure that I'll love it," said Russell, petting her.

Her mother had pulled her back close to herself and Russell flashed a confident smile to her parents and turned on his heel. As his car drove away, she was pulled back inside her old home.

Her memories were interrupted by the arrival of her parents. She had been waiting in one of the outdoor gardens when one of Cooter's werewolves escorted her parents to her. She ran and hugged her mom first. She could smell her mother's hand cream with was scented with rose petals. She pulled back and saw her mother had tears in her eyes which she quickly wiped away.

"Hey, Baby," said her mother.

"I missed you," said Seren who turned to her dad.

"Daddy," she said, hugging him just as close.

Her dad was normal. But, he came from a marriage of a shifter and a human. Seren always thought that he still carried some recessive shifter genes that got flipped on in the complex mix of DNA that resulted in herself. As Seren stared at them, she noticed for the first time that they were getting older. Strands of gray hairs were now sprinkled throughout her father's brown hair and little crow's feet adorned her mother's eyes. She realized with a pang that she was growing up and that they were growing old.

Her mother was a tall, strong woman with the same strawberry blonde hair and freckles. She was wearing a simple dress that showed off her still impressive figure. Her father was dressed in a casual jeans and a polo shirt. She had inherited his striking green eyes.

"Is everything okay?" asked her dad. "We were given such short notice that we were worried."

"No, everything is fine," said Seren.

Seren shrugged and said, "I just missed you, that's all."

Seren decided that her parents would not understand the world that she lived in anymore. There was no point in burdening them with worry over her safety. They worried enough as it was. So, she kept silent about her fears and hopes and just enjoyed being with them.

"Come, some of the flowers are still in bloom," said Seren, putting her arm around her mother's waist. "Oh, and we are going out to eat a little later. I have a surprise for you."

Seren sat with her parents at a Thai restaurant in an adjacent town. She had taken the keys from her dad and driven them there. She kept changing directions and checking the rear view mirror in order to make sure that no one followed them from the mansion. Only when she was sure that there was not a tail on them, did she drive to her intended destination. Seren knew that she probably scared her parents, but there was no helping it. This was her life, now.

Seren fidgeted and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She nervously reached for her glass of water and took a sip. There wasn't much from her life that she could share with her parents anymore, but this was one thing that she felt that they needed to know. It was silly, but she wanted their approval. Finally, she saw him from across the room. She noted that he had dressed up for the occasion and his usual shaggy hair was neatly combed. When his eyes found her, he gave a faint smile. Seren excused herself and walked over to him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Seren asked. "You can still chicken out."

"I want to meet them," said Mason. "I think."

"They don't bite," said Seren, smiling.

Since that day of their first kiss, that phrase had become their little inside joke.

Seren held out her hand and Mason took it in his warm fingers.

Staring into his eyes, Seren said, "Have I told you how handsome you are?"

"A few times," said Mason. He added with a smirk, "Mostly, when I'm in my birthday suit."

"You behave. My dad is right over there," lowly said Seren.

"I take it that you don't want your parents to know what a naughty girl you are?" asked Mason, still smirking.

"Wicked wolf," whispered Seren, pulling him to meet her parents.

She led him to the table. Her mother and father's eyes widened when they saw that she was bringing a boy over to meet them.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mason Herveaux, my boyfriend," said Seren.

Her dad stood and shook Mason's hand. Mason politely offered his hand to her mother.

"Mrs. Phillips, I can see where Seren gets her good looks," he said with a smile.

Her mother stared at Mason and Seren knew that her mother could tell what he really was. Seren guessed at that moment that maybe her mother might have the same opinion of werewolves that she herself had before meeting Mason. Awkward, thought Seren.

But, her mother took Mason's offered hand and shook it, saying, "Well, you are a surprise."

"Seren and I haven't been dating for very long," said Mason. "So, I'm sure that this is a surprise."

"Yes, plus the fact that you are a werewolf," said her mother in a whisper.

"Mom, Mason is a nice boy," protested Seren.

"Yes, I'm sure he is or you wouldn't be dating him," said her mother. "Do you know that your Aunt Clara used to date one when she was younger?"

"Aunt Clara? The librarian Aunt Clara?" asked Seren in disbelief.

"She always said that he was her walk on the wild side," said her mother.

"Well, you know the saying," said Mason. "Once you go wolf, you never go back."

"Mason!" whispered Seren, with her cheeks blushing.

But, her mother only snickered. Her father did not.

Mason flashed her a wicked smile and said, "Who's ready to order? Because I'm as hungry as a wolf."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I used google translate for the languages. For convenience, I put in the translations for you. Eric and Seren might be discovering that they could be a team...**

Chapter 6

A few nights later, Eric took a break from the bar and went into his office. As he closed the door to his office, he noticed that his high back office chair was turned all the way around. It swirled around and he saw Pam sitting in the chair, except he had just passed Pam on his way to the office.

This second Pam smiled and said, "Hello, Daddy."

Pam gave the desk a little shove and the chair whirled around again. The next time it came to a stop, Eric saw a raven haired beauty with skin the color of milk chocolate. She pouted her perfect cupid's bow lips for him and swung the chair around again. When it came around again, there was a red-headed child in the seat who stuck her tongue out at him. Again the chair whirled around. But, this last time there was something not exactly human sitting in his chair. A girl with dark scarlet hair appeared with vivid green eyes. That was relatively normal, but the little red devil horns poking out of her hair were not. She smirked at him.

She was showing off for him and for the first time he realized that she could be extremely dangerous. She had come through the bar impeded and if she took the form of someone he knew, like Pam, she could get close enough to harm him without being detected. He also realized that she was not limited to reproducing the human form faithfully. She could make modifications at her whim it seems. This power was unlike any other shifter that he had ever come across.

"I wasn't expecting you," said Eric.

"I thought that I would just drop by," said Seren. "Just to see how easy it is to breach your defenses. You failed miserably, by the way."

"I guess that I'm lucky that Russell hasn't trained you as an assassin," said Eric.

"Not that you know of, anyway," said Seren with a tiny smile. "I'm surprised that you decided to ask for me. Of course, I went easy on you and didn't give you the full treatment."

Seren then morphed her appearance and her skin became reptilian with tiny jewel-like green scales.

"I've been known to give people the willies," she said.

It was then that the real Pam walked into the office and stopped in her tracks staring at Seren.

"What the..." said Pam, her voice trailing off.

Seren smiled at Pam which was rather unsettling and said, "Would you like to see my tail, Babycakes?"

"Seren, enough," said Eric. "Stop showing off."

"You haven't seen anything, yet," said Seren. "You can trust me on that."

Seren then morphed back into the scarlet-haired girl with horns. She reached up a finger and traced it along one of the horns.

"I want to keep the horns for a while," said Seren.

Seren got up and walked to the couch. Eric could see that she was wearing a short plaid shirt and knee-high boots that laced up. A short-sleeve black hoodie with red spider designs covered her top.

She sat on the sofa and said, "You two are stunning conversationalists."

"Just what the hell is that?" demanded Pam.

That's a good question, thought Eric staring at Seren's horns.

"En spion, kanske," said Eric. _ (A spy, perhaps)_

"Varför är hon här?" said Pam. _(Why is she here?)_

"Åh, jag älskar hemliga språk. Kan jag spela också?" said Seren. _(Oh, I love secret languages. Can I play, too?)_

Seren smiled at Pam and Eric's expressions.

"Jeg taler dansk. Kan du?" said Seren. _(I speak Danish. Can you?)_

Seren added, "Na? Sut am y Gymraeg?" _(No? How about Welsh?)_

Seren smiled impishly which fitted those little horns and said, "Do you two think that you're the only ones that can speak a different language? Really, Russell is 3,000 years old and he knows a few languages that are even extinct by now. So, do I."

Eric almost dropped his fangs and hissed. Insolent, little whelp, he thought. He was already having second thoughts.

"Are you this difficult with Russell?" asked Eric.

"Nobody messes with Russell," said Seren.

"I've never seen another shifter who could manipulate the human form, let alone alter it," said Eric.

"That's what makes me special, silly," said Seren, smiling.

"But, how?" asked Eric, curious.

"I just can," said Seren. "I'm obviously a mutant or genetic aberration, since it doesn't run in my family. Maybe, I'm the next step in evolution. Does that scare you?"

"You're still edible," said Eric.

Eric walked to his desk and took a seat. He noticed that Seren wasn't wearing the necklace any more. He could understand Russell making her wear it. He admitted that a creature that could change forms as easily as she blinked made him nervous.

"I would like to see your true form," said Eric.

"Why?" asked Seren.

"Because you answer to me, now," replied Eric.

"Are you sure about that?" said Seren.

No, of course, he wasn't sure about that, thought Eric. Was she a spy for Russell? Was she playing Russell and himself against each other? Who knew that something so young could be so devious?

Seren said, "I can show you any form I want and tell you it's my true form and you won't be any the wiser because I'm just that good at lying."

"Then, I would like to choose a form for our private interactions," said Eric.

"That's very limiting of my abilities and rather boring, but whatever floats your boat," said Seren. "Would you like the tempting boy toy?"

Eric stifled an urge to strangle her and said, "No, that was not the form that I was thinking of."

"You seemed like you liked it to me," said Seren with a smirk. "Russell enjoyed himself watching you. But, he is a bit of a voyeur."

"The blonde girl, then," said Eric. "Unless, you want to show me your true form."

Seren morphed into the blonde girl with curls and said, "Maybe this is really me. Or maybe it's not."

She sat on the sofa and smiled evilly at him.

"Since you were so curious about Bill Compton, I thought that we would visit him tonight," said Eric.

"Am I dressed appropriately?" asked Seren.

"Yes, you look like any other sycophant that hangs around here," said Eric.

Eric stood up and said, "Pam, you're in charge here."

He looked to Seren and said, "Are you ready?"

"Your faithful sidekick is ready, mighty Sheriff," said Seren.

"Respektlöst, irriterande barn" said Eric, walking to the door. _(Disrespectful, annoying child)_

"I do know what you are saying," said Seren.

"I'm aware of that," said Eric, continuing out the door.

Eric appeared at Merlott's and as usual stopped all conversation. He stood in the doorway a few moments scanning for threats. He had melted out of the shadows since he was dressed in black pants and a black leather jacket. He snapped his fingers and Seren appeared at his side. The whispering had started up again at her appearance and Eric strode inside to find Bill. Seren kept pace beside him and glanced curiously around. Her eyes focused on Sam behind the bar for a moment before resuming their scan of the bar.

Eric found Bill in a booth, nursing a bottle of Tru Blood. Bill had watched his approach with obvious dislike. There was bad blood between them, thought Seren.

Eric stopped and Seren stood slightly behind him and stared at Bill.

"Who's your little pet?" asked Bill. "Isn't she a little too young for you?"

Seren stared at Bill, but remained silent. Eric turned and ran a finger through her curls and Seren closed her eyes in the appropriate response of bliss at her master's touch.

Eric leaned into her ear and whispered lowly, "Du vet när du ska spela med. Det är bra. Lämna oss, men håll ögonen öppna." _(You know how to play along. That is good. Leave us, but keep your eyes open.)_

"As you wish, Master," said Seren, out loud for Bill to hear.

Seren turned on her heel and walked away and Eric noticed that Bill either studied her or ogled her, he couldn't be sure.

"She is underage," said Bill.

"I believe so," said Eric with a smirk.

"Do you have any morals?" asked Bill.

"Do you?" retorted Eric.

Eric turned his eyes to Seren who took a seat at the bar. He noticed that other humans moved away from her out of fear of him. He turned his eyes back to Bill.

"How's Sookie?" he asked.

Eric smiled in satisfaction when Bill frowned. He decided to egg him on, since Bill pushed all his buttons even without trying.

Running his hand through his blonde hair, he said, "Has she mentioned me, lately?"

"Stay away from Sookie," said Bill. "That was a low thing to do, tricking her into drinking your blood."

"Is that so? Hmmm, not unlike you feeding her your blood the first night you met," retorted Eric.

Seren watched Bill and Eric. She wondered why the Sheriff just didn't take the human from Bill. Bill was no match for Eric Northman, so what was the problem? Her musings were interrupted by a blonde waitress.

"Are you with Eric Northman?" she asked.

"Who are you?" asked Seren.

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse," she replied. "Are you and Eric, ah,..."

"I am his," said Seren.

She was pretending to be his pet. Hopefully, she had intimidated the Sheriff enough earlier to make herself unappealing in a personal manner.

"That is seriously jacked up," said another voice.

Seren looked to see the bartender had come over. She could sense that he was a shifter, but he didn't seem to be able to sense her. He was cute with pretty blue eyes and shaggy hair.

"Look, you're just a kid. You don't have to go with him," said Sam. "You can stay here."

"He takes care of me," said Seren. That was vague enough, thought Seren.

"How old are you?" demanded the blonde waitress.

"Twenty-one," said Seren. Maybe she should have aged herself, she thought.

"Yeah, right," said the waitress.

Seren turned to look at the waitress and said, "You have an interest in him. Why? Is he an old lover?"

"Ew, no way," said Sookie.

"He is handsome and virile," said Seren. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's also a monster," said Sookie.

"Aren't all vampires?" replied Seren.

"Bill's not," she said. "And if you think vampires are monsters, why are you with Eric?"

"That is a long story," said Seren. "Is Bill your boyfriend?"

"Yes," said Sookie.

"Are you really sure that he is not a monster?" said Seren. "There are none better at lying than vampires." Except for maybe me, Seren thought.

"Bill is different," said Sookie.

"I would wager that I have seen more vampires than you," said Seren. "You would be wise to heed my counsel."

Sookie crossed her arms across her stubbornly and said, "I know my own boyfriend."

Seren studied this barmaid and wondered why she was so important, for this was the person of interest in Bon Temps. What is she?

"I'm a telepath," said Sookie. "Just what are you?"

Seren emptied her mind and said, "I'm just a pretty blood donor."

"I don't see any bites on you," said Sookie.

"Do you want to check out my inner thighs?" asked Seren, sweetly, which caused Sookie to blush.

Suitably guarding her thoughts, Seren smiled and said, "Those two are having too much fun together. Maybe they should get a room?"

Seren got off the stool and surprised Sookie by taking her arm in hers and waltzing them over to Eric and Bill. Eric saw them coming and watched. Seren waltzed up to Eric's side holding Sookie's arm. She gave Sookie's hand a tug as she slipped her arm around him.

She leaned back and whispered into Sookie's ear, "You know you're tempted."

Eric put his arm around Seren as Sookie stood frozen. Seren knew that Eric was trying to make Sookie jealous. Was there a blood-bond between them? Now, that would be a sneaky thing to do, thought Seren. But, she wouldn't put it past the Sheriff and it would explain why Bill was so angry with him. Eric might not have Bill's precious prize, but he had managed to get his blood inside her. It was an influence that was hard to ignore. It seems that the Viking doesn't play fair, thought Seren. That immediately peaked her interest.

Bill pulled Sookie away from them.

"Are you ready to go, Pet?" asked Eric.

"Ja," said Seren.

Eric pulled her closer and Seren noticed how Sookie's registered that fact. Ah, vampires, they are all the same, she thought. Seren caressed his abdominals and nestled her fingers into the waist of his pants.

"We'll be going," said Eric. "Unless, you want to join us, Sookie?"

Bill pulled her even farther away and Eric smiled and turned with Seren under his arm. He walked them out without looking back. But, Seren glanced back before going out the door and noted that the blonde barmaid's eyes were still on Eric's retreating figure.

Chow was driving and Eric sat in the backseat with Seren.

"Well, what do you think about the noble Mr. Compton?" asked Eric.

"He has your pretty barmaid wrapped around his finger," said Seren. "For the moment."

"He's a skilled liar, possibly even on your level," said Eric.

"He doesn't have to work too hard at it. The girl is naive and trusting," said Seren.

"What does Russell want with him?" asked Eric.

Seren grew nervous and was silent.

Eric brushed his finger down her arm and said, "Quid pro quo, Seren."

"I fail to see what I'm getting out of this exchange," said Seren.

"Well, you found out what Sookie is," said Eric. "I saw you talking to her. She probably wasn't even aware that you were questioning her."

"I want something else," said Seren.

"Greedy, aren't you," said Eric. "What do you want?"

"I want the freedom to pursue my own personal interests," said Seren.

"Somehow, I am not surprised that you have a boyfriend hidden away," said Eric. "We can keep this relationship just business, if that is what you want."

"It is and I want him to be off-limits," said Seren.

"I agree," said Eric. "Now, why does Russell want Bill?"

"He is sure that Bill is still acting on Queen Sophie Ann's orders," said Seren. "That little barmaid is important to her. And what is important to Sophie Ann is important to Russell."

Eric was silent and Seren said, "You are blood-bonded with her, aren't you? You have your work cut out for you if you are planning on keeping that girl safe."

"Why are you really here with me, Seren?" asked Eric.

"I'm always looking for prospects who might defeat Russell. But, I have to tell that I am not impressed with your chances," said Seren. "Still, Russell might leave me here with you if you please him."

"A reward for being a good boy?" said Eric.

"A very generous reward," said Seren. "I don't come cheap."

"So, you want to stay with me?" asked Eric.

"I want to get away from Russell," said Seren. "And I'm not susceptible to your charm."

"I thought that I didn't have any charm," said Eric.

"You don't," said Seren. "I was just being nice."

"News flash: you're not nice," said Eric with a smile.

"So, you really have charm and I'm not nice," said Seren. "Where does that leave us?"

"Wary friends?" said Eric.

"You have to have a degree of trust for that," said Seren.

Eric leaned into her and trailed a finger in her curls, saying, "That may come later."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I

It was just before opening and Seren slipped into Eric's office looking for him. She instead found someone who she wasn't expecting. For once, she was momentarily caught off-guard and stood just inside the door. Two pairs of eyes studied her and Seren quickly recovered and bowed her head.

"Majesty," said Seren.

"Relax, it's just one of their pets," said Queen Sophie Ann to her vampire guard.

She heard Sophie Ann's high heels click closer to her and felt her fingers on her chin. The Queen raised her eyes to look more closely at her.

"Where have they been hiding you?" asked Sophie Ann.

"I only arrived here, Majesty," said Seren.

"You know who I am, how?" asked Sophie Ann.

"I was told that the Queen of Louisiana was a beautiful vampire without compare, Majesty. Surely, I could not be mistaken of your identity having seen your loveliness with my own eyes," said Seren.

"Your manners tell me that you are no stranger to a royal court. How in the world did such a pretty thing like you end up in this dive?" asked Sophie Ann.

Sophie Ann began a more interested inspection of Seren. Seren had chosen the form of the blonde girl that Eric seemed to favor. She was wearing a short Chinese silk dress in navy blue with colorful patterns of dragons on it and her curly locks were pinned up in the back with little tendrils loose in the front.

"I believe that my previous master owed Mr. Northman a debt," said Seren.

"It must have been quite a debt" said Sophie Ann.

"Your Majesty flatters me undeservedly," said Seren.

"I doubt that," said Sophie Ann, now caressing her.

Seren remain silent, dropping her eyes, after fluttering them prettily, of course.

"A pity," said Sophie Ann. "Your talents are being wasted here. What's your name?"

"Seren, Majesty," said Seren.

It was then that Eric arrived to find Queen Sophie Ann's fingers touching Seren and as he watched they trailed into the girl's curls.

"Majesty," said Eric with a small bow.

The Queen dropped her hand and turned her attention to Eric, saying, "I have business with you."

Seren quickly moved to Eric's side and Eric wondered what had been going on. With that child, there wasn't any telling what she was up to.

Eric said to Seren, "Off you go, now."

"Yes, Master," said Seren, as she demurely left the room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Eric.

"I have a little job for you," said Sophie Ann.

She waved at a small cooler on his desk. Eric walked over and looked inside. A frown passed over his features and he turned back to Sophie Ann.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"Stop acting all high and mighty," said Sophie Ann. "I know that you aren't exactly squeaky clean yourself."

"Even I don't sell V," said Eric.

"You do, now," she replied.

"With all due respect, Majesty," began Eric.

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Sophie Ann moved in a flash and pinned him down on his own desk by his throat. She bared her fangs menacingly at him as his own fangs dropped.

"With all due respect, Mr. Northman, I'm due a lot more respect than that. I'm sorry to compromise your manhood like this, but hell hath no fury like a vampire queen broke," she said, grabbing a sensitive area of his anatomy to illustrate her point. "I have the pigs at the IRS breathing down my throat and I need money. Sell the product and cover our tracks."

She let go of him and retracted her fangs while straightening her outfit as Eric got up. He bared his fangs at her, but Sophie Ann gave him a dismissive look, indicating that he was not worth her concern.

"I'll see myself out," she said.

She walked to the door with her guard in tow. But, at the exit, she turned around.

"You and your new pet will visit me at court," she said. "Soon."

With that, she walked through the door and left.

Once the Queen and her guard were gone, Eric retracted his own fangs and stuck his head out his office. He yelled for Seren.

Seren appeared immediately. But, when she came inside she put her finger to her lips as a signal to be quiet. Eric raised his eyebrows and Seren held out an electronic device in her hand.

"Har hon talar svenska? Om du har några tvivel, måste vi välja ett annat språk," said Seren. _(Does she speak Swedish? If you have any doubts, we must choose another language.)_

"Nej, svenska bra," replied Eric. _(No, Swedish is fine.)_

Seren nodded and turned on the device, saying, "Jag litar inte henne." _(I don't trust her.)_

Seren walked towards his desk and waved the device around. As it passed over his phone, the green light indicator on the device turned red.

Seren flashed him a smile and said, "Låt oss gå ut." _(Let us go outside.)_

Eric followed her out of the office.

Once outside, Seren said, "She has bugged your office. It seems that she doesn't trust you."

Eric was angry, but he didn't say anything. He wondered how much Sophie Ann had already listened to.

"How do you even have one of those devices?" he asked.

"Because I don't trust anyone, either," said Seren.

She noticed Eric's worry and said, "Relax, the bug was just planted since I swept your office myself the first time that I entered it."

"I guess that I have your paranoia to thank for keeping my secrets still secret," said Eric.

Eric turned back to the office and Seren sensed his intentions.

"Wait, you can't remove it," said Seren.

"You want me to just leave it there?" demanded Eric.

"That's exactly what I want you to do," said Seren. "She has just dropped a wonderful opportunity into your lap."

"How is having my office bugged a wonderful opportunity?" asked Eric.

Seren rolled her eyes and said, "How do you know so little about court intrigue? Have you just skated by all these years on your good looks?"

"It seems my education was sorely lacking, explain it to me," said Eric.

"That bug can be used against her. You can chose what you want to disclose to her. And you can feed her false information to manipulate her and control the situation. By doing those things, you can maneuver her into a corner and eliminate her, if you choose," said Seren.

"Seren, your deviousness knows no bounds," said Eric. "I guess it's a good thing that you are working for me."

"Am I, Viking?" said Seren, wickedly.

Eric studied her and said, "You seem to have caught the Queen's eye."

"Did she ask for me?" asked Seren, innocently.

"You know she did, you flirt," said Eric. "Are you planning on defecting?"

"You're more fun," said Seren.

"Are you sure that it's not because you think that I'm easier to manipulate?" said Eric.

"Now, I don't know where you get all these unkind ideas about my character. How could someone like me possibly be able to influence you?" asked Seren.

He smiled and said, "All too easily."

"Are you trying to charm me, now?" said Seren.

"Is it working?" asked Eric.

"Not in the least, but I do appreciate the effort," said Seren, smiling.

Seren asked, "Why is she here? It wasn't a social visit since she dislikes you."

Eric didn't want to disclose the selling of V to her. He didn't trust the charming Seren and that was a secret that could destroy him. He was playing a deadly game by letting her as close to him as he was. There was a reason that she was under Russell's control and whatever hold he had over her must be significant, for the wily Seren did not like answering to anyone. If he were Russell, he would fear this little unique shifter.

"Perhaps, she came to plant the bug," said Eric.

Seren didn't look convinced, but said nothing.

Eric noted her outfit and said, "Are you planning on staying here, tonight?"

"What is my master's wish?" asked Seren.

"I'm smart enough to realize that I'm not your master," said Eric.

"Does that disappoint you or relieve you?" asked Seren, with a tiny smile.

"I haven't decided, yet," said Eric.

Seren's smile widened and she said, "You might be smarter than I thought. A miniscule amount, of course."

"Are you sure that you don't want to go back to flattering me?" asked Eric.

"You can handle the brutal truth," said Seren.

Eric turned serious and said, "About this boyfriend, if I'm to grant him protected status, I need to know just who I'm granting it to."

Seren reluctantly said, "His name is Mason Herveaux."

"Is he a relation of Alcide Herveaux?" asked Eric.

"How do you know who Alcide is?" asked Seren.

"He owes me a debt," said Eric.

"Alcide's debt has nothing to do with Mason," said Seren.

"Protective, aren't you?" said Eric. "Is this why you are here with me? To keep Russell's eye off your precious wolf pup?"

"I never said that he was a werewolf," said Seren.

"You didn't have to," said Eric.

Eric leaned in and said into her ear, "I know enough about you to know that a plain human would too boring for you, wouldn't it?"

"I have discussed this issue with you all that I'm going to," said Seren.

"I also know that you don't like giving up your secrets," said Eric. "You don't like playing fair."

"Neither do you," said Seren. "But, vampires are the masters of dirty fighting."

Eric walked around her and said, "We were the masters until Russell found a child prodigy. Does he realize what a dangerous game he is playing?"

Seren stared at him evenly and said, "Do you?"

"I'm just like you," said Eric. "I don't like to be bored either and you, my little untrustworthy sidekick, are many things. But, boring isn't one of them."

II

"Hello, Seren," said Franklin, with that low sexy voice of his.

He was dressed in black with cowboy looking boots with pointed toes. Franklin was a freak, yet there was something about him that caused Seren to feel sorry for him. But, she never forgot that he was unpredictable and was always on her guard around him, of course. For some reason, Franklin liked her and treated her as a friend. Did Franklin have any real friends? Probably not, thought Seren, maybe that was why this pretend friendship with her was something he enjoyed. There was something very sad about that, again thought Seren.

"How's my partner in crime?" said Seren. "You aren't gambling with little old ladies anymore are you?"

Franklin frowned and said, "They wouldn't let me have a turn."

Franklin had massacred a group of church ladies at the slots in Biloxi. Obviously, they were not aware of the rule that mentally unstable vampires always went first. She knew about the incident because Russell had complained excessively about having to clean up Franklin's mess.

"The nerve of them," said Seren. "There just isn't any excuse for bad manners."

Franklin looked mollified and admitted, "Perhaps, I got a little carried away."

No shit, thought Seren, but she smiled sweetly.

"Just how do you know Mr. Compton is going to be gone?" asked Franklin.

"Because it's Friday night, date night," said Seren. "I'm just guessing that he will be leaving to go to spend this evening with his human. His child already left with a human boy."

"Now, I wasn't aware that Bill was a maker," said Franklin.

"Not by choice," said Seren. "He was sentenced to make one for the vampire that he killed, protecting that human of his."

As they watched, Bill walked out the front door and got into a car. He drove away and they watched his tail lights disappear down his driveway.

"You called it, correctly," said Franklin.

"Did you doubt me?" asked Seren.

"Come on," said Franklin, leading the way up the front steps.

Franklin jimmied the front door easily and they went inside. The house needed a lot of work, thought Seren, looking around. But, Bill looked to be occupied with other matters. They found the room that looked to be a study and began a thorough inspection. They carefully didn't disturb anything, putting everything back exactly as they found it. Going through the desk drawers, Franklin found one with a false bottom. As Seren looked over his shoulder, he removed a hidden manilla folder and laid it on the desk. Opening it up, they could see it was a file on Sookie. It contained a newspaper clipping of some story that occurred in her childhood and several photographs of her at various ages. There was also a geneology chart detailing the ancestors of Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie's name and that of her grandfather were circled.

"Oh, Bill, you're such a stalker," said Seren with amusement.

Seren nodded her head to Franklin and he put the drawer back the way that they had found it, minus the file. Franklin took the file in hand and Seren made another sweep of the office to make sure that it looked undisturbed. With luck, Bill Compton wouldn't even notice that his file was missing, thought Seren. This had been a job that she could have easily done on her own and she wondered why Russell had sent Franklin. Perhaps, Russell planned on sending Franklin back here on a another more sinister job and he wanted his minion to be familiar with the surroundings. If you wanted a dirty, little job done, Franklin was your man, thought Seren. It was possible that Russell would ask Franklin about her which is why she didn't plan on confiding in Franklin, no matter how creepily charming he might be.

They let themselves out and disappeared to the car that Seren had hidden out of sight. Franklin got in and she started the engine.

"Let's check out the local flavor," he said.

Not such a good idea, thought Seren. Franklin was the last person she wanted to party with.

"I don't think you'll find anything here too interesting," said Seren.

"Such a lack of faith, Seren," said Franklin.

She drove them to Merlott's. Seren noticed that the parking lot was full. Obviously there wasn't too many places to hang out at in Bon Temps, she thought.

When they got there, Seren said, "What are you in the mood for?"

"I was thinking ethnic," said Franklin.

"Interesting," said Seren.

She morphed her appearance into a girl with features that hinted to a Asian lineage. She had long, straight dark brown hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. She didn't want to be seen her in her true form and the blonde girl was known here as Eric Northman's pet. Like Franklin, she had dressed in black with black jeans and a leather jacket.

The restaurant was busy and their entrance was hardly noticed. They took a seat at the bar and the human on Franklin's side quickly got up and moved away. They waited and waited. Finally, Franklin caught the attention of a pretty black girl sitting behind the bar.

"This is a bar, right? You do actually serve drinks, don't you?" he asked.

The girl looked up with a pained expression and said, "I'm not working, tonight."

"If you aren't working, then why are you sitting behind the bar?" asked Franklin.

"Trying to keep from killing myself," she replied.

"How's that going for you?" asked Franklin.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" she replied.

But, she stood up and said, "What do you want?"

"I'll have a Tru Blood and my charming friend will take a coke," said Franklin.

"We only got O Pos and the microwave broken," she said, putting the cold beverage in front of him.

She got Seren a coke and sat back down, lost in her thoughts. Seren watched Franklin who was drawn to the girl. She looked as damaged as he was. She sipped her coke and decided that if Franklin was already occupied, she could ditch him. She wanted to go to the place that she was staying since Mason would be visiting her this weekend and she didn't want to sleep all day tomorrow. She was so busy contemplating her escape from Franklin that she wasn't aware that she was being studied herself.

Tommy paused after taking his tray to the kitchen. He slung his bar towel over his shoulder and checked out the pretty girl sitting at the bar. She was young, even younger than himself, with exotically beautiful features. Now, that was something that didn't walk into this place every night, he thought. She was sitting next to a vampire, but the vampire seemed interested in Tara.

Tommy sauntered over and, from behind the bar, caught the girl's eye.

"I've never seen you in here before," he said.

Seren studied him and got the feeling that he was a shifter also. What was with this place? Why were there so many supernatural creatures drawn here? Was this place a crossroads? He was young and cute with short brown hair. His features were marred by a scar above his eye, but it didn't detract too much from his looks.

"That's because I've never been here before," said Seren.

Well, she had been here before, in another guise, thought Seren.

"I'm Tommy Merlott," he said.

Seren gave him a slight smile and said, "You're cute, but I'm not interested."

Tommy leaned in and whispered, "You're not with that vampire, are you?"

"He can still hear you," whispered Seren back. "And he isn't my boyfriend."

Franklin turned around and said, "I'm her overprotective uncle."

Not liking the way that Franklin looked at the young shifter, Seren quickly said, "It's alright, Franklin."

That's all she needed, an overprotective psycho vampire defending her honor, thought Seren.

Franklin turned away and resumed his study of the pretty black girl. Seren watched them uneasily. There were few of her enemies that she would wish Franklin on and the girl seemed unaware or uncaring of the danger she was in. Seren glanced around for the bartender that she had seen the first time that she came there. She finally saw him coming out of one of the back rooms. Seren got up and moved in his direction, curiously followed by Tommy. Franklin was too occupied to notice.

The bartender cautiously watched her approach.

"May I speak to you in private for a moment," asked Seren.

"What's this about?" he said.

"It won't take long," said Seren.

Seren stepped out of sight of Franklin and turned to the bartender.

"If you care about the girl behind the bar, you should get her away from here," said Seren. "She's been noticed."

"I thought that you were with that vampire, why do you care?" asked the bartender.

"What's your name?" asked Seren.

"Sam. Sam Merlott," said Sam.

"Sam, I'm only giving you a warning. What you choose to do with it is your business," said Seren. "But, I thought that you might be a friend of hers."

Seren began to move away, but Sam touched her arm.

"Look, I'm sorry," said Sam. "I'll try to get her to go home."

Seren nodded and returned to the bar counter and leaned into the speak with the vampire. As Sam and Tommy watched, she headed for the exit. When Tommy made a move to follow her, Sam grabbed his arm.

"Stay away from that girl," he said.

"What? Where do you get off," began Tommy.

"That girl is not what she appears to be," said Sam. "I don't know what she is, but she is always in the company of vampires."

"She's never even been in here before," said Tommy. "And she doesn't seem like a bad sort, she warned you about Tara."

"She has been in here before on the arm of Eric Northman," said Sam. "I recognized that perfume of hers."

"Well, she ain't on his arm, right now," said Tommy, trying to move past him.

"Are you stupid? You don't mess with that vampire or anything that is his," said Sam.

"Well, thanks for keeping me here while she got away," said Tommy, sarcastically.

"Let me explain it to you. Eric Northman runs this area and you don't want to be on his bad side," said Sam.

"I ain't afraid of him," said Tommy with bravado.

"Remember that scent and stay away from her because she won't look the same the next time you see her," said Sam.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Tommy.

"Maybe she's just as dangerous as the vampires," said Sam walking off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I

"Tired?" asked Mason.

Seren was lying on a blanket at one of the city parks out in the sunshine. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her eyelids. She could also feel Mason's fingers caressing her hand. She opened her eyes to gaze into his deep blue eyes. He was sitting next to her and he interlaced his fingers in hers.

"Do I detect a note of pride in that question?" she said.

Mason grinned and she returned the smile, saying, "I could never be tired of you."

She drew him down for a kiss and thought that she couldn't be more happier than she was right now.

She had arrived home last night to find Mason already waiting on her. He had stepped out of his truck wearing old, soft blue jeans and ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it. It was a totally unconscious gesture because he had no idea of how she had watched the flexing of his bicep muscle and how much she wanted to run her own fingers through his hair. He was so sexy without even trying, she thought. She had given him a quick little peck and pulled him inside. Once inside, he had taken her into his arms and kissed her properly. She felt like she could feel that kiss all the way to her toes. He slowly ended the kiss and gazed down at her.

"Sweetheart, I smell vampire which is to be expected given your working environment," he said with a lazy drawl. "But, I also can smell a faint scent of shifter. What exactly have you been up to, naughty girl?"

"Jealous? No need to be," said Seren. "I was only trying to do a good deed. I only have eyes for you."

Seren pulled him into a hug and said, "And arms for you."

She kissed him long and slow and said, "And lips for you."

Mason returned the kiss and when they parted, she said, "Do you want a tour of the house?"

"Later, there's only one room that I want to see, right now," said Mason.

Once in the bedroom, Mason jumped on the bed and pulled her down with him. She giggled and kissed him. But as he wrapped his arms around her, she pulled away.

"I have something for you," she said.

Seren got up and went to the dresser and, opening the top drawer, took out a little wrapped package. She had climbed back on the bed and shyly handed it to him.

"What's this?" asked Mason, curiously.

"Open it," said Seren. "It's really for us both."

Mason opened it and then turned his eyes back to her.

"Are...are you sure?" he asked, holding the box of condoms.

"Yes, I mean, you want to, don't you?" she asked, shyly.

"Of course, but I don't want to put you in danger," said Mason.

"Trust me, it's okay," said Seren.

Even though they had pleasured each other many times before, this time was different. Shyly and awkwardly, they seemed to rediscover how they each felt to one another. Instead of rushing and fumbling, they slowly touched each other and enjoyed each sensation as if it was the first time for everything. Seren finally pulled him close to her, but Mason stopped and took her hands in his.

"Is...is something the matter?" she asked.

Mason kissed her softly and said, "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything," breathed Seren.

"I want you to change your form so that you aren't a virgin," said Mason. "You can do that, can't you?"

"Yes, but why?" said Seren. "I want it to be special for you."

"It will be," said Mason. "All the more so, if it feels as wonderful to you as it will for me."

Seren form wavered slightly, but her appearance stayed the same. But, as Mason watched, little devil horns peaked out from her tresses above her forehead.

"You little devil," he whispered. "You know how those turn me on."

"Then, show me," said Seren, reaching for him. "Show me what a bad wolf you are."

"Are you daydreaming?" asked Mason, pulling her away from her memories.

"I'm daydreaming about you," said Seren, smiling up at him.

Mason leaned down and kissed her, saying, "Daydreaming is nice, but there is no substitute for the real thing."

After he kissed her, Seren looked up at him and said, "Mason, you do understand that there is another side to me. A side that evolved in order to survive being with the vampires. I'm not always the sweet girl that I am with you."

"You're not always such a sweet, innocent girl with me, either," said Mason with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," said Seren. "I'm afraid that you wouldn't like me if you were to see that part of me."

Mason caressed her, gently, and said, "Seren, I'm not so blindly infatuated with you that I don't know what you are. My heart wants what it wants. Who am I to deny it?"

"I think that my heart and your heart are in cahoots with each other," said Seren.

"They know a good thing when they see it," said Mason.

He smiled and his dark eyes flashed with mischief, saying, "Enough daydreams, let's go back and make some more memories."

As he pulled her up, Seren whispered, "Do you want the horns again?"

"Yes, I'll be your helpless slave if you do," said Mason.

"I like the sound of that," said Seren, taking his hand in hers as they walked back home.

II

The same morning, Sam had woken up and gazed at Tara. She was lying in his bed, underneath the covers. Sam was lying on top of them. Nothing physical had happened between them, but he found himself wishing that another type of connection had happened. He got up and began making breakfast. As he did, he remembered last night. After that strange girl had left, he had gone up to Tara and said that he wanted to see her in his office for a moment. But, instead of taking her to the office, he had pulled outside the bar and to his trailer. She had resisted, but he kept an iron grip on her hand and pulled her along. He sat her down on his couch and poured a drink of whiskey for her. He sat it on the coffee table in front of her and sat down beside her.

"Tara, I want you to just let it all out," said Sam. "We're friends. Hell, we've been more than that to each other."

Sam paused awkwardly and said, "I still care about you, Tara."

"Sam, you've got enough shit on your plate," began Tara with tears in her eyes.

"There you go again, thinking that you aren't worthy enough for someone to care about you," said Sam.

As a tear escaped from Tara's eye, Sam reached for her hand, saying, "That couldn't be more wrong."

"Oh, Sam," said Tara.

Sam pulled her close to him and let her cry. As he gently put his arms around her, the memories of them making love came flooding back. Friends with benefits, they had called it. There was no denying that they had been good together in bed. So good, that Sam had found himself wanting more. But, Tara had pushed him away and, like a fool, he had let her. He realized now that she had felt something too and was running away. And she ran right into Maryann's claws. He felt responsible for everything that had happened to her and part of that pain had kept him away from her during her grief over Eggs.

But, now, he held her, wiped away her tears and filled her shot glass up with whiskey. And when she had let everything out, Tara was emotionally and physically exhausted. He had carried her to the bed and covered her up. Looking down upon her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, he felt that the strange girl had given him a second chance with Tara. He and Tara were damaged goods. They had both been let down by their families. Didn't they deserve some happiness in this life? Was there any reason that they couldn't find that happiness with each other?

A soft knock at the door had startled him from his thoughts. At first, he thought it might be the vampire from the bar, but then he realized that a vampire would hardly knock politely at the door. He walked over and opened the door to find Lafayette on his doorstep. The bar must have closed up and he had come to collect his cousin.

"Is Tara here?" he asked.

"Yeah, but she's asleep," said Sam.

"I'll just take her, then," said Lafayette.

"She's fine here and she's so tired that it would be a shame to wake her," said Sam. "I won't take advantage of her if that is what you're worried about."

"I don't want to cause you any trouble," began Lafayette.

"Tara's not any trouble," said Sam. "She never was."

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" asked Lafayette.

"No, I mean, yeah," said Sam, embarrassed.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow and said, "I know that you two have done the wild thing."

"She told you that?" asked Sam.

"Girlfriend, please," said Lafayette. "Tara doesn't keep secrets from me, at least, she didn't used to."

"It wasn't just scratching an itch for me," said Sam. "I care about her."

"Alright," said Lafayette. "She ain't right to be left alone, you understand that?"

"I've got it," said Sam, closing the door.

When Tara finally stirred and had gotten up, she found Sam in the kitchen making breakfast. Being in Sam's trailer brought back memories. But, last night, he had been something that she needed more than a night of good sex. He had been a friend. She took a seat and he handed her a cup of coffee and slid a plate of hotcakes in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Breakfast," said Sam with a smile.

"I didn't know that you could cook," said Tara.

"I'm full of surprises that I guess you don't know about," said Sam. "Yet."

She took a bite and said, "Did you cook these in bacon grease?"

"Isn't that the only way to make hotcakes?" replied Sam.

Tara took another bite and said, "I could get used to this."

Sam smiled and said, "I could get used to hearing you say that."

III

Seren received a call from Pam that Eric wanted her at Fangtasia that night. Kissing Mason on her way out, she told him to not let any vampire inside unless she was present. She arrived at the bar to find Pam in a tight black dress that showed off her figure. Her hair was styled into a sleek ponytail.

"Eric waiting for you on the back dock," she said.

Seren went through the bar and found Eric impatiently waiting for her. He was wearing all black as usual with black jeans and a wifebeater that dipped low to show off his chest and his necklace. He wore a black velvet-looking jacket and she swore that he kind of looked like a pimp. Was this a new look?

He passed his eyes over her, but he didn't say anything. Seren had just worn black cargo pants with lots of zippers and pockets and a red tee shirt emblazoned with a red glitter heart pierced by a pair of fangs.

"The Queen requests my presence and you're coming with me," said Eric.

"But, I'm not dressed to see the Queen," said Seren.

"It's not that kind of visit," said Eric. "Her guards have caught a werewolf and she wants me to interrogate him."

He added, "And I want you present, since there is a good chance that it's related to Russell. Come, it's a long drive."

He started to walk across the back parking lot, but Seren stayed put. He turned around and seemed to be losing his patience. He was so temperamental sometimes, she thought.

"We don't have to drive," said Seren.

Eric looked at her curiously and Seren said, "Vampires aren't the only ones with mad skills."

Seren glanced around to make sure that there was no one else present except for themselves. She took off her tee shirt, exposing a red lace bra, and tucked the tee shirt into one of the pant's pockets. She then noticed that Eric was staring at her.

"You've seen breasts before," she said.

"Not yours," he replied.

"You're so much older than me, don't you feel a little like a pedophile?" asked Seren.

"No," said Eric, unapologetically.

"Vampires," muttered Seren under her breath.

"I heard that," said Eric.

Seren morphed and a pair of slate gray wings appeared on her back. They were large enough to lift her body weight, but they were still powerful and compact. Like a falcon's wings, thought Eric, as he stared at them. She spread those wings and began to flap them, lifting herself several feet off the ground. Eric couldn't deny that she looked like some exotic creature from a fantasy. She smirked at Eric.

"Last one's a rotten egg," she cried as she shot aloft.

Eric watched her a moment and took off after her. She was fast, faster that he thought she would be. But, he was still faster. When he caught up with her, he flew alongside her. She turned to look at him a moment and then, with a grin, she dove downward. She skittered over the trees, expertly using those wings to accelerate and change direction. She could turn even more quickly than he could and he was hard-pressed to stay exactly on her tail.

When Eric caught up with her this time, he flew underneath her. He held out his hand and, trusting him, Seren took it. She folded her wings against herself, as Eric pulled her close to him. With her arms wrapped securely around him, Eric began to roll over and over with her causing her to giggle in delight.

"Show off," she said, but he could hear the pleasure in her voice.

With the wind rushing around them, Seren tightened her grip and said, "Take me higher."

So, he rose into the darkness of the sky, higher and higher until Seren's breath fogged in the cold air. Then, he stopped and hovered so that she could look down and see the twinkling lights of the world below.

"This is magical," she said.

"So, are you," replied Eric.

Seren turned back to look at him and said, "A true compliment. I'm momentarily stunned."

"I'm sure that you'll quickly recover," said Eric.

"You're right," said Seren.

She smiled impishly at him and said, "I bet you can't catch me, now."

Before he could react, she let go and fell from his arms. He watched as she dove head-first. Her wings were tucked behind her to give her more speed. She would beat them furiously for a few seconds to increase her speed every now and then. He followed behind her, but she went faster and faster, diving at a dangerously fast rate of descent. She flew with a wanton disregard for her own safety and with total abandon. Just when he was sure that she was going to plow head-first into the rapidly approaching ground, she turned horizontal and eased off the speed. He caught up and they flew onward together.

They alighted at Sophie Ann's compound and Seren quickly lost the wings and pulled the tee shirt back on.

She smiled at him and said, "That was fun."

Yes, it had been, thought Eric. That glimpse of her pure joy and her fearlessness had done more to bewitch him than all her careful strategy and cunning ever had. He knew that there were few that ever got to see the careful and cautious Seren remove her mask and allow a peek of her true self to be seen. As they walked to the entrance of Queen Sophie Ann's sun room, he realized that she was a danger in more ways than one.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Plans and intrigues are starting to be set in motion. **

Chapter 9

I

Eric and Seren were escorted inside to the Queen's artificial sun room. Seren couldn't keep from thinking how pathetic it was. A pale imitation of the real thing. She almost felt a moment of pity. Almost, of course, she thought. For, Seren had met few vampires who deserved her pity. She studied Queen Sophie-Anne who sat on a lounge chair dressed in classic white bathing suit and wearing cat-eye shades. Her pet sat at the pool's edge, dipping her feet into the water. Seren kept the smug smile that she wanted to show off her face. She had been invited much sooner than she expected into the Queen's lair. The Queen had no idea that she had also invited her own doom inside. It was ironic, thought Seren, that the Queen's fate was tied to her own duplicity. For, the minute that she betrayed Eric Northman, she would also set in motion the turn of events that would seal her own fate. But, she must adhere to appearances and meekly bowed her head before the Queen that she planned to destroy.

"Majesty," said Eric, with a little bow.

"You got here quicker than I thought you would," said the Queen. "I didn't even have time to call you and tell you that you weren't needed."

"I don't understand, Majesty," said Eric.

"The prisoner escaped," said Sophie-Anne. "It seems that there were two of them and the other one helped him get away. Almost killed one of my guards, nasty beasts."

"They got away?" said Eric.

"Hello? Didn't I just say that?" retorted the Queen.

"Are you trying to track them?" asked Eric.

"My guards are searching the compound and the woods next to it," said the Queen.

They wouldn't be found, thought Seren. They would be cautious now. Stupid wolves, thought Seren. How did one of them manage to get caught in the first place? She would have a few words with them, later.

"If my presence is not needed, then I will leave," said Eric.

"But, you will stay. You and your pet," said the Queen, passing her eyes over Seren.

Seren dropped her eyes, showing off her long lashes.

The Queen smiled and said, "Are you ready for another round of Yahtzee? It's your chance to regain your losses from the last game."

A painful looking smile graced Eric's face and Seren had to keep herself from snickering.

"If I may be so bold," said Seren. "I would like to use the pool, if that is allowed, Majesty."

Queen Sophie-Anne looked her over and said, "Of course, Hadley will find you a bathing suit."

"Your Majesty is too kind," said Seren.

The Queen watched her pet and Seren leave and said, "You are so undeserving."

"Worthiness has nothing to do with it," said Eric.

The Queen frowned and then had Lutis, who was also present, set up the game. When Hadley and Seren returned, Seren was wearing an apricot-colored bikini that showed off her smooth, firm flesh. Those pert breasts that he had already seen tonight, were teasingly on display, again. Seren gave a smile and ran and dived into the pool and Eric wasn't the only one who watched her gracefully swim beneath the surface. He tore his eyes from the more pleasant sight of Seren and turned his attention to this irritating game. The Queen became excited as she continued to roll high scores and took the lead. Eric turned back to look at Seren and she noticed his attention. She winked at him and dove under. Instead of a pair of feet, a set of flukes appeared after her. His eyes widened and he glanced at the others present, but no one except for himself had seen Seren morph into a mermaid. As he continued to watch her, she walked out of the water, like Venus emerging from the half-shell. With her skin wet and glistening, she did a head toss and gazed at himself and the Queen as she slowly made her way to the table. She dried off and took a position behind Eric. She removed his jacket, her fingers caressing him. She then began to massage his shoulders which were tense from having to endure this maddening game. And giving the Queen every impression that she was only a well-trained pet. After another Yahtzee from the Queen, she smiled victoriously at Eric.

"You still suck at this," Sophie-Anne said.

"Perhaps, my master would care for me to roll his dice, for luck?" asked Seren.

Eric nodded and Seren took a seat next to him. When his turn came again, Seren took the dice and began shaking them in the canister. She took a long time, seeming to enjoy the rattling sound that the dice made. With a graceful flourish, Seren released the dice. Everyone watched as a perfect Yahtzee appeared.

"Yahtzee," said Seren.

She then smiled and said, "Imagine that."

Another round of play happened and when it was Eric's turn again, Seren once again rolled the dice. She rolled a perfect Yahtzee again, much to the aggravation of the Queen.

"Another Yahtzee!" gushed Seren, smiling. "Make sure you mark an extra 100 points for that score, Master."

But, when Eric looked at her, the smile became a smirk and he knew that somehow she was cheating. He didn't see how one could cheat at this game. Hadn't the Queen said herself that everyone's chances of winning were equal? Evidently, Sophie-Anne had never played against Seren.

Everyone took another turn. And once again, Seren rolled a Yahtzee.

Frustrated, the Queen said, "Are you cheating?"

All meek politeness, Seren replied, "Majesty, how could someone possibly cheat at this game? There isn't any real skill involved, only random chance."

When the Queen still sat with a sour look on her face, Seren added, "We could change the dice, if that would make Your Majesty happy."

The Queen sent Lutis to find another set of dice and once he returned the play resumed. When it was Eric's turn, Seren took the dice and rattled them loudly. She also kept doing it and Eric was sure that she was trying to annoy the Queen. He wondered why she had changed her strategy from trying to charm Sophie-Anne. When Seren continued to shake the dice, the Queen lost her patience.

"For f*ck's sake," she exclaimed. "Roll the dice, already."

"As Majesty commands," replied Seren.

Seren threw out the dice and everyone watched at they rolled across the table. They skittered and turned and ended up with a perfect high score. The Queen gazed at the five 10's and her lower lip seemed to quiver in anger.

"You see, Majesty, it wasn't the dice," said Seren. "I'm just lucky."

The Queen gazed at Seren and, for a moment, Seren stared boldly back before dropping her eyes as a proper sign of respect.

"We could play a different game, Majesty," said Seren, her eyes downcast. "One that does not rely upon such a random thing as chance. Perhaps, poker?"

The Queen reluctantly sent Lutis to find a deck of cards and poker chips. When Lutis returned, Sophie-Anne took the first turn at dealing and everyone began to play. Seren watched everyone and decided that Eric was actually a good player. He could probably defeat the Queen on his own. But, when it was her turn to deal, she thought that a little extra help never hurt. She dealt out everyone's cards not showing off her true skill at shuffling the deck. She noted that Eric glanced over at her the minute he looked at his cards. She knew what his cards were since she had dealt them to him on purpose. He was one card shy of a royal flush. Since Eric went first to discard, he discarded the one card that didn't match and Seren dealt him a card. It was the ten in the correct suit, giving him a perfect royal flush. When the Queen was occupied, he again glanced at Seren. She fiddled with her own cards and ignored him. The play went around and Lutis and Hadley quickly dropped out. Seren played for a while, but she also bowed out, since the point of this game was not to win herself. She wanted to see what Eric did when he had the winning hand. Would he let the Queen win, even though he would have to know that whatever hand she had was not better than his? Or, would he play that winning hand that Seren dealt to him and defeat his Queen? Seren had already shown him that his Queen expected to win and that common sense dictated that it would be smart to let her. When Eric played that hand to the end and took the Queen for all her chips, Seren allowed herself a tiny smile.

"Stupid game," hissed the Queen. "Perhaps, it's time to retire before the dawn. Lutis will show you to your room."

The Queen got up and left with Hadley in tow.

Seren watched her retreating figure in barely concealed amusement and then leaned into Eric's ear.

"Sore loser," she whispered.

"Well, you did cheat," replied Eric.

"Prove it," said Seren, smirking.

She picked up the deck of cards and said, "We should do Vegas. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

II

When Eric and Seren entered their room, Seren brandished the cards that she had taken. As he watched, she began shuffling them and doing tricks.

"Remind me to never gamble against you," he said.

Seren lifted her head and gazed at him and said, "I'm afraid it's too late for that. You are already gambling with me in a much more dangerous game."

She continued to shuffle the cards and said, "Are you getting the feeling that you are outclassed, yet?"

"Is that why you angered the Queen?" asked Eric. "To show off for me?"

"Are you mad about that?" asked Seren.

Actually, Eric had enjoyed every minute of watching Sophie-Anne squirm.

"No," said Eric. "I enjoyed it."

Seren smiled and said, "Good, because she is your enemy."

"She's also Russell's enemy," said Eric.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," said Seren.

"Are you my friend, then?" asked Eric.

Seren looked into his eyes for a moment and said, "I want to be."

Even though Seren could lie as easily as she changed forms, Eric felt that he had heard the truth in her statement. Maybe he just wanted to believe her, he thought. Was this a power of hers also? The ability to make him like her even when he knew that she was probably his enemy?

"What else does Seren want besides being my friend?" asked Eric.

"I want what everyone else does," replied Seren.

She stopped playing with the cards and looked down upon them in her hands.

"I don't want to be locked away in a cage," she said in barely a whisper.

The reckless girl that he flew with tonight would never be happy with having her wings clipped, thought Eric. He knew that her fear was a very real one. She was an oddity, something that would be coveted and feared by even vampires. Russell Edgington had controlled her since she was a child. And if The Authority ever found out about her abilities, they would probably step in and decide her fate.

Eric pulled Seren to her feet and said, "Don't you think that it's time that you showed me your true self?"

"I just did," said Seren.

"I would still like to see more of the real Seren," said Eric, touching a curl.

"I'm waiting for you to show me the real you, first," said Seren.

"Aren't I exactly what I appear to be?" asked Eric.

"If that were true, I wouldn't be here," said Seren.

Eric smiled and said, "Which side of the bed do you want?"

"Neither," said Seren. "Even if my heart didn't belong to another, I would still be smart enough to stay away from you in that way."

"Smart or scared?" asked Eric with a smile.

"I concede to your superiority in that field of battle," said Seren. "After all, Russell didn't train me as a courtesan."

"So, you haven't been teasing me all this time?" asked Eric.

"I'm only guilty of showing you what it would be like to have me around all the time," said Seren. "Of trying to make you like me."

"Why is it so important for me to like you?" asked Eric.

"I've told you that I don't want to go back to Russell," said Seren.

Seren moved away from him and went into the bathroom to change. She reappeared in a simple gown that she must have gotten from Hadley. Seren took a pillow and blanket off the bed. She readied a spot for herself on a small chaise in the room.

She reclined and looked over at Eric for a moment. She then said, "We need to find you a girlfriend."

"Are you telling me that you're a procurer, now?" asked Eric.

"I'm multi-talented," said Seren. "Leave it to me."

She gave him a little smirk and said, "I have a feeling that Bill's girlfriend is going to become available very soon."

III

The next day while the vampires slept, Seren looked for the werewolves. She found their tracks and decided to wait for them to patrol back this way. Incompetent wolves, she thought, as she waited for them in hiding. They had been given a simple job to do, to observe only. How could they screw that up? She might have decided to teach them a lesson on what failure means, except their mistake had given her this unexpected opportunity of gaining access to the Queen's home. She had already completed several important tasks this morning and she was feeling rather generous about the Weres fate. All the pieces were falling into place.

When the werewolves walked past in human form, Seren stepped out of hiding.

"If I were a vampire, you two would be dead," she said.

The Weres whirled around, but relaxed when they saw it was her.

"Seren," one of them said.

"Your job here is done. They will be looking for you and find you if you stay. Go back to Mississippi," said Seren.

They seemed reluctant for a moment, but nodded. Seren then pulled out a couple of tubes that she had found when she had explored the Queen's home. As the werewolves saw them, a look of eagerness passed over their faces and they licked their lips. Interesting, thought Seren. This could explain why this pack was so different and why they obeyed Russell as their master.

"You know what this is?" she asked them.

"Yes, give them to us," said one of the werewolves.

"First, I want some information," said Seren. "Is Russell having me followed?"

"Not that we know of," said the Were.

"Is Russell having anyone else in Jackson followed?" asked Seren.

"No," said the Were. "I would know about that."

"So, you haven't heard any...gossip about me from Cooter or Debbie?" asked Seren.

"Like what?" demanded the Were, his need causing him to be bold.

"Anything," replied Seren.

"No, but Coot doesn't confide in anyone except for Debbie," said the Were.

Seren tossed the tubes to the werewolves and said, "There is more than one source for that."

They gave her an keen look and the first one said, "We're your wolves, then."

Seren watched them a moment as they drank the vampire blood. Regular werewolves would be disgusted by them. But, still, thought Seren, they could prove useful. She just had to come up with some more vampire blood. With her thoughts on her plans, Seren made her way back to Queen Sophie-Anne's mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I admit to liking Franklin. I didn't like that the show made him such a psycho with Tara. I kind of like Seren keeping a rein on him. Anyway, a lot going on in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 10

I

Seren visited Russell the next night. She drove to keep up the appearance that she wasn't shifting into anything other than human. She didn't want Russell to know how much of herself she was revealing to Eric. She was in her true form and was waved through security. She entered the mansion and spied Franklin hanging out in the foyer. She went to him and sat with him on one of the benches. He seemed even more weird than usual.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Why don't you hate me?" asked Franklin.

"I don't," said Seren. "I've never held you responsible."

"You're the only one who has never judged me, even when you have the most right to," said Franklin.

He seemed to be in a particularly melancholy mood, thought Seren. Perhaps, being all alone was too much for even a vampire to bear.

Seren took his hand and said, "Why does it bother you? Surely, you've done more terrible things before?"

"No, I don't think so," said Franklin. "Your mother was so fierce, so brave, defending her cub. I should have let her try to kill Russell, but instead I killed her. Or, I would have, if Russell hadn't have given her his blood."

"We both know the end would have been the same," said Seren. "My mother was not a match against Russell. Russell took the life that I was supposed to have away and that little girl I was died that night."

Seren gripped Franklin's hand and stared into his mad eyes and said, "Maybe, something of yourself died that night as well."

"You're a good person," said Franklin, with the beginnings of blood tears in his eyes.

"No, I'm not," whispered Seren, so low that only he could hear, even in a house of vampires. "I'm broken, just like you. But, I'm not defeated. I need to know where your loyalty lies, Franklin. Are you mine or are you Russell's?"

Franklin stared back and his eyes cold, deadly and nonhuman.

"Yours, Seren. You're the only one who has ever cared for me," he whispered back.

Even some vampires crave friendship and love, thought Seren. She wondered if the events of that night, which seemed if they happened a lifetime ago, had driven Franklin even further over the edge. She also wondered why the plight of a terrified girl had upset him or given him a moment's remorse. Maybe, because he had expected her to hate him and when she didn't, it had bothered him. Franklin expected to be reviled and there was much about him to revile, thought Seren. Yet, she remembered how he had avoided her whenever he came to see Russell. Until, one day when she had cornered him and discovered that he didn't avoid her because he disliked her, but because he felt a degree of guilt over his actions. He might be crazy and he might lose control of himself and kill, but he still could feel emotions. Seren had never met many vampires who felt anything, especially for someone not of their own kind.

Of course, Seren had always blamed Russell solely for what happened to her. Franklin had only been an instrument to Russell. With a tiny flicker of remorse, she wondered if she was any different than Russell, for she planned to use him as well.

It was then that Lorena came down the staircase, closely followed by Talbot. Lorena was wearing a little black dress and her hair was swept up on her head. She was outwardly beautiful, thought Seren. But, no amount of physical beauty could make up for how ugly she really was. Seren disliked her and with good reason. Lorena has taunted her as a child whenever she had come to visit Russell which, thankfully, had not been often. At least, as much as she could get away with, since she had been afraid to openly antagonize Russell. Seren also despised her for her lack of imagination. She was very one-dimensional for a vampire and it all seemed to revolve around Bill Compton.

"Did you bring that hunky Viking with you?" asked Talbot.

"No, and even if I did, I wouldn't allow your grubby little hands to touch him," said Seren.

Lorena had reached the bottom on the stairs and she leveled her gaze at Seren and Franklin.

"Oh, look, it's a reunion of Russell's freaks," she said.

"I may be a freak," said Seren. "But, I'm not so stupid as to love someone who can't stand the sight of me."

Lorena bared her fangs and said, "Take that back."

"Oh, the truth hurts, doesn't it?" said Seren. "It seems Bill is not into cruel, crazy bitches after all, since he moved on to that sweet, little human."

Forgetting herself, Lorena moved to Seren. But, in a wink, Franklin stepped in her way. Seren got up and, with a nod to Franklin, they began circling her. Lorena now realized the danger that she was in and tried to keep her eyes on both of them. She bared her fangs again and Franklin bared his back. Lorena flashed her eyes to Seren. Seren smiled, showing off a mouthful of razor sharp fangs.

"You...you're not supposed to shift," said Lorena.

"New master, new rules," said Seren. "You're fair game, now."

"Please, I just had the walls repainted and the marble floors polished," complained Talbot. "And if you get blood on that tapestry from the 13th century, I'll have your heads."

"Shut up," said Franklin and Seren, together.

"I'm telling Russell," huffed Talbot, who quickly left.

Franklin moved and grabbed Lorena from behind and held her. Seren smiled and moved towards her.

"Let me go, you crazy freaks," hissed Lorena.

"Oh, are we not having fun, now?" taunted Seren.

Seren stepped next to her and Franklin held Lorena's head fast. As Lorena watched, unable to look away, a reptilian tongue that was forked at the end came out of Seren's mouth of fangs. Seren flicked it at Lorena's face and pulled it back. Seren seemed to be thinking.

"Tastes like chicken," said Seren with a smile. "Laced with a heavy shot of fear."

"Rip her throat out," said Franklin.

"No, stay away from me," cried Lorena, twisting in Franklin's hands.

"I'm afraid Franklin is older and stronger than you. And I am not a child anymore that you can torment," said Seren. "Are you beginning to see that you just made a serious error in judgement?"

"Seren, that's enough," said Russell. "I swear, if another priceless vase or tapestry get destroyed, I'll never hear the end of it."

Seren stepped back and Franklin let go of Lorena. Lorena straightened her clothes and smiled victoriously at Seren.

"Russell, I don't know how you handle being surrounded by these-" Lorena began.

"Shut up," said Russell.

Lorena's eyes widened in a brief flash of anger, but she held her tongue.

"You will apologize to Seren," said Russell.

"What?" said Lorena.

"You do not come into my house and bare your fangs against my ward," said Russell. "If you have a problem with that, you can show yourself out."

Lorena hesitated for several seconds and then said, "I'm sorry, Seren."

"Now, there has been enough excitement tonight," said Russell. "I want to talk with Seren and I don't want to be disturbed, again."

"Yes, Majesty," said Lorena with a small bow.

As Seren and Russell left, Franklin hissed, "Watch your back."

With her eyes on Franklin, Lorena backed up to the staircase and then swiftly turned and disappeared up them.

In the study, Russell took a seat on the settee in front of the fireplace. He was casually attired in khaki slacks and jacket with a pin-stipe shirt with a hint of pink in it. He gazed at Seren, disapprovingly.

"All this freedom that the Sheriff grants you is making you reckless," he said.

"She provoked me. She always has," said Seren.

"She's stupid and weak and not worth your concern," said Russell.

Seren was silent and gazed into the flames.

"I suppose that I will have to kill her, now," Russell said. "You scared her and she's stupid enough to tell the wrong person about you."

"She may be stupid, but she won't do anything to risk your wrath," said Seren. "She won't say anything."

"On to other matters," said Russell. "What is the news, Dumpling?"

"Everything is falling into place, Majesty," said Seren. "I can assure you that Queen Sophie-Anne will fall."

Russell cooed in excitement and smiled at her.

"And the Viking?" he asked.

"What of him?" replied Seren. "He isn't a threat to you."

"Not right now," said Russell. "Are you going soft on me? Or maybe, you're enjoying this little vacation too much."

"Is that such a crime?" asked Seren. "He's more valuable as a ally."

"Only if you can control him," said Russell.

Seren said nothing in return.

"I'm sending my wolves for Bill Compton," said Russell.

"Can they handle that?" asked Seren.

"Sometimes, I get the feeling that you just don't like werewolves," said Russell.

"I'll keep the Sheriff from reporting his disappearance to the Queen," said Seren.

"And his human?" asked Russell.

"I'll keep my eye on her, as well," said Seren.

Seren looked at Russell and asked, "Why is Lorena even here?"

"She got wind that I was interested in Bill and she couldn't wait to try and get her hooks back into him," replied Russell.

"I still fail to see what benefit there is to having her here," said Seren.

"A maker and child bond is not so easily broken," said Russell.

"She has no influence over Bill," said Seren. "I have seen him with that girl."

"Then, I'll let whichever one pleases me the most, kill the other," said Russell.

"If you offer to kill Lorena, Bill might do whatever you want," said Seren. "Just a thought."

"Good point, Pumpkin," said Russell. "You always did have a ruthless streak."

"I got it from you," said Seren, gazing back at him.

II

Back in Shreveport, the next night, Seren presented herself at Fangtasia before opening. She walked through the deserted bar and found Eric in his office. She only looked at him and left, since it wasn't safe to say anything in there. As she waited in the main bar, he came out and took a seat at the counter.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"With Russell," said Seren.

"Is that why you didn't answer your phone?" he asked.

"When Russell calls, you answer. And you give him your undivided attention," said Seren. "You should remember that."

"I don't belong to Russell," said Eric.

"But, you would be smart to pretend as if you did," said Seren. "Is there a reason that you needed me?"

"I have a...guest downstairs," said Eric.

"And what exactly do you expect me to do with him?" asked Seren.

"Have you been trained to interrogate?" asked Eric.

"Yes," said Seren, warily.

"Then, you will help me interrogate him," said Eric.

"If you insist," said Seren. "But, surely you plan on doing that after closing?"

"Yes, why?" asked Eric.

"I think I should pay a visit to Bon Temps and visit the barmaid," said Seren.

"Is that so?" said Eric. "Why?"

"It would go better for you if she didn't think that you and I are sexually involved," said Seren. "She is the type of girl who would find that disturbing."

Eric thought for a moment and then called for Pam.

"Pam, prepare a check for Sookie as payment for Dallas. Give her a bonus while you are at it," said Eric. "Happy?"

Seren smiled and said, "Nothing says I care more than lots of money. But, just to be safe, I'll pick up some flowers on the way."

Eric gazed at her and said, "She probably won't believe you."

"Have you been a bad boy?" teased Seren. "Well, I see that I have my work cut out for me. It's a good thing that you're gorgeous. That should cover up a multitude of flaws."

Eric smiled and Seren saw his eyes focus on something behind her. She turned to look and saw Alcide step into the bar. She realized that Mason who was waiting outside in the pickup had probably seen him as well. This was not good, she thought, and it was not how she wanted to be introduced to Mason's relatives. Pam appeared and handed the check to Seren who barely noticed.

"What is he doing here?" she whispered.

"He owes me a debt, remember?" replied Eric.

Eric's smile widened when he saw the young boy who was probably the infamous Mason come inside. Evidently, their little romance was even a secret to Mason's family.

"I think your little secret is about to get away from you," said Eric. "Werewolves are a rather tight-knit group. They don't like outsiders, especially those with vampire ties."

Seren turned back to him and said angrily, "Did you do this on purpose?"

"Do I look crazy enough to risk your fury?" said Eric. "How was I to know that you would bring your little lap dog with you."

"Don't you call him that," said Seren.

Eric shrugged and turned his attention back to Mason and Alcide. Seren turned away from Eric and went to Mason who had just shook off Alcide's hand.

"Just what the hell are you doing here, Mason?" demanded Alcide.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Mason.

Mason took Seren's hand and faced Alcide with her. Alcide gazed on her a minute and looked to Eric.

"Is this who you have been seeing?" said Alcide. "Are you crazy? You're dating a fangbanger?"

Mason made a move to Alcide and Seren pushed him behind her.

"Seren is my girlfriend," said Mason. "And I won't have you talk about her like that."

"Seren? Is this the Seren from Jackson that's Russell Edgington's ward?" asked Alcide. "Have you gone totally mad? Russell Edgington is a powerful vampire, do you think he's going to pat you on the back and welcome you to the family?"

"You're his ward?" said Eric, with his look of amusement now gone.

"Yes," said Seren. "You didn't ask about the specifics of Russell's relationship to me."

Seren turned to Alcide and said, "Mason is not mixed up with vampires, except for dating me. I would never do anything to harm him."

She turned back and held Mason's hand. She began to cry, "Maybe, you should just go with Alcide. I...I don't want to be the cause of any problems."

"Look at what you did?" said Mason to Alcide. "Are you happy?"

Mason cupped Seren's face in his hands and said, "I'm sorry."

He then tenderly kissed her and said, "I know who you are and that's all that's important to me."

Seren nodded and wrapped her arms around him as they kissed again. With flash of anger at Alcide, Mason walked out with Seren on his arm.

"Mason, wait," said Alcide. "I'm sorry."

But, Mason didn't look back. Eric watched them and felt a flash of anger himself. Seren would explain why she had left that little piece of information out about herself. Of course, he thought, it probably wouldn't have made any difference. She would still be here. He eyed Alcide who seemed still stunned by the news.

"Young love," said Eric. "Not that I remember it."

"Just what is my cousin doing here?" demanded Alcide.

"You will lose the anger when addressing me," said Eric. "Mason Herveaux has nothing to do with me, except for being under my protection."

"Protection?" asked Alcide.

"It's part of my arrangement with Seren," said Eric.

"What is Seren to you?" asked Alcide.

"Don't even go there," said Eric. "It's obvious that she only has eyes for that wolf of hers."

"Why did you summon me?" said Alcide.

"I want you to stay close, since I'm sure that I'll need for you to watch over someone," said Eric.

"Is that all?" asked Alcide.

"Isn't that enough? Unless, you want me to call Seren back and the three of you can have another go at each other," said Eric.

With a irritated sigh, Alcide left the bar.

III

At a knock on her door, Sookie opened it to see a huge bouquet of flowers in front of her. They were yellow roses. The blonde teenage girl that she had seen with Eric popped to the side of the flowers and smiled.

"Hello, may we come in?" she asked.

"We?" asked Sookie, confused for she only saw Seren.

"Oh, my boyfriend and me," said Seren.

She pulled a tall, handsome teenaged boy next to her and they both smiled innocently at her.

"Sure, I guess," said Sookie.

Seren handed her the roses and walked inside with her arm around the boy. Sookie couldn't help but think what a cute couple they were. The boy had beautiful and dark blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief.

"Why are you here?" asked Sookie.

She was still wary, since this girl was an agent of Eric Northman even though she looked like she should be home doing her homework or something like that.

"Eric wanted me to give you this," said Seren, handing the check to Sookie.

Sookie took it in her other hand and looked at it, saying, "This is too much. It was just supposed to be ten thousand."

"He wanted to give you a bonus," said Seren. "He can be generous, sometimes."

"That's news to me," said Sookie.

"I bet that there are lots of things about him that would be news to you," said Seren.

Seren gave an impish smile and said, "And some of them aren't even wicked."

"I don't mean to be rude and all, since you're with your boyfriend," said Sookie. "But, I thought that you and Eric were, ah, together."

"Our arrangement is business only," said Seren. "I didn't set you straight that night we met because most people assume that about vampires and humans and it would be too much trouble to explain things to everyone."

"What kind of business can a teenager and a vampire have together?" asked Sookie.

"The top secret, hush-hush kind," said Seren with a smirk.

"It's none of my business, but where are your parents?" asked Sookie.

"You're right," said Seren. "It isn't any of your business. At least, not yet."

"What does that mean?" asked Sookie.

Seren smiled and turned to Mason, "I think it's time to go, Baby."

"Are we going back home, yet?" asked Mason.

"One more little errand and then it's just you and me," said Seren.

"Now, you're talking," said Mason, kissing Seren on the cheek.

"You tease," giggled Seren.

"I'm not teasing, I mean every little kiss," said Mason, kissing her on the lips this time.

"You keep kissing me like that and I just might forget about that errand," said Seren, smiling wickedly back at Mason.

Seren flashed Sookie a happy smile and then she left, hand in hand, with Mason. Sookie closed the door and looked at the check in her hands again. She was relieved to hear that Eric and that girl weren't really a couple. That was just too creepy even for a vampire. Maybe, he wasn't as much of a monster as she thought. Then, she told herself to not go overboard just yet. She went to put the check in her purse and find a vase for the flowers. How did he know that yellow roses were her favorite?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Mason and Seren stop in at Merlott's. Mason explains the status of their werewolf courtship to Seren.

Chapter 11

I

Sam was behind the bar counter when he caught the whiff of something that didn't usually come into his restaurant and bar. He scanned the customers and quickly zeroed in on the source and it wasn't what he was expecting. It was only a fledgling werewolf who hardly looked as old as Tommy. Still, even a baby one could be dangerous, he thought. The werewolf was tall and lanky and looked like any attractive teenager who would be bringing a date there. He watched the Were who's attention was completely engrossed with his date. Sam checked her out, as well. She was not a werewolf and he wondered about the couple. She was just as young as he was with strawberry blonde hair and she was dressed in causal jeans. They held hands as they were escorted to a booth. They sat across from each other and reached across the table top and held hands.

"Smell that?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"He's alone," said Tommy.

Sam turned to him and said, "Don't be a fool. You pick a fight with him and he will bring the entire pack down on us."

"Maybe, someone should tell his date that she might end up as dinner," said Tommy.

"Stay away," said Sam. "That's an order. I'll take care of them myself."

"Whatever," said Tommy, who gave the couple another glance before returning to work.

Sam signaled to Tara to cover the bar and then poured two cokes and headed to the couple's table. When he was almost there, he could finally smell the familiar scent of the strange girl. She must not have worn her floral perfume for a few days and he almost couldn't detect it anymore. What was with this girl, he thought. Did she have a thing for bad boys? First vampires, now werewolves. Sam sat the drinks on the table in front of them.

"Hey," said Sam.

Sam nodded at the drinks and said, "Compliments of the house."

The girl gave him a sincere smile and said, "Thank you, Sam Merlott. It's nice to see you again."

The boy had been raised to have manners, thought Sam, because he responded, "Thanks."

The boy lifted his eyes to Sam and studied him, but did not say anything else. As the two of them stared at each other, it was clear that each knew what the other was. Shifters were usually more solitary creatures and were rarer than werewolves. And they, therefore, had a hard time understanding the social workings of werewolves. Sam had often thought that it would make things easier to have a feeling of belonging to a group and he had sometimes envied them. Except, that a lot of packs were a little vicious, since they believed themselves to be the alpha males of the two-natured. He had always found that it was best to avoid them in the past.

"You have me at a disadvantage since I don't know your name," said Sam.

"But, you know me," said Seren, not giving her name.

"You seem to be making a habit of dropping in here," said Sam.

"I was in the area," Seren said, mischievously.

Sam turned his eyes to include her and the boy and said, "I don't want any trouble."

"We aren't looking for any," said Seren.

"Well, alright, then," said Sam. "I'll leave you two alone."

Seren glanced at Tara behind the bar and smiled, "I see that you took my advice, Sam Merlott. How's that working out for you?"

"It's good," said Sam. "I'm in your debt."

"Now, that is something that you shouldn't admit to someone like me," she said with a smile.

When Sam flinched nervously, Seren smiled and said, "Just kidding. You're so touchy. I like you in case you can't tell."

"Is that a good thing?" asked Sam.

Mason drawled, "It depends on who you ask."

Sam wasn't sure if the Were was making a joke or threatening him. He also caught from that accent that the boy wasn't local. The girl's accent was devoid of any nuances that could hint at her origins. Sam was sure that it was on purpose and that her nature was such that she wouldn't give out any clues about herself. He found that he was slightly embarrassed that these two teenaged kids made him nervous. But, of the two, he had a feeling that the girl was more deadly.

"One of the waitresses will take your order," said Sam. "I'll guess that I'll see you around."

"I'm sure you will, Sam Merlott," she said. "Oh, and tell your little brother, Tommy, 'hello', but let him know that I'm still not interested, okay?"

"What's that?" said Mason, sitting up straighter.

"Nevermind, Sweetheart," said Seren to Mason.

Seren smiled innocently at Sam who beat a hasty retreat.

"Well?" asked Tommy when Sam returned back to the bar.

"They aren't here to make trouble," said Sam.

"And the girl?" asked Tommy.

"She can hold her own, I'm sure of that," said Sam. "Stay away because you don't get in between a werewolf and his mate."

"They're hardly more than kids," said Tommy.

"Doesn't matter," said Sam. "They're both deadly serious."

II

After Sam left, Seren excused herself to the ladies room. On her way there, she caught a flash of something moving into the back of the kitchen area that could only be the rapid movement of a vampire. Sookie wasn't working, so it couldn't be Bill and Seren wondered who it was. She crept to the back walk-in refrigerator and she could hear voices inside. It was Pam's voice and one of the humans that worked there.

"Oh, Hell no," said a male voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" said Pam.

"Don't take this personal, hookah, but no," he replied. "Why couldn't you just glamour me?"

"Because you would also forget that you owe us," said Pam. "You're back in business."

"Are all vampires crazy as bat shit?" he asked. "Because you practically killed me for selling this stuff and now you want me to start selling it again."

"Yes, is there a problem?" asked Pam. "Because I have other more direct methods of explaining things to you."

"No, I...I understand," he replied.

Seren moved away and hid, since she sensed that Pam was preparing to leave. When Pam literally breezed by, Seren moved into the walk-in refrigerator and found a black male still visibly shaken and leaning against a rack. He was turned away so that he did not see her. He was dressed in somewhat outlandish clothes, at least for this little hick town, she thought. Seren took a seat on a crate.

"I think that she needs to work on her people skills, dont you?" asked Seren.

The young man whirled around, frightened, "Who the hell are you?"

Seren smiled and said, "What's your name?"

"La...Lafayette," he replied.

"Well, Lafayette, I'm the answer to your prayers," said Seren, smiling.

"How's...how's that?" Lafayette asked. "Are you a vampire?"

"No, I'm not a vampire," said Seren. "Don't be frightened. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have already done it."

That didn't reassure Lafayette and he took a step farther away from her.

"I'm here to help you," said Seren. "Starting right now, I'm your sole buyer for the V. You are not to sell it to anyone else, understand?"

"You want all this shit?" asked Lafayette.

"Every drop," said Seren.

"You realize that you have a serious problem if you are using all this V," said Lafayette. "Maybe, you needs to check into rehab or something, Girlfriend."

"You concern is so sweet," said Seren. "But, don't worry, I know my limit."

Seren seemed to think for a moment, "I'll swing by your place tomorrow during the daytime and pick up the product, since I'm not carrying enough cash on me right now. Now, do you know if Eric Northman has other dealers?"

"No, I would tell you if I did," said Lafayette.

"Find out," said Seren. "Call him, now. Come up with some excuse."

"I don't know who you thinks you are, but-," began Lafayette.

"Now, we were getting along so well," interrupted Seren.

Seren stood up and started moving towards Lafayette. For some reason, the girl scared him and he moved away until he was backed up in the corner. Seren morphed her eyes until they glowed red and Lafayette let out a whimper.

"Let's not do anything to spoil our new relationship," said Seren. "Are you feeling me?"

"I is," replied Lafayette.

"Now, dial," said Seren.

Lafayette took out his cell phone and punched in a number and waited for it to be answered.

When it was, he said, "Yeah, I'm sorry to bother you, but all my old customers got wind of the new supply and I want to know if you have more product with any other dealers?"

There was a pause and Lafayette asked, "Can I have his number to contact him?"

Lafayette nodded and hung up and looked to Seren, "Charlie in Shreveport, I'll write down the number for you."

"You're so clever, Lafayette," said Seren. "I can see why Eric didn't kill you."

Seren blinked and when she opened her eyes they were once again normal. She gave Lafayette an impish smile and walked to the door.

She held it open, "After you, Cupcake."

III

Even though Seren was pleased with this turn of events that allowed her to stop the flood of V from the Sheriff's hands out into the public, she couldn't keep her thoughts away from Mason's family as she retook her seat back at the booth. Did she really want to come between Mason and his family? Eric was right about how they would view her. She consorted with vampires. She was Russell Edgington's ward. Hadn't Alcide's reaction to her proven that Mason's werewolf relatives would never accept her.

"You promised me, no sad faces," said Mason.

Seren raised her eyes and weakly smiled, "I'm sorry. But, I don't want to come between you and your family. I couldn't bear that."

"You won't," said Mason, caressing her hand. "It was just a surprise, that's all. I'll introduce you properly to my parents and everything will be okay."

A tear rolled down Seren's cheek and Mason got up and slid into the booth next to her. He put his arm around her.

"Don't cry, shining Star," said Mason, kissing her.

"I know how much family means since I have been deprived of my own," said Seren. "I wouldn't wish that fate on...on someone that I love."

"If I'd known that meeting Alcide would get you to admit your feelings for me, I would have brought the two of you together a lot sooner," said Mason with a chuckle.

Seren elbowed him and said, "That's not funny."

Mason lifted her chin and kissed her, "I love you, Seren. I've already made my choice and there isn't any turning back."

"I don't understand," said Seren.

Mason gazed into her eyes and said, "There is a risk in being involved with a werewolf for someone like you who is two-natured. You might not be an ordinary shifter, but you are still enough of one to be susceptible. We share a nature that is not human. It's instinctive and primal and it's a throw-back to a time when we were more animal than human. That instinct drew me to you against my own common sense and I felt it's pull before I ever spoke to you. It was something that I could not ignore and it's still something that I can't reason with. All I know is that you are the one that I'm supposed to be with. This same instinct within yourself recognizes me in the same manner. I have courted you and offered myself to you. You have accepted me. We have chosen each other as mates."

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Seren. "That we are engaged?"

"You're still using human language to try to describe something that can't be understood in those terms," said Mason. "By the custom of my kind, we are a bonded pair."

"I don't remember agreeing to that," said Seren.

"But, you did, even if you didn't utter any words," said Mason. "Can you deny what's in your own heart? Would not that same heart break beyond repair if I were to go away?"

At the thought of losing Mason, Seren's heart began to race. Mason put his hand over her heart and felt her drumming heartbeat. A knowing smile graced his handsome face.

"Your heart gives you away," he said. "You are hopelessly ensnared with me, little shifter."

"You sound very smug about this entire thing," replied Seren.

"I will use any power or trick at my command to hold onto you," said Mason. "And I don't plan on letting you off the hook, either."

"But, this bond goes both ways," said Seren. "You're just as ensnared as me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Mason. "Would you?"

Seren realized that they shared a connection that was not unlike a vampire's bond. Except that it was not based on the sharing of blood, but on something intangible that was just as powerful.

Seren looked into Mason eyes and whispered, "No, I've never wanted anything before as much as I want you."

Mason caressed her cheek and said, "My absence fills you with a longing that is only relieved when I'm once again by your side. My touch on your skin makes you want to take me in your arms. And when we make love, it is so intense that we lose ourselves in each other."

He leaned in closer and said into her ear, "I know these things because you have the same effect on me."

"You left out the part about your words making me weak in the knees," said Seren.

Mason smirked, "I was actually aiming for a region of your anatomy a little higher up."

"You wicked wolf," whispered Seren. "Your aim is true. Let's go home so you can demonstrate this werewolf bond more fully to me."

"I like the sound of that," said Mason.

More A/N: On the show, whether or not someone is a were or shifter seems to be a matter of genetics which makes much more sense to me rather than what is in the SVM books by Ms. Harris. I also do not like the way she portrays some elements of werewolf society. Because of the way were or shifter status is inherited in her books (only the first-born child of each couple is a were or shifter) that leads the pack members to swap partners in order to perpetuate more werewolves. To me this is totally against the nature of wolves who mate for life. In any stories I write, such as this one, werewolves form a bond that is meant to last a lifetime. It doesn't always work out as in the relationship between Debbie and Alcide. However, I feel that Alcide expected to be with Debbie forever which is why he has such a hard time letting go of her and moving on. While I'm at it, I also do not like her portrayal of how new pack leaders are chosen in which Alcide's dad and another challenger fight to the death. I feel this is also against the nature of wolves who would rarely fight to the death.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After leaving Mason home in bed, Seren swung by Charlie the dealer and took all of the V off his hands. She used her powers of persuasion to ensure that she was his only customer. She needed to figure out what to do with it, but first she needed to find out if a lab could perform a DNA analysis of the blood. So many things to do, she thought, and the last thing she needed was having to hand-hold an angry sheriff. Was it her fault that he was in this position? She couldn't understand why he was so angry about the wardship. He had to realize that Russell didn't do it because he had cared for her. It was simply a matter of cementing his rights to her in both the human and vampire worlds.

It was well after closing when she finally arrived at Fangtasia. She walked inside and found him waiting for her with barely concealed aggravation. She gazed at his tall, handsome form. Those looks of his were an advantage that she didn't want to give him. She admitted that it wouldn't have been so bad to have followed Russell's plan and seduced him. But, fate had other plans for her and dropped Mason into her lap. She felt her heart skip a beat just at the thought of him. Was this just love? Or, were they bound together, as Mason had said, in something just as mysterious? With an effort, she focused on the Sheriff before her since she had a feeling that she would need all her wits. She walked to him, but stayed a reasonable distance away. He could still be dangerous if he decided that he wanted to take out his frustrations on her.

"Why didn't either you or Russell mention that you are his ward?" he asked.

"It's just a guess on Russell's motives, but you never asked me," said Seren.

Those glacial blue eyes grew even colder and he said, "I'm not in the mood to deal with your insolence."

"Insolence? You are not my master," said Seren.

"No, but I can still give you a well-deserved lesson in how to treat your elders," said Eric.

"You can try," said Seren. "You don't have the power to hold me."

"You're wrong about that. There is one way to keep you from shifting," said Eric.

He dropped his fangs and moved in a blink to her. She gave a startled yelp and moved away just as rapidly. He whirled around, surprised at the speed she had used to find her shaken and breathing hard. At least, he could still frighten her, he thought.

"You'll have to catch me first," said Seren.

Eric smirked, "Don't be that way. I remember that you liked it a little rough."

He was trying to provoke her into moving closer, but she was too cautious and stayed back. Of course, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to deal with an angry Seren.

"You bastard," she hissed. "Russell ordered me to let you bite me."

"I believe that he ordered you to do much more than let me bite you," said Eric. "Didn't Russell send you here to keep me happy in the manner that vampires like to be kept happy?"

"Keeping you happy is only the means to an end," said Seren.

"I don't like being played," said Eric. "By both you and Russell."

"Really? I think that you're as much of a player as Russell or me," said Seren. "You're just angry that we're better at it than you."

Eric bared his fangs, "Give me one good reason not to send you packing and let you and Russell fight amongst yourselves."

"I'll give you three; one, this fight involves you whether you like it or not. Two, I'm not your enemy," said Seren. "And three, you need me."

"I can't trust you," said Eric.

Seren now began to circle him, her eyes on him.

"Do you want the truth, Sheriff Northman?" she asked. "The truth is that you have your own strange charm. I might even like you. But, I have my own plans and they don't include forming a long-term relationship with you. There is no you and me. I'm not getting away from Russell just to become your creature. At the moment, I need you. But, I'm growing stronger by the day and I'm starting to wonder if you are worth my aggravation."

"What plans?" asked Eric. "Running off and living happily ever after with your werewolf? I think that you're living in a fairy tale. Do you really think that the two of you are going to run off into the sunset and have a litter of pups? There is no happily ever after for creatures like us."

"Shut up, I'm not anything like you or Russell," said Seren.

"You want me to be quiet because you don't want to hear the truth," said Eric. "You are more like a vampire than most vampires I deal with. You're living in denial. Do you think that you'll ever be accepted into werewolf society? You don't belong. You're an aberration, an abomination of the natural order, much like vampires are. In the wild, a pack of wolves would turn on you and rip you to shreds."

His words inflicted more damage than he could have ever done with his hands or fangs. She stood still and blinked back tears.

"Maybe they will accept me, if I can pass along my genetics. I can create a new race of shifters or werewolves that can destroy your kind or anything else that got in their way," said Seren.

Eric stared at her. What if what she said was true? He had no idea what limits there were on her powers. Having her locked away in a cage was sounding better and better all the time, he thought.

"Let's see; world domination and the complete destruction of your adversaries? Sounds like you have taken a page from the 'How to Succeed and Conquer the World' guide by Russell Edgington," said Eric. "Nothing you could have said could have more illustrated the point that I was trying to make."

Seren trembled with anger for a moment and then she started to cry, "I have my one chance at happiness. Something special and beautiful walked into my life and, even though I don't deserve him, I'm not giving him up."

She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed. Eric found that hurting her had not been as satisfying as he thought it would be. Maybe, because he knew that she had been hurt most of her life. He wondered why she caused him to feel anything. But, for all her duplicity, he didn't feel that she was his enemy. As she stood there in despair, he stepped to her and lifted her chin.

"Maybe, I was wrong," he said. "I don't know anything about matters of the heart."

Seren's eyes began to change and turned into a startling and vivid green. Her hair blonde took on a reddish hue and, as Eric watched this transformation, a sprinkling of faint freckles appeared across her nose. He rubbed his thumb over her chin. Those beautiful eyes searched his.

"Do...do you mean it?" she asked.

He realized then how much of a child she still was. She could still dream and hope. He found that he didn't want to be the one to take away that hope from her.

"Do I look like Dear Abby?" he said with a smile.

She let out the breath that she had been holding and wiped off her tears.

"Now, my untrustworthy sidekick, where does this leave us?" asked Eric.

"We want the same thing as far as Russell goes," said Seren.

"So, are you saying that I can trust you?" asked Eric.

Her playful teasing returned and she said, "I wouldn't go that far, Viking."

"I have a Were in the basement. He was caught snooping around the Queen's compound after we left. I need to know if he's one of Russell's," said Eric. "Can I trust you to tell me that?"

"Yes," said Seren.

Eric gestured for her to follow him and he led the way into the basement.

"By the way, you're quite cute," he said. "For a shifter, that is."

"Who's lying now?" said Seren. "We both know that I'm adorable."

"You would be more so, if you didn't use those looks to your advantage," said Eric, turning and looking at her before the door to the basement.

"Not unlike you do?" said Seren. "It's kind of hard to shame me when you are guilty of the same sin."

"Why again am I letting you stay?" asked Eric.

"Because you can't bear the thought of letting me go," smirked Seren.

Seren stepped through the door and said, "Watch yourself, you might be falling in like."

Eric led the way down the stairs and walked over to where the Were was held. Seren saw the Were chained to Eric's torture wheel. He had been bitten and drained to weaken him enough to keep him from being able to shift. But, other than that, he did not appear to be abused. He was average looking and one would probably never glance at him a second time on the street, thought Seren. Yet, his eyes were keen and observant. Those eyes gazed upon Eric with the malice that only a werewolf could have for a vampire. Eric stared back and studied him as if he was some sort of bug that he had caught. Seren doubted that Eric had been doing the biting since he loathed werewolves. Eric turned and looked at her and Seren shook her head 'no'. This caused him to frown and both Eric and Seren wondered who had sent the Were. The werewolf had noticed the nonverbal communication between them and turned those keen eyes on her. The same malice radiated out of them as he eyed her from head to toe.

"You may go," said Eric to her.

Seren hesitated a moment and then took a step to leave. But, the werewolf's voice stopped her.

"Did the pretty little pet want to see a real werewolf?" he said.

"There isn't much to see since you're too weak to change," said Seren, turning to gaze at him.

"Little fangbanger, you're lucky that I'm in this state or I would show you what real werewolves think of humans who spread their legs for vampires," he said.

"Shut up," said Eric.

"Is this one special?" taunted the Were.

"It would go easier for you if you cooperated. Is your master worth dying for?" asked Seren.

Now, the werewolf reappraised her since she hadn't spoken like a pet. Seren reached down into her boot and pulled out a switchblade. She extended the blade with a snick.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" said the werewolf turning back to look at Eric.

"I guess what they say is true, werewolves just aren't very smart," she said.

Before the werewolf had time to prepare, Seren made a pass at him and opened a cut along his upper arm. The werewolf lunged at her and reached out with his hands, but Seren stayed just inches out of his reach.

"Missed me," she said.

Seren stepped within his reach and when he swung a fist at her head, she ducked below it and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and grunted in pain. Seren sank the knife blade into his upper thigh and viciously twisted the handle, causing him to howl. She withdrew the blade and stepped back.

The werewolf clutched his leg and his eyes smoldered, "You little psycho bitch."

He again lunged for her, but she was just too quick and easily stepped to the side. Seren opened a deep gash along his side as he passed by. He faltered, further weakened by the blood loss that Seren was inflicting on him. He still turned with animal-like grace and came at her again. But, this time as Seren ducked out of his reach, she tripped him. He fell to the floor in a heap and Seren moved in and began to methodically kick him, inflicting further pain on him and keeping him from rising again.

Seren calmly said, "You are either going to answer the Sheriff's questions or you will die here, in this cold dungeon."

When she moved again to deliver another blow, the werewolf choked out, "Stop."

"Unless, you want my enforcer to continue, you will answer my questions," said Eric.

"Just keep her away from me," he said.

Seren stepped closer to the werewolf now huddled on the floor and he flinched away from her. Looking into his eyes, she wiped off his blood from her knife on the tatters of his shirt. She then expertly twirled the blade in her hand before moving back to Eric.

Eric stared at her a moment and she closed the blade and winked at him. He wondered why she didn't shift and intimidate the werewolf that way. She had been trained to do more than just defend herself, he thought. He wondered at Russell's methods of interrogation and decided that he never wanted to find out first-hand.

"Now, who sent you?" asked Eric.

"The King of Nevada," said the werewolf.

"Why?" asked Eric.

"Why does a vampire do anything?" retorted the werewolf. "You'll have to ask him."

"I could turn my enforcer loose on you again," said Eric.

"He doesn't confide in me," said the werewolf. "I was instructed to observe only."

"Observe for what?" asked Eric.

"Anything and everything," said the werewolf. "Visitors, defenses and the Queen's comings and goings."

"When are you supposed to check in next?" asked Eric.

"Two days from now," said the Were.

Eric looked at Seren and she moved to the exit. But, Eric gazed on the werewolf.

"If I find out that you have lied to me, I will make your death extremely slow and painful," he said.

Upstairs, he found Seren waiting in the main bar. He took a seat and stared at her.

"Well?" he asked.

"It is well-known that your Queen is in trouble. Is it any surprise that other royals are interested in taking over?" said Seren.

"And Nevada?" asked Eric.

"Let Russell deal with him," said Seren. "That way your own time and resources won't be taken up. Plus, you look like the proper loyal vassal."

Eric couldn't argue with her logic and fighting other foes could only weaken Russell, as well. He nodded to Seren who took out a phone and dialed.

"Hello, Your Majesty," said Seren. "I'm calling for Sheriff Northman."

She handed him the phone.

"I have captured a werewolf working for the King of Nevada, Majesty," said Eric. "I'm holding him here for you."

There was a pause and Eric said, "Yes, of course, Majesty."

Eric handed the phone to Seren and said, "He's coming here tomorrow night after sunset."

Seren said, "You pleased him or he wouldn't personally come here."

"Maybe, he wants to see you," replied Eric.

"Perhaps," said Seren.

"Why didn't you shift and intimidate the werewolf?" asked Eric. "Surely, you could have scared him into talking."

"Then, it would have been necessary to kill him," said Seren. "It safer for me if I stay a secret. And I don't want to kill unnecessarily."

She gazed at Eric and said, "It's time to tweak your little blood bond with the barmaid. Summon them as well, but later on, after Russell leaves."

"Are you this bossy with your werewolf?" asked Eric.

"Come on," teased Seren. "Don't you want a woman who is your equal? Maybe a few lessons from me will give her a fighting chance against you."

She smiled impishly, "After all, a good woman knows how to put a man in his place so sweetly that he doesn't even realize it."

She gave him a little smile and left. Eric watched her attractive figure and wondered if he envied that werewolf or felt sorry for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Long chapter, but there just didn't seem a good point to break it up into two parts. Mason and Alcide have a talk. Russell visits Fangtasia and then Sookie and Bill visit Fangtasia.

Chapter 13

I

Seren left early the next morning, only waking up Mason enough to kiss him goodbye. He fell immediately back asleep and didn't awake until a loud pounding at the front door disturbed his slumbers. He crawled out of bed and slipped on a robe. He found his cousin, Alcide, on the doorstep when he opened the door.

"If you are here to make her cry again, she isn't here right now," he said.

Alcide dropped his eyes and then looked back up, "I'm sorry about that. It was just a shock finding you at Fangtasia."

"Come in," said Mason, opening the door for him. "And Seren didn't want me to come inside the bar, I only did that because I saw you."

Mason sleepily walked back to the kitchen with Alcide following. He turned on the coffee maker and got out the coffee cups and sugar. He turned and got the creamer out of the refrigerator. Alcide watched and thought how domestic it all was. It was obvious that he stayed here frequently. He was sure the boy was naked beneath the robe since he could still smell the scent of sex. That didn't necessarily mean that it was serious, he thought. But, while Mason had been popular with the girls since he turned fourteen, he had never been into casual relationships. Mason poured out the coffee and busied himself making it the way he liked it as Alcide did the same.

Alcide took a sip and said, "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Long enough," replied Mason.

The boy was still angry, thought Alcide. He wouldn't be if the girl was not important to him.

"How serious is this?" asked Alcide.

"Very," said Mason.

"You're both still kids," said Alcide.

"I'm not saying that we are going to immediately get married," said Mason. "But, we have chosen each other. Didn't you tell me that I would know when I met the right one?"

"Well," said Alcide, taking a drink of coffee. "You shouldn't believe anything that I have to say on the matter. It didn't work out so great for me."

"Maybe, you loved the person that you thought Debbie was, not the real Debbie," said Mason.

Alcide stared into his coffee and thoughts of Debbie crept back into his mind. He wondered when he would be able to finally banish her from his mind. He knew that she had cheated on him, lied to him and stopped loving him. Yet, he couldn't just turn off those feelings within himself. He swore at night that he could still smell her in the room, even though he had thrown out all the bedding that they had shared. He took another drink of coffee and wondered if she would ever stop haunting his dreams as well.

"Does she feel the same way about you?" asked Alcide. "Humans have a hard time understanding us."

"She isn't human," said Mason.

Now, Alcide's full attention turned on Mason, "What is she?"

"She is a shifter," said Mason.

Well, that was a better match, thought Alcide. Shifters and weres had much in common. To be honest, he found their ability to change form into any animal nothing short of magical.

"There is still the vampires," said Alcide.

"She isn't with them because she chooses to be," said Mason. "If she tries to run away, they will harm her parents."

"She still has parents?" asked Alcide.

"Yes, they are very nice. I've met them," replied Mason.

"You mean that you've been introduced to her parents, but you've never even told your own parents about her?" said Alcide.

"Seren wanted it that way. She doesn't want to go around them or have them know about her because she doesn't want the vampires to find out. She's trying to protect them," said Mason.

"We can protect ourselves," said Alcide. "And it's about time for her to be introduced to our family. The pack as well needs to know that she is involved with you."

"None of you have the right to judge her," said Mason. "She was kept prisoner in that mansion for all those years and no one ever lifted a finger to help her. She was left to survive the only way she knew how."

"We didn't know what was going on," said Alcide.

"You didn't know and you didn't care. No one wanted to stir up trouble with Edgington," replied Mason.

The entire town knew about the girl who lived with the vampires. She had been tutored at home, but she was still seen around the town over the years. And, Mason was right, no one ever inquired about her well-being. Everyone wanted the watchful eye of Russell Edgington to pass over them. Alcide himself had seen the pretty girl with the sad eyes a few times. To his shame, he had never given her much of a second thought either.

"Maybe, that's why she loves me. I'm the only one besides her parents that has ever cared about her," said Mason.

Alcide thought that was a sad statement if ever he had heard one. He wondered what had drawn his popular cousin to such a lonely and odd girl. The girl was beautiful, but Alcide didn't think that it had been her looks. Nor, did Alcide think it was pity on Mason's part. Some force had brought them together, he thought. Who was he to question it? She had not done anything last night to indicate that she wanted anything but what was best for Mason. Mason was old enough to know his own heart, thought Alcide.

"She isn't alone anymore," said Alcide. "You need to call you parents and tell them. Today. If she is going to become a member of this family, the pack needs to know. We need to all get together and decide how to best look after one of our own."

"You mean that you're giving your blessing?" asked Mason.

"You've made your choice," said Alcide. "I trust your judgement."

Mason said, "Cooter's pack works for Edgington. That includes Debbie."

"Debbie isn't family anymore," said Alcide.

II

Russell arrived at Fangtasia shortly after sunset. He was wearing dress jeans and a charcoal blazer with a dress shirt underneath. There was an air of ownership in his attitude that Seren could detect as he strode inside. She cast her eyes sideways and wondered if Eric detected it as well. It would irritate him to be thought of as answering to Russell. He didn't like answering to his queen either, she thought. But, Seren had a solution to that. He might not like it, but it was the only way. At least this incident with Nevada meant that she would have more time to prepare.

Russell glanced around and said, "I like your vibe. We must talk franchising."

He advanced to Seren and gave her his first attention. She cringed because he was sending a clear signal to Eric that he was not Russell's priority. A vampire snub.

"How's my little pumpkin?" said Russell. "The Sheriff has been treating you well, hasn't he?"

"Yes, Majesty," said Seren, bowing again.

Russell brushed his hand through her curls and said to Eric, "She can be a handful, at times. But, I hope you realize how priceless she is."

"She is one of a kind," said Eric.

Russell turned to Eric and studied him.

"The werewolf is downstairs, Majesty," interrupted Seren.

"Yes, that's why I'm here," said Russell. "Lead the way, Sheriff."

Eric nodded to Russell and headed to the basement with everyone following. As they reached the werewolf, he got up off the floor and stared at them. His eyes flashed to Seren in hatred. Russell noticed that and turned his gaze on her.

"I interrogated the prisoner last night," said Seren. "Using traditional methods."

Russell looked reassured and turned his attention back to the werewolf.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked the werewolf.

"No," he replied.

"I'm the King of Mississippi and you've been caught sniffing around something that I have already marked as mine," said Russell.

"I suggest you take that up with the King of Nevada," said the werewolf.

"You have two choices. You can either cooperate with me and tell me everything that you know about your now former master or I can just rip out your throat," said Russell. "Your choice."

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I choose anything but door number one," said the werewolf.

"I like someone that can maintain a sense of humor in such dire straights," said Russell. "We'll get along fine, as long as you remember who's boss."

"You can count on me, Majesty," said the werewolf.

Russell turned and the werewolf added, "I would like some alone time with the Sheriff's enforcer when I'm recovered."

Russell smiled, "I can promise you that you don't want to tangle with her. I taught her everything she knows and she can wipe the floor with you without even breaking a sweat."

Russell gave the werewolf a wink and headed upstairs. Once there, he dialed one of his security chiefs and arranged to have the werewolf picked up and delivered back to the mansion. Russell then took a seat on Eric's throne.

"You didn't tell Sophie-Anne about this?" he asked.

"No, of course not," replied Eric.

Russell appraised him and said, "Leave us, I wish to speak to Seren, alone."

Eric kept his face carefully neutral and left. Russell watched his retreating figure in thought.

"He betrays his queen," said Russell.

"Isn't that what you wanted? And, she will betray him, first," said Seren.

"It still makes it difficult to trust him," said Russell.

"You don't have to trust him," said Seren. "You only have to trust in me, since he follows my counsel."

Russell stared at her and said, "Keep him under your sway."

"I understand, Majesty," replied Seren.

"I may be occupied with this new problem," said Russell. "I'll have to put off Bill's kidnapping for a while. I want you to keep your eye on him and that human."

"As you wish," replied Seren.

"Where are you with the other matter?" asked Russell.

"I only wait for things to be set in motion," said Seren.

Russell thought for a moment and said, "He's the strongest vampire in this kingdom. I don't have to tell you what that means."

Seren was silent and Russell added, "Remember, you belong to me. My interests are yours."

"How can I forget, Majesty?" replied Seren.

III

Eric was in one of the back storage rooms that had been converted into his new office. Seren walked in wearing the jacket that matched the pants he was wearing. It looked more than a little odd, for she was wearing knee-high boots and leather shorts. Fishnet stockings and a satin white halter top completed her outfit. She was in the form of the blonde girl since Bill and Sookie knew her in this appearance. It really wasn't too much different from her true form, thought Eric. Seren had picked out a light gray suit with a deep purple silk shirt underneath for him to wear.

"Why are you wearing my jacket?" asked Eric.

"I'm giving you a little help," said Seren.

"What help?" asked Eric.

"Pheromones, sweetie," said Seren. "Even humans are susceptible. I'll make sure that she can't help but notice you because you'll be positively irresistible."

Seren removed the jacket and slipped it over Eric's shoulders. She then walked around him with a critical eye, patting down the suit and straightening it. She unbuttoned a few shirt buttons to display his necklace.

Seren stood back and said, "Perfect. Bill will be so jealous."

She took his arm and led him to the main bar, saying, "Your throne awaits."

As they walked through the bar, Seren noticed with satisfaction that every female head turned as Eric passed by.

"Mission accomplished," she said.

"I turn every head anyways," said Eric.

"Not hers, you don't," said Seren. "A little faith here."

Eric took his seat and Seren stood behind him in Pam's usual position. It was then that Seren saw the new human dancer making her way to the dais.

She frowned and said, "Excuse me."

Seren moved from her spot and intercepted Yvetta. She blocked her path and the new dancer who was taller stared down at her in aggravation.

"Skank-free zone ahead," said Seren. "Get lost."

"How dare you, you little brat," replied Yvetta.

She attempted to move around Seren, but Seren moved again to block her path.

"Let me explain it, in terms that you can understand," said Seren. "Stay away from him or I will make it so that you never dance again."

"You're joking, right?" asked Yvetta.

"If you want to find out if I'm joking or not, try to get past me," said Seren.

Yvetta looked over to see Eric watching with an amused look on his face. But, he wasn't interfering. Yvetta looked down at Seren and wondered how she had so much influence since she was sure the girl wasn't having sex with Eric or even letting him bite her. With an aggravated huff, Yvetta turned around and headed backstage. Seren once again returned to the dais.

"What was that?" asked Eric. "Are you screening my girls now?"

"She's not good enough for you," said Seren. "And, I'm not having her ruin my plans for tonight. What you do with her later on is your business."

It was then that Bill and Sookie arrived. Sookie was wearing a light blue dress with a pattern of little white flowers. It was halter top and her tanned shoulders were on display. In the dark interior and in the sea of black clothing that everyone else wore, she stood out like a sore thumb. She was the picture of innocence and Seren watched as Eric's eyes focused on her.

Seren leaned down and whispered into his ear, "She's what you really want, can you deny it?"

Eric said nothing, but his eyes never left Sookie.

"I can help you attain her," whispered Seren. "But, there is a price to pay for something so special."

"What price?" said Eric.

"The price will be your cold heart," whispered Seren, her lips so close that they almost kissed his ear.

Seren took a step back, but remained behind Eric's chair. Bill held Sookie's hand possessively and escorted her to the dais. There were two chairs, one on either side of Eric, and Bill seated Sookie to the right of Eric. He then sat on Eric's left.

No sooner that Bill took his seat, he complained, "Why did you summon us?"

"Sheriff Northman summoned Sookie only," said Seren.

Bill frowned and said, "I'm not letting her come here alone. And I still want to know why we are here."

"Your Sheriff does not need to explain his actions to you," replied Seren. "He orders and you comply."

"I was talking to Eric," said Bill.

"I stated the obvious or do you disagree with what I just said?" asked Seren.

Eric now focused on Bill who backpedaled and said, "No, but it would be nice to know why we are here. And just who is she?"

"Seren is my personal assistant," said Eric. "Among other things."

Seren glanced at Sookie and noticed that the barmaid was staring at Eric and had not been paying attention to what was going on. She shifted in her seat and now leaned in closer to Eric. Eric noticed the motion and turned to look at her, causing Sookie to look down. But, she immediately looked back up and gave him a shy smile. Seren kept her smile off her face.

"We have a thief," said Seren. "And we need Sookie to perform several interviews."

"Can't you have them all present and do them all at once?" asked Bill.

"No, that isn't possible," replied Seren.

It was then that Bill realized that he and Seren were the only one's talking. He looked over to see Eric and Sookie lost in each other's eyes. A look of anger washed over his face.

"Sookie," he hissed.

"What?" said Sookie, still dreamily gazing at Eric.

"Sookie!" said Bill, louder.

Sookie roused herself and looked over at Bill.

"Were you saying something?" she asked Bill.

"Yes, Bill, is there something that you want?" asked Eric.

"What's going on?" demanded Bill.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Eric.

"Sookie, are you alright?" asked Bill.

"Why wouldn't I be?" said Sookie, confused.

"If that's it, then we will be going," said Bill.

"Do you make all the decisions?" asked Seren. "Tell me, Sookie, does Bill always speak for you?"

"You shut up," said Bill to Seren.

"Bill, that's just rude," said Sookie. "You can't talk to that child like that."

"Don't you see what they are doing?" demanded Bill.

"What am I doing except asking Sookie what her own opinion is?" asked Seren.

Eric watched the play between Seren and Bill and realized that she was playing a dangerous game with Bill. She was deliberately provoking him and he wasn't always rational when it came to Sookie.

"Sookie is leaving right now," said Bill, getting up.

"Are you his girlfriend or are you his slave?" asked Seren. "I thought the dark ages were over."

"I'm not his slave," retorted Sookie.

"Then, prove it," said Seren. "Think for yourself. Is he protecting you or protecting his ownership of you?"

"I've heard just about enough from you," said Bill. "Can't you keep a rein on your own pets, Eric?"

"Like you do on Sookie?" retorted Seren.

Bill lost his patience and suddenly dropped his fangs and grabbed Seren by the arm and wrenched it tightly in his grip.

"You will be quiet or I will make you," he hissed.

"Ow, you're hurting me," cried Seren.

"Bill!" shouted Sookie. "What's gotten into you? She's only a child."

Eric got up, but Sookie moved and pulled Seren out of Bill's hands. Seren cradled her arm and Sookie let out a gasp when she saw the bruises that were already forming. Seren began to sob and Sookie turned back to Bill.

"How could you hurt her like that?" she demanded.

"I...I...she provoked me," said Bill.

"I was brought up that boys don't beat up little girls," said Sookie.

Sookie turned back to Seren and began to pull her to the bar, "Come on, sweetie, let's see if there is any ice to put on your arm."

"Sookie, wait," said Bill, but she didn't look back.

"Hmmm, you might want to make a note to yourself not to assault little girls, Bill," said Eric. "It gives people the wrong impression."

Bill turned his fury on Eric and said, "That is not a little girl."

"In age, she is," said Eric.

"She was acting on your orders," said Bill.

"Seren has a mind of her own," said Eric. "But, if you believe that I ordered her to provoke you, why did you take your anger out on her and not me? That makes your actions all the more heinous, doesn't it?"

Eric looked over and saw the bartender handing Sookie a bag of ice. Sookie sat Seren down and placed the bag over arm. Sookie then marched back to the dais.

"Sookie, I'm sorry," began Bill.

"Maybe, you need to apologize to her," said Sookie. "She may need to go to the doctor."

"Can't you see what she was trying to do?" asked Bill.

"No, the only thing I saw was you almost breaking her arm," said Sookie. "I'll find my own way back home tonight."

"I'm not letting you stay here," said Bill.

"You're not letting me? Since when did I lose the ability to decide for myself?" demanded Sookie.

Sookie stalked off back to the bar to check on Seren.

"Poorly played, Bill," said Eric.

"This isn't over," said Bill.

He glanced one more time at Sookie and then left. Eric walked over to the bar.

"I think that she needs to see a doctor," said Sookie.

"I'll call Dr. Ludwig," said Eric.

He took out his phone and spoke to the doctor for a few minutes and then hung up.

"She wants us to come by the clinic since she wants to take an x-ray," said Eric.

"Let me just go to the rest room and I'll be ready," said Sookie.

"You don't really have to come," said Seren.

"I feel responsible, since my boyfriend hurt you," said Sookie.

Sookie walked off and Eric smiled down at Seren.

"That was very impressive," he said. "You manipulated him like child's play."

Eric lifted the bag of ice and frowned. Seren's arm was swollen and bruised.

"Is it actually broken? I thought that you were faking," he said.

"I don't think it's broken, but he didn't pull any punches," said Seren.

Eric gently replaced the ice pack and touched her cheek.

"You could drink my blood," he offered.

"I appreciate what an honor that is, but no thanks. I've heard about the side-effects," said Seren. " All we need is two love-sick girls mooning over you."

"Heard? I thought that you were bound to Russell or one of his vampires," said Eric.

"No, that's how I can lie to him," said Seren.

Sookie came back and they left for Dr. Ludwig's clinic.

After the clinic, Eric drove Seren home. An x-ray had determined that nothing was broken, but Seren was in a lot of pain. Dr. Ludwig had wrapped her arm up and put it in a sling and given her some hefty pain pills with instructions to return in two days for a check-up.

As they arrived at the condo, Seren said, "Can you walk me inside? I'm starting to feel a little woosie from the medication."

Once at the door, Seren pulled him inside.

"Now, I want you to be a gentleman. I can tell that she's into that. No groping, understand?" said Seren. "And ask her questions about herself, at least, try to give her the impression that you just don't want to get in her pants or open a vein up."

Eric raised and eyebrow and said, "How can you even think about that right now?"

"Hey, I didn't make this sacrifice for nothing," she replied.

"What sacrifice?" came Mason's voice from the hallway.

When he saw Seren's arm in a sling, he rushed to her side and gave Eric an angry look.

"What happened?" he asked, putting his arms around her.

"I'm okay," said Seren. "It wasn't him, some other vampire grabbed me."

"Who?" demanded Mason. "I'll rip him to shreds for touching you."

Seren smiled at Eric and said, "Isn't that the cutest thing? I just love it when he gets all wolfie."

"I think the meds are kicking in," said Eric. "Take care of her."

When he walked out, Mason picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and caressed her.

"Do you need anything? An ice pack or another pain pill?" he asked.

"I think that I've had enough of those," said Seren with a smile. "But, I do need a dose of my favorite drug."

Seren pulled him down with her good arm and kissed him. Mason kissed her back and looked down on her.

"Is it okay if you just hold me, tonight?" said Seren.

Mason crawled into bed with her and cradled her in his arms, "More than okay."

"Can you shift? I want to go to sleep feeling you fur beneath my fingers," she whispered.

Mason moved away and Seren turned over to see him. He was a beautiful black wolf with startling blue eyes and he jumped on the bed and moved to her. He sniffed her and licked her on the face, causing Seren to giggle. She reached for him and he laid down next to her. Seren ran her fingers through his soft fur and sighed.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered. "I love you, my sweet wolf."

Eric drove Sookie home after dropping off Seren. He took Seren's advice and asked her a few questions about this and that. He thought that it was awkward, but Sookie didn't seem to notice. He noticed while he was driving that she stole little glances at him. Evidently, Seren's secret weapon was still effective. They arrived back at Sookie's home all too soon, he thought. He walked her to her door.

"Will you let me know how she is?" asked Sookie.

"Of course," said Eric. "You seem to like her."

"Well, I wonder what she is doing with you," said Sookie. "And, maybe I'm just being a mother hen."

Eric smiled, "Goodnight, Sookie."

Sookie stared at him, "You seem different tonight."

"Maybe, it's just my new cologne," said Eric.

Sookie leaned into him and stood up on her tip-toes. She sniffed and said, "No, it's not that, although you do smell nice."

She looked into his eyes and studied him a moment and said, "Maybe, it's just your stupid blood."

"Maybe, it's not," said Eric.

He leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips. He looked down on her a moment.

"I'm still Bill's," she said.

"What Seren was trying so hard to show you tonight was that you can make your own choices," said Eric. "Bill will try to tell you that she was only doing my bidding. But, maybe, she was trying to help you. She paid a heavy price to make a point. Don't be so quick to ignore it."

Eric walked to the end of the porch and turned back, "Goodnight, Miss Stackhouse."

When Eric pulled out of her driveway, he noticed that Sookie still stood in the doorway watching him leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eric saw no signs of whatever was going on between Russell and the King of Nevada. Of course, they would never bring their little disagreement out into the open. A disappearance here, a disappearance there might occur, but nothing that would arouse the notice of the magister or The Authority. A reshuffling of political power in the vampire hierarchy would be something that they would not ignore. He also wondered how Russell planned on taking over Sophie-Anne's kingdom without drawing down The Authority's interest. It was no secret that Sophie-Anne had refused his advances, nor was she likely to accept a marriage proposal anytime soon. The Authority might take a dim view of a hostile take-over, at least, not one that they hadn't sanctioned. But, Russell had been around for three thousand years and the ruling body of The Authority had only held sway for a few hundred. Perhaps, Russell believed himself to be above them. His musings were interrupted when Seren arrived.

When he gazed upon her, he knew that she was trying to annoy him. She was dressed like a Japanese schoolgirl complete with plaid shirt, black knee-high socks and blazer. She looked all of fourteen. He hoped that they would not get raided tonight. For, no matter how much a masterpiece of forgery her fake ID was, it wouldn't fool anyone in that getup.

She bowed, but couldn't completely conceal the smirk on her face. He wondered why she even bothered with the pretense. There was something all too familiar in her attitude and it irritatingly reminded him of Russell's attitude the other night. They both thought that they owned him. It would start World War III to bring up the fact of how much alike she and Russell were. There was a reason for that and it was obvious to Eric. Seren had been instructed and was being groomed to take over as Russell's second-in-command. He would never have devoted so much attention to her and let her into his inner circle had it been otherwise. He wasn't sure if she was close to Russell's heart or not. He could not read Russell's emotions around the girl because the King was too good at keeping his true thoughts concealed. Russell had made a mistake by sending his protege to him. She was untested and still vulnerable and she had one serious flaw which was her overconfidence. Of course, she gotten that from Russell as well. He didn't have any intention of giving her back to Russell. And no matter how much she charmed him and caused him to like her, he wasn't not planning on letting her go free, either. She was much too valuable. And dangerous.

"Do you have to wear that?" complained Eric.

"Don't you like it?" asked Seren. "I could sit in your lap and call you Daddy."

"No, you won't," said Eric.

"It is tonight. Have you felt anything?" she asked, all business.

"Yes," said Eric.

"She will come to you. We need to prepare," said Seren.

"What now?" said Eric, in irritation.

"Have I led you astray, yet?" asked Seren.

"I was planning on being caught in flagrante delicto with one of the dancers when she arrives," said Eric.

Seren rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, Yvetta? This is why you need me. While the sight of you banging that skank away like a freight train might reduce the other...ladies that come here into a puddle of jelly, it won't do anything to endear you to Sookie. She has to be handled more delicately. You must prove yourself worthy."

"This is ridiculous," muttered Eric. "This is me that we are talking about. She should yield to me."

"How long has it been since you tricked her into drinking your blood? Have your usual tactics been working for you?" demanded Seren. "Your lack of progress with this human speaks for itself."

"How do you know that I tricked her?" asked Eric.

"Because it's obvious that she would never willingly drink your blood. I'm sure that you expected to just flash those baby blues of yours and take her away from Bill, didn't you?" asked Seren.

Eric didn't not reply and Seren said, "Bill has one overwhelming advantage over you."

"And what's that?" asked Eric.

"Sookie loves him," replied Seren.

Seren stepped up to the dais and walked behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned into his ear.

"She intrigues you because of her gift. But, you need to be honest with yourself and admit that is but one thing about her that interests you. You have glimpsed something that you don't understand, but you know that you want it. You need to touch her, taste her, and make her yours. But, the only way to conquer her is by surrendering yourself to her," whispered Seren.

"That doesn't make any sense," replied Eric.

"It will," said Seren with a smile.

Eric sighed and said, "Are you going to mark me with those pheromones again?"

"No, we're going to put the goods on display," said Seren. "Just a little more tastefully."

Seren and Eric were in his new office and she was getting him ready for Sookie's arrival.

"She's coming," said Eric.

"Almost there," said Seren.

Once again, Seren walked around Eric. She had made him wear a short silk robe that actually belonged to Pam. The belt was removed and the robe hung open and because it was small, it barely covered his shoulders. He wore simple athletic pants and flip-flops. She had him take a shower and he was still damp. Seren stood in front of him and frowned. Even though, he was used to being stared at and ogled, this critical appraisal bothered him. She stepped to him and began tugging his pants lower.

"You are in danger of giving yourself and Sookie an eyeful if you keep pulling those pants lower," he said.

Seren smiled and trailed her hand up the expanse of flesh that she had just exposed.

"Being tasteful doesn't mean that we can't tempt her with this sinful body of yours," she replied.

"I wasn't aware that you noticed," said Eric.

"It's takes an effort not to notice you," said Seren, still smiling.

It was then that Pam opened the door and before she could announce her, Sookie darted past her and rushed into the room.

"Bill's been kidnapped," she said.

Her eyes then focused on Eric and Seren watched as they dropped lower and lower. Sookie flashed her eyes back to Eric's face.

"You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" she asked.

"Eric has been here all night," said Seren. "You can ask anyone here in the bar."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" said Eric.

He sat on the edge of his desk, causing his abdominals to ripple, and the robe flew even farther open. Seren fought to keep the smile off her face. He was milking it for all it was worth, she thought.

"We were having dinner at that fancy French restaurant in Monroe and he proposed. I...I needed a moment to think and I went to the restroom. When I came back, Bill was gone," she said.

"You didn't accept?" asked Eric.

"That's not really relevant," replied Sookie.

"How do you know that he just didn't leave because you didn't say yes?" asked Eric.

"Because the table was turned over and it looked like a struggle happened," said Sookie.

Eric got up and walked towards her, once again putting that body in motion and on display. Sookie shifted nervously and watched. He was impossible not to look at, thought Seren. Young, old, single or even happily taken, they all would still stare. He was an old one from a time when beauty was something uncommon. She wondered at the stir he would have made when still alive. Perhaps, this accounted for his attitude with women. He never had to work very hard at getting what he wanted.

"I will look into it," said Eric, standing before her.

"How can I be sure that you will?" asked Sookie.

"If Bill is indeed taken, then as his Sheriff, I am duty bound to look for him," said Eric.

"I think Lorena might be responsible," said Sookie.

"A solid theory, but under no circumstances are you to approach her," said Eric.

"Why not? If she has him or knows anything about what happened, shouldn't I find out?" asked Sookie.

"You're too valuable and important...to me to risk yourself in that manner," said Eric.

Whatever Sookie was going to say was forgotten as she realized that he had made an admission of her worth to him. She began to cry and Eric looked at her and felt her pain. Yet, he also had felt something from her earlier when Bill must have proposed. He had felt her crushing indecision and conflicted emotions. She had not accepted Bill's proposal because she had begun to doubt him.

Seren stepped forward and handed Sookie a tissue and put her arm around her, saying, "Would you like me to take you home?"

"No, thanks," said Sookie. "I'll be okay. I need to get home in case anyone tries to contact me."

Sookie wiped her eyes and flashed another look at Eric before leaving.

Seren watched her and then turned back to Eric, saying only, "It's begun."

**A/N: **I hope that you are enjoying Sookie being brought into the story as Eric' love interest. I admit to not being a Sookie fan which is why I usually write OC/Eric stories, but I am sort of enjoying writing her and Eric together in this story. If you are enjoying this story, I wouldn't mind a review (hint, hint).


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I hope this chapter is a surprise...

Chapter 15

After Sookie left, Seren turned to Eric and said, "She needs to be watched for her own safety."

Eric nodded and then stepped forward and took Seren's arm gently in his. He pushed up the sleeve of her jacket in order to examine it. Her arm was slightly bruised, but it was in much better shape than he had expected. He had been curious because she was not been wearing the sling and was using her arm. Supes were usually more resilient than ordinary humans, but even for a supe she had healed more rapidly than normal. She pulled her arm away and pushed down the sleeve. He wondered if there was something else in her genetic background besides shifters. It could explain a lot, if there was. It was worth doing a thorough investigation, he thought.

"You recovered quickly," he said.

"Shifters are like that," she replied.

"I'll make sure someone watches over her," said Eric.

"I'll see you at sunset, then," said Seren.

Eric watched her go and wondered again what secrets she was keeping from him and how far he could trust her.

The next evening, both Seren and Eric made a sweep of the woods around Sookie's house. Flying allowed them to quickly and thoroughly check the area. They were looking for any sign of werewolves, since both Russell and the King of Nevada used them. To his knowledge, Queen Sophie-Anne had never used werewolves. As he flew, he realized how convenient it was to have one of his entourage that could also fly. It meant that she could accompany him on those missions in which he needed someone to watch his back and when he needed to arrive quickly. He felt the night air pass over him and remembered their first flight together. It was a pleasure that he had not experienced in a long time, not since he flew with Godric. Of course, she didn't fly like a vampire. He completed his area and hovered in the night sky waiting for Seren to appear. Since, he was all in black, he blended into the night sky and she didn't see him immediately. He watched her and wondered how such a magical creature had come to be. Two thousand years ago, if she had appeared in the night sky to men, they would have called her an angel. To even more primitive cultures, she would have been considered a god. She finally saw him and glided in the air around him. Beating her wings, she moved to hover next to him. Slowly, with their eyes on each other, they descend together.

While they were on their patrol, a guard belonging to the Queen delivered another shipment of vampire blood for Eric to distribute. Since Eric was not present to handle it, Pam put the cooler inside one of the large refrigerators in one of the storage rooms. After that, she put it out of her mind and returned to her job of overseeing Fangtasia.

Eric and Seren alighted in the cemetary between Sookie and Bill's house. Seren thought it was spooky even though she knew that the dead were nothing to fear. It was the living you had to worry about, she thought, or the undead. She lost her wings and turned to Eric.

"Why don't you change completely into an animal?" asked Eric.

"I can, if I concentrate hard enough," said Seren. "But, I like just altering myself. It seems more natural to me."

She giggled and said, "Plus, I don't have to worry about the nudity problem, although I doubt that you would mind."

Eric smiled and asked, "Did you see anything?"

"No, I didn't see any signs of wolves or anything else," she replied.

"That's good, I suppose," said Eric.

It was then that his phone rang and he answered it.

"We're being raided," came Pam's voice.

"So? Call the American Vampire League, they'll get their lawyers on it," said Eric. "I'm busy."

"It's not the police," said Pam. "It's the Magister. He's looking for the V, Eric. The Queen has set us up."

"There isn't any V there," said Eric.

"There wasn't, but one of her guards dropped some off after you left," said Pam.

"I'll be right there," said Eric.

"Don't be stupid," said Pam. "Leave while you can."

Pam hurriedly closed the phone when she heard someone coming down the steps of the basement.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," sang out the Magister.

"Magister, what a pleasant surprise," said Pam.

The Magister pulled out a vial from the cooler that his minions had found while rifling through the club.

"Oh, there's nothing pleasant about this. This is blasphemy," said the Magister. "Take her."

Eric closed his phone and thought a moment. He turned to Seren and said, "We're being raided by the Magister. Do not go back there."

He tensed and Seren knew he was going to take off. She also knew that he was returning to Fangtasia since Pam would be in danger.

"Wait, I can-" Seren began.

"Pam's in trouble," he said and, a second later, he took to the air and disappeared.

"Dammit," hissed Seren.

Seren morphed and took off after him as fast as she could. But, she didn't have a chance of catching up with him. When she arrived back at the Fangtasia parking lot, he was already inside. She returned to her normal appearance and rushed to the entrance. She was met just inside by one of the Magister's guards who attempted to block her path.

"The bar is closed," he said, mistaking her for one of the usual bar patrons.

He didn't have time to say anything else because Seren slammed him into the wall and he fell stunned in a heap. She moved rapidly to her locker and then descended the stairs into the basement. She heard the voices of the Magister and Eric at the bottom.

"Magnus, I'm the one you want," said Eric. "But, I've been framed."

Seren could now see that Pam was chained to the torture wheel in silver. She wore only her bra above the waist and the Magister was carving a path down the middle of her chest with a silver-tipped cane. An angry looking gash smoked and hissed along the cane's path and Pam cried out in pain.

"Oh, you've got the wrong man. My dog ate my homework. Excuses are one thing that do not get better with age," said the Magister who turned to look at Eric.

"It was not on my orders," said Eric.

"Then, on who's? Your Queen's?" asked the Magister.

He turned back to Pam and waved the silver tip close to her skin.

"What shall it be? Desecration of the blood or treason against your Queen. Both are among the most dire of crimes," said the Magister.

"Neither, Magister," cried Seren as she rushed down the stairs.

The Magister cast an irritated glance at her and said to one of his minions, "Get his pet out of here."

But, Seren managed to slip past and took a position in front of Eric.

"I owe no loyalty to the Queen. My only loyalty is to my Master," said Seren. "You will hear me out or I will make sure that you regret it."

Eric attempted to pull Seren behind him and shush her, but Seren shrugged him off and stood her ground.

"You dare to threaten me?" coldly asked the Magister.

"I don't make threats," replied Seren.

Seren held a tiny micro-cassette player and turned it on. The voice of Sophie-Anne could be heard ordering Eric to sell the V. Eric raised his eyebrows since this had occurred before the planting of the Queen's own bug in his office. Did Seren bug his office, first? In a flash, the Magister grabbed the player and crushed it in his hand.

Seren smirked and said, "Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to give you the only copy of that? Right at this moment, I have several copies of that tape poised to be sent on their way to several national news networks as well as to the DEA. And if you are foolish enough to harm or kill me, those tapes will still be sent on their way. I'm sure the knowledge that the vampire Queen of Louisiana is the kingpin V drug lord will do wonders for human and vampire relations and help with getting the Vampire Rights Amendment passed."

The Magister considered her and said, "Just what evidence do you have?"

"I have this incriminating tape and I have tapes of the Queen and her pet talking about selling of the V. I have done an analysis of this blood which will match up to Sophie-Anne if you force her to be tested. And I have surveillance footage of one of her bodyguards dropping off that very cooler tonight, as well as, footage of the Queen and her bodyguard with a similar cooler which was the filmed the night she ordered Sheriff Northman to sell V," said Seren.

"What is it that you want?" asked the Magister.

"I want you to arrest and prosecute the guilty party," said Seren. "You will find that Sheriff Northman has the only area in this kingdom that is free of this V because he could not in good conscience sell it. He has been paying his Queen out of his own pocket and destroying this blasphemous product."

The Magister turned his gaze on Eric, "Is this true, Sheriff?"

"Yes, Magister," said Eric, glancing between Pam and Seren.

"It's a nasty business to prosecute a royal," said the Magister. "It has not been done in over a century."

"I believe that she still answers to your authority," said Seren.

The Magister smiled a small evil smile and said, "Let her down."

His minions unchained Pam and Eric moved to her in a flash. He cradled her in his arms and petted her.

The Magister prepared to leave and said to Eric, "You should hold onto your little protector."

He turned to leave, but Seren interrupted, "Wait, Magister, there is another matter to discuss."

"Don't try my patience," he warned, but he turned back to Seren.

Seren bowed, saying, "This kingdom will be in chaos, Magister. Queen Sophie-Anne has weakened this kingdom with her greed and excess. You need a strong vampire to take control. You also need one who is not tainted by her heinous crimes. There is only one candidate who meets all those qualifications and that is Sheriff Northman."

"Seren, stand down," said Eric.

"I believe that you should let her do all your talking," said the Magister.

The Magister lifted Seren's chin with his cane and studied her.

"And I suppose that you will be his faithful servant when he takes the throne?" asked the Magister.

"If my Master and King wishes to keep me in his service," meekly replied Seren.

The Magister removed his cane and looked over at Eric and considered him.

"I've always thought that you were lacking in ambition, Sheriff. But, perhaps, you just needed someone to give you a push in the right direction. Very well, Sheriff Northman, you've just been appointed acting regent of Louisiana pending official approval of your claim to the throne," said the Magister.

Twirling his cane, the Magister called out to his minions, "Pack up, we have a long drive to the former Queen's palace."

He advanced up the stairs and disappeared. In a flash, Eric moved and grabbed Seren's arm.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Seren tried to shrug off his hand and said, "I'm saving your life and Pam's. You might want to show a little gratitude."

Eric let go and said, "For...for Pam's life, I am grateful."

Seren looked into his eyes and said, "Just what did you think was going to happen once Russell got what he wanted? I was supposed to gather information to blackmail Queen Sophie-Anne into accepting his marriage proposal. He would gladly let you take the fall for her if she cooperates with him and gives him control of this state."

"Russell is not going to be happy with this turn of events," said Eric.

"I think that it's safe to say that we are all on his shit list," said Seren.

Eric gave her a lop-sided smile and said, "You realize that you have just put a huge target on my back."

"You will take the throne," said Seren. "And I will make sure that you keep it."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I

After Seren almost flew out of the basement, Eric turned back to Pam. He smoothed some flyaway strands of her long honey blonde hair back into place. He had felt the fear, anger and pain from her through their bond of maker and child during her ordeal. His only child and the closest thing to his cold heart. The thought of her being her being tortured and killed by the Magister had been almost too much to bear. Even though she had been in fear for herself, she had sacrificed her chance to escape in order to make that phone call and warn him. He leaned down and kissed the forehead of his brave Pam.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked.

"Sanctimonious bastard," growled Pam. "He enjoyed torturing me just little too much."

The Pam that he knew so well would not be one to wallow in fear or waste her precious energy weeping. He could feel through their bond that she wanted revenge. Nothing would please him more either, but surprisingly the events had not turned out the way he had expected. Instead of delivering a sentence of true death, the Magister had promoted him to King. Who would have ever thought that? He certainly hadn't as he had rushed to Pam's side. His only hope had been to offer himself in place of his child.

Seren had chosen that moment to alter fate. Her actions defied Russell and saved them. He smiled as he remembered her fearlessly facing down the Magister. There were few who could stare into his steely eyes that were devoid of mercy and resist the temptation to cower. But, like everyone else that she had come into contact with, she had charmed the snake that he was like a snake charmer.

"You were right about her being a spy. Yet, she saved us," said Pam. "Why would she risk Russell's wrath for us?"

Eric smiled, "Before you start getting all warm and fuzzy about her, you should remember that Seren still puts her own interests first."

"I don't understand how defying Russell and plotting to make you King is to her advantage?" asked Pam.

"Think about it," replied Eric. "The stronger I am, the more of a chance I have against Russell. Being made King reduces the power that Russell has over me and gives me access to all the resources of this kingdom. Now, do you see?"

"Yes, so you mean that we still can't trust her?" asked Pam.

"That's part of her charm, isn't it?" replied Eric.

"Still, can you deny that we don't owe her a debt?" asked Pam.

"No, I don't deny that," replied Eric. "But, is it my fault that she forgot to negotiate her terms first?"

"Eric-" began Pam.

Eric interrupted, "I owe her a debt, but I will decide how to repay her actions."

He stared into Pam's eyes and petted her, "I like her, too. She thinks that she wants to live a ordinary life. She'll come around when she realizes how boring that life would really be. What would she do with herself with no queens to destroy or kings to betray?"

"I don't know," said Pam. "Dull and boring is beginning to sound good to me."

"Now, Pam, I'm surprised that a little torture can upset you," chided Eric.

"Next time, you can switch places with me and let the Magister have his way with you," replied Pam.

Eric smiled, "You know that I would have."

"Yes," said Pam. "I know."

Pam seemed lost in thought and said, "Since you will be King, does this mean that I'm going to be a princess?"

II

After leaving Eric and Pam, Seren made a couple of phone calls to ensure that her parents were aware of the situation and that someone was watching over them. She then took to the night sky and raced to Mason.

She knew that she had taken a huge risk, but not helping Eric Northman and letting him take the fall for Queen Sophie-Anne would only increase Russell's power. And the more power Russell held only served to make him more invincible. She had not come across anyone else who was as old and strong as Sheriff Northman. She had just given the Sheriff immense power and influence. He still wasn't a match against Russell, but now Russell was limited in the actions that he could take against him. Unless, he was so pissed off that he didn't care, of course, she thought. Russell wouldn't hear about what happened until late tonight or even tomorrow. She certainly wasn't going to call him up and chat. Of course, helping Eric Northman was not without it's own risks, either. But, she still believed that she had a better chance in a contest of wills against him than with Russell. He had done nothing so far that led her to consider him in Russell's league, or even hers. And he owed her. He might be a vampire and as untrustworthy as all his kind, but she still felt that he would honor a debt of that magnitude.

Seren flew over a rather ordinary suburban neighborhood. Well-maintained houses and neat yards lined the streets. She could see lights on in the houses and knew the vast majority of the people inside lived their lives without the knowledge of the supernatural creatures that lived among them. They were oblivious to the dark things that went bump in the night. Monsters were just a child's nightmare or the imaginary boogey man that was hiding in the closet or under the bed.

She finally arrived at the right address and recognized Mason's truck parked with the other cars in the driveway. There was also a van in the driveway emblazoned with the Herveaux and Son logo. She morphed back and straightened her clothes and hair. She was gripped by nervousness and willed herself to be calm. You just faced down the Magister, she told herself, you can do this. She rang the doorbell and tried to keep from fidgeting.

The door was answered by a man who looked like an older copy of Mason. He appeared to be in his late forties and had the same dark hair. There were a few grays hairs that dusted his temples, but it did nothing to distract from his handsomeness. His eyes were blue, but they were a lighter shade and reminded Seren of the sky on a sunny day. Those blue eyes focused on her and she saw a sign of recognition pass over his face.

"You must be Seren," he said.

"Yes, Sir," replied Seren. "I'm sorry that we have never met before, but I didn't want to bring any notice down on your family."

"I may not agree with your reasons, but I can understand them," he said. "Come in. And my name is Henry in case Mason didn't tell you."

"Thank you," said Seren coming inside.

She saw a neat and tidy home. Mason's father left her in the living room and wandered off to inform the rest of the family that she had arrived. There were shelves along a wall that contained family photos. She couldn't help herself and she wandered over. Pictures of family events such as birthdays and Christmases abounded. She felt a pang of longing since she had missed so much when she came to live with Russell. So many memories that she should have made and cherished never happened. There was a hole in her life, she realized. She saw a progression of Mason's school pictures and picked up one when he must have been no older than seven or eight. He had unruly dark hair that had seemed to defy the best efforts of a comb to tame it. His mischievous eyes gazed out at her from the picture and seemed to hint that he was up to no good, but dared her to figure out what he had done. She found herself smiling.

"He was a terror at that age," came a voice behind her. "But, he concealed with those angelic looks."

Seren whirled around, surprised that she had not heard someone come up behind her. She saw a woman that must be Mason's mother. She was a small woman with delicate features. Her hair was a lush brown that fell to her shoulders. Appearance wise, Mason didn't seem to take after her, but then Seren looked into his mother's eyes and saw the same deep, mysterious eyes that she knew so well. Seren's stomach began doing cart wheels as she realized that this tiny woman held her fate in her hands. Her delicate appearance belied a core of iron that Seren could see as Mason's mother appraised the woman that had laid claim on her only son's heart. Seren felt that gaze was looking inside her and finding out all the things that made her so unworthy. She knew that she didn't have a right to want something so special as her son. Yet, she did want him and she felt herself standing straighter and staring back into Mason's mother's eyes with determination. Slowly, a ghost of a smile formed on his mother's lips.

"He might have met his match," said his mother, softly under her breath.

"Mom, why didn't anyone tell me that Seren had arrived," complained Mason. "Are you raking her over the coals or what?"

"Not yet, Dear," said his mother. "We were planning on doing that later. You've got to give the coals time to heat up first."

Flashing Seren a beautiful smile, Mason enveloped her in a hug and kissed her. He kissed her again and she felt his tongue sneaking out and teasing her. Wicked boy, she thought, doing that in front of his mother.

"I missed you," said Seren.

Mason smiled and leaned into her ear, "I know."

His smile turned devilish and if his parents weren't watching, she might have thrown him down and made him sweetly pay for teasing her like that. The corners of his mouth twitched as if he could read her mind. But, maybe that wasn't so hard to do, she thought. He was well aware of the effect that he had on her.

"I see you've met my parents who were no doubt planning on giving you the treatment," said Mason.

"Treatment?" asked Seren.

"They seemed determined to have me become an old bachelor," said Mason. "They keep scaring my girls away."

"Girls?" demanded Seren.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy?" teased Mason.

He preened in front of her, smoothing his hair in place and said, "I'm afraid that I've been taken on a few test drives before."

"I'm the only one in the driver's seat, now," replied Seren.

"Oh, she's got your number," chuckled his dad.

"She's going to need all the help she can get, if she expects to go toe to toe with my boy," said his mother.

Mason smiled and said, "Even though, you've already met them, this is my father, Henry, and my beautiful mother, Brenda. You, of course, know Alcide."

Seren's eyes went to Alcide and Mason added, "My money is on you if he picks a fight with you again. The family agrees that the odds are 3 to 1 in your favor."

Alcide looked at her sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's very nice to meet all of you," said Seren politely.

She gripped Mason's hand and said, "I'm afraid that I have another reason for coming tonight. Things have happened and Eric Northman will become King. Russell will be upset and I don't know if he knows about us or not. But, Cooter and Debbie have seen us together."

"That pack is a plague on our kind," said Brenda. "I'm tired of tucking our tails between our legs while that pack risks bringing our existence out into the open with their stupidity."

Seren had guessed right that Mason's mother was no shrinking violet and she added, "It's worse than that. They drink vampire blood, Russell's blood."

And audible growl came from Alcide, "Debbie, too?"

"I found out by bribing some pack members, but it explains the hold Russell has over them," said Seren.

"The packmaster must be told," said Alcide. "We can't stand by and let everything that we have worked for be taken away from us."

"Colonel Flood has lost the will to fight," said Brenda.

"Brenda!" admonished Henry.

"You know that I'm right," said Brenda. "Maybe, it's time for a new packmaster."

Seren took Mason's hand again and said, "You need to stay here and let your pack protect you. You'll be safest here."

"What about your parents?" asked Mason.

"I've already warned them," said Seren.

"Bring them here," said Henry. "We'll watch over them."

"I'm afraid that might bring Russell down on all of you and I can't take that risk," said Seren. "My mother is a formidable foe and I have someone else to help."

"Who?" asked Mason.

"My uncle," replied Seren with a smile.

III

Professor Tetweiler sat down on his couch to eat a meal of Chinese takeout and watch the episode of Jeopardy that he had recorded. He realized that only total geeks recorded Jeopardy, but he shrugged it off. Why deny what he was? He was reaching for an egg roll when a knock upon his door disturbed him. He gave an aggravated sigh since he knew the only ones who ever knocked on his door were people trying to sell him something. He was therefore surprised to see a young and attractive girl on his doorstep.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you Professor Tetweiler?" the girl asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" he replied.

"I don't know if you can help me or not," said the girl. "But, I intend to find out. May I come in?"

"I would like to know what this is about first," he said.

"Be a dear and let me in," she said. "I'm asking nicely."

Something about that comment made the professor nervous. His eyes scanned the area around her wondering if she was with someone else just out of sight and if this was a home invasion. Never open your doors to strangers was a wise principle that he had forgotten.

"Look whatever it is that you are selling, I don't want any of it," he said.

Professor Tetweiler attempted to close the door, but the girl placed her hand against the door and stopped him. He tried to use his superior strength to manhandle the door closed, but he couldn't budge it. How was she doing that? He fearfully began backing up.

"My goodness," she said, walking inside. "I would have thought that academics had better manners."

"Stay back or I'll call the police," he said, still retreating from her.

She closed the door and kept slowly walking forward. Professor Tetweiler backed up into his sofa, causing him to look down at what he had run into. When he looked back up, the girl was directly in front of him. She grabbed his arm in an iron grip and pushed him down onto the sofa. She stood looking down on him and gave him an innocent looking smile.

"We've just got off on the wrong foot, you and I," she said. "I don't mean you any harm. I'm sorry if I scared you, but I've had a very bad night and my patience is just about gone."

"How are you that strong?" he asked.

"I work out a lot," she replied.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just want you to ask you some questions, that's all," she replied.

"Who are you?" asked Professor Tetweiler.

"Sorry, I guess that I'm guilty of bad manners, myself. My name is Seren," she replied. "Now, you are the premiere historian of myths and folklore at the university, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't want to sound too presumptuous, but that's correct. For this entire region, actually," he replied.

"You know the myths and folklore of vampires?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, curious now.

"You are aware of the effects of drinking a vampire's blood?" Seren asked.

"It does many things," replied the Professor. "But, most of the effects help the vampire maintain control of that person."

"One of those effects allows the vampire to always sense where that person is," said Seren. "I need to know if there is a way to break that bond or at least cloak the person from the vampire's ability to detect them."

"I need to look in my study," said the Professor.

Seren followed him and he went into a small room. Though it was small, the walls were lined with floor to ceiling shelves. Every inch of those shelves were filled with books. She gazed at their colorful binders and could almost hear them whispering to her and tempting her with the promise of the secrets that were held within their pages. She had always loved books. Russell's library had been a refuge for her and she had often gone there and lost herself within the pages of so many books. In those worlds of make-believe, her dismal reality faded away and she had been set free. She could smell the scents of ink and leather. The air itself seemed heavy as if the written words in the books had escaped from their pages and were dancing around, invisible to the naked eye.

Professor Tetweiler scanned his shelves and pulled out and ancient looking leather bound book. It was from a time when books were handwritten. Seren gazed down at the beautiful writing and the still colorful drawings that graced the margins. The professor slipped on a thin pair of gloves and gently flipped through the pages and finally found the passage that he wanted.

"It basically says here that the power of the undead is best fought by those that wield the power of life or nature," he said.

"Like witches?" asked Seren.

"Some of them do channel the natural energy," replied the professor.

He seemed lost in thought and stood there for a long moment.

"If vampires record their own history, they haven't shared it with us," he said. "But, many years ago an ancient book was found. It was written in Latin. My mentor who taught me at Cambridge was one of the few who were lucky enough to actually see and examine this book. At the time, the book was thought to be some sort of forgery or fraud because it contained familiar myths and fairy tales, but they were written as if from a vampire's perspective. The book disappeared as if into thin air and since the few academics that had seen or heard of it thought that it was just a beautifully crafted hoax, it was forgotten. But, my mentor never forgot about it and he loved to share some of the stories that he had read. One of the stories described the sworn enemy of the vampires. I would think that they would know how to combat the power of a vampire bond."

"Great, who is that?" asked Seren.

"The Fae," replied the professor.

"The Fae?" asked Seren.

"The Fae were completely destroyed according to the legend in the book. They were wiped out of existence by the vampires. Yet, myths and legends of the Fae still continued throughout human recorded history," he said.

"Are you saying that they still exist?" asked Seren.

"Normally, I would say that all of this is a bunch of horse hockey, pardon my language," said the professor. "Yet, if vampires are real creatures, why not other things as well?"

Why not indeed, thought Seren. The poor professor didn't know that he was speaking to one at this very moment.

"By Fae, do you mean fairies?" asked Seren. "Like Tinkerbell?"

"The true Fae were nothing like the Disney version," said the professor.

"Tell me more," asked Seren.

"The Fae were mysterious and powerful. It was said that they could move between worlds or dimensions. They were connected to the natural world and had the ability to channel it's energy and use it as a weapon. Some were said to fly, cast spells and even shapeshift."

"Shapeshift?" said Seren.

"They used glamour and shapeshifting to hide their true appearance," replied the professor. "But, most legends depict them as dangerous."

"So, how am I supposed to find a creature that doesn't exist anymore?" asked Seren.

"According to folk legends, there are hot spots of supernatural energy. Intersections between the lines of energy that transverse our world. I would expect that a portal to the Fae world would be found there," said the professor.

"Like a crossroads?" asked Seren.

"Yes," said the Professor Tetweiler with a smile. "It's no coincidence that so many myths and folk tales take place at such a place."

"But, how would you summon a Fae?" asked Seren.

"The Fae were avoided by most cultures out of fear and rightly so. Most of those who encountered the Fae were never seen again," said the Professor. "There are stories of them kidnapping humans. And inter-breeding with them."

He turned his gaze on her and added, "Especially pretty young girls."

Seeing Seren's look of disappointment, the professor added, "I can give you what tips that I have gleamed from my studies. But, if you do actually make contact with a real Fae and live to tell about it, I want all the juicy details."

Seren said sarcastically, "It makes my heart warm to know that your only thoughts for my safety are just so that you can grill me if I manage to make it back alive."

"Sorry, but rest assured you would die for a noble cause," teased the Professor, finally warming up to his guest.

"I never knew academics were so ruthless," said Seren.

"You never want to get in the middle of a squabble between historians, they'll rip you to shreds," said the Professor. "They go for the soft underbelly first, just to give you a warning."

Seren smiled and said, "I beginning to like you, Professor Tetweiler."

**A/N: **Eric understood Seren's motives for helping him. It was said that some Fae could shapeshift and change their appearance, much the way Seren does...coincidence?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I

Seren looked down at the ring of mushrooms on the ground. She failed to see how a circular growth of fungi could be a link to the supposedly most powerful enemy of vampires. But, Professor Tetweiler had insisted that she look for one. He had called it a fairy ring. She knew that the area of Bon Temps was a crossroads. She had seen too many supernatural creatures there for it to be otherwise. They were drawn to the energy spike that radiated out from the area. Even though Bon Temps was a small town, it was still a large area to go mushroom hunting in. So, she had looked at a map and tried to make a logical guess as to where to start looking. She drew a line linking Bill's house, Sookie's and Merlott's and it made a triangle. The only thing of interest that lied within the triangle was the cemetery.

She had started early in the morning searching the cemetery grounds. She was tired from lack of sleep, but this task was much to important to put off while she took a nap. She felt that it was very likely that when the sun set tonight that the shit would hit the fan, so to speak. She had finally found a ring in an older part of the cemetery. She placed a jar of organic honey inside the ring and then walked back to her car for the flowers. Professor Tetweiler had insisted that they not be cut flowers. The Fae would take a dim view of those, he had said. She placed several potted, flowering plants within the circle and settled down to wait. She waited and waited, until her eyelids began to grow heavy. As her eyes finally closed, her last thought was that Professor Tetweiler was probably right and all this was horse hockey.

Claudine gazed down at the sleeping girl. She dipped her finger into the jar of honey and licked the sweet nectar off from it. When that golden sweetness melted in her mouth, she felt as if she were tasting the golden sunshine that had coaxed the flowers to grow from which the bees had used to make this delicious treat. She turned her gaze to the flower plants and leaned down a touched a delicate blossom. This offering had pleased her. She held her hand out and pointed it at the flowers. A burst of white light shot out and enveloped them and, in a flash, they disappeared into thin air.

Claudine then turned her gaze to the sleeping girl, herself. She was young and fair. And she was a total surprise. Where had she come from? While the honey and flowers were the intended offering, the girl had no idea that it was she, herself, that had tempted Claudine to appear. She prodded the sleeping girl with a toe to wake her. The girl was a light sleeper and she scrambled to her feet in surprise. Claudine gazed into her vibrant green eyes that reminded her of the color of emerald green grass.

"Are you a Fae?" asked the girl, finally.

Seren stared at the woman in front of her. She was beautiful with brown hair that fell in loose curls. She wore a fancy dress in white with gauzy lace that seemed to shine with it's own radiance.

"You already know the answer to that question," replied Claudine.

Seren bowed deeply and said, "Please, accept my humble gifts. I beseech you for your help."

Claudine stepped to Seren and raised her up. She touched Seren's curls that reminded her of her own tresses.

"There is no need to bow before me, child," said Claudine. "So alone and sad, you have been."

Seren searched the Fae's eyes. Professor Tetweiler had said that the Fae were dangerous and to be feared. Yet, she saw compassion for her within the fairy's eyes.

"How...how do you know that?" asked Seren.

"I can sense your memories," replied Claudine.

"I ask for your help," said Seren. "Can you break a vampire's bond?"

At the word vampire, Claudine's face formed into a frown. Then, a look of sadness came over her face and Seren found her hopes sinking.

"Only the death of the vampire breaks that bond," said Claudine.

Seren felt so lost again. Would she ever be free?

"But, a debt is owed to you, little Star," said Claudine.

"How can you owe me a debt?" asked Seren.

"You faced The Dark all alone," said Claudine.

"I don't understand," replied Seren.

Claudine stepped within the circle and held out her hand to Seren. Professor Tetweiler had warned her to never enter the ring. But, for some reason, Seren wasn't afraid. She saw Claudine's hand begin to glow with a white light.

"My name is Claudine," said the fairy. "Come with me."

"I can't leave, I have those that I must protect," replied Seren.

Claudine smiled, "I could not hold you in my world even if I wanted to."

Seren reached out into the light and took Claudine's hand. She stepped inside the circle.

"So brave," said Claudine, proudly.

With a flash of light both Seren and Claudine vanished from sight.

Seren opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the cemetery, but it was different. Instead of being gloomy and filled with death, it seemed bright and alive. The birds sang in the trees and the bees buzzed among the colorful flowers that grew in abundance. Claudine still held her hand and was leading her to a small pond. She now saw that there were other fairies present. They were young men and women and they were breathtakingly pretty. They all wore clothing of the same nature as Claudine's and as they moved and danced about they seemed to sparkle as the light touched them.

"Are we in the land of the Fae?" asked Seren.

"We are still within the portal to our lands," replied Claudine. "But, some of the beauty and magic of our world has spilled out here."

"You are all so beautiful," whispered Seren, looking around.

Claudine stared at her and replied, "Yes...we are."

Claudine then gave her hand a tug and pulled her to the pond.

"Come, you are tired and thirsty," she said.

When she reached the pond, Claudine took a crystal pitcher and dipped it into the water. She poured out a glass and handed it to Seren. The water within the glass seemed to sparkle with it's own light.

"Drink, it will restore you," said Claudine.

Professor Tetweiler has cautioned her to not eat or drink anything in the land of the Fae. But, they weren't exactly in the Fae lands, thought Seren. She had not felt any warning signals of danger and Claudine had only shown her kindness. She lifted the glass to her lips and drank. From the moment it touched her lips, Seren could taste it's purity and goodness. She had never tasted anything like it before and she thirstily drained the glass. She felt the essence of the water flow throughout her body. It took away her tiredness and she felt stronger. Her eyes seemed to develop a new depth of perception. The sunshine was brighter and the colors of the flowers were more vibrant. She closed her eyes and her ears could pick up the sounds of bees buzzing among the flowers from across the cemetery. The song that that birds sung sounded sweeter and she felt as if she could distinguish every note. Everything smelled fresh and clean. Pure, thought Seren, before we had polluted nature.

"Is this how you see the world," whispered Seren in awe.

"The world is filled with magic, but most have lost the gift to see it," said Claudine.

"Thank you for allowing me to see something so wondrous," said Seren.

"The ability was always within you, child," said Claudine. "I would offer to let you stay, but what has been joined together can not be broken apart."

"I don't understand," said Seren.

"There are many mysteries. Sometimes, they are never meant to be understood," said Claudine with a smile.

Claudine studied the child. She had been alone, but now her life was entwined with another. They were bound in the way of his kind. And although the girl had yet to fully bond with him as was the custom, her heart had already chosen. It was a fitting choice, for he was a creature of nature as was she. Claudine could sense the shadows that surrounded the girl. Yet, she had survived on her own in the very house of The Dark. That in itself was a miracle. And she had found her way to them. Where there had been one, now there were two, thought Claudine. It was amazing that she could still be surprised.

"I think that it is time for me to return," said Seren. "There are so many things I must do."

The last thing Seren remembered was Claudine's soft voice, "You carry a piece of our magic inside you. You don't need the wings to fly."

Seren awoke with a start and got to her feet. That nap had refreshed her and she didn't feel a twinge of tiredness anymore. Just when she was about to chalk the entire experience up to being a wasted effort and the bizarre imagining of a sleep deprived mind, she noticed that the flowers and honey were gone. She could still feel the elixir of the water running through her. Her senses seemed still heightened. But, she had not freed her parents, she thought with disappointment. And now, she had placed them in danger. But, she wasn't going to just give up, yet. She checked her watch and saw that the day was still early. Plenty of time to figure something out, she thought. She sent a text message to Eric's phone saying that she might be late due to completing some errands. But, first, she thought, there was the matter of this fairy flying to investigate.

II

Seren walked into Fangtasia after opening and found Eric and Pam in their usual positions. She bowed to Eric.

"Your Majesty," said Seren.

Seren then gave a little smile and said, "You're supposed to call me your faithful servant and tell me to arise."

"You are neither my servant nor faithful," said Eric.

Seren walked closer him, "I keep you on your toes. And am I not much more valuable as your brilliant, but devious advisor than as some plodding, but loyal servant? My cunning has put you on the throne. Ah, if it was only the olden days, you could order the court entertainer to compose a song to sing my praises."

"Your ego is already big enough," replied Eric.

As she drew closer, Eric thought that he detected something different about her. She had always smelled sweet. Her delicious blood would have been a tempting bribe on its own. He gazed upon her and thought that it was a pity that she would not willingly allow him to feed on her. Selfish creature, he thought, vampires have needs.

"It's still a distant second to yours, Majesty," said Seren.

"The Magister already called me," said Eric.

"What did he want?" asked Seren.

"He told me that the trial would convene in two days and that the ruling body of The Authority would serve as the jury," said Eric.

"Are they coming here?" asked Seren, uneasily.

"No, they will participate by webcam," said Eric.

"The Magister asked about you," said Eric. "It seems that you made quite an impression on him."

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Seren.

"I think that he's got the hots for you," said Eric. "It would be a step up and I know how ambitious you are. Why settle for a king when you can wrap the Magister around your finger?"

"Even though, I like keeping my options open, I think that I will gracefully decline," said Seren.

"I'll let him down gently," said Eric, with a smirk.

Further conversation was interrupted by Seren's phone. She glanced at it and saw that the call was from Russell.

"Sorry, I have to take this," said Seren.

She opened the phone and said into it, "Hello, Majesty."

"Hello, Pumpkin," said Russell. "I need you to come home at once."

"Of course," replied Seren.

"Don't keep me waiting too long," said Russell as he hung up.

Seren closed the phone and said, "I've been summoned."

"I don't want you to return to him," said Eric.

"That's all well and good," said Seren. "But, he still holds power over me."

"He wouldn't dare wage war against Louisiana," said Eric.

"No, he wouldn't," replied Seren. "He's much too smart for that."

Seren turned to go and Eric said, "I expect you to return before dawn. If you are not back, I will assume that it is because you are being detained."

"Do I detect a note of concern?" replied Seren. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

She gave him a smirk and said, "Besides, we have to get busy setting up your court. And I'm just full of ideas to increase our cash flow. I vote that we move your seat of power to Shreveport and sell Queen Sophie-Anne monstrosity of a mansion. Toodles."

III

As Seren walked inside Russell's mansion, she found Talbot coming down the stairs. He was wearing a burgundy suit with a black dress shirt. He gave her a rather smug look.

"Oh, you're in so much trouble," he said.

"Don't dance on my grave, yet," replied Seren.

"I've been practicing my best jig," said Talbot.

"Now, where would you be without me to remind you that you aren't quite as perfect as you think you are?" said Seren. "Or, as pretty."

Talbot hissed, "We both know that I'm the prettiest."

"But, I got all the brains," replied Seren.

"You had better use them," said Talbot.

Talbot reached the bottom of the stairs and realized that no matter how jealous of her he was, she would never be a romantic rival for Russell's affections. Maybe, things had not been as bad as he had thought. Plus, her actions had prevented Russell from marrying that insufferable Sophie-Anne. What if Russell had brought the Queen back to Jackson to stay with them as his wife? Maybe, he should fall at Russell's feet and ask him to forgive Seren.

"Good luck," he said.

"I'm touched," replied Seren.

"Well, don't let it go to your head," said Talbot.

"You're too good for him," said Seren. "You do know that, don't you?"

Talbot beamed at Seren's praise. However, her next comment wiped his smile off his face.

"Of course, you're still a royal pain in the ass," she said.

She hefted the backpack she brought over her shoulder and walked past Talbot who treated her with a profane barrage of Greek.

"Love you, too, Darling," she sang out.

Seren stepped into Russell's study and found him sitting at his desk. He gave her a smile and leaned back into his chair.

"Pumpkin, that was quick," he said.

"You rang and here I am," replied Seren.

Russell picked up a letter opener and began fidgeting with it. Seren watched him handle the possible weapon and wondered if he really meant her harm.

"I heard through the grapevine that Queen Sophie-Anne was arrested last night," said Russell.

"Yes, Sheriff Northman told me this evening," replied Seren. "It's totally shocking, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Especially when I thought that the Sheriff was going to be arrested for the crime of selling V," said Russell.

"The Magister must be smarter than I gave him credit for," Seren said.

"Or, maybe you're more ambitious than I gave you credit for," said Russell.

"I'm not sure that I understand what you mean, Majesty," said Seren.

"Let me spell it out for you, Pumpkin," said Russell. "You made yourself a king that you can manipulate and wrap around your finger."

"How would I have the power to put anyone on the throne?" asked Seren.

Russell got up and walked to the fireplace and stared into the flames for a few seconds. He turned back to her and gave her a measuring look.

"I am impressed. You completely surprised me and that isn't easy to do," Russell said.

"Such high praise, indeed," replied Seren. "I'm not sure that I deserve it."

"Oh, don't be so modest," said Russell. "Since, I taught you everything that you know, I'm bursting with pride."

"I'm sure that you didn't bring me here to tell me what a proud papa you are," said Seren.

Russell sat down on the settee and crossed his legs, "Give me a good reason not to take steps to ensure your obedience."

"How can my nature be other than what you have made it? Would you be so cruel to punish me for something that is beyond my control?" asked Seren.

"A very good strategy. Blame me for you lack of loyalty and duplicity," replied Russell. "However, I'm not biting, Dumpling, no pun intended."

"Okay, I see that you want to be difficult," said Seren. "This should appease you, Majesty."

Seren shrugged off the backpack and took out a set of files from inside. She placed them on the coffee table before Russell.

"What's this?" asked Russell.

"A surprise," replied Seren.

Russell picked up the files and opened them. Slowly, a smile came over his face and he looked back to Seren.

"You're officially out of the dog house, Seren," said Russell.

He returned to examining the files. They were the personal files of Peter Threadgill the King of Arkansas. He had been Russell's rival for Queen Sophie-Anne's hand. Not that she had wanted either one of them. Earlier, Seren had taken a great personal risk and entered his home using her gift of shapeshifting. She had walked in through the front door and right into his office. Arkansas was a fitting tribute instead of Louisiana. And the beauty of it was that Russell could control the King from the shadows and not risk the attention of any vampire authorities. She hated giving him any more power, but she didn't want Russell to harm her parents or do something else that she feared. If he turned her, she would forever be his, her loyalty to him without question.

She wondered if she had really helped herself at all with her scheming. Russell had still wound up stronger and she was still tethered to him. If only that stupid bond could be broken, she thought.

"What are you planning on doing with Bill Compton?" Seren asked.

"He lost his usefulness when you took out Queen Sophie-Anne," replied Russell.

"Are you going to let him go?" asked Seren.

"Why, do you want him?" asked Russell, looking up at her.

"Bill Compton is overdue for a little payback," said Seren.

"Now, did he do something foolish and get on your bad side?" asked Russell.

"Maybe," said Seren. "Or, maybe I just don't like him."

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Pumpkin," said Russell.

"Truer words were never spoken, Majesty," replied Seren.

**A/N: **As seen by the geneology chart in Sookie's file and by comments from Gran, Earl Stackhouse who was Sookie's grandfather was telepathic and by implication also had fairy blood. However, in the books, Earl Stackhouse wasn't Sookie's biological grandfather. The half-fairy Finton sired Sookie's father with Gran. So, it's all very confusing to me. In the show, telepathic abilities seems to be a fairy trait, but Niall, Sookie's fairy great-grandfather in the books, says that telepathic abilities aren't a fairy trait. As described by Eric in 'From Dead to Worse', fairies are lovely, incredibly tough and ferocious, and extremely long-lived ( and intoxicatingly delicious, of course). He described them as having different magics, they can't all do the same things. In the short story 'Gift Wrap' by Ms. Harris, Preston Pardloe is a fairy that can shapeshift and change his appearance who is sent to keep Sookie company by Niall on Christmas Eve.

I used basic lore about the fairies for the stuff Professor Tetweiler told Seren.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Long chapter that concludes with the trial of Sophie-Anne.

Chapter 18

I

Eric watched as Seren arrived the next evening. She had called him before dawn that morning and informed him that she was fine and was staying the night in Jackson with her werewolf. As he watched her stride into the bar, he noticed that her usual cocky demeanor was back in place. Whatever, happened with her little family reunion last night, it seems that she was none the worse for wear. Perhaps, Russell enjoyed playing these games with her. Maybe, he was even proud of her. It had to be one of the weirdest, dysfunctional relationships that he had ever come across and that was saying a lot for vampires.

He was still checking into some things. And he had found out some rather interesting tidbits about his treacherous little advisor. He wasn't sure exactly how to use them to his advantage, but he intended to keep digging.

She was wearing a simple dress and carried a leather attache. She wasn't dressed for the bar and he doubted that she intended to stay. Not that she cleared her schedule with him. She did as she pleased. This was probably one of the reasons that she liked being here with him. The freedom. It was just an illusion, since she still had to answer to Russell. But, she was far enough away that he couldn't watch her all the time.

"Majesty," she said as she bowed her head.

"I'm still just the acting Regent," said Eric.

"You'll be confirmed," said Seren. "Stop making that face. Isn't it better to rule than to be under someone's thumb?"

"Kings sometimes have a short lifespan," said Eric.

"In case you haven't noticed, the lifespan of sheriff's can be short as well," said Seren. "You were hardly safe before, either."

The girl had a point, thought Eric.

"You seemed to have escaped Russell's wrath," said Eric, wondering if Russell actually had some sort of affection for her.

"Every action has a price," said Seren, vaguely.

"Did he punish you?" asked Eric.

He found that he was angry with this situation. Even if she was not his, he was still obligated to her for saving Pam. The fact that she had to return and face the lion in the lion's den all alone, wasn't helping. He wanted to find a resolution to this problem, since who knew when Russell would call his ward home for good.

Seren raised her eyes to him and said, "No, but I had to make amends."

"What amends?" asked Eric.

"I would advise you to never trust the King of Arkansas," said Seren. "He's in Russell's pocket."

"You did that?" asked Eric.

"I...I had to, or he would have given me a unpleasant lesson on the consequences of one's actions," said Seren.

Seren looked down, yet she didn't attempt to use the guilt factor. Perhaps, her pride kept her from wanting to seem weak. She was as proud as any vampire, thought Eric. He decided to change the subject.

"The trial convenes tomorrow evening," said Eric. "My presence is required. It will be held in the Queen's mansion."

"I will be in New Orleans as well," said Seren. "I would like to know the details, since I cannot attend."

"I'll see you there," said Eric.

"Perhaps, we can adjourn to your office?" asked Seren.

"Have you bugged it, again?" asked Eric.

"Trust no one, Majesty," said Seren. "Except, for Pam, I guess. You should never forget that."

"Not even you?" asked Eric.

"I would like to say that you could trust me," said Seren.

Eric arose and led the way to his office. He took a seat at his desk as Seren opened the attache case. She took out several papers and passed them to him.

"These require your signature," she said.

"And what are these?" he asked.

"They give me the legal authority to act on your behalf," said Seren.

"Why would I do that?" asked Eric.

"Because it makes things easier for both of us," said Seren.

She gave a sigh and added, "This state has huge monetary potential. That is why both Russell and Felipe are interested. Developing and tapping this potential will only strengthen your position."

"And who's going to pay for this development?" asked Eric.

Seren grinned and said, "Not you."

"Who is?" asked Eric.

"Russell," replied Seren.

"I'm not going into debt with Russell," said Eric.

"Oh, it isn't a loan," said Seren. "It's stealing."

"What?" asked Eric.

"Russell has so much moth-balled crap in storage. Even Talbot doesn't know the true extent of Russell's collection," replied Seren.

"But, I'm sure that you do," said Eric.

"I make it my business to know things like that," she said. "I have been taking things for years, mainly, for my own amusement."

"And if Russell finds out?" asked Eric.

"He won't. I know how to cover my tracks," said Seren.

Seren gave him a winning smile and said, "Trust me. Now, sign."

Eric signed and Seren put the papers back into her case. She seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"Pam should be officially acknowledged as your second-in-command and heir. Since, we are both able to fly and make the trip to New Orleans in a short amount of time, it is your decision as to whether you want to officially move there or stay here. But, if you elect to stay here, we must find you some better digs. You need to have a household as befitting your status, now," said Seren.

"And just what is your official title?" asked Eric.

"I'm still your executive assistant," replied Seren. "Although, I've also given myself a new title: Human Relations Liaison. Like it?"

"It isn't completely accurate since you aren't exactly human," said Eric.

"A minor detail," said Seren.

Eric frowned, "Does this mean that I'm going to have to interact with humans as well?"

"That's why you have me, to deal with the riff-raff, Majesty," said Seren, not without a little sarcasm.

She was making herself more invaluable all the time, thought Eric.

"Is there anything else that you want to dump on me this evening?" asked Eric.

"No, Your Majesty," said Seren.

"In private, you will dispense with all the role-playing," said Eric.

"You sound as if you think that I don't respect you," said Seren. "That couldn't be farther from the truth."

Eric stared at her, "Have you gone back to trying to charm me?"

Seren traced a finger down his hand and smiled, "It's good to be suspicious. But, I might be speaking the truth. I do that every once in a while, mainly to throw everyone off."

Eric wondered if she was flirting him. But, she seemed totally guileless. She had never attempted to use her charm on him in that manner. He was certain that she could if she wanted to. He also wondered if he was disappointed that she didn't.

II

Seren drove in the late morning to Sookie's home. She wanted to see Sookie when there was no possibility of Bill interfering. Russell had let him go and he was back in Bon Temps with some little cover story about his absence. She thought that Bill was telling Sookie that Lorena had kidnapped him and took him to Mississippi, but that the King intervened and released him. Essentially true, thought Seren. Bill had learned to not embellish his lies. The simpler they were and the closer they were to the actual truth, the more believable they were. And the less likely you were to get caught in them. It was a telling trait, since it showed that he had a certain skill at deceit. Although Seren was still a little miffed about her arm, she didn't have her sights set on revenge. There had been something going on between Queen Sophie-Anne and Bill and it involved Sookie. For some reason, Seren liked Sookie and she decided that she was going to solve this mystery.

Seren arrived and knocked on Sookie's door.

"Hello, Sookie," said Seren.

"Hi," said Sookie. "This is a surprise, come in."

Seren came inside and said, "I would like to say that this is just a friendly visit, but I have a business proposal for you."

"Really? What kind?" asked Sookie, curiously.

"I would like for you to be my aide," said Seren. "I'm working on some projects down in New Orleans for Eric. It would be nice to know who I can trust."

"So, this is Eric's idea?" asked Sookie, dubiously.

"No, he isn't even aware that I'm asking you to do anything," said Seren. "He gave me carte blanche to act on his behalf. This is completely my idea."

"You're so young to be doing such things," said Sookie.

"I had a rather unusual upbringing," said Seren. "My education in such matters was thorough."

"Someday, I would like to know your story," said Sookie.

"Now, that's a sad story to save for another time," said Seren.

Sookie looked down, embarrassed, "I'm just a barmaid. I don't know how much help I can be to you."

"Sookie, you have great value and potential. To Eric and to me," said Seren.

"Do you mean that?" asked Sookie.

"I do," replied Seren. "You just haven't had the opportunities and experiences that I had. There isn't any reason to question yourself because of that."

"Why are you so nice to me?" asked Sookie.

"Because you were nice to me," said Seren. "I don't forget something like that. And we seem to get along. So, what to you say? Do you think that you can squeeze an all expenses paid trip to New Orleans, complete with generous salary, into your busy schedule?"

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" said Sookie with a smile.

"Great, now, how do you feel about doing a little shopping today?" said Seren. "We need to buy you some work clothes. All on Eric's dime, of course."

Actually, it was on Russell's dime, thought Seren. But, who was really counting?

"Sign me up for that," said Sookie with a smile.

"We'll have lots of fun together," said Seren.

"I know," replied Sookie. "I can just feel that about you."

Seren plopped on Sookie's couch and smiled slyly, "I could be a bad influence."

"You? You're too young to get into too much trouble," replied Sookie.

Seren's smiled deepened, "Oh, you're very wrong about that."

Later as Seren and Sookie drove away, they were unaware that they were being watched from someone in the woods outside of Sookie's house. He watched their every move and memorized Seren's license plate number. Well, he thought, this assignment was looking better all the time. Two gorgeous blondes and he had a thing for blondes. Of course, they were fangbangers. But, that in a way was even better. It would be so sweet to teach them the error of their ways, he thought.

III

The trial of Sophie-Anne

Eric watched as the Magister strode back and forth before Sophie-Anne. The usually immaculately dressed and coiffed Sophie-Anne was in a state of disarray. Her red hair hung down in limp locks that looked that they had not seen a brush in the entire time she had been in custody. She was wearing a plain dress that was a far cry from her normal designer couture. Her eyes blazed with fury. The fact that she was being displayed in public in this state was probably responsible for some of her anger. Eric noted that the Magister had appeared not to have tortured her as he had done with Pam. Evidently, her royal status had stayed his hand from that abuse. She was silvered and restrained in a chair. Several of the Magister's guards were present along with a few witnesses such as himself. The witnesses were seated in an area to the side. There was a large LCD screen set up in the room from which The Authority would appear and participate in the trial. The trial was also being broadcast on a secure link to all interested. Eric wondered how many vampire eyes were glued to the screen. It was telling that this trial was being publicly displayed. The Authority planned on making an example of Sophie-Anne.

The screen flickered into life and as Eric watched, a table appeared with five vampires seated at it. The room was backlit, concealing their identities. But, Eric could discern that three were male and two were female. They were all wearing nondescript and severe black clothing. The middle vampire address the court.

"The Authority officially convenes this trial," he said.

"I'm innocent of these charges and am being framed," hissed Sophie-Anne.

"We will not tolerate anyone to abuse the rules of these proceedings," said The Authority spokesperson. "Unless you wish to be removed from this court, you will hold your tongue."

Sophie-Anne frowned, but remained silent.

The Magister strode before her and said, "I have reviewed all the evidence submitted and you would be wise to plead guilty and throw yourself on the mercy of this court."

"I have committed no crime," Sophie-Anne replied.

The Magister turned to a table and picked up a cooler and opened it, pulling out a tube of blood.

"Do you still insist that you don't recognize this cooler?" asked the Magister.

"Never seen it before," she replied.

The Magister motioned to one of his underlings and on another screen, the surveillance tape of her and her guard appeared. The guard was carrying the same cooler and it showed them walking into Fangtasia. Eric noted that the identifying sign of his bar was covered up. Another tape then played, showing the same guard bringing the cooler into the bar. The date and time of these tapes were clearly visible at the corner of the display.

"Now, do you remember it?" asked the Magister.

"So, it's just a cooler, like a hundred others," said Sophie-Anne.

The Magister again nodded to his underling and a laboratory analysis was displayed.

"The court will observe the results of two samples are displayed. One is from a sample retrieved from the cooler that was confiscated. The other is from a sample collected from the prisoner after she was taken into custody. The court will note that both samples are identical. Does the prisoner refute this evidence and deny that she was selling her own blood?" said the Magister.

"I did not sell my blood," said Sophie-Anne.

"No, you didn't stand on the street corner and peddle your own blood," said the Magister. "Instead, you used your power as Queen to force your sheriffs to sell it for you. The court will now listen to the next article of evidence," said the Magister.

The Magister's underling pressed a button and Sophie-Anne's voice could be heard ordering him to sell the blood, except his name was bleeped out on the tape. He was amazed that his own name was not being broadcast in these proceedings.

The Magister gave a little cold smile and said, "Your pet was taken into custody and interrogated."

Sophie-Anne's head shot to him and a look of fury passed over her face, "Did you harm her?"

The Magister ignored her and another tape began to play. It showed Hadley chained to a chair much like Sophie-Anne was, except the restraints weren't silver. She was crying and tears rolled down her face. The Magister appeared in the camera view and walked around Hadley. As he passed around her, his cane moved across her body and caused Hadley to quiver in fear.

"Now, you will tell me what you know, human," said the Magister on the tape. "Tell the truth or face the consequences."

Another tear rolled down Hadley's face, "The Queen Sophie-Anne needed money to settle her debt with the IRS. She had me help her remove her blood and she then forced others to sell it."

Hadley sobbed and said, "I'm sorry, Majesty. I'm so sorry."

The screen went blank and Sophie-Anne was silent.

"What I want to know is why my Sheriff is not on trial for treason?" asked Sophie-Anne.

"This evidence was not collected by your Sheriff and was submitted to me by another party," said the Magister.

"His pet?" demanded Sophie-Anne. "Do you really believe that he is innocent of acting behind my back?"

"Yes, the Sheriff was unaware that his assistant decided to take steps to protect him from all his enemies, even from his queen who shouldn't go around betraying her loyal subjects in order to hide her own crimes," said the Magister.

"There is something wrong about this assistant-" began Sophie-Anne.

"The assistant is not on trial here," said the Magister.

The spokesperson for The Authority interrupted, "We are digressing. Whoever gathered this evidence is not important. Even if it had been gathered by a Sheriff, it would make no difference to us. We have examined all the evidence and have made our judgement. Do you-"

"It's all lies," blurted out Sophie-Anne. "You don't have the right to pass judgement on me."

The spokesperson continued, "You are very wrong about that and if you speak out of turn again, you will be gagged and removed from this court. The Authority is the governing body that all vampires answer to, even if they are a Queen or King. No one stands above us. Crimes of this magnitude are no longer going to be covered up by the old practice of fealty to one's Regent. We find the prisoner guilty of all charges."

"No!" cried Sophie-Anne.

"Silence!" came the spokesperson. "In your final moments as Queen, you will conduct yourself as your station demands."

Sophie-Anne held her tongue and raised her head imperiously.

The spokesperson continued, "As we were saying, the Queen is found guilty on all counts. She is hereby stripped of her royal title. For the crime of desecration of the blood, we believe that a quick and easy staking is too lenient. Sophie-Anne Leclerq, you will suffer your fangs to be removed. You will then be sealed inside a silver enclosed sarcophagus for a period lasting one hundred years. At the end of this period, whatever is left of you will be removed and staked."

It was a cruel fate, but not one that she didn't deserve, thought Eric. He looked on as her stoicism vanished and she began to sob.

Another voice was heard from the screen and one of the female members of The Authority began to speak.

"This ends the trial of the former Queen of Louisiana. As to other matters, Sheriff Northman is hereby confirmed as the new King of Louisiana. His area is the only area that was free of the plague of his Queen's blood and he is the only member of the former Queen's court with clean hands. All of the former Queen's assets and holdings are now his, however meager they may be due to her own vices. The former Queen's debt will be settled by this body so that the image of vampires is not further tarnished. Magister, we leave it to you to carry out this sentence."

The Magister nodded to his guards and as they began to remove Sophie-Anne, she began to struggle.

"I'm a Queen. You have no dominion over me," she shrieked.

The woman from The Authority spoke again, "To all who are observing this trial, either in person or over the secure link, know that we are the ultimate authority. No vampire is above our laws. This trial signals the end of the old ways. The times have changed and we will adapt and change with them. The survival of our kind will not be taken for granted any longer. Good evening to you all."

The screen shut off as link to The Authority was cut. Sophie-Anne still could be heard crying out as she was unceremoniously dragged by the Magister's guards from the room. Eric turned to leave, but he Magister stopped him.

"Your first duty as King will be to witness Sophie-Anne's sentence being carried out," said the Magister.

The Magister led the way to another room where Sophie-Anne had been taken. She was silvered and held between two guards. She still struggled weakly and her eyes narrowed in hatred at the sight of him. The Magister smiled and snapped his fingers. His underlings wheeled in a large sarcophagus. It's walls were at least six inches thick and made of concrete lined with lead. But, the exterior of the coffin was shiny and made up of a covering of pure silver. It was stamped with an elaborate pattern of fleur-de-lis. As the sight of it, Sophie-Anne began to struggle harder and the guards held her and pushed her to her knees.

"What did you do to Hadley?" demanded Sophie-Anne.

"Can't you still feel her?" asked the Magister. "I didn't harm her. She's run off to wherever little humans run off to."

"You're responsible," hissed Sophie-Anne to Eric. "I know you collected all the evidence."

"I didn't," said Eric which was the truth. "I have to admit that trying to frame me for your crimes was a nice touch."

He was still seething that her actions had almost caused the true death of Pam. He would rather that she was quickly staked and the entire process over with.

"Please, you as King, it's so pathetic," she sneered. "Without that assistant who isn't what she seems, you would be in my place right now."

"You did teach me one important lesson," said Eric. "That you can't trust anyone except for the vampire you made."

The Magister signaled one of his guards and he approached with a pair of pliers. Sophie-Anne redoubled her efforts to escape, but another guard simply stepped behind her and firmly grabbed her head and held it still.

"Stay away," she cried, writhing in their arms. "You'll pay for this."

As Eric watched, the guard forced open her mouth and pulled out her fangs as Sophie-Anne cried out in anger and pain. The guard stepped away and handed the fangs to the Magister. Eric watched as Sophie-Anne hung limply in the guards arms with her head drooping. The Magister stepped to her and lifted her head with his cane. Her mouth and chin were covered in her own blood, but she looked defiantly at the Magister and hissed, exposing the gaps in her teeth.

"Any last words before I place you in that coffin where you will wither and starve for the next hundred years?" asked the Magister. "You will beg for the true death by the time they open it up."

"F*ck you," said Sophie-Anne.

The Magister smiled, "It's not Shakespeare, but to each her own."

The guards then picked her up and forced her into the sarcophagus. As the heavy lid closed shut, her final cry of 'no' was cut short as the lid sealed and locked her inside. The Magister's smiled only deepened. He turned to Eric.

"Keep out of trouble," he said. "And give my regards to Seren."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Eric has a girls night with Sookie and Seren. It's a little fluffy, but I couldn't resist. We find out what Seren has been up to. I got a giggle out of LoveBites.

Chapter 19

After getting settled into the hotel, Seren and Sookie decided to stay inside and order room service and watch a movie.

"It will be kind of like a sleepover," said Seren. "I haven't had one of those since I was very young,"

"You haven't?" asked Sookie. "Why not?"

"I guess it's because I didn't have any friends to ask over," said Seren.

Sookie looked at her strangely and Seren explained, "After I turned twelve, I was tutored at home and I wasn't allowed to interact with other children."

"That sucked," said Sookie. "But, I didn't have a lot of friends, either. Everyone thought that I was crazy, except for my friend Tara."

"So, let's make up for those lost times," said Seren.

"If this is being a bad influence, you seriously need to step up your game," said Sookie with a smile.

"Cut me a little slack here, I'm just getting warmed up," said Seren.

After a quick meal, they dressed in their pajamas and settled down to watch a movie. Seren ordered a chilled bottle of champagne for Sookie and chocolates and strawberries for them both. They each took one of the sofas in front of the television and relaxed.

"Mason is my first everything," said Seren. "Is Bill your first boyfriend?"

"Yes, my...gift makes it hard for me to date boys. But, I don't hear anything at all from vampires," said Sookie. "I can't read you either. You sometimes think in another language and you are capable of blocking me."

"There are secrets up there that you don't need to know about," said Seren. "But, I'm not pretending about liking you."

"I know," said Sookie. "I can feel that from you."

"Do you ever feel that you are just attracted to vampires because you can't read their minds?" asked Seren. "Couldn't you learn how not to do that with humans?"

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you're trying to warn me off vampires," said Sookie. "Even Eric? I thought that you liked him."

"I do like him. But, I have no illusions about what he is," said Seren. "He doesn't make any excuses for what he is, either."

"That's not a very rousing recommendation," said Sookie.

"He is what he is," said Seren. "But, any vampire who tells you that they are not cold and ruthless is being less than honest."

"I can't believe that about Bill," said Sookie.

"Bill is a vampire like all his kind," said Seren. "I know you think that I'm prejudiced about him, but do you ever wonder why he doesn't like me? It's more than me just working for Eric."

Seren took a bite of a strawberry and studied Sookie.

"I just want you to take off the blinders and not be so trusting," said Seren. "I'm not pushing Eric, but you have to admit that there is nothing physically wrong with him. I know that you have looked."

"I have not," said Sookie, blushing.

"Liar," said Seren with a smile.

Eric called Seren after seeing Sophie-Anne's sentence being carried out. She gave him the address of her hotel and the location of her balcony. She seemed unusually cheerful and Eric wondered if she was up to something. But, then, he thought that she was usually up to something.

He alighted on her balcony and looked through the window to a sight that he was not expecting. He could see Seren and Sookie stretched out on twin sofa's watching a movie. They were both wearing sleeping attire with Seren in a snug tank top and flannel shorts and Sookie in a pale blue nightgown that fell to mid-thigh. Sookie was sipping from a glass of champagne and Seren was eating a chocolate from a box of chocolates. A bowl of fresh strawberries was sitting on the coffee table between them along with various other articles of makeup and lotions. Eric rapped on the glass and Seren looked up and smiled. She got up and walked over to let him inside. Sookie sat up and looked surprised. She quickly pulled a hotel robe over her nightgown.

"Speaking of the devil, Sookie, look who crashed our party," said Seren, with a smile.

"Um, maybe I should just leave," said Sookie, uncertainly.

"Oh, I'm sure that Eric doesn't mind," said Seren.

"Of course not," said Eric as he strode inside.

Seren motioned him to her sofa and took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the sofa. Sookie sat down, cinching her robe tighter. Seren got up and went to the room fridge and took out a blue gel eye mask. She leaned over and began putting the mask over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pulling away from her.

"If you're crashing this party, you've got to hang with the girls," said Seren.

She slipped the mask over his eyes and giggled. Eric had to admit that it was soothing and Seren reclined him into the cushions.

"What do you think, Sookie, bubble gum or harlot red?" asked Seren.

"What?" said Eric.

"I was talking to Sookie," said Seren.

"I think that he's definitely a harlot," said Sookie.

Seren began removing Eric's shoes. Eric lifted the edge of his mask to see Seren placing cotton balls between his toes. She began shaking a bright red bottle of nail polish and looked up at him with a devilish smile. Sookie took a sip of champagne and watched, a little smirk on her lips.

"I'm never going to be able to explain this to Pam," said Eric.

"It will be more fun to not even try," replied Seren. "Let her wonder. It will be our private joke."

Eric put the mask back in place and Seren began to paint his toenails. She stopped here and there to fill up Sookie's glass and take a bite of the chocolate.

"Oh, I think this is really you," cooed Seren. "You have such nice feet. Big ones."

Even Sookie giggled at that.

"What do you say, should we do his fingernails next?" asked Seren.

"I'm drawing the line at that," said Eric.

"Party pooper," replied Seren.

"You take that hand," said Seren. "And I'll take this one."

Eric heard Sookie move and settle next to him on the other side from Seren. He felt her tentative fingers take his hand in hers and begin to file his fingernails. Seren took the other.

"Is this what girls do when they are all alone?" asked Eric.

"I wouldn't know," said Seren. "Since, I've never had a girlfriend."

"Yes," said Sookie. "Sometimes we braid each others hair or apply makeup or give each other facials. And watch chick flicks and gossip about boys. But, Tara was the only close friend that I ever had to do those things with."

"Cucumber or pear?" asked Seren.

"I like cucumber," said Sookie.

"Well, I guess that we should ask him since it's his skin," said Seren.

Eric smelled the scents of two fragrances being wafted under his nose.

"I'll go with Sookie on this one," he said.

He heard the bottle shaking and the sound of lotion being squeezed out. He then felt Sookie rubbing it into his hand.

"I'll be right back," said Seren.

Sookie finished applying the lotion to one of his hands and stopped. He felt her tense her body as if she was preparing to move away.

"You don't have to stop," he said. "I still have another hand."

He was surprised when he felt her take his other hand in his and continue to rub in the cucumber lotion.

He raised the mask off his eyes and said, "This has got to be major blackmail material."

Sookie smiled and said, "You do have a point."

"It was a surprise to find you here," said Eric.

"Seren asked me to help her," said Sookie. "And you are paying me a very generous salary."

Eric noticed that she was still not wearing Bill's ring and he was sure that Bill was not happy about her being here with Seren.

"Seren says that you are moving up in the world," said Sookie.

Eric frowned, "Yes."

"I would have thought that you would be happy about that," said Sookie.

"Why is that?" asked Eric.

"Well, I thought that you were ambitious and you're such a control freak," she replied.

"A control freak?" said Eric.

Sookie took a sip of her champagne and said, "That's you. A control freak with a weakness for red toenails."

Sookie smiled at him over her glass. When Seren walked back in, Sookie stood up.

"I had better get going," Sookie said.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning," said Seren.

When Sookie walked out, Seren looked over at Eric, "Were you actually flirting? I'm so impressed."

"Why is Sookie here?" asked Eric.

"I need her expertise," replied Seren. "And pissing off Bill is an added bonus."

Seren took a seat and added, "Although, I have to admit that I no longer have the motive to hook you two up anymore."

"Why is the fact that you had your own motives all along not such a surprise," said Eric.

"You know me so well," said Seren, smiling. "Russell is not interested in her, right now. Besides, she's too sweet for you."

"But, you're not," said Eric.

"No, I'm not like her," said Seren. "I have too much in common with Russell. And with you."

"I'm stunned to hear you admit that," said Eric.

"That doesn't mean that I'm happy about it," said Seren.

"The sooner you come to terms with what you are," said Eric. "The easier things will be for you."

"Are those your words of wisdom?" asked Seren.

"Just a lesson that I learned myself," said Eric.

Seren stared into his eyes for a long moment and then dropped her eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened at the trial?" she asked.

"The Authority found Sophie-Anne guilty of all charges," said Eric.

"Did they stake her?" asked Seren.

"Not exactly," said Eric. "They defanged her and locked her into a silver enclosed coffin for a hundred years. And then they plan on staking her."

"I would rather that she was just quickly eliminated," said Seren.

"They are making an example of her," said Eric. "I don't see any remorse on your part."

"Would you rather that I had done nothing and let you be tried by The Authority?" asked Seren. "Sophie-Anne's own actions caused her own downfall. I only exposed her for what she is."

"So, my little assistant, just what are your plans?" asked Eric.

"Right now, Sophie-Anne's blood is in the water and your being circled by hungry sharks," said Seren.

"Like Russell?" asked Eric.

"No, I don't think that you have to worry about Russell," said Seren. "He believes that I have you wrapped around my finger. I'm here to make sure the transition to your reign goes smoothly and to start some more profitable enterprises."

Eric raised his eyebrow and said, "And they are going to listen to you, just like that?"

"Why not? Am I not your agent?" said Seren. "To defy my requests would be seriously unwise, since it would be to defy you, the King."

"When will you be back?" asked Eric.

"Missing me already?" teased Seren.

"Who else will give me pedicures?" said Eric with a smirk.

II

Eric waited for Seren to arrive back at Fangtasia. She had been gone for about a week and a half. She was giving him an update on her progress. She had already hired several guards that she said he and Pam now needed.

She came into the bar wearing a boyish trousers and a clingy wrap top. The combination of tom boy and girly was surprisingly attractive and suited her personality.

"Majesty," she said with a bow.

"Well, what is the news, my little assistant,?" said Eric. "Just what have you been up to?"

He had not received any complaints while she had been gone of ruffled feathers or boundaries overstepped. But, he realized that Seren knew how to navigate in his world having spent many years now in it. Plus, she was even better knowing the ins and outs of a royal court. He watched as she looked at her watch.

"Turn on the television to the local news channel and you'll see," said Seren.

Both Pam and Eric gave each other a look and then Pam walked to the television located above the bar and switched it on with the remote. An announcer appeared on the screen.

"From our affiliates in New Orleans, we have a story concerning the new face of vampire politics in our state," he said.

The screen showed a scene outside of a construction site. A handsome male reporter was standing next to Seren who was dressed in a stylish suit that showed off her legs. Both of them wore hard hats, but Seren's was pink. The male reporter addressed the viewers.

"This is Vince Adams and I'm here with Seren Phillips, the Human Relations Liaison of Eric Northman who is the new player in vampire politics in this state. Good morning, Ms. Phillips," he said.

"Good morning to you, but please, just call me Seren," she said with a smile.

"You are awfully young to hold such a high position in Mr. Northman's organization, Ms. Phillips, as well as being a human," said Vince.

"Well, I am the 'Human' Relations Liaison," said Seren. "And I should tell you that age is an irrelevant thing to vampires. I'm solely judged on my ability to do the job."

"Can you tell us just what is going on in this neighborhood, Seren?" asked Vince. "And what the goals of this project are?"

"Vince, why don't we have a little tour and meet some of the actual people involved here?" said Seren.

As the started to move among the bustle of an active construction site, Seren continued, "This neighborhood was dying and that's a sad fact, Vince. Businesses closed, high unemployment and shattered dreams. But, now there is hope for a brighter future and prosperity for both vampires and humans."

They stopped before a construction worker and Seren said, "Good morning Mr. Holmes."

The worker smiled and said, "Just call me Bobby, Seren."

"Bobby, can you tell Vince and his viewers a little about how you came to work here?" asked Seren.

"Well, I was unemployed, had been for ages, and me and my family were on the verge of losing everything. But, then this project started and Mr. Northman's agents came into our neighborhood and held a job fair and hired as many of the locals as possible. I'm just one of many who have been given the opportunity to get back on my feet and hope again for my future. And it doesn't end here with the completion of this construction. They are committed to hiring locals in the many new jobs that will be opening up. Vampire or not, no one else has given me a chance to help myself."

Seren smiled and shook Bobby's hand and she and Vince moved on.

"Mr. Northman has made a commitment to hire locals first because he believes that they are more likely to care about their own neighborhoods and homes," said Seren. "Do you feel like a java fix?"

They stopped in front of a mobile coffee and sandwich shop that was contained in a shiny trailer. It was emblazoned with the name, 'NorthStar Treats'. A pretty woman with elaborate hair braids and a sunny smile greeted them from the window.

"Hello, Seren," she said, pleasantly.

"Good morning, Sharice," replied Seren. "Do you mind sharing with us your story?"

"Well, I came to the job fair, expecting to be passed over because I didn't have any construction skills," she said. "But, I learned that I made such an impression that I was offered this opportunity. I sell all kinds of coffee, pastries and sandwiches to the workers and to the locals. Once this work is done, I have a guaranteed spot on the center walkway or my own little shop there. I'm not the only one either. If you wanted a job and are willing to work hard, the people here have gone out of their way to find you one."

With a smile, Sharice plopped down two cups of coffee topped with whipped cream and chocolate drizzles. Vince took a sip and gave a thumbs up to the camera.

"I must say, Seren, I'm impressed and surprised," said Vince.

"Vampires have a long history in our state, Vince," said Seren. "They are our neighbors. We shouldn't fear each other. And surprisingly, vampires and humans want the same things; security, prosperity and hope for a future that benefits them both."

"Can I ask what the long term goals of this project are?" asked Vince.

"This project is working around the clock with both human and vampire workers. When it is finished, this neighborhood will be able to draw in the lucrative tourist crowd, as well locals. There will be something here for both vampires and human tourists. And vampire tourism is an undeveloped and untapped source of revenue. For example, do you want to hear jazz the way it was played in the 30s? Come to this neighborhood to one of several jazz clubs that will open their doors and hear it played by the same musicians who originally played it. It's a wonderful opportunity to experience history in a way that has never been available before. And for the musicians, it allows them to perform again. Something that until very recently, they have not been able to do. Vampire chefs will concoct authentic culinary treats from recipes that are as old as they are in several restaurants scheduled to open. Whatever you are looking for, you will find it right here. Hotels catering to vampire and human clientele, bars, restaurants, and shops selling a variety of local specialties will all be here. There will be several tours that cater to those interested into the colorful history of this city that will include some juicy vampire stories. And the locals aren't being forgotten either. Parks and playgrounds are going in as well," said Seren.

Vince smiled and said, "What about those vices that this city is famous for?"

"There will be a floating gambling casino located nearby as well as a few old-fashioned and tasteful burlesque clubs featuring vampire dancers. But, I want to reiterate that this is a family neighborhood and there are no plans to turn it into a red light district," replied Seren.

"Ms. Phillips, I want to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule and giving us this fascinating glimpse into this project," said Vince.

"My pleasure," said Seren with a sunny smile. "I excited to be part of such a forward thinking project."

Pam shut off the television and there was silence.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Seren.

"How much is all this costing?" asked Eric.

"It doesn't matter, remember?" replied Seren. "Plus, there are tons of government grants available for revitalization projects for depressed city neighborhoods. Your lawyers are already tapping that revenue. You have to spend money to make money. And once that little neighborhood opens up, you'll be swimming in the dough. Why you may ask? Because you own it and you own everything in it. From there, you will branch out and take over more areas. Until, you own a huge chunk of the city. All of Sophie-Anne's holdings are now yours and are generating money as we speak. However, I have made an effort to keep the trail of anything illegal hidden and untraceable back to you."

"And just what are you getting out of this?" asked Eric.

Seren smiled and said, "I get a percentage of the profits, of course."

"Of course," replied Eric.

"Aren't we taking a risk by coming out into the open?" asked Eric.

"I made sure the story is only being broadcast statewide," said Seren. "And even if The American Vampire League gets wind of it, they will only try to make you their poster boy. You are just the image that they want to portray to the public."

Seren looked at her watch and said, "Pam, could you be a dear and turn the television back on?"

"What now?" asked Eric.

"Don't be such a buzz-kill," said Seren.

A commercial began playing. It showed an attractive and well-dressed young woman walking up to a club that looked remarkably similar to Fangtasia. There were black-clad humans in goth clothing and loud metal music playing.

The lady stopped and addressed the camera, "Is this not your scene? You'd be surprised to learn that these types of places don't represent all vampires."

The camera cut away and the same lady was now in a well-appointed room complete with comfortable couches.

"Vampires are lawyers, doctors and business persons. They like going to the movies and playing sports or just relaxing by the fire with someone special. Are you curious about vampires, but are too scared to venture into clubs like we just saw? Or are you a vampire who wants to meet an ordinary human who is not some sort of vampire groupie? Then, LoveBites is the place for you. Here, we use an in depth process to find out exactly what your core values and personality is. We then find the perfect match for you. Why don't we hear from some of our satisfied customers?" she said.

The camera showed a handsome vampire in preppy clothes. He smiled and said, "At first, I was embarrassed to use a service like this, but I just wasn't meeting the right type of woman. I'm not into that vampire club scene and I certainly don't want a girl who is."

A pretty brunette in a pretty dress walked to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He held her hand and looked back into the camera.

"But from my first date with Sheila, we just clicked and I knew that I had finally met someone special," he said.

Sheila beamed and replied, "I can't believe how much in common I have with Ryan. He was not what I was expecting, in a good way."

The camera flashed back to the spokeswoman.

"Let's hear from another one of our customers, Linda," she said.

A business woman in her early forties was seen getting up from behind a crowded desk. She was attractive and gave a warm smile.

"I own my own business and work long hours. I just don't have the time for the dating scene. Plus, I'm a little past the clubbing age," she said with a wry smile. "But, LoveBites showed me that vampires look on age as a relative thing. Richard and I hit it off from the first date and we have been seeing each other since."

A handsome vampire in his forties appeared next to Linda, "I couldn't be happier. Linda is mature and smart and I haven't had someone like her to talk to in ages."

The spokeswoman came back on with a bright smile, "These are just a sample of the wonderful men, women and vampires who are waiting for you at LoveBites. Remember, while the vampire of your dreams may have all eternity, you don't."

Eric turned to Seren and said, "I'm running a dating service?"

"Hey, don't knock it," said Seren. "The internet and phone lines have been blazing since LoveBites opened shop. There are plenty of respectable people out there who want to get their freak on with a vampire, but are too shy to ever venture into a place like this. These people besides having a curious nature have deep pockets for a discrete service like this."

Seren grinned and said, "I can give you the company discount if you want to try."

"No thanks," said Eric.

"Now, wait a minute," said Pam. "This is not just hetero couples?"

"Whatever you desire, dearest Pam, LoveBites will find it," said Seren, sweetly.

"Let's move on," said Eric.

"I have almost got all the modifications finished on your new home," said Seren.

"Modifications?" asked Eric.

"You know, the vampire stuff," said Seren. "Pam will need to reside with you, of course. It's easiest to protest both of you that way."

"And you?" asked Eric.

Seren made a face and replied, "I have a compatibility issue. I don't think Mason wants to bunk with the two of you. Now, we have an appointment with several of this states pack masters later on tonight."

"Why?" asked Eric, unenthusiastically.

"It's a mutually advantageous relationship. You don't have to be best buddies or anything. But, they are willing to pay you tribute in return for a cessation of hostilities and for you to keep out of their affairs as long as they keep their noses clean and don't attract the attention of human authorities," said Seren.

"You've been busy," said Eric with admiration.

"I've done as much as possible in a short amount of time to strengthen your position, since my future here is uncertain," said Seren.

"I'm not just going to hand you back to Russell," said Eric.

"Oh, really?" said Seren. "I appreciate the thought, but if you are smart, you won't do anything to anger Russell."

Seren turned to leave and said, "I'll pick you up later on tonight. It has to be just us at the meeting tonight."

III

The meeting was held in a remote area of the woods outside of Shreveport. Seren drove them there. They found several cars parked along the road and stopped. There was the light of several bonfires in a clearing off the road and they headed in that direction. Seren walked a step behind Eric to watch his back. They began to pass several weres standing around the fires. They postured and gazed at them aggressively. Seren cooly gazed back at them. She knew that they were wondering why Eric had brought just a girl to this meeting. There was a large bonfire near a large oak tree in the distance and they advanced to that place.

Suddenly, a were broke free and rushed them. He came at Eric and Seren gracefully moved to intercept him. She simply grabbed him and, using his own momentum, she threw him aloft. He landed in a heap behind them. As he struggled to rise, Seren moved and delivered a vicious kick to his face and he stopped trying to get up. Another werewolf growled and advanced on them. Seren faced him and as he swung, she ducked and then punched him and knocking him backwards several feet. As he stood there shaking his head, Seren moved quickly delivered a round house kick. The werewolf fell and lay dazed on the ground.

"Stay down," she hissed.

Eric noticed that she wasn't pulling any punches and just as Russell had said to the were in his basement, she was wiping the floor with them without even breaking a sweat. Then, a were shifted into a wolf and with a growl it leaped at Eric. He turned to face the wolf, but Seren moved and snatched the wolf out of the air by the scruff of it's neck. She turned in a circle to increase her momentum and tossed the wolf into a tree trunk with a thud. The wolf slid down the trunk and as it lay at the base, it shifted back into a man.

"Enough!" yelled one of the pack masters around the large bonfire. The other weres backed up from them. Seren looked and saw an man with a beard that was laced with gray. He had warm gray eyes and a surprising smile on his face.

"You will have to forgive the young pups. The fact that a pretty girl just whipped their tails should be more than punishment enough," he said.

"We came here to talk business," said Seren. "If you aren't interested in doing that, I can go back to kicking your asses."

The pack master smiled and said, "I'm Jeremy and I do like a woman with spunk. If I were twenty years younger, I might give you run for your money."

"If I wasn't spoken for, I might take you up on it," said Seren.

Jeremy smiled wider, "I along with the four other pack masters that you see are the ruling body of this states werewolves. We heard that there was a new vampire king. A king who is willing to work with us rather than fight with us."

"It benefits neither one of us to war with each other," said Eric. "Plus, it is more profitable."

"We agree," said Jeremy. "On one condition, vampire king."

"What is that?" asked Eric.

"We do business through Seren," said Jeremy.

Eric thought the less contact with them he had the better. He still didn't like them and didn't like dealing with them.

"I agree," said Eric.

Seren looked back to Eric and said, "You will need to either negotiate with Mr. Northman or with another representative, since I may not always be here."

"Back to Jackson?" asked Jeremy.

When Seren gave him a look, he added, "We know who you are Seren Edgington."

"You don't know as much as you think because my name isn't Edgington," said Seren.

"You answer to him, just like that pack of his," said Jeremy.

"I don't have any connections with his pack," said Seren.

"We know about his pack as well," said Jeremy.

"Then, you know what they are...unnatural," said Seren.

"What is going on?" asked Eric.

"We will not tolerate that to happen here," said Jeremy.

Seren smiled and said, "There is little chance of that. Mr. Northman is rather particular about who receives such a gift. And you and your wolves are beneath his consideration."

Jeremy nodded and said, "We're in business, then, vampire."

Eric gazed at Jeremy who stared back without emotion. He turned and Seren once again took a position to watch his back. But, they were unmolested on their way out. When they reached the car and began to drive away, Eric broke the silence.

"You need to tell me about this Jackson pack," he said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Back at Fangtasia, Eric grabbed Seren's arm as she tried to leave. She had ignored him the entire drive back. But, now, she was going to answer his questions.

"I want to know about those werewolves," he said.

Seren pulled out of his grasp and backed away from him. He saw a look of fear pass over her face, but he didn't think that he was the cause of that fear. He made an effort to calm himself down. She had said that she didn't have any connections with this pack of werewolves and he believed her.

"It's obviously not a secret," he said. "The pack masters know of them."

"The Jackson pack drinks vampire blood," said Seren.

"Russell's blood?" asked Eric.

"I don't know," she replied.

Under his intense blue gaze, she looked down and added, "I don't know for sure. I'm not allowed to sit in on his private meetings with that pack. But, they are fiercely loyal to him and I believe that he is their supplier."

Eric lifted her chin, "I'm not angry with you."

"They are a danger to me because some of them know about Mason," she said.

"Do they bear a mark on them?" asked Eric.

"Mark?" asked Seren.

"It is a brand," said Eric.

He drew a runic symbol on a coaster and saw Seren's eyes widen in recognition. He had his answer. For how many hundreds of years had he hunted that pack and the one who commanded them? And now, they were under his very nose. He stared at Seren. If he thought that she was dear to Russell's heart and he could use her to hurt him, he would. Even if that meant forgetting about the debt that he owed her. But, Seren was only another one of Russell's victims. Her life stolen away as surely as his own parents lives had been.

"How do you know about them?" asked Seren.

"I've had dealings with that pack of wolves before," replied Eric.

Seren looked puzzled and asked, "With Cooter's pack?"

"That werewolf pack is much older and has served Russell for centuries," replied Eric. "I just didn't know who it was that they served until tonight."

Eric gave her a tiny smile and said, "Off you go. We'll talk later."

Seren gazed at him, sensing that he was shutting her out of some great mystery. How could Eric and Russell be entwined? They had never met before the night that he had dropped out of the sky at the mansion. Or, had they? They were both ancient and maybe sometime in all the many years of the past, their paths had crossed. Seren knew Eric well enough to detect an anger simmering just underneath his calm exterior. To be honest, she didn't trust Eric much more than she trusted Russell. It would behoove her to find out what the connection was between them and fast. Since, being some sort of pawn in a battle between two vampires was not the place to be, one's life expectancy tends to shorten dramatically in those types of situations. But, she would not get the information from Eric, at least, not tonight.

Seren turned and left Eric alone with his memories. In a thousand years, those memories had not faded or lost their power to cause him pain. In all that time, his desire for vengeance had not faded away, either.

The next evening when Seren arrived, Eric had plans for them.

"Majesty," she said with a bow. "Would you like to tour your new home tonight?"

"Not now," said Eric. "I want to visit Russell tonight."

Seren slightly blanched and said, "Why? Why bring his attention down on you?"

Seren knew this visit was connected to finding out about Russell's wolves. She hated not knowing what was going on. Knowledge is power. That had been one of Russell's first lessons. Going to the mansion would allow her to snoop on her own. But, she had wanted to do that alone. From her first encounters with Eric, she had sensed that he was not as taciturn as he appeared to be. And an angry Eric Northman was not something that she could contain or control.

"I'm sure that his attention is never far from you or from me, now," said Eric. "I want to know why he hasn't called you back to him."

"Don't provoke his interest. He'll ask for something that you don't want to give," said Seren. "You are not obligated to him. You would be smart to keep it that way."

"Is this your counsel?" asked Eric.

"I've done everything in my power to make you untouchable. You are a king and I have strengthened your base of power without putting you in Russell's debt," said Seren. "Even if I have given up in the belief that you can help me."

She turned her eyes to him and he saw her sadness. Her hopes were fading and he felt that she was probably thinking about letting Mason go. She knew that his association with her put him in danger and that she couldn't protect him from Russell. Eric was sure that she would rather the boy hate her than come to harm.

"This is just a friendly little visit," said Eric. "You know, one king to another."

They walked out into the darkened parking lot. Eric found that he was looking forward to flying with her again. Even if her method of locomotion was different, it was still a rare pleasure that only she could participate in. He had waited for Pam to develop the gift of flying, but so far she was earthbound. Some vampires developed powers after many years of being a vampire. And some vampires were just gifted with abilities at being made, as it was somehow related to their makeup. There were different powers that vampires were known to have. The healing, strength, speed and ability to glamour all seemed basic powers, although glamouring still had to be taught. But, there were other powers such as flying. Oddly, shapeshifting was a very rare power that only a handful of vampires Eric had known were capable of. It was a power much more unique than flying and highly coveted. Eric gazed at Seren and wondered what would happen if she were ever to be made a vampire. He had never known of a shapeshifter being turned, especially not a normal one who was obviously mixed with something else. Eric waited patiently for her to morph, but she didn't. Instead, he watched with surprise as she rose off the ground. She hovered and looked over at him.

"I thought since this could be our last flight together that I wanted a rematch," said Seren.

"You've been holding back on me," said Eric.

"A smart girl never gives away all her secrets," said Seren. "The same goes for a king."

Eric rose and moved next to her, "How did you learn to do this or is it some new magic?"

"It's a bit of both," replied Seren.

Suddenly, she began to flit around him, moving so quickly that she seemed to just appear and disappear. It reminded him of the motion of a humming bird or a dragonfly. She stopped in front of him and brushed her nails on the front of her shirt.

"As usual, you are seriously outclassed, vampire," she said.

"Don't write me off, yet," said Eric.

Seren gave him a lop-sided smile and said, "I would never do that."

Eric winked and shot aloft with Seren fast on his tail.

II

They alighted together within Russell's grounds. Seren had chosen this spot because she knew that it was a blind spot in the surveillance cameras. She didn't want Russell to know of this new ability. She could fly much faster now, thought Eric. She was also much more agile and quicker than he was and in a short flight, he could not catch her. But, he could still outfly her on distances, barely. That she had trusted him enough to reveal this power caused Eric a moment of pleasure. But, he couldn't stop being himself and his mind began to check off the list of creatures that had the gift of flight.

With Seren at this side, they approached the mansion. They were quickly surrounded by several of Russell's guards. But, they backed off once they saw that Seren was his escort. They passed unmolested to the front door. There were a few guards visible from the foyer and Eric felt a moment of dismay that once he and Pam moved into their new home, their privacy would be a thing of the past. But, Seren had insisted that he must have the guards because a show of force kept his enemies away. She had interviewed and hired all his guards, along with a few humans and weres. She had used Sookie's skills during the interviews for all the humans and weres. She had lamented loudly in his presence that it was a shame that her gift didn't extend to vampires. Eric chose not to point out that the ability to read vampire minds would sign Sookie's death warrant. Eric also wondered how Seren kept things from Sookie. The two girls seemed to be on their way to being best buddies. Maybe, as a courtesy, Sookie stayed out of Seren's head.

The guards present gave Seren a nod of acknowledgement. Seren walked to Russell's study and knocked on the door. When they were given entrance, they found Russell and Talbot enjoying an evening alone in domestic bliss. They were playing a game of cards by the fire. Talbot's eyes roved over Eric until Russell made a noise in his throat. That was the first time that Eric had witnessed a flicker of jealousy on Russell's part. Talbot returned his attention to the cards in his hand.

"Well, now, Pumpkin," said Russell. "This is a surprise."

"The King of Louisiana wishes to pay you a social visit," replied Seren.

She had deliberately announced Eric as king, making it clear that his status conveyed protection.

"So formal, we're all friends here," said Russell. "Aren't we, Talbot?"

Talbot glanced at Seren and said, "How could we be anything else?"

"Talbot, why don't you take Seren and get her room ready. One of the formal guests rooms that is fit for our royal visitor. It's been too long since you both have graced my home," said Russell.

Talbot tossed the cards down, annoyed at being dismissed. However, he gave Seren a sympathetic glance.

"Come on, Darling. You'd better get used to it. Kings. They all think that the world revolves around them," he said.

Eric watched as Seren left with Talbot who closed the door behind them.

"Come, sit," said Russell. "What's on your mind?"

"Couldn't this just be a social call?" asked Eric.

"Since when do you care about social niceties," replied Russell.

"Very well, I'm here to inquire about keeping Seren with me," said Eric.

"Are you?" asked Russell. "I've heard what she's been up to. She's a sly little thing. With her charming the humans, you could wind up the first vampire governor of Louisiana."

"She's become quite indispensable," said Eric.

"I've trained her well," replied Russell. "I've spent a lot of time grooming her to take a place at my side. Why should I just hand her over to you? I know for a fact that you haven't even touched her."

"She is resistant to my charms," said Eric.

"Oh, please. Are you telling me that with a thousand years of experience, you can't make her forget about that wolf-boy who is warming her sheets?" asked Russell.

At Eric's look of surprise, Russell added, "I know about him. Seren doesn't interest me in that way, so I have chosen to let her have her fun."

Russell gazed into the fire for a moment and then turned his gaze to Eric.

"Seren isn't just a human pet. I have formally recognized her as a member of my family, even if she isn't quite our equal. Now, if you wish to formally join our houses together. I would consider letting Seren stay as your consort," he said.

"I think that Seren would object to such a plan," said Eric.

Russell smirked and said, "Then, use your wiles to convince her otherwise. Talbot is putting you two together in the same room. I suggest that you find a way between her thighs and into her heart."

When Eric entered their room, he saw that it was decorated in a formal style that Talbot seemed to favor. Russell's love of antiques shown throughout the room. Of course, they had not been antiques when he had collected them. He was a vampire that did love collecting things, thought Eric. He had so much stuff that Seren's thefts over the years had gone undetected. The room had dark wood paneling that was highly polished and fake windows that were decorated with yards of beautiful silk. A huge four poster bed dominated the room. It had a deep crimson duvet and ivory satin sheets. He also saw a wall decorated with an assortment of medieval weaponry. He hoped that his actions would not cause Seren to use any of them on him. His eyes fell upon a blanket and pillow arranged on the floor. He knew that Seren would take the floor without even a protest. But that wasn't going to happen tonight. As he threw the pillow and blankets back on the bed, Seren came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a tasteful nightgown of pale blue. Her face washed and devoid of makeup. It did little to dim her pretty looks.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?" she said.

"You are sleeping in that bed with me," said Eric.

"I am not," she replied, stepping back from him.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake.

"If you want to stay in Louisiana, you will do this," he said.

She attempted to wiggle out from his grasp and said, "I can't."

Eric smiled, "This isn't what you think."

As he stared into the confused eyes, he added, "But, I have to bite you. Relax, we've done this before, remember? It's completely necessary."

He dropped his fangs and began to pull her towards him. She tried to resist and break his hold on her.

"Have you gone crazy?" she hissed.

She was close now and that tantalizingly sweet aroma was detectable. He had never smelled that subtle scent on another before, except for just once. And he wondered what that meant and decided that he would investigate the matter further. But, the more pressing thoughts of Seren's sweet blood pushed out all his other ones.

"Please, tell me that you have a plan," whispered Seren as his fangs touched her neck.

"Trust me," he replied.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I got a request for some drama of a more personal nature. I mean it is Eric...

Chapter 21

I

Seren was going through Russell's library. She was well-acquainted with it, having spent so much time in it while she had lived at the mansion. It was a large room that housed an eclectic selection of titles. Russell had many first editions, along with other rare books. Of all the rooms in the mansion, this was probably the one of her favorites. Of course, it was hard to find something when you didn't know exactly what you were looking for. The proverbial needle in a haystack came to her mind. There were too many strikes against her. She didn't know what Eric Northman's original name had been. She was sure that Eric was probably his real first name, but Northman was just a name that he had assumed during his life as a vampire. Just like Russell Edgington wasn't Russell's true name, either. Both of them probably had dozens of names throughout their long years. Plus, the recorded history from that time was sketchy at best. Russell did have many Viking items in his collection, but on their own, they meant nothing. She would have to get that Viking to divulge some more information about himself. She realized that as close-mouthed as she was about herself, Eric was just as bad, having told her nothing of his own origins.

Admitting defeat, she slumped in a chair. The sun was out and it shined in through the window, making a dappled pattern of shadows on the floor. In the light of day, it was easy to pretend that the events of last night didn't happen. Even though she tried to shut them out, the images from last night came flooding back. She closed her eyes, but they still played out in her mind's eye.

After he had whispered to her to trust him, he had bitten her. And once his lips pressed into the flesh of her neck, a wave of pleasure passed over her. It was like that first time in her room all over again. Only his hands weren't cruelly holding her this time. She had wrapped her arms around him and made an audible noise that could only be interpreted as arousal. Was it his fault that he responded to her cues? Before she realized what was happening, they went from standing to lying as he had gently moved her to the bed without removing his lips from her throat. His hands crushed her against him and he made almost animalistic noises as he fed on her. That had only served to intensify her reactions. She should have tried to pull away from him. But, she stayed where she was. And then, he had stopped drinking from her. With her hands clenched in his shoulders, she had stared down at him. His fangs were still out and her blood was smeared on his lips. She should have been repulsed by that sight. She should have leapt off him. She should have slapped him. She should have, at least, come to her senses. But, she didn't do any of those things. Instead, she had leaned down and licked her blood off his lips. Only when she had plunged her tongue into his mouth and tasted them both in that kiss, did he begin to kiss her back.

She rocked in the chair and pressed her knees together. But, it was no use because those images and their physical responses kept coming. It was as if his hands were on her again. Touching, teasing, exploring and most of all, needing. She had risen up from that kiss and, tossing her hair, she arched her back. He had grasped her hips and held her down as he rose up to meet her. She had moaned, no doubt, like one of his wanton humans. Only, wasn't she worse than one of them? With a feeling of shame, she got up out of the chair and headed outside. Perhaps, some fresh air and sunshine would banish Eric back to the dark recesses of her mind.

II

Eric awoke at sunset to find Seren gone. That was not a surprise, he thought. He wondered if she had left the room at first light in her eagerness to escape from him or from her feelings of guilt. He rolled over on his back and stretched out. She had responded better than he had hoped. He had always enjoyed feeding on her, even when he had thought that she was a boy. She had tasted even better than he remembered. Somehow, the flavor seemed more intense, more enticingly addictive. She was being completely wasted on someone who didn't even bite her, he thought. Seren's main objection to being bitten was that she viewed it as an act of submission. And true, he was exerting his dominance. But, that didn't mean that it couldn't also be just as pleasurable for her. All she needed was a little training to demonstrate that fact. She had blamed her response last night on herself. She hadn't been bitten enough to realize that the vampire has the power to influence her perception of the act and arouse her. He didn't have any plans on telling her that, either.

In his mind, Seren had two choices. She could stay with Russell and do his bidding until he decided to turn her and then she would be his forever. Or, she could come with him. She had to belong to some vampire. She was too powerful and dangerous. But, safely bound to a vampire was something that would satisfy even The Authority if they should become aware of her existence. Eric got up since he wanted to look through some of Russell's collection this evening. Russell had something that belonged to him and he wanted it back.

III

Seren was going through a dusty storage room. She was just killing time, since she was avoiding both Russell and Eric. And keeping busy, kept her mind occupied. As she looked through the stockpiled crap in the room, it was easy to understand why her thefts had gone unnoticed. And this was just one storage room. There were many more rooms and there was even more stuff stored in several other locations. Seren knew where it all was. She was pulling up a cover to examine what was hidden underneath when Cooter surprised her.

"There you are," he said. "Do you realize how long I have been looking for you?"

"Do you realize how little I care?" replied Seren.

Cooter's mouth twisted, no doubt, to keep his retort inside. Cooter was too afraid of Russell to provoke her. He had only seen her change her human appearance, but he was still smart enough to treat her with caution. His eyes found Eric's prominent fang marks on her throat and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Russell wants to see you in the study," he replied.

Seren dropped the corner of the cloth. Her master calls, she thought, as she turned to leave.

"Talbot wants you to give Eric Northman this package," said Cooter.

Seren turned back and stared at Cooter and the package in his hand.

"Do I look like Talbot's little errand girl?" said Seren. "Deliver it yourself or give it back to Talbot."

Cooter made an effort to control himself and said, "Look, you're already going there. Eric Northman is with Russell."

With a frown, Seren snatched the package out of his hands. As she left the room, Cooter watched her with a little smile.

Seren entered the study to find Eric and Russell sitting across from each other before the fireplace. Russell was wearing a stylish suit with an floral pattern dress shirt with the collar unbuttoned. She quickly glanced at Eric and registered that he was wearing a soft black sweater that set off his blonde hair. She turned her eyes away from him and noticed that there was another vampire present that she didn't recognize. He was standing by the mantel and looked incredibly bored. She wondered why they had summoned her. Russell never requested her presence when a vampire that wasn't part of the inner circle was present.

Russell eyed her neck and said, "There you are, Pumpkin. We were beginning to wonder if you had flown the coop."

"Majesties," said Seren, bowing for both Eric and Russell.

She made a smaller bow for the other vampire present and then stood expectantly. Russell looked down at her hands and she realized that she still had Talbot's package in her hands.

"Why don't you get rid of that," said Russell.

Seren shrugged and stepped forward to Eric. He watched her approach and his expression mirrored her own, in that they both looked at each other blankly. She handed him the package.

"Here," she muttered.

"Is this for me?" asked Eric.

Seren bit off her smart retort. It would not do to appear rude in front of a strange vampire. Who was that vampire and what was he doing here anyway? Seren just stared at Eric and he unwrapped the package to find a velvet wrapped object inside. He pulled out a beautiful dagger with a jewel encrusted hilt and a blade that was etched with a intricate filigree pattern. It was pretty, she thought. Mostly, worthless as a weapon, though. Eric held it up for the other two vampires to see. Seren wondered if Talbot was hoping for brownie points with that gift. Eric stared back at her and an ever so tiny smile curved just the corners of his mouth.

"Lucky girl," said Talbot from behind her.

Seren whirled back to look at him and then she wondered what the hell was going on. Seeing her look of confusion, Russell gave her a sympathetic glance.

"She isn't aware of what's going on," said Russell. "I'm afraid that her education on intimate vampire ceremonies has been somewhat lacking."

Russell now stared at her and added, "I'm happy to inform you, Pumpkin, that you've just become Eric Northman's consort."

"What?" said Seren.

"It's so romantic," sighed Talbot.

"Wait, I didn't do anything," protested Seren.

Russell chuckled at her discomfort, "You passed the ceremonial marriage dagger to Eric and he accepted. You are pledged to him, now."

"But...but...this is all a mistake," said Seren. "That dagger is from Talbot."

"A little falsehood, Darling," said Talbot.

The other vampire said, "I'll be going, now. Since, my job as witness is over."

His eyes turned to Eric and he bowed, "Congratulations, Majesty."

When he left the room, Seren said, "I don't acknowledge this ceremony."

"But, I do, Dearest," said Eric.

Eric turned to Russell and said, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," replied Russell. "Be my guest."

"Guards," said Eric. "Please take my consort to our room and keep her there."

Two burly vampire guards grabbed Seren between them and began manhandling her out of the room. Seren planted her feet and resisted. Her eyes found Eric's and searched them.

"Was this your plan and not his?" she asked.

"Not now, Sweetheart. We'll talk later," replied Eric as his eyes passed over her. "Among other things."

Seren turned her eyes to Russell who had been joined by Talbot on the settee. He winked at her as the guards dragged her from the study.

"I hope that you like them feisty," chuckled Russell.

**A/N: **I used the idea for the ceremonial dagger from 'Dead and Gone' which is book nine in the Sookie Stackhouse series.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Mason learns the news and the resulting confrontation. I think all this is still within the teen rating, although it's getting harder to keep it that way. I can't respond to reviews without sending a PM, it must be a glitch in the site. But, I do read them.

Chapter 22

As the guards pulled Seren from the study, Russell turned his eyes to Cooter who had slipped into the room.

"Spread the good news, Coot," he said.

Cooter gave a little smile. He would enjoy hurting Alcide's cousin. It was almost as good as hurting Alcide and nothing felt better than that. Taking that wolf's bitch away from him had been one of his grandest moments. With a little skip to his step, he exited the study on Russell's mission.

Eric watched knowing that the drama had only started. He stayed put rather than head upstairs to Seren. Russell probably took his reluctance as fear of having to deal with an angry Seren. Let him, thought Eric. The weaker Russell thought he was, the better. Russell had agreed to giving him Seren because he was sure that she could wrap him around her finger. And because by joining them with a tie of marriage had given Russell a degree of power over him. In effect, he had become his son-in-law. Russell had stopped viewing him as a threat, even though he might not totally trust him. But now, Eric had insinuated himself into Russell's inner circle. And from this position, he could find a way to extract his vengeance. So, it did not matter to Eric if Russell thought that Seren scared the piss out of him or if Russell thought that she led him around by the dick. So long as Russell let his attention and caution lapse.

As Russell turned his attention to Talbot, Eric quietly left the study and sent out a text message. His other reason for staying was because he did not want Russell to handle the boy. The boy would come tonight, nothing could prevent that. It would make Seren considerably more difficult to deal with if that werewolf ended up dead. Russell wouldn't interfere if he dealt with Mason personally. It was his right, after all.

Mason was quietly watching television at his apartment. He had texted Seren earlier in the day, but did not receive a response. He hadn't thought too much about it since her schedule was erratic at best. A knock on his door disturbed him. Thinking that it might be Seren, he opened it in anticipation which was dashed as he looked upon Cooter's smug face. Why the hell was he here?

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You know, you are almost as rude as your loser cousin," replied Cooter. "But, I guess that you two have a lot in common since neither one of you can hold onto a woman."

At Mason't confused look, Cooter smirked and pushed his way inside. He turned back and gloated at Mason.

"Oh yeah, that little freak that you've been regularly mounting is off you," he said. "It seems that you and that vamp in Louisiana have been drinking from the same trough, if you get my drift."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Mason.

"She must be something else in the sack and that's saying something for vampires from what I've heard," said Cooter. "Because he decided that he liked it so much that he put a ring on it, bro."

As Cooter stood there enjoying this moment of Mason's pain, he was totally unprepared for the speed with which Mason turned on him. He was an older werewolf, a pack master, and the boy should not have been a threat. He let down his guard and Mason struck with fury. Mason punched him in the face, knocking him into the wall. Cooter was stunned and Mason growled and moved in to deliver several resounding blows that all found their mark. When Mason stopped, Cooter began to slide down the wall like a limp dishrag. Mason stopped his progress down the wall for a moment to viciously knee him in the balls. Cooter groaned and, clutching his groin, fell all the way to the floor. Mason stood over him a moment and thought about kicking him senseless, but decided that he wasn't worth it. The last thing Cooter saw was Mason flying out the door.

As Eric waited in the foyer, he thought that it didn't take long at all for Mason to arrive. The security guards had been given instructions to not harm the boy and to let him pass through. Inside the foyer, several other vampire guards waited to help restrain the werewolf if needed. As the boy stepped into the foyer, several things happened at once. Two vampire guards grabbed Mason, Eric stepped forward to deal with him and Russell and Talbot came out of the study to watch. The guards held him as Mason struggled to break free of them. Eric watched impassively. Even though he had little love for weres, he would not enjoy this evening.

"I want to see Seren," Mason said, almost calmly.

"Not going to happen," said Eric. "She's upstairs in our bedroom, making herself ready for me. Is there anything else you want?"

With a surprising show of aggression, Mason threw off the guards and leapt at Eric. Even Eric had not been expecting that and boy slammed into him, knocking them both to the floor. They rolled around a moment and Mason quickly straddled him and proceeded to punch him in the face with some pent up rage. Seeing the guards make a move to them, Eric threw off Mason who crashed into a wall. The violence of the blow caused a few pictures to fall to the floor. Talbot, who was watching, gasped at the sight of his home being destroyed. Eric moved in a flash and pinned Mason to the wall by the throat. Mason's eyes began to glow, signaling his intention to shift. Eric crushed him against the wall and began to choke him.

"I'll kill you," spat out Mason.

Eric smiled and leaned in close to Mason's ear, "I'm starting to lose my patience with you. For Seren's sake, I'm controlling my urge to rip out your throat. But, don't push your luck."

Eric tossed the boy to the floor. Mason landed and rolled with a grace that Eric wasn't expecting. The werewolf easily found his feet again and faced him. His eyes still glowed and Eric realized that the boy had the power to stay in that phase that existed between human and wolf. Usually, werewolves slipped form one form to the other in a heartbeat. But, Mason was in an in-between phase. He was human, only not at the same time. It made him stronger, quicker and able to move with an animalistic grace and agility. Now, that was interesting, thought Eric. He had been expecting to spank this little were pup and send him on his way. The boy had just moved this confrontation to another level.

As Eric stood there studying Seren's soon to be ex-boyfriend, Alcide finally arrived. About time, thought Eric, as he watched Mason's cousin grab him from behind and try to hold him back. Alcide had been the recipient of the text message that had simply stated that if he didn't want his cousin to come to harm that he had better make it to Russell's mansion as fast as possible.

"Mason, stop. This is crazy," said Alcide.

"Let me go," said Mason, struggling in Alcide's arms.

"Listen to your cousin," said Eric. "Go find some nice were-bitch."

With a growl, Mason slammed both him and Alcide backwards, crushing Alcide between himself and the wall. Mason took a stop forward and shrugged off Alcide who slipped to the floor in a heap. In this heightened state, Mason would not be contained. Mason moved again to him and began to circle him. Eric dropped his fangs and said, "Are you sure that you want to do this, boy?"

"Did you touch her?" he replied.

Eric had touched her, but not in the way Mason thought. He had fed on her and touched her with his hands and lips. But, Seren had finally pushed herself away from him. Yet, she had wanted to do much more and wasn't lust just as much of a sin? Just as he was about to lie and taunt the boy into making a mistake, Seren's voice rang out from the second floor landing.

"Stop!" she cried.

Eric and Mason looked up to see her. Her hair was tousled and her clothes disheveled. No doubt, she had forced her way past the guards outside their room. One of the guards appeared and grabbed her.

"Let her go," said Eric.

Seren slowly came down the staircase. When she reached the last step, Mason rushed to her. He grabbed her shoulders and then moved a hand to caress her cheek.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No," said Seren.

She gazed into Mason's otherworldly eyes and felt her own began to fill with tears. She blinked them back because they would give her away.

"You need to go, now," she said to him.

"I'm not leaving-" began Mason.

She interrupted him, "I'm not the person that you think I am. Maybe, you never really knew me."

"I know who you are," he said.

"No, you don't. You are forcing me to spell it out for you," Seren said. "There isn't any you and me anymore. That was just a silly fairy tale. I stopped believing in those a long time ago."

"I don't believe you," said Mason.

She could hear the catch in his voice. She could also hear the doubt that had crept inside him, like a sliver of ice working it's way into his heart. She listened a second longer and could hear the pieces of her own heart rattle inside her chest. The only way that he would let her go was if she made him hate her.

"Believe what you want," she said, her voice cold. "You no longer matter to me."

Mason's eyes finally fell on the fang marks. He reached out a hand and trailed his fingertips over them. As Seren stared at him, she saw his eyes return to normal. He blinked and those deep, dark eyes gazed into hers. A look of total anguish radiated out of them and Seren steeled herself for what had to be done.

"Now, you finally see me for what I really am," Seren said. "I'm where I belong. Where I've always belonged. If it makes any difference to you, I'm sorry."

Seren turned away from him and walked back up the stairs. Mason stared after her, but didn't attempt to prevent her from leaving. Mason turned his eyes to Eric. Before, he could do anything, Alcide grabbed Mason and began to pull him out of the mansion.

"Get him out of here," said Eric.

Eric locked eyes with Mason and added, "It's finished."

The boy had lost the will to fight and his cousin pulled him outside. The guards followed to make sure that they left the grounds. Eric turned back to see Russell and Talbot still watching. Russell's expression was unreadable, but Talbot seemed upset. He stared at the doorway that Mason had left through and then headed upstairs without a word to anyone or a backwards glance.

Eric entered their room to find Seren sitting on the bed. She looked up at him with those eyes that kept all her secrets carefully hidden. She slowly stood and walked towards him, her eyes calm and never leaving his face. He didn't know what he was expecting, but when she revealed her true intentions, he was caught off guard. With a tiny smile at him, she hauled off and punched him in the face. Immediately, she swung her other fist at him. He barely twisted out of it's path. She held up her hand and morphed her fingers into a sharp claws which she raked across his torso. She shredded his shirt and opened up several long gashes that began to ooze blood. She pulled back to tear into his face and he moved in a flash and caught her. She faced away from him and he pulled her in tightly.

"I hate you," she said, struggling to break free.

"No, you don't," said Eric.

He leaned down and said into her ear, "You can't protect him and you know it. Blame me if you want, but you know, as well as me, that it had to be done."

She stopped fighting and sobbed. She returned to normal and he almost let her go. Almost. He still didn't trust the little vixen to not attempt some sort of payback.

"Is this how you repay your debts?" she asked.

"You're right. I do owe you," said Eric.

He gripped her tighter and whispered into her ear, "I am repaying my debt. If you aren't on my side, then you are against me. We still want the same thing, you and I. I've waited longer than you can even imagine to extract my revenge against Russell Edgingon and I will destroy anything and anyone that gets in my way. Including you."

Eric slowly caressed her, but didn't let her out of his grasp.

"I want to know what is going on," she whispered back to him.

"We have more in common than you realize. Russell took something precious away from both of us," said Eric, softly. "Do you want to stay here and do his bidding forever? Or, do you want revenge?"

Seren was silent for a moment only and then replied, "Revenge."

Eric dropped his fangs and bent to her neck. Taking her blood and consummating their alliance, now, was something that would cement them together. As he tasted the delicious sweetness of her blood on her skin, a feeling of need came over him. He trailed his fangs across her smooth skin and waited to see that need mirrored in her. He pulled her back into himself and his hands moved down to her hips. He moved his own hips against her and demonstrated the depth of that need to her. She didn't shy away and her hand slipped between his legs. As she caressed him, he moved his legs apart and invited her exploration. She twisted around and her hand continued to tease him.

"Want more?" she whispered, her fingers moving along the front of his jeans.

When he moved again to her neck, she pushed him back onto the bed and gazed down in fury at him.

"Did you really think that I was just going to join you in that bed after losing the only person that I have ever cared about besides my parents?" she demanded.

"Kinda, yeah," replied Eric.

"I'm onto you. I don't know what you are doing to me, but it's not going to be so easy, anymore," she said. "You may have out played me this time, but this game is not over."

Seren grabbed one of the posters of the bed and twirled around it. A small smirk formed on her face as she stood and looked down on him.

"There is something magical about the number three, isn't there?" she said.

When he did not reply, she continued, "You have fed from me three times. You might have exercised a little more caution and had a care about what you were doing before you sank those pretty fangs into me. Could it be that your blood isn't the only type to have a sort of power to it? Aren't I just the most scrumptious thing you've ever tasted? Doesn't the thought of sucking that delicious blood make you all...frisky?"

She smiled now and said, "Any of that sound familiar? I think that you are addicted to me, or rather my blood. In this little battle of wills, you just might lose. I'm quite confident that I can outlast you, Babycakes. So, until you come crawling on your hands and knees, I'm cutting you off."

"I can take what I want," said Eric.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Seren. "But, I can make sure that you pay dearly for it."

Seren walked to the door and turned around, "I'm sleeping in my old room and, just in case you are wondering, your invitation to that room is revoked. Oh, don't pout. In every other way, I'm still your girl."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Seren isn't the only one who can withhold things. Claudine pays another visit and reveals some facts about Seren. Pam steps in to help Eric.

Chapter 23

I

Eric stood contemplating Seren. She was still rather angry about the entire state of affairs. She might have grudgingly admitted that, as his consort, Russell could not legally take her back. However, even Eric had to admit that Russell didn't give a flying fig about the legality of vampire law if it didn't suit his purpose. And she might have even admitted that being with him was better than being with Russell. However, the forced ending of her affair with Mason was not something that she was going to get over any time soon, even if she had reluctantly played her part in it. But, Eric suspected that she was really angry at being manipulated and maneuvered by himself. Seren liked to be the one doing all the under-handed dealings. But, it was as he had always suspected, her weakness was her overconfidence.

She had just given him a tour of his new home. It was furnished and staffed and ready for both him and Pam to move into. Unlike Russell's traditional southern style mansion, this home was a sleek and modern design. It was three levels with a specially finished basement level. It was located outside of town and there were two security fences that circled the property. Cameras and motion detectors were mounted at regular intervals. Seren had made sure that there weren't any blind spots. The roof was equipped with the motion detectors and every window was wired into the alarm system. The home was built out of concrete and steel. All the furnishings inside were metal or plastic. And if they weren't, they were made out of flame retardant materials. A sprinkler system was in place to extinguish even the rare possibility of a fire. He certainly thought the likelihood of them dying in a fire highly unlikely.

But, the lower level was the piece de resistance. The sleeping chambers for himself and Pam were located within a specially designed vault. It's walls were concrete and several feet thick and there was a armored door, much like a bank vault door, that guarded the entrance. It was a palm print lock with a combination that only he, Pam and Seren could open. The door could be locked from the inside to disable the combination from being used. There were generators capable of suppling electricity if the power to the vault was cut off. Two generously sized bedrooms were located inside, each with an attached bath. There was a supply of Tru Blood kept on hand that would sustain them for a period of two weeks if necessary. The entire vault was earthquake-proof, fire-proof, and bomb-proof. The outside security cameras also fed their images to a control booth inside and a secure underground landline allowed telephone communications even if the other lines were cut.

Seren said this home made Russell's defenses look like child's play. Of course, she had said, how could it not be so with her as it's chief designer. And it was staffed with highly trained, well-paid, and loyal guards.

As they returned upstairs, the sight of movers bringing in her things from her condo caught her off-guard.

"Why are they moving my things in here?" she demanded.

"Because, as my consort, you are expected to stay here with me," said Eric. "Be thankful that I'm not expecting you to bunk with me downstairs."

Seren's anger simmered, since she could not think of any way to get out of living at the home. Eric enjoyed this moment of making her angry. Mostly, because he was irritated that she refused to let him feed on her. She had been right. He had fed on Yvetta since being back and it had been like eating liquid cardboard. Vampires always had a taste of the exotic and her blood was like nothing he had ever tasted. But, he narrowed his eyes and thought that two can play this little game of hers.

"Just so there is no misunderstanding, I want you to know that I will not tolerate you stepping outside the marriage bonds," said Eric.

"What?" said Seren, tearing her eyes from the movers and looking at him.

"That's right, shifter or whatever you really are," said Eric. "No blood means no nookie."

Seren studied him and said, "You can't watch me twenty-four hours a day and absolutely no one can follow me. And this isn't even a real marriage."

He stepped closer to her and audibly sniffed her and said, "But, I can smell anyone who might touch you. And rest assured that it isn't you that I'd punish. And, real or not, we have appearances to maintain."

"You wouldn't," said Seren.

"I would," said Eric.

Seren muttered something under her breath which was in a language that he did not know, but he had little trouble understanding her meaning. She stalked off to the movers and Eric was grateful that he could lock her out of the vault.

II

It was early morning the next day and sunshine peeked in around the edges of Seren's curtains in her room. She was sleeping in the bed with a few things still scattered over the floor. Claudine stood and stared down at her. She trembled in fear from being inside a vampire's home even though she knew that they were slumbering downstairs. She was taking a huge risk by being here, but it was too dangerous to bring Seren into the Fae lands again.

She had found out some things about Seren. The child was an even bigger surprise than she had ever guessed. There was a reason why fairies kept their libidos limited to the human species when they decided to stray. Humans had no powers. But, when you blend the most powerful of the two-natured with Fae, the resulting offspring can potentially be more powerful than either. But, true love makes even fairies reckless. Seren's fairy ancestor had chosen a shifter over her own kind and accepted the repercussions of that choice. Male fairies were well known for their sexual dalliances, but female fairies are like women the world over. Sex and love go hand in hand. For her defiance, she was banished to live out her days separated from her kind which for a true Fae was a painful sentence. Almost as a mercy, a powerful magic was wrought that took away her normal long life span. Yet, at first, she was not forgotten. She was watched, but when the child of this union was just a shifter, the Fae relaxed their scrutiny. And when his progeny gave no sign of their Fae heritage, the Fae forgot about them. Yet, lying dormant and unexpressed, those Fae genes were passed down to each generation. Until, something happened and those genes were turned on, resulting in the creature that Claudine now studied.

Now, there was a creature who was Fae, shifter and vampire all rolled into one. Yes, vampire, thought Claudine with a shiver. Even though, Seren didn't have vampire genes, they had a hand in determining the person Seren had become. The Fae had no dominion over her since she was a persona non grata, having descended from an exile. But, that also meant that the Fae did not have a reason to come to her aid. The child was alone again. She was now with another vampire, yet this one did not seem to be as much of a threat to her. The only person Seren could depend on was herself. Claudine was taking a risk by giving her Fae powers a little nudge, but so be it. The ways of her kind can sometimes be cruel, and something was still owed this child. If Seren was able to charm this vampire, he would come to care for her and would become a powerful protector. No Fae would lightly engage a vampire, in case, there were those among her kind that might view Seren as a threat.

Claudine took a deep breath and leaned over Seren. She gently nudged Seren's lips apart and then she exhaled into Seren. Except her breath wasn't air, it was a tiny piece of Claudine's light. Light sparkled and flowed into Seren which caused her body to glow as if lit from the inside. It lasted only a few seconds and Seren returned to normal. She rolled over as if disturbed, but didn't awaken. As Claudine transported back to the land of the Fae with relief, her last thought was that she didn't think Seren's destiny was yet to be written.

III

Several nights later at Fangtasia, Eric sat in his chair with Pam behind him. Yvetta was prancing around the pole in front of him. But, he had seen it all before. It was no use, he thought. That little annoying whelp had been right. Everyone's blood paled in comparison to hers. As he remembered the last time he fed on her, he felt himself becoming aroused and he shifted in his seat in an effort to prevent that from happening. Yvetta, thinking that she was the cause for this state, provocatively smiled and slid down the pole. Eric had enough.

"That will be all," he said, waving her away.

Yvetta seemed confused and paused. But, when Eric turned an angry blue gaze on her, she scampered to the back. Eric turned his eyes to the table where Seren was working on a laptop. She basically ran his entire organization and she made it possible for his and Pam's lives to continue on without a major upheaval. Of course, she had her own assistants which she ruled over with fair, but strict control. A kitten with claws. She would rule over him the same way, if he wasn't careful. He wondered if Russell was laughing at him.

Pam had watched the scene with Eric and Yvetta and she now watched as Eric gazed at Seren. The girl was refusing to fulfill what should be basic consort duties, thought Pam. She was sure that Seren was angry about being tricked by Eric and Russell. But, she needed to grow up and realize that she had to belong to somebody and wasn't her maker a better choice than Russell? Pam turned her eyes to her maker. He was starting to look paler than normal and she knew that he was feeding less and less. He was in danger of becoming weak and vulnerable. She was not going to stand by and allow some creature to harm her maker, no matter how much she might personally like Seren. The girl would be an impressive ally, if her loyalty could be ensured. If Eric would not do what was necessary, then she would.

Pam signaled a passing waitress, "Bring me a cherry coke."

The waitress raised her eyebrows in confusion and Pam added, "Are you deaf or something?"

That caused the waitress to scuttle away to the bar. She returned quickly with the glass. Pam took it and stepped in front of Eric with her back to the bar. Eric looked up at her in confusion. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Pam took his finger and pricked it on one of her fangs. She held his bleeding finger in her hands and retracted her fangs.

"Have you gone mad?" asked Eric.

Eric tried to pull his hand away, but Pam held on and began milking the finger. Eric watched as she brought the glass to his finger. Several large drops of his blood fell into the glass before the wound closed. She then plunged his finger into the glass and swirled it to remove the last traces of his blood.

"I'm doing what you should have done a long time ago," Pam replied.

Eric was silent and Pam frowned, "As your human consort it is expected for her to have your blood. If other vampires were to discover that she doesn't, they would become curious about her. This is for her own protection."

"But, that's not why you are doing it," replied Eric.

"No, it isn't," said Pam.

Pam stared at him for a moment and then turned and headed to Seren's table.

"You look like you need a drink," drawled Pam to Seren.

Seren looked up and said, "Not that I don't mind chatting with you, but since when did you become a waitress?"

Pam smiled and thought, the girl was too smart for her own good. That's the problem with the brainy ones, they require much more effort. But, the rewards were usually much better to make up for that.

"Alright, you got me," replied Pam. "I have an ulterior motive."

"Oh, what's that?" asked Seren.

"I want to ask about LoveBites," said Pam.

Pam lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "But, I don't want Eric to know."

"Sure, I can make sure that your application goes to the top of the list," said Seren.

Seren clicked out of what she was doing and logged on as an administrator to LoveBites. After a few moments, she turned the laptop to Pam.

"Here, just fill all these questions in and I'll snap your picture and off you go," said Seren.

"That's it?" asked Pam in surprise.

"Easy as pie," replied Seren.

"Does it really work?" asked Pam, curious now.

"There are plenty of very interesting and attractive humans on the site. The kind of people that you don't run into in this place," said Seren. "If that interests you."

Pam sat down and placed the coke in front of Seren. She began filling in the questionnaire, but she watched Seren out of the corner of her eye as she took a long drink from the glass. By the time, Seren had finished the coke, Pam had completed all the questions. Seren took out a tiny camera and snapped a picture which she then uploaded.

"There, all done," said Seren. "I'm guessing that the site might have some matches for you to try by tomorrow evening."

Pam got up and Seren went back to work. As Pam walked away, she flashed her eyes over to Eric and gave him a little smile.

Eric turned his gaze back to Seren who studious was keeping busy. As of yet, he felt nothing from his blood that was now coursing through Seren's body. Seren sensed his study and lifted her eyes to him. After a moment, she looked away and resumed her work.

Eric knew that Seren might go on the rampage if and when she found out. Yet, she might view the dreams and desires as her own given her current state of deprivation. And unless, she figured it out, he had no intention of telling her. As he also had no intention of letting her know that he could sense her emotions. Once again, he thought it was handy that they could lock the vault, otherwise, Seren might be tempted to stake them in their sleep.

It was then that a lanky vampire with dark hair approached Seren. He said something to her which caused her to look up. Eric saw a smile form on her face and wondered who she was talking to. The vampire sat down and they leaned in close and whispered like thieves. Seren closed the laptop and got up. With a last look at the vampire, she headed to see him.

When she moved closer to him, she said, "I have an errand tonight."

Eric turned his eyes to the other vampire and said, "With him?"

"Jealous?" smirked Seren. "Relax, he's my...uncle."

"What?" demanded Eric.

"He's a little crazy, but loyal," said Seren. "You said that you wanted me to have a bodyguard, remember?"

Eric studied the vampire who stared back at him with an unblinking eyes. There was something off about him, he thought.

"I don't think he likes me," said Eric, still eyeing him.

"You can't charm everyone, I suppose," said Seren.

"Just how crazy is he?" asked Eric.

"As a hatter," said Seren. "A word of advice, never gamble with him."

Seren turned to go, and Eric said, "I want you home before dawn."

"Yes, Daddy," said Seren. "I'll remember my curfew."

IV

Having rang the doorbell, Seren and Franklin waited on the threshold. The minute Hadley opened the door, Seren flung it open and stepped inside.

"Hey, you can't come in here," she protested.

"I believe that I just did," replied Seren.

Hadley attempted to turn and run, but Seren caught her and dragged her to the front door. Franklin stood outside and smirked.

"Invite him in," said Seren.

"No," said Hadly, trying to break free.

"Invite him in or I will throw you out to him," said Seren. "He's been looking for a new girlfriend."

"Please...please, come in," said Hadley, quaking in fear.

Franklin came inside and closed the door behind him, saying, "I never get to have any fun."

Hadley shivered and Seren replied, "Maybe later."

Seren pulled Hadley to the couch and pushed her down on it. Franklin took a seat on one of the chairs. Seren noticed drug paraphernalia on the coffee table. She widened her gaze and took in the state of her apartment.

"You've come down in the world since being Sophie-Anne's pet," said Seren.

"I know who you are," said Hadley. "You're the one who betrayed Sophie-Anne."

"Not exactly, you see, I never gave her my allegiance," said Seren. "I was working for the other team."

"What do you want?" asked Hadley.

"I want you to tell me why Sophie-Anne sent Bill Compton to procure Sookie Stackhouse," said Seren. "And, if you don't tell me what I want to know or you try to lie to me, I'll let Franklin take over the interrogation."

Hadley turned frightened eyes to Franklin who winked at her.

"Why are you even asking me this?" said Hadley. "I already told your...King everything."

"Eric Northman has been to see you?" demanded Seren.

"Yes," said Hadley, frightened by Seren's tone.

That Viking is really getting on my nerves, thought Seren. She needed to keep a better watch on him.

"I want to know exactly what you told him," said Seren.

Hadley trembled and replied, "Sookie...isn't totally human.

"Oh, really?" said Seren with sarcasm.

Her voice deadly calm, Seren added, "I'm done playing games. I'm giving you one more chance to tell me the truth."

"She's part fairy," said Hadley.

Now, that was a surprise in more ways than one, thought Seren.

"How do you know?" asked Seren.

"Gran knew and she let it slip out in front of me before I got mixed up in drugs and vampires," said Hadley.

Seren studied Hadly and said, "Sookie is your own cousin. How could you betray her like that?"

"I...I didn't mean for what happened to happen. I only wanted to impress the Queen," said Hadley.

"Who else besides Sophie-Anne, Bill, Eric and us know?" asked Seren.

"No one else, I promise," said Hadley. "And I won't tell another soul."

Seren frowned. If she was back on the drugs, she would tell this secret to anyone in return for something to make her forget who she was.

"Franklin, can you step outside?" said Seren.

Once Franklin left the room, Seren got up close and personal with Hadley.

"Why is being a fairy so important to vampires?" asked Seren.

"I don't know, I swear that I don't," said Hadley.

Seren believed her, although she was frustrated enough to punish her anyways. She got up and walked for the door.

"Are you leaving?" asked Hadley, hopefully.

"Yes, I'm leaving," said Seren.

Seren opened the door and let Franklin back inside.

"She's all yours," she said to him.

"What?" gasped Hadley. "No!"

"Just don't kill her, yet," said Seren. "Put her somewhere safe."

Franklin blew Hadley a kiss and she looked like she might faint dead away, thought Seren. Serves her right. Seren wanted to kill her, but Sookie might look upon the murder of her cousin unfavorably. With that mouth on her, Seren couldn't let her go. She wondered why Eric had. Was he going soft? Whatever, he knew about Sookie that didn't mean that he knew anything about her. At least, that's what Seren hoped.

It was in the afternoon the next day and Seren decided to take a nap in her room. Eric had insisted that she be present when he and Pam arose tonight. Being up at all hours and working during the daytime was taking it's toll on her. Seren fell into sleep almost immediately. Yet, it was a restless sleep and dreams began to invade her slumber. When she felt an arm wrap around her and a body spoon with her, she knew that Mason had found his way into another one of her dreams. She missed him so much that she surrendered to this dream, even though she knew that it was only a bittersweet pleasure. She took his hand and brought it to her breasts as she felt his kisses on her neck. His hands caressed her and she sighed with longing. His body moved in closer to hers.

"Oh, Mason," sighed Seren in her dream.

"No, not Mason," replied Eric.

With a hiss, he lunged at her neck and when she felt the pricking of his fangs, she awoke with a start. She sat up dazed with her hand on her neck. Someone was pounding on her door and Seren tried to smooth her tousled hair into place as she answered it. It was Eric. Speaking of the devil, she thought. He stood there with his hands tucked behind him which displayed his arms very nicely, she thought again.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Sweetheart?" he said. "You must have been in dreamland because I've been knocking on this door for ages."

Instead of being angry about that, he wore a little smirk.

"What is so important?" demanded Seren.

"I forgot to tell you that we're leaving on a little trip," said Eric. "Think of it as a honeymoon."

"Where?" asked Seren. "And when?"

"Vegas, Baby," said Eric. "Pack your bags, since we leave tonight."

**A/N: **Things definitely look like they might be slipping out of Seren's control. Fairy light, vampire blood and Vegas...I'll have to come up with something good.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I

Eric was lying on the bed, propped up on the pillows with one arm tucked behind his head. His eyes watched Seren angrily pace back and forth at the foot of his bed. Waves of anger were rolling off her. They had stopped at a vampire hotel in Sante Fe since it was too far a distance for Seren to fly in one night. An verbal tirade in a particularly nasty sounding language was spewing forth from her.

"Rydych pigo blino."

"Dydw i ddim yn eich gaethweision."

"Dylwn eich lladd chi yn eich cwsg."

"Seren, if your intention is to insult me, shouldn't you use language that I can understand?" Eric said.

She stopped and faced him. She visibly shook from an effort to control herself.

"I'm not some piece of chattel that jumps to your every whim," she said.

"I never said that you were," replied Eric. "I would not have done you the honor of making you my consort if I had thought that."

"But, this isn't real!" hissed Seren.

"It real enough and it's legally binding," said Eric. "Even to Russell."

"You could have let me in on your little plan because I would have never counseled you to do what you did. Russell views this as some sort of favor that he will expect payment for," said Seren.

"He forgot to ask for anything before giving you to me," replied Eric. "And now that you are mine, I don't have to give him anything in return."

"You would be wise to not openly cross him," said Seren.

"The reason that he didn't ask for anything is because he has faith in your ability to influence me," said Eric. "Which is a reasonable assumption."

"You have lied and schemed behind my back," hissed Seren.

"Look who's calling the kettle black," replied Eric with a smile. "Or, are you just mad that I have the upper hand."

In a flash, he moved in front of her, causing Seren to involuntarily take a step back. He stared down at her and began to subtly exert his influence. She would be more susceptible now with his blood. She stared back and he reached out a hand and lightly touched her cheek. He was rewarded with a slight intake of breath through parted lips.

"And I do have the upper hand, now," he said. "I lied and schemed in order to acquire you. Was that so wrong?"

Seren's eyes widened and she stepped out of his hand.

"I still answer to Russell," she said.

"Why? Because he uses your parents as hostage to ensure your cooperation?" asked Eric. "I can remove them in time if he decides to play that card."

"How do you even know about them?" asked Seren with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I know all kinds of things about you," replied Eric with a smirk.

He left to go take a shower and Seren sat on the edge of the bed in thought. Had he played her from the beginning? No, surely not, she thought. He would have taken the fall for Sophie-Anne without her intervention. Yet, the devil had been playing dumber than he was. She had underestimated him. She gave a little shiver. She was truly within his power. This little fake contract between them was still binding. She belonged to him in every way that mattered to vampires which meant that she could not simply just walk away from him. And, just what else did he know about her?

He came out with his hair damp and a hotel robe around him. Seren stared at him and saw that his legs were bare indicating that he was naked beneath the robe. He went to the nightstand by his bed and activated a remote control that lowered the outside blinds. There were two double beds in the bedroom and outside the bedroom was a sitting area with couches and a television. Seren grabbed a pillow and moved to leave the bedroom, but Eric interrupted her.

"Your virtue is safe tonight. Besides there's not enough time before dawn to make it worth my effort," he said with a grin.

As Seren stood clutching a pillow and looking at him, he added, "Now, you might want to avert your eyes. Or, not."

He moved to untie his robe and Seren whirled around and stared at the wall. She heard the noises of him getting into bed.

"Coast is clear," he said.

Seren moved to get into the other bed, but looked over at him. He was sitting up with his fingers on the light switch. The bedding has fallen to his waist, exposing that expanse of sinful flesh that she had seen once before. Shameless tease, she thought. She turned away and he turned out the light.

"Sweet dreams," he softly said.

II

Seren found herself in the cemetery of the Fae portal. Only, it was nighttime and deserted. Now, instead of the beauty that she had seen before, all she noticed were the gravestones and shadows. She heard the rustlings of creatures and her eyes scanned the darkness looking for them. She slowly approached the pond. It's waters were dark now and her eyes couldn't see into it's depths. She had the irrational fear that there was something waiting below the surface and watching her. She backed away from it and that's when she heard a wolf. She turned around and saw a black wolf running through the trees. Mason, she thought. She took off after him. He weaved in and around the trees and, though it was dark, she knew where he was going.

As she stood behind a tree, she saw Mason trot into a clearing. But, it just wasn't any clearing. It was the place of their first date, where she had kissed him for the first time. She could hear the babbling of the stream and the moon shining above illuminated the clearing. Mason went to the large tree and Seren almost stepped out to join him. It was then that another wolf entered the clearing. Seren didn't need to lift it's tail to know that it was a female. She slowly approached Mason. Her fur was silver and it seemed to reflect the moonlight. She walked around Mason and then slowly brushed her body along his. Seren knew that she was teasing him with her scent. She knew that this scent was advertising her availability and willingness to mate. When Mason nipped at her neck and they began to chase each other in play, Seren felt the pain of losing him all over again.

Underneath the moonlight, the wolves shifted into their human forms. Naked, they fell into each others arms and lowered themselves to the grass. They began to make love with each other and Seren closed her eyes, spilling out her tears. It was then that she felt a hand on her chin. It turned her away from the sight of Mason making love with someone else. She opened her eyes and saw Eric before her. His blonde hair shone in the moonlight, but his eyes were dark as the night sky. His hand brushed off her tears.

"He belongs with his own kind," he said.

Eric took her hand and pulled her away. They began walking through the silent, dark forest.

"And what about me?" she asked.

"We are the same kind," he said.

"I love Mason," said Seren.

Eric looked back at her and studied her, "Maybe, you were only in love with the idea of being in love."

"That's not true," said Seren.

"You are a creature of deception," said Eric. "Are you so sure that you haven't deceived your own self?"

"At least, I felt something," Seren replied. But, in her mind, doubt had crept inside. Was Eric right?

"I can feel," he said.

"I don't believe that," she replied.

Eric once again turned and pulled her along. They reached another meadow. Dark trees and shadows lined its borders and seemed to bear silent witness. Seren glanced up and saw the sky was full of twinkling stars. Eric turned again to face her.

"You guard your heart even more closely than me," he said. "But, I still found a way inside."

He reached out a finger and touched her heart, saying, "I'm in here, now."

His hand rose and trailed into her hair. She shivered as his fingers softly caressed her. She could feel her skin warming beneath his touch. Her body recognized him and that warmth spread throughout her body as if carried by her very blood. She felt her heart beat faster until she could hear her blood pounding in her ears. Her blood spoke to her and it said one word, over and over. Eric. On every beat of her heart, she could hear his name. She was being consumed by something that she did not understand. She felt a fear of losing herself and she trembled. She stared into Eric's eyes and she began to see images inside. It was them twined together under the moonlight.

"Don't be afraid," he said to her.

"Why are you showing me these things?" she asked.

"I'm not showing you anything," said Eric. "My eyes only reflect back those desires within yourself."

He leaned in and kissed her and it somehow felt familiar. There was something inside her that called out for him. Something that wanted him. Something that needed him. She felt that need consume her like a fire. It's flames licked her skin and set her blood on fire. Her blood seemed to boil within in her.

She pulled away from his kiss and his name was on her lips.

In the silence of the night, her soft, 'Eric', was like the tolling of a bell. A hundred night birds took flight, their wings beating on the night air. She looked up and the stars began to swirl in the sky. When she looked back at Eric, she realized that the world had begun to revolve around them. They were at the center of the universe. He dropped his fangs with a snick and pulled her down to the soft grass. She moved over him and ripped open his shirt. She gazed at him as the moonlight kissed his pale flesh and when she turned her eyes back to his, she saw the same need within them. She morphed and bared a pair of fangs at him.

Looking down at him, she uttered one word, "Mine."

In a flash, she lunged at his neck and bit into his flesh. She drew forth his blood and it tasted like sweet nectar on her tongue.

Seren sat up with a start. She was breathing hard and her heart was racing. She tried to calm down. She was not in that clearing with Eric, but only in her bed. What the f*ck was that, she said to herself. She needed to stop sharing a bedroom with him if freaky dreams like that were going to be the result. What was wrong with her? She shamefully admitted to herself that that awful dream had excited her and her body still sung with arousal. She turned to look at Eric and he was peacefully asleep. With an aggravated sigh, she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

III

They arrived in Vegas and checked into the Queen Victoria Hotel. It was a hotel that catered to the special requirements of vampires along with humans who wanted to rub elbows with them. The outside was an impressive brick structure several stories high. The corners were rounded turrets and fancy stonework designs graced every window. There was a pretty English garden in the front and even more impressive gardens within the hotel compound. There were horse drawn carriages that gave tours down the strip from the hotel entrance. Within the complex, one could find Trafalgar Square which was a shopping complex complete with street performances and a huge variety of shops to satisfy every shopper's whim. There was an elaborate and fancy opera house that at the current time was playing one of Gilbert and Sullivan's operas. There was a miniature Tower of London attraction that had an impressive collection of suits of armor and came complete with Beefeater guards that patrolled the grounds and cared for the ravens, specially bred to live within the attraction. Two times a day there was a performance of Ann Boleyn getting her head chopped off. There was a replica of the Tower Bridge over an artificial Thames that guests could be rowed down. But, the creepiest attraction, Seren thought, was a replica of the White Chapel area of London. Inside, it's artificially foggy and damp streets were period style pubs and restaurants with a collection of costumed actors and employees who gleefully re-enacted Jack the Rippers exploits to blood-thirsty guests.

Inside the hotel was a collection of tasteful period furnishings. The entrance was a beautiful and elaborate homage to Victorian architecture. The hotel employees were dressed in period style clothing. Seren noticed that the hotel was filled to bursting with vampires and their entourages. After checking in, they simply walked to their suite since Pam would be arriving later that evening with the luggage. Once inside, Seren saw a large and tastefully decorated suite of rooms. She was a fan of comfortable couches and, looking at the formal settees and chaises in the sitting area, she had her doubts to their comfort. She did an inspection and found three bedrooms. She breathed a sigh of relief. After last nights dream, she didn't want to bunk anywhere near Eric.

"Do I detect a note of happiness about having your own room?" asked Eric.

"Don't take this personally, but most definitely," replied Seren.

Eric smiled and held her gaze a moment too long. Seren turned away and took a seat on one of the settees. It was softer than she thought.

She looked up to see Eric still studying her. There was something in that gaze that made her uncomfortable. Unbidden, the images from that dream came over her and increased her feelings of discomfort. She tried to shut them out and focused on something else.

"Now, will you finally tell me what is going on?" she asked. "Why is this place full of vampires?"

"It's just a little vampire conference hosted by the American Vampire League," replied Eric. "Mostly for heads of state."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" demanded Seren.

"It must have slipped my mind," replied Eric. "The conference details were scheduled before you eliminated Sophie-Anne. I was only sent a reminder that my presence would be expected last week."

"That was still a week ago. In case you haven't noticed, Majesty, I run your little kingdom. A little forewarning would have been nice," said Seren.

"Oops," said Eric, looking very unapologetic.

"Are you deliberately trying to provoke me?" asked Seren.

"Why would I do something like that?" replied Eric.

Seren stared daggers at him, and Eric added, "There are phones and computers. You can still keep an eye on what is going on back home."

Seren relaxed back into the settee and said, "What's the real reason that we are here? Are we going to take out Felipe?"

"That's what I like about you, Seren," replied Eric. "You have a ruthless nature."

"It's the result of being raised by vampires," said Seren.

"I'm sure you like to tell yourself that," replied Eric. "Is the alternative too scary to contemplate?"

"What alternative?" asked Seren.

"That your true nature was just like ours to begin with. That Russell recognized your nature for what it was and trained you accordingly," replied Eric.

"Are you trying to insult me, now?" asked Seren.

"It's been said the most difficult con is the one that you play on yourself," said Eric. "You, my little whatever you are, are a virtuoso at pretending. Have you fooled your own self?"

Seren changed the subject, "We're on Felipe's turf. He won't be so easy to get to."

"I only want a look at him," replied Eric. "And, he'll come to us."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Seren.

"Trust me," said Eric with a smirk.

"I've heard that before," replied Seren.

**A/N: **I invented all the stuff about the Queen Victoria Hotel. But, it sounds pretty cool to me. I like writing those dream sequences, in case you can't tell.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Eric and Pam are still double-teaming Seren.

Chapter 25

I

Eric stood inside the Anubis Air hanger waiting for Pam's casket to be unloaded. Even though the airline offered door to door service, he wanted to personally be there to greet Pam. This airline charged double what other airlines did, but they were the only ones designed to meet a vampire's specific needs. Their caskets were fire-proof and cushioned with high-impact foam. They were designed to withstand a plane crash and supposedly could survive a high altitude drop. The flight had been during the evening hours, but Eric had still insisted that Pam ride out the flight contained in the protective shield of a casket. He hated taking any risks with his progeny. All through the flight, he had monitored his child through their bond. He always flied under his own power and he wished again that Pam would develop that gift.

But, Seren possessed this gift. He still couldn't believe that Russell had been foolish enough to send such a treasure to him in the first place, especially since he had to have known what her feelings were for him. Perhaps, Russell had plans to reclaim his prize at a later date. That wasn't going to happen, thought Eric with a smirk. She was his, now. Undisputedly his. Vampire law was very specific. Pledged to him by that ceremonial blade and by his blood, he was not going to let something that precious out of his grasp. And he needed her, since she was an inside to Russell. She knew all the weakness of Russell's defenses. And Russell had given her more than enough reasons to ally herself with him.

True, he had to complete that vampire ceremony to ensure those exclusive rights to her which was something that he had never done before. He preferred his freedom. But, had it been so terrible? Seren was bewitchingly lovely. She was positively delicious. She was also young and inexperienced, having been kept hidden away by Russell. That made her vulnerable. He waved off her couplings with that wolf pup. She would be putty in his skilled hands. If he could ever get those skilled hands on her. However, she was also arrogant, stubborn and deadly enough that she had to be handled with care. Every rose had it's thorns, he thought, Seren's were just sharper than most others. Thinking about her created a gnawing hunger within him. Damn that insufferably selfish creature, he thought. Doesn't she get horny? He needed to step up his game or he would be crawling on hands and knees to her. He shuddered at the thought. But, then he wondered if it might be worth it. Pushing Seren from his thoughts, Eric reached out a hand and helped Pam from the casket.

"Nice flight?" he asked with a wicked smile.

"I felt like a sardine in a can," replied Pam.

They loaded all the luggage onto a taxi and headed back to the hotel. Comfortably sitting on the back seat, Pam looked over at Eric. She could tell by his attitude that last night had not resulted in Seren submitting to him. The girl was stubborn, she thought. Yet, surely his blood was working and weakening her resolve. Maybe, thought Pam, she could escalate the process even faster.

She touched Eric's knee and caused him to turn those blue eyes that she knew so well to her. Once upon a time, she had fallen under the spell of those eyes herself. Let's face it, she told herself, she was still under his sway. All the years that they had been together had only knitted the bonds of respect and love between them tighter. It might not be a romantic love, but it was something just as strong. How could that girl, who was barely on the cusp of womanhood, not fall in love with him?

"Just play along tonight," said Pam.

Eric smiled and said, "You're risking the wrath of a sleeping dragon."

"You're worth it," said Pam. "Of course, there are favors and there are favors."

"Am I being blackmailed?" asked Eric in amusement.

"Absolutely," purred Pam, smiling back at him.

Later in the room, Seren and Pam were sitting and talking when someone knocked on the door. Seren rose and answered the door. Outside was a statuesque brunette wearing a short dress that showed off her mile long legs. Seren passed her eyes over her and didn't open the door for her.

"Who are you?" Seren asked.

"Someone called for me," said the brunette. "My name's Trudy."

"Well, Trudy, I think there has been a mistake and you can run along," said Seren.

Trudy put her hands on her hips and stared down at Seren.

Pam appeared at Seren's side and said, "I ordered her."

"Oh," said Seren.

Seren opened the door and Trudy walked in. Seren watched as Pam gave Trudy an appreciative inspection.

Pam smiled and said, "I ordered her for Eric's dinner, that is."

Seren stared at Trudy and said, "Is she some sort of prostitute?"

"Excuse me?" said Trudy, taking offense. "Shouldn't you be somewhere watching the Disney channel, little girl?"

Pam smiled to herself. She had asked for the most beautiful and aggressive donor they had and it was working like a charm. She just had to make sure that Seren didn't rip the donor's throat out.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" replied Seren. "Because, that would make you just as stupid as you are sleazy."

Trudy foolishly took a step towards Seren and Pam put herself in between them. It was at that time that Eric appeared and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies," said Eric. "Let's all behave."

Trudy stared at Eric from head to toe and gave a surprised and pleased smile. She stepped towards him.

"Hi, I'm Trudy," she said. "I believe that you're expecting me, although I wasn't expecting anything as dreamy as you."

Eric gave her a tiny smile and flashed his eyes to Seren who stared a moment and then looked away. He took Trudy's arm to lead her back to his bedroom.

"Let's get to it, then," said Eric.

"My pleasure," gushed Trudy.

They disappeared into his room and a giggle was heard. Pam looked to Seren who stood with her eyes still staring at Eric's door. Oh, yeah, she thought, Eric's blood was working. Whatever Seren really was, she was not immune to the effects of vampire blood.

"You need to use that influence that you have over him or you will lose it," said Pam to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Seren.

She tried to move away and Pam grabbed her by the arm.

"You're a smart girl, smart enough that I can tell you the bitter truth. You have to belong to somebody. Vampires won't stand for something like you running loose. You are under Eric's protection, now, and you might want to show a little appreciation. Get over whatever is going on in that pretty little head of yours and take your place at his side," said Pam.

Seren shrugged off Pam's hand and went to her own room. Pam sat down and then wondered why she hadn't ordered something off the menu for herself.

II

Seren was taking a long soak in the tub. All her tension was slowly ebbing away. She placed a wash cloth over her eyes and just relaxed. She must have fallen asleep because she awoke with a start when her arm slipped into the water from the edge of the tub. She then realized that the water was cold. With a shiver, she pulled the plug and quickly got out. There were raised goose-pimples on her arms and she tucked herself into one of plush hotel robes. When she opened the door, she discovered a trail of rose petals on the floor. Curious, she followed them and they led straight to Eric's door. She stood outside in turmoil. She knew that she shouldn't go any further. If she gave in to her conflicted emotions about him, she would be lost. But, would she really be lost? Or would she become a 'we' with him? She felt as if she didn't know her own heart anymore. She felt as if everything that she had believed was being torn away until she didn't know what the truth was.

She tentatively reached for the doorknob and opened the door. But, instead of Eric's bedroom, she saw a beautiful garden. It was bright with sunshine and the air was sweet with the smell of blooming flowers. She looked down and the rose petal path continued into the garden. She moved into the garden and saw flowers of every color and description. There was a fountain in it's center and the soothing sounds of trinkling water echoed throughout the garden. Jewel throated humming birds zipped among the blossoms, gathering nectar. Bees busily buzzed among the flowers and plants. Seren gazed up into the sky and felt the warming rays of the sun. When she touched her robe, she found that she was wearing a dress of lace and tulle in a ivory color. Rose buds were sewn into the design. She felt like twirling and, finding no good reason not to, she did just that with her arms spread out and a smile on her face. When she stopped, she saw Claudine in front of her.

"I see that you have learned to dance," she said with a smile.

"It just came over me," said Seren who skipped down the path.

She found herself in front of a bed of white roses. Their buds were so crisp and bright that they seemed to shine with their own light. The roses were so beautiful that Seren could not help herself and she reached out a finger and touched one. Where her finger made contract with the petal, a black spot formed. Seren pulled her hand back, but the black spot grew bigger. It spread over the rose like flowing black ink. From that rose, it spread to all the other roses. Seren watched in fascination, but when she looked to Claudine, she saw a look of fear on the fairy's face. Seren ran her hands down her dress and when she looked down, she saw that the ivory dress had turned as black as coal.

Claudine stepped away from her and said, "You have chosen The Dark."

Like a wildfire, every flower and plant in the garden was turning black. When Seren touched the rose bud again, it fell to ash. Claudine whirled around at the destruction of the garden's natural beauty and seemed helpless to stop it.

Seren looked at her and said, "My power is greater than yours, fairy."

Claudine turned frightened eyes to Seren and said, "It's not too late, come with me."

"Now, why would I do that?" replied Seren. "I'm where I belong. Where I've always belonged."

Suddenly, like a dark cloud covering the sun, darkness began to move across the garden. Claudine grew even more frightened.

"He's coming," said Seren. "I can feel him in my very marrow."

Claudine winked out of sight in a blaze of white light. The garden grew still and dark as night fell over it. Seren turned to see Eric alighting in the garden. He stood and stared at her. He was wearing black shirt and pants. The shirt was undone enough to reveal a necklace. His feet were bare and he strode over the rose petals that were now black. He ran his fingertips over her cheek and down her throat to her shoulder. Seren felt her skin warm beneath his fingers. He was some sort of catalyst that triggered a physical reaction within her. She closed her eyes and felt helpless to stop it. She felt his lips touch hers in the barest of kisses. A tingling sensation resulted. He was teasing her. He stopped his lips bare millimeters from her own and waited. Having him that tantalizingly close was a temptation that Seren found she could not resist. She moved her hands and pulled him into a kiss. She nibbled his lips and pulled his body closer to hers. They fell into a bed of black petaled flowers and Seren clung to him. Eric pulled away to stare down at her. He bared his fangs and waited. Seren hesitated and he gently nudged her head to the side. He knew that she could still resist if she wanted to. He leaned down and kissed her neck.

Softly, into her ear, he whispered, "Mine."

Seren shivered in response and Eric sank his fangs into her throat and took what she offered him.

Seren softly moaned in her sleep, but found this dream too pleasant to wake up from.

III

Eric was dressed in a casual, but sharply tailored suit of light, blue-gray. A dark navy blue shirt adorned his chest underneath. Seren had looked him over with approval this evening in the suite. At least, until he had noticed her study. Then, she had quickly turned her eyes away and pretended that she hadn't been gazing at him. She could pretend all she wanted, he thought, but she had to know that vampires could always tell when someone was watching them. Seren had dressed in a dark charcoal grey suit that fit her like a glove and fell just a few inches above her knees. A dark purple camisole peeked out of the jacket. Her curls were pinned up into a more professional hair style, making her look slightly older than her age. Together, they walked down the hall to the conferences. Seren had everything she needed to take notes in her black leather satchel. She trailed a step behind him and when he turned back to look at her, his path intersected with that of Nan Flanagan. He almost curled his lip in distaste, but managed to keep his face carefully neutral. He despised the American Vampire League's spokesperson and the feeling was mutual. She looked him over and flashed a toothy smile.

"I see that you have been staying out of trouble, Viking," she said.

"I believe that's Majesty to you, Ms. Flanagan," he replied.

"Of course," she replied, but didn't correct her form of address.

Her eyes passed over Seren to his side and appraised her.

"So, this is the wizard responsible for sanitizing your image?" she asked.

"Ms. Flanagan," said Seren with a little bow.

"It's too bad that he snatched you up," Nan said. "I could have used someone like you on my staff."

"She's mine," said Eric, coldly.

"Easy, big guy," said Nan Flanagan. "You're still so touchy."

Nan turned her eyes back to Seren and said, "I would like to meet with you and discuss your strategies on how to improve human-vampire relations."

"I would be honored Ms. Flanagan," said Seren. "As long as my King gives me leave."

Nan Flanagan turned her icy blue eyes to Eric and almost dared him to refuse. Eric was so tempted to say no. But, he had caught Seren's sidelong glance.

Learning from Seren, he replied, "Whatever I can do to help the AVL."

Nan Flanagan turned back to Seren and said, "Tomorrow evening at 7pm, then."

She then walked off without giving either one of them a backwards glance.

"You did good," said Seren.

She turned and gave Eric a little smile, adding, "I almost couldn't tell that you wanted to rip her heart out."

Seren and Eric sat through a boring lecture about IRS tax laws and how to protect their vampire constituents. No doubt, this was a response to Sophie-Anne's crimes, thought Eric. The American Vampire League didn't want another high-ranking vampire in trouble with the IRS. It was bad for public relations since most humans believed that vampires were guilty of just about anything anyways. Eric zoned out in the manner of vampires and Seren doodled on her notebook paper.

When a break was called, Eric leaned over and said, "Time to cut and run."

"Do you want me to stay and gather information?" asked Seren.

"Seren, there isn't anything being put out here that you don't already know backwards and forwards," said Eric.

"Are we playing hookey, then?" asked Seren.

"In a way," replied Eric, vaguely.

Eric got up and with Seren at this side, they made their way to a back staircase and disappeared back to their suite. Once back in the suite, Seren took a seat in the sitting area and flipped on the television while Eric departed to his room. Pam seemed to have found her own entertainment and was absent. A few minutes later, Eric returned and presented Seren with a velvet sized box about the size of a paperback novel. Seren handled it as if there was a rattle snake inside which caused Eric to smile.

"It's a present," said Eric. "For your birthday."

"I...I didn't know that you were aware of that," said Seren, awkwardly.

"How could I forget your eighteenth birthday?" asked Eric.

He smirked and added, "Especially, when it makes you legal."

Seren looked embarrassed at the comment and slowly opened the gift. She found a large emerald necklace set in a platinum with matching drop emerald earrings. She lightly ran a finger over the large emerald and Eric knew that she was well aware of it's value. Nothing escaped Seren's notice.

"Emeralds to match your beautiful eyes," said Eric.

"I can't accept such an expensive gift," said Seren, softly.

Eric had known that she would refuse. He wondered how rich she was on her own. She had a share of his holdings and her thefts from Russell. She was also legally one of Russell's heirs. Although, Eric was sure that Talbot would inherit the lion's share of everything when Russell met the true death. Seren was not a gold digger. She had not even asked for a salary from him. She had only asked for a percentage of those enterprises that she had helped develop for him.

"When you consider that I don't even pay you wages, this is long overdue," said Eric.

Before Seren could refuse again, Eric removed the necklace and quickly pinned it around her neck. It was on a long platinum chain so that it would perfectly hang in the hollow between her breasts. He had been very specific about wanting it like that when he had bought it. At the present moment, it hung over her camisole. But, it would be displayed in it's full glory this evening. Seren looked down and examined it. Eric lifted her chin and leaned in and grazed his lips across hers as he moved and chastely kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Seren," he said.

Her striking green eyes that made even those emeralds pale in comparison stared into his.

"Thank you," she replied, turning her eyes away.

"Why don't you go get changed because I got you a pretty dress for tonight, as well," said Eric. "We'll go out and celebrate."

"Go where?" asked Seren, curiously.

"You're getting your wish," said Eric. "I'm turning you loose in the casinos."

Seren flashed a smile of surprise and excitement, "Do you really mean it?"

"Would I lie to you?" replied Eric with a smile.

Seren gave him a scathing look for a moment and then her excitement got the better of her. She beamed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I've always wanted to see how good I really am," she gushed.

Eric had wondered that too, ever since the night of those games with Sophie-Anne. He hoped that she was every bit as good as he suspected she was. Because the casino he planned to turn her loose in was Felipe de Castro's premiere one. And he was sure that Felipe was not sitting through those dull conferences tonight, either.

"I'm feeling lucky," said Seren.

Maybe, she wasn't the only one that was going to feel the luck tonight, thought Eric. But, he certainly wasn't going to bet money on his chances. Not against her.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **While I have enjoyed creating the blood bond to Eric because I think it adds more tension to this story, I want to reiterate that this story plot is not a 'romance' between an OC and Eric. I have never described it as such. This story is a work in progress and I don't have all the details planned out. But, I don't want some to read it and expect that Seren and Eric will now become a romantic pair because she is dreaming of him and they are joined together by that marriage ceremony. I think that I have done a good job of describing some of the inner most thoughts of Eric and Seren. And from what I have written about Eric's motives, it's pretty clear that he doesn't have those kind of feelings for her. I don't want to make him out as a total villain because he is a vampire and I don't think it's fair to judge him by human standards. He doesn't think like a human or have human emotions. He and Seren have been entwined in a contest of wills. Eric went through with the marriage ceremony in order to remove her from Russell's primary control and prevent her from being used against him. True, he does feel an obligation to her for saving his and Pam's lives, but not killing her in a fight between himself and Russell evens the score in his mind, along with claiming her in order to keep other vampires away from her. Using his blood on Seren is also a means of controlling her. Would he have let Pam do that if Seren's blood didn't have such an effect on him? I don't know since I didn't write it that way. But, her blood is like fairy blood and it's been amped up by Claudine with that little jolt of light. And we know what fairy blood does to vampires, so maybe we shouldn't judge Eric so harshly.

I admit to knowing zilch about the game of craps. I did some research and if I made mistakes, forgive me.

Chapter 26

Luck be a Lady

Eric and Seren stepped into the gaming area of the casino. A barrage of lights and sounds assailed their senses. Mostly humans cavorted among the games of chance in which the house always held the edge. Vampires were not usually known for taking such risks. Eric cast his eyes to Seren. She was wearing a deep purple dress that flowed over her form like silk, only subtly hinting at that nubile body beneath. Although, most people assumed his tastes ran to the trashy side of the spectrum, the truth lied somewhere in the middle between sleazy and innocent. The only provocative aspect of the dress was the degree to which the neckline plunged. The emerald was on full display and nestled between Seren's breasts. Seren had moderately aged herself to appear as the twenty-one years of age that her fake ID stated she was. Once again, her forgery of an ID fooled everyone. He was sure that Seren had an arsenal of fake identifications complete with different faces with which she could disappear into the masses of humanity without a trace. For, how could you find someone when they could alter their physical appearance and appear in any guise?

Instead of binding her with his blood, Russell had chosen to threaten her parents. In Eric's view that had been a mistake. She would never forgive Russell for that. Eric wondered how Seren had come into Russell's possession. He doubted that Seren's parents had simply handed over their only daughter. He had not asked Seren because she was so close-mouthed with her secrets and viewed any knowledge about her as a possible weapon that could be used against her.

He could feel her excitement. It was like a bottle of bees that were buzzing in a effort to escape. They paused a moment in the center of the floor and Seren turned in a circle. She took in the spectacle in front of her and gave him a genuine smile. Most humans weren't aware that the Nevada vampires controlled a huge chunk of Las Vegas casinos. They were in the flagship casino of their coalition.

"Where to?" asked Eric.

It was her show and he was letting her run it.

"Are we going to gently ease in or make a big splash?" asked Seren.

"Your choice," replied Eric.

Seren gave a wicked smile and said, "Let's get down to business, then. I was never one for too much foreplay."

Taking his arm in hers, she led the way to the craps tables. She watched the play on several tables and finally chose a high wager table. Seren laid down $5,000.00 and asked for change. The boxman gave her a quick inspection and sized her up as a novice. He paused a second in his busy job and gave her a smile. It was the smile of a crocodile that was sizing up his next meal. Seren took her place at the craps table and waited for her turn to roll the dice. She placed mild pass and come bets on the other shooters since she disliked betting against anyone.

Eric was curious and asked, "Why craps? Why not roulette?"

Seren lowered her voice and replied, "Because I can't manipulate the outcome of roulette, since I can't physically touch anything. I could play blackjack or poker, but it would take too long to win. Craps is fast paced and I know just how to maximize the bets."

She gave him that wicked smile again and added, "Plus, it's a game of pure chance. No one is supposed to be to cheat at it."

Even though they were in the middle of a crowd around the table, they were given more than enough elbow room. Vampires never had to worry about being crowded. His senses were on high alert since he disliked being in such a sea of humanity. He watched his surroundings with a keen eye.

Finally, Seren's turn came. The stickman looked her over appreciatively and passed several dice to her.

"New shooter," he called out.

Seren looking every bit the hesitant and inexperienced gamer, selected a pair of dice. She placed a $5,000 pass line bet, the maximum allowed. This garnered a few whispers among the other participants and watchers. The other players sized her up as the pretty trophy date of a rich vampire and bet against her. Eric almost smiled at their folly. Seren threw the dice and they bounced against the far wall and tumbled and turned on the table. When the dice landed in a perfect seven, several audible groans could be heard.

"The lady wins," proclaimed the stickman and the dealer passed her winnings to her.

Seren called out, "$5,000 hard eight, please."

That caused the boxman to raise an eyebrow. That was not a beginner bet and the house paid out 9:1 odds. He placed her bet and Seren rolled the dice. She rolled a perfect pair of fours. Now, there was a stirring of excitement and electricity around the table. A buzzing of whispers erupted.

"$5,000 hard eight again," said Seren.

The other players scrambled to make their bets and Seren tossed the dice across the table. There was a hush of silence as those dice skittered and rolled and when they landed in another perfect set of fours, excited cheering began. A shooter with a hot streak was playing and nothing in the game of craps was more exciting, at least, that's what Eric surmised as he observed the play. Eric noticed a glance pass between the casino employees on the table. When Seren picked up her dice again, she gave him a confident smile.

"High horn bet, $5000, please," she called out.

That caused a flurry of excited comments and the noise drew the interest of others who turned to see what the commotion was about. The boxman now stared as Seren. A normal shooter didn't make such a bet. The odds of the shooter making such a roll were low and in the house's favor. But, if she did make such a roll, the rewards matched the risk that she took. He placed her bet and, like everyone else around the table, he watched her with a look of concentration on his face. Seren took the dice and threw them out and Eric wondered how many pairs of eyes watched with bated breath. When the dice stopped tumbling, a pair of sixes stared into the boxman's stunned eyes. A loud hooting erupted and several onlookers slapped Seren on the shoulders, at least, until they realized that she was his date. The boxman whispered something to the dealer on his left. The dealer left the table and the boxman stared at Eric, now. The other dealer passed a mound of chips to Seren. A 12 horn bet paid 30:1 odds, but a high horn bet doubled that. It was at this moment that a man appeared at this side.

"Excuse me, Sir, but the manager would like to have a word with you," he said.

Seren turned her eyes to him and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"No, Miss," the man said with a smile. "Please, continue to play."

Seren stared at Eric and, as his unofficial bodyguard, he knew that she did not like them being separated. However, he didn't feel that he was in danger and this was what he had been waiting for. He gave her a nod and followed the man off the gaming floor. They went into a company elevator and rode it to the top floor. The man led Eric to an office and opened the door for him. Inside, Eric saw a modern and masculine office of black leather and chrome. There was a very large picture window that displayed a sweeping and panoramic view of the colorful lights of the strip. Sitting at the desk in front of this window, was Felipe de Castro. He rose from his desk and gave Eric an intense study. Felipe was several inches shorter than himself with dark, curly hair. He wore a crisply tailored suit in black. The pants creases were so sharp that Eric thought that they might be able to slice bread. Felipe's dark brown eyes stared into his eyes for a moment and then he smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Felipe.

"The pleasure is all mine," politely responded Eric.

Felipe gave him another little smile and said, "I'm sure it is since your little pet is taking me to the cleaners downstairs."

At that moment, his phone rang and he held up a finger to Eric and answered it. A frown passed over his face as he listened to whoever was speaking.

He turned his eyes back to Eric and said into the phone, "Cover the bet."

Felipe hung up and motioned to a large flat screen television on the wall of his office. He punched a few buttons on his desktop computer and an image of the gaming table that Seren was on came into focus.

"Your date just asked to increase the betting limit on the table to ten thousand," he said. "She just placed another high horn bet."

Eric and Felipe watched the screen as Seren made her roll. When they saw jumping and cheering around the table, Eric knew that Seren was still winning.

Eric smiled and said, "She has the magic touch."

"I don't know how she is doing it, but I know she is cheating," replied Felipe.

"Prove it," said Eric.

Felipe studied the screen for another moment and then shrugged. He turned back to Eric.

"You brought her here to get my attention," he said. "You have it. What do you want?"

"I only wanted to meet you, since I'm aware that you have had your differences with Russell Edgington," replied Eric.

Felipe smiled and said, "Not the happy son-in-law? Oh, I know who your little date is."

He stared at the screen and manipulated another button and the camera zoomed in on Seren.

"I always wondered why Russell was so interested in a human," he replied. "But when I heard that you had made her your consort, I knew that there must be something special about her."

Felipe gazed at the screen and added, "I just never imagined that she would waltz in here and attempt to take me out by bankrupting me."

"I'm sure that you have plenty of loot to cover her winnings," replied Eric.

Felipe turned back to Eric and said, "Russell Edgington is a formidable adversary. I would never be foolish enough to wage open warfare with him."

"Neither would I," replied Eric.

"Then, we might have more to discuss," said Felipe. "Come to my home tomorrow evening. I'll throw a party for you and your lucky consort."

Eric nodded and started to turn away, but Felipe interrupted him.

"I know that she is underage. I could legally withhold those winnings," he said. "But, I do admire her moxie. Just keep her out of my casinos."

A Bargain is a Bargain

Eric poured Seren a glass of champagne and looked down on her. She was lying on her bed and literally rolling in some of her winnings. Most of her very impressive winnings were safely stored as a certified cashiers check and residing inside the hotel safe. But, Seren had wanted some of it in cash for this very purpose.

As she fluttered her hands through the money, she said, "Best. Birthday. Ever."

"I hope you enjoyed it because Felipe banned you from his casinos," said Eric with a smile.

"Sore loser," replied Seren.

Eric held the glass out to her. She sat up and gazed at the glass for a moment before taking it.

"You realize that you could be charged with contributing to the delinquency of a minor," she said.

She took a sip and stared at him and said, "But, I'm sure that would be a very small crime when considered amongst all of your others."

"You make me sound terrible," replied Eric, sitting down. "Are you sure that you aren't judging me unfairly?"

Seren sat the glass down and stared at him coldly, saying, "No."

Before he could react and that was very quick for a vampire, she slapped him. When she began to reverse direction for a backhanded blow, he caught her hand. He held onto it and looked back at her.

"Once was enough, Darling," he said.

Seren pulled her hand out of his, but she didn't attempt to strike him again.

"Every time that I trust you, you take advantage of me," she said.

"If we are having an honest discussion, then let's stop telling lies," replied Eric. "You never trusted me. But, you did underestimate me. It's a result of being trained by a Russell who can't imagine that anyone would ever be a threat to him. That overconfidence is one of your few faults. You might be his prodigy and protege, but you are barely an adult. I'm a thousand years old and I didn't get to this age by being stupid."

Seren studied him and hesitantly asked, "Why did you really take Mason away from me?"

"Because Russell would never believe that we were a couple if you were still seeing that werewolf on the side," replied Eric. "And because he was a casualty waiting to happen. You can't even protect yourself. How could you ever have kept him from coming to harm? Letting him go was the only option. If you truly love him as much as you say, you would be strong enough to make that decision. Russell knew all along about him. If I hadn't have stepped up to deal with him that night, Russell would have handled Mason. You do realize what Russell would have done to him, don't you?"

A tear rolled down Seren's cheek and she whispered, "Yes."

"Making the hard decisions is a part of growing up. A painful part," said Eric.

The look in her eyes became hurt and she said, "I know what you have done to me. It took me a while to figure it out and I still don't know how you managed to accomplish it. I want to know why you did it."

"You need to accept some simple facts about yourself. Because of what you are, vampires will always want to possess you. And if they can't control you, they will destroy you as being something too dangerous to exist. Do you want to go back to Russell or do you want to be sold to the highest bidder?" asked Eric.

Seren trembled and Eric added, "I have made you untouchable to other vampires. By that ceremony and by my blood, I have declared that you are mine."

"So, this was for my own good?" she asked and he could still hear the edge of anger on her voice.

"Yes, it was," replied Eric. "No other vampire can touch you. I can sense when you are in trouble and protect you."

Seren looked away and said, "And the other things it does? Are those just fringe benefits?"

"My blood can create a sexual attraction," admitted Eric. "But, it can't make you do anything that you don't want to do. Even my blood can't make you fall in love with me against your will."

Eric petted her and softly said, "I'm not the villain that you think I am."

"Why do you even want me in that way? It's not like you can't find plenty of other diversions," said Seren.

Eric changed the subject and asked, "How often did Russell feed on you?"

"Almost never," replied Seren, confused at the new topic. "He tasted me when I first came to live with him because he was curious about how different from a regular shifter I would taste. But, that was the only time. He felt that feeding on me would negatively impact our relationship, plus I wasn't exactly his type."

That must be why Russell didn't realize just how delicious Seren really was, thought Eric. That sweet taste of hers would have been written off as resulting from her being an innocent child. Children were the most delicious of all humans, followed by virgins. But, children grow up and virgins get deflowered. Seren would always be so tantalizingly delicious. Since she detested being fed on, this would not exactly be welcome news for her.

Seren narrowed her eyes at him and said, "It's not really sex that you want is it? It's my blood."

He wasn't sure if that angered her or not. In order of desirability, it was blood first and sex second. Not that Seren wasn't sexually attractive, she was very much so, thought Eric. But, like she said, he could find sexual partners more than easily enough. Partners that he didn't have to worry about them trying to kill him.

"What is so special about my blood?" she asked. "Are you truly addicted to it?"

Eric wondered if he was. He wondered if it was a smart move to feed on her any more. If he never tasted her again, would he forget the taste of her blood on his tongue? And, if he admitted to her how much he desired her blood, would she use that power over him?

"I have fed on humans for a thousand years and none of them have tasted the way that you do," replied Eric.

"I'm not exactly human," said Seren.

Now, there was a little truth, thought Eric. Except, she wasn't human. Period. Not even a human hybrid.

"That is why you taste so exotic," said Eric. "So different."

"I don't like to be bitten," replied Seren.

Eric smoothed a strand of her hair, saying, "I know that's a lie. After three times, I can tell when someone is enjoying it."

"You're making it feel that way," said Seren.

"I glamour you enough so that the bite isn't painful, otherwise I would hurt you," said Eric.

"I thought you couldn't glamour me," said Seren, suspiciously.

"I can't against your will," replied Eric. "Subconsciously, you are making the choice to be glamoured, even if you don't realize it."

"Why should I allow you to bite me?" asked Seren. "From my point of view, I don't see any benefit to me."

"A more cordial working relationship between us?" offered Eric.

"Nope," said Seren.

"Because you like it?" said Eric.

"Still not good enough," replied Seren.

"I can take care of your other physical needs as well?" said Eric.

"Your blood still hasn't caused my resistance to weaken that far," replied Seren.

Eric studied her and decided to give her what she wanted the most.

"Because once Russell is eliminated, I will give you Mason back," said Eric. "Provided he still wants you and that you are discrete."

He could feel the turmoil inside her that she was keeping off her face.

"I thought you said that if I cared for him that I would let him go," said Seren.

"I still haven't changed my opinion of that," replied Eric. "A werewolf has no place among vampires. You will always be risking his life by continuing a relationship with him."

"Then, what am I do do?" asked Seren in anguish.

"Trust me to honor the gift of your blood, by granting you what you desire as long as it is within reason," replied Eric. "I would promise to not touch you sexually, unless it is by your choice, your conscious choice."

"Will you grant me my freedom once this is over?" asked Seren.

"No," said Eric. "I have already explained to you why that is not possible and why that would not be in your best interest. I know you are having a hard time believing me, but tethered to me is the safest place for you. However, I would not expect you to be my consort and would grant you as much freedom as possible."

Seren pressed her hands together and Eric reached out and took one.

Caressing it softly, he said, "We can talk more later."

As he got up, Seren asked, "Do you promise to take away the marriage bond?"

"Yes, of course," he replied.

"Can I change my mind if I agree to this?" asked Seren

"I will leave it within your power to cancel the bargain," replied Eric.

"Then, I...I agree," said Seren.

Eric could feel his fangs start to drop already. He sat back down on the bed and she shrank away from him. He inwardly sighed. It would still take a while for her to become used to this, even if he had correctly told her that she found it pleasurable. Perhaps, she just disliked being so intimately close to a vampire. But, a bargain is a bargain. He pulled her down and moved close to her.

He chastely kissed her on the cheek and said, "But, you must never allow another vampire to taste you."

"Not that I'm planning on that, but why?" asked Seren.

"Because they might guess what you are," replied Eric.

"And what's that?" asked Seren.

"Intoxicating," replied Eric as he dropped his fangs all the way.

As her eyes widened at that remark, he held her gaze and waited. Slowly, she turned her head and Eric felt a moment of triumph. He then bared his fangs and quickly bit her on the throat. He closed his eyes as her blood passed over his lips. Somehow, it tasted even better than the last time and he heard himself make little noises of delight. His hand softly caressed her as she relaxed and allowed him to take her sweet essence. Seren might have the temperament of a demon, he thought, but her blood tasted like pure angel. He entwined his fingers with hers and enjoyed this moment of being a vampire.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Okay, I just saw the new sneak peak for episode one of season four. The fairies are bad. Oh, I'm so liking this, so I have to course correct my story a little. I rescued poor Hadley, too.

Chapter 27

Claudine walked through stone corridors. She had been summoned and that was never a good thing. Claudine was a young fairy and Sookie was her first assignment. She felt that she was always under scrutiny. She ran her hand along the cold stone as she walked to Maab's private chambers and wondered why they still kept up the illusions here in their own world. Maybe it was because of the humans and fairy-human hybrids that were living among them. Wouldn't want to scare them silly, would we?

She stopped before the entry way and one of the Lady's guards announced her. She entered the chamber to find Maab standing in front of a full length mirror and preening. Her red, curly hair was pinned up into an elaborate hairstyle in which her tiara-like crown was nestled. Maab saw her reflection in the mirror and turned to face her. There was no welcome greeting on that cold, imperial face.

"You summoned me, My Lady?" asked Claudine with a deep bow.

"Yes," replied Maab.

Maab watched as Claudine stood up straight. Her lips thinned as she examined this fairy before her. This fairy was failing in her duties. Not only had her charge been almost killed on more than one occasion, but now the girl was under the influence of vampires. She wondered if she just shouldn't take the hybrid away from Claudine and assign her to a more experienced fairy.

"I have felt a disturbance in the human realm. It might be tied to your charge who knowingly cavorts with vampires," said Maab. "I don't need to remind you how dangerous vampires are, do I?"

"No, My Lady," said Claudine.

"Every seed is assigned a fairy to watch over them. You haven't come across someone with Fae blood who has escaped our notice, have you?" asked Maab. "Perhaps, her sibling has the essential spark, after all?"

Seren, thought Claudine, with a shiver. Would Maab be able to sense Seren now that her Fae powers were growing in strength?

"No, My Lady," replied Claudine. "The brother is only human."

Maab stared coldly at her and said, "That is a pity. It is unknown why the Fae spark is so selective in who it choses to gift with it's powers. So, many couplings with these humans are useless and a waste of our precious resources."

"Perhaps, Fae genes are recessive?" asked Claudine.

"Are you somehow insinuating that we are weak?" demanded Maab.

"No, of course not," said Claudine, who dropped her eyes underneath Maab's angry stare.

Maab gave an sigh and said, "Maybe, you are right. Once there were millions of us in a time so long ago that even my ancestors had trouble remembering. Then, there were thousands of us. And now, there are only hundreds. We are dying a slow death. Our very survival as a species is in peril and we can't afford the luxury of compassion."

Maab turned and swirled her elaborate gown made of golden silk. As Claudine watched, Maab's glamour began to slip. Her beautiful face became gaunt with a pointy chin. Her luscious red hair became stringy and her ears grew sharply pointed. When Maab opened her mouth to speak to her, her front teeth resembled fangs. But, Claudine trembled when Maab's brown eyes turned green. A rich emerald green shade that Claudine had seen before.

"My own sister betrayed us. She was sent to seduce a human and bear a child from that union. Yet, she forsook the human chosen for her and fell in love with a shape-shifter. A union that is forbidden because of the power that they possess. I personally had her banished and her life cut short. I was tempted to kill the child of their union. But, the child turned out to be only a shifter. My sister's line, our royal line, has passed into nothingness. A complete and tragic waste," said Maab.

Claudine looked down in fear. She hoped that Seren's visit into the portal would only be seen as a pretty human female that was being seduced. Claudine knew that she should tell Maab that her sister's line did not pass into oblivion. Yet, she wasn't sure that the news would be greeted with joy. Seren was a wild card, since her powers were neither totally shifter or fairy. And hadn't Maab had said that she had been ready to kill her own sister's child?

"The loss of even one who bears the blood of our kind is blow to our very survival," said Maab. "Keep a watch on your assignment and remember that she is a tool to be used."

"Yes, My Lady," said Claudine.

When Claudine looked up, she saw that Maab's glamour was once again in place.

"The time is drawing near that we will need these seeds that have been sown. Don't forget that," said Maab as Claudine left her chambers.

II

Seren sat watching as Nan Flanagan read over her notes that she had prepared for her. Seren could easily have emailed this presentation to the American Vampire League's spokesperson. Yet, she had wanted to meet with Ms. Flanagan in person. Seren wondered about the workings of The Authority. How had so many older vampires allowed such an organization to take control over vampire affairs? Nan Flanagan was younger than Eric, yet she held more power. It was very curious to Seren, since vampires loved their pecking orders and age was usually the defining characteristic of how much power one had.

Nan lifted her eyes and studied Seren, saying, "Your talents are being totally wasted as some backwater concubine. No offense, of course."

"None taken, Ms. Flanagan," said Seren, demurely.

Ms. Flanagan began to rise and Seren chose this moment to get to the point of why she was there.

"Ms. Flanagan, I wonder if you would be so kind as to give me a few moments of your precious time," asked Seren.

"Since you have been so helpful, of course," she replied.

"Ms. Flanagan, you realize that I am an insider into the state of vampire and human relations due to my status as a king's consort and as his advisor. Therefore, it is understandable that I have a more in depth knowledge of how vampires view humans. What I want to know is just how much of this equal rights move is propaganda and how much is real?" asked Seren.

Nan appraised Seren and seemed hesitant to reply. So, Seren decided to take the plunge.

"As a human who is attached closely to a vampire, I know first-hand that we are not viewed as equals. Even I am not viewed as an equal when I demonstrated how intelligent and useful I am. If you want humans to view vampires without fear, then true equality must occur. Until vampires stop viewing humans as their property, there will always be distrust between us."

Nan Flanagan smiled evilly and said, "Is the bloom off the rose in your relationship?"

Seren looked down and said, "I admire Mr. Northman immensely, but I was given no choice in the matter of being his property."

Seren felt Nan's cold hand on her chin and she raised her eyes to Nan's icy blue ones, thinking that they looked remarkably similar to Eric's.

"Now, that is a pity," said Nan.

"If you want true equal rights, Ms. Flanagan, it has to be across the board," said Seren.

Nan dropped her hand and stood. She stared down at Seren.

"I will take what you have said into consideration and forward both your presentation and comments The Authority. Perhaps, it is time for vampires to move forward in this aspect as well," said Nan.

She turned to leave, but faced Seren again at the door.

"Since you have been so helpful to our cause, I will seek a special dispensation for you that proclaims you to be an emancipated human," she said. "It might be something to keep for a rainy day. If you ever do leave that Viking, my door is always open."

Seren paused on her way back to the suite. She had wanted to wait until she was back in Louisiana, but her sometimes absent conscience had reared it's head and was troubling her. She sighed. She had been angry with her own circumstances and had taken that anger out on someone who was not deserving of it. True, Hadley with her big mouth had set in motion the actions that put Sookie's life in danger. And hers, she thought, if it was discovered that she was also part Fae. Yet, did she deserve to be left to Franklin's mercy? She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Seren," said Franklin. "Been doing any gambling in Las Vegas?"

There was an intense quality to his voice and Seren remembered that gambling and Franklin were a volatile mixture.

"Not really," replied Seren. "Franklin, I need for you to let Hadley go."

"Okay," said Franklin.

Seren was momentarily stunned. She had expected an argument from Franklin over letting Hadley go. This was a little too easy, she thought.

"She isn't dead, is she?" asked Seren, suspiciously.

"No," replied Franklin. "She is a whiny bitch, though. Always crying and moping. She's not even that much fun to play with. I would have dumped her that first night, if you hadn't asked me to keep her safe. I just pop in to make sure that she has food. I know that she was your idea of a reward, but Seren, maybe next time, I can find my own girls."

"Uh, whatever you say," replied Seren. "Just give her some money and take her back to her apartment. I want you to glamour her and make her forget everything about us. That means everything, Franklin."

"I'll do it right now," said Franklin. "Good riddance."

"Franklin, can you make her forget what she knows about Sookie?" asked Seren.

"I don't see why not," replied Franklin.

He chuckled and added, "What's another hole in her brain."

Since Seren didn't have a reply to that, she hung up.

III

Eric and Seren stepped into Felipe's large Las Vegas home. It was located outside of town on an isolated plot of land. Once they were passed through security, they made their way inside. A large party was going on and the home was filled with vampires and their humans. Music wafted throughout the house and was even broadcast outside. Large, glass patio doors were open to the outdoor grounds. A large pool was visible in which several humans cavorted and swam. Food and drinks were laid out for the humans and waiters bearing crystal carafes full of fresh blood made their way through the crowd.

Seren turned her eyes to Eric and thought that he did love his black. But, he obviously knew that it was a good color for his features. He would, she thought, since he had been using those looks of his before he was even made a vampire. He sensed her study and turned to look at her. A little smirk played along the edges of his mouth. Seren hated that he had found a way inside her head. She was also angry that he had showed no remorse over his actions. She willed her anger away and turned her eyes from him.

When he waved away a waiter that offered him a glass of the fresh blood, Seren wondered if he would want to bite her again later on. Just how much blood did he require? And would he expect her to supply it all? Terrible creature, she thought. But, he had only bitten her. True to his word, he had not tried anything else. He had smiled at her as he healed his fang marks on her throat. She hated to come into any more contact with his blood, but the damage was already done, wasn't it? And it wasn't drinking it, so it should be safe. He seemed immensely satisfied with this arrangement, after all, he was getting what he wanted. He did have an advantage over her, there was not any disputing that. But, he still wasn't a mind reader, she thought. He could only sense her emotions and Seren had learned how to turn those off a long time ago. Deceit might be harder, but it was not impossible.

With a glance at her, Eric moved off into the crowd. Seren leaned against a column and watched the other party-goers. Suddenly, she began to hear voices. They started at the edge of her hearing and steadily grew louder.

"Would you look at that dress? She looks like the Queen of the Damned."

"Why can't he understand that I can't stay up all day and all night? God, do I need a nap."

"Who is that tall, blonde vampire and where did he come from?"

Seren's eyes widened as she realized that those were the thoughts of some of the humans. In a panic, she began to breathe hard and closed her eyes as she tried to shut them out. No, this can't be happening, she thought. Block them out! Block them out! Her mind raced to find a way to keep those thoughts out. She could shut out Sookie, so she tried to focus on how she did that. Suddenly, Eric moved in a flash to her and took hold of her shoulders. He must have sensed my panic, thought Seren.

"Seren, what's the matter?" he asked.

Put up a wall, her mind cried. Seren focused on building that barrier and slowly the voices stopped. She opened her eyes to see Eric staring at her in confusion. She probably looked like she had gone mad, she thought.

"I...I'm fine," she whispered.

"You don't look fine," he said.

"I just felt faint for a moment," Seren replied.

She willed herself to calm down and relax. The only thoughts in her head were her own and she gave a weak smile to Eric. He let go of her.

"Is she alright?" came a voice to her side.

Seren turned and saw an attractive vampire with big, brown eyes. He gave her a winning smile, showing perfect, white teeth.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Victor. Victor Madden," he replied.

He turned his eyes to Eric and said, "If you don't mind, Felipe would like to speak with you in private."

When Eric turned to her, Seren nodded and off he went. Victor stayed and continued to study Seren.

"Would you like a beverage?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," replied Seren. "Just make sure that it's a sealed, unopened bottle, please."

Victor's smile widened and he said, "Oh, did someone get to you with that old trick? You just can't trust vampires, can you?"

Before she could reply to that, Victor moved off to get her drink. Seren gave a shiver and wondered if that was what Sookie lived with everyday. She had thought that Sookie's telepathy was just a fluke, but hadn't Claudine said that she could sense her thoughts? Maybe, telepathy was a fairy trait. But, why was she experiencing it now? She remembered drinking the water from the pond. Hadn't Professor Tetweiler said to not eat or drink anything among the Fae? Hadn't her senses felt heightened after doing that? He had warned that the Fae were dangerous and should be feared. Maybe, he had been right.

Felipe and Eric sat across from each other on a large leather sofas. They were in a large private room with a view to the outside patio area. Felipe pressed a button on a remote control and a screen began lowering from the ceiling. It still allowed them to see outside, but it blocked them from prying eyes. Felipe took a sip of his blood and said, "Can you trust your consort?"

"She isn't loyal to Russell," replied Eric.

"That isn't exactly what I asked," said Felipe with a smile. "She will give you the details of his security?"

"She already has," replied Eric.

"No matter how much force is brought to bear on Russell Edgington, he must be taken out from the inside," said Felipe. "By someone who he has allowed to get close to him."

"Why do you think that I have ingratiated myself into his inner circle?" replied Eric.

Felipe took another sip and seemed to notice that Eric was not drinking.

"Oh, I don't know," he said. "Russell's pretty pet wouldn't have anything to do with that?"

"She isn't his anymore," replied Eric.

"Make sure you keep her loyal to you," said Felipe. "If I were you, I would treat her like a queen."

Felipe stared outside and continued, "If you fail, Viking, you are on your own. For, even all the way back here in Nevada, I will not be beyond his reach. You have as many vampires of mine as you need along with a generous allotment of money. My lieutenant Victor will be at your disposal. He's rather...vicious. But, you can trust him, of course."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I

Seren sat on her bed. She was on her laptop and reviewing the latest quarterly reports from the New Orleans enterprises. They were already starting to recoup some of their investments. Eric would be even richer, very soon. And her as well, she thought. It was only her right, she thought, since she had been the one to create these sources of income. Keeping a close eye on all of Eric's minions was a full-time job. This added job of pretending to be his consort was a chore that she could do without. She wished Eric had confided in her before making her his consort. This had been an unnecessary step, as far as she was concerned. Russell would have let her stay as Eric's first lieutenant, since her perceived influence would have been the same in his eyes. Unless, Eric had wanted a better level of control over her. Had he manipulated her into being his property all along? It was then that her phone rang. When she looked at the caller's name, her eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you get this number?" she asked as she answered it.

"It wasn't easy," replied the caller.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"It's so refreshing to deal with a woman who gets down to business," he replied. "A pretty face and a head for business, I think that I'm in love."

"I doubt that you called to flirt with me," said Seren. "And I'm resistant to your flattery."

"That is a pity," he said. "Business it is, then. I'm calling to offer you a proposition."

"And what is that?" asked Seren.

"I'll kill Eric Northman for you," he said.

Seren was surprised and after several seconds said, "Now, why would I want that?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" he asked.

"I think you do," said Seren.

"Very well. Because you seem like the type of woman who likes her freedom. Something that he will never give you," he replied.

Seren was still in thought and he continued, "I know that you aren't his consort by choice and that he tricked you into drinking his blood."

"How do you know that?" asked Seren.

"It was just a guess, but you just confirmed it for me," he said. "I don't know what he has promised you, but a vampire never gives his blood to someone that he doesn't intend to keep."

"This has been an interesting conversation, but I really need to go," said Seren.

"You can't trust him," he said.

"Like I could trust you?" asked Seren. "You are taking a risk, yourself, by contacting me."

"I wanted to talk to you while you still have the power of free choice," he said. "His blood is working it's magic over you. There may come a time when you will become content to stay with him."

"I'm not some mindless puppet," said Seren.

"Time will tell," he said. "You have my number if you decide to change your mind. But, the arrangement is that I eliminate Eric Northman and you go free. You still inherit what is rightfully yours."

"How do I know that you won't decide to keep me as a little spoil of war?" asked Seren.

"You are tempting, but the fact that you are still talking to me tells me that you are not the woman that I want in my bed," he said. "I prefer not to worry about being staked by my lovers."

He hung up and Seren sat a moment in thought. A knock on her door dragged her from those thoughts. She checked her watch and saw that it was after closing time at Fangtasia. She had stopped going into Fangtasia as much as possible. She told herself that it was easier to do her work from home without the noise and distractions of the bar. But, that really wasn't the complete truth. She also didn't go because she found that she was jealous of the fangbangers who approached Eric. She knew that she was being totally illogical and that it shouldn't matter to her who he was biting or banging. Yet, just as she had been jealous of Trudy at the hotel, she found that she couldn't stop those feelings. She gave a shiver and wondered if the caller was right. Was she now on auto-pilot? Programmed to respond to Eric?

Seren got up and opened her door to find Eric outside. He gave her a sweet-looking smile. Of course, thought Seren, he could be charming when he wanted something. And he did want something. He seemed to always want it.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"It's your house," said Seren.

"True, but I still can't enter your room without permission," he said.

He got a curious look in his eyes and added, "Of course, that rule really applies to humans. Something that you are not."

"I'm part human," said Seren.

Oh, I think that's highly unlikely, thought Eric. Not by the taste of your blood, anyway. And blood never lies.

"I've already invited you in," said Seren. "You could just walk in."

"But, that would be rude," said Eric as he came inside.

"I'm sure that no one has ever accused you of that before," said Seren.

Eric smirked and said, "Well, maybe one or two."

He hopped up on her bed and Seren closed her laptop and put it away. She stood and stared at him, carefully keeping her emotions in check.

"I guess that it's not much of a mystery about why you are here," she said.

Eric flashed her a winning smile and patted the bed next to him. Seren knew that he was using that smile as a weapon on her, yet she still knew that he didn't make such an effort for just anyone. There were few that he dazzled with his charm. There were few that even knew that he had any charm.

"Hasn't my blood lost it's appeal yet?" she asked.

"Nope," said Eric. "It only seems to get sweeter."

Seren moved to him and he pulled her down next to him. He kissed her on the shoulder and moved to her ear.

"Don't I make it pleasant for you?" he asked.

Before she could answer, probably because he already knew the answer, he kissed her neck. He gently bit her and spooned with her as he slowly fed on her. The closeness of his body to hers and the gentleness of the act caused Seren to long for things that she knew that she should not long for. His hand moved from her shoulder to her hand. He then held her hand in his and for a moment Seren just enjoyed being next to him.

When he stopped, Seren turned back to him and said, "I think that you need to stop making it so pleasant."

Eric smiled and said, "Well, it is me. Can I help it if I'm so adorable?"

"You aren't adorable. You're a dirty, rotten scoundrel," said Seren.

"I see that I can't pull the wool over your eyes," he said with a true little smile.

When he moved to prick his finger, Seren asked, "Are...are you sure that's safe?"

"It's only drinking my blood that you have to worry about," replied Eric.

He pricked his finger and rubbed his blood over the fang marks and made them disappear. He was vain enough that he would like to see his marks on her. But, Seren would view those marks as a brand of ownership. And he was biting her often enough that he didn't want to damage her pretty skin.

Seren gazed into his eyes and asked, "Will the effects ever wear off?"

Eric gazed back and said, "No."

"You are a bastard," said Seren, softly.

Gazing at her, he felt her unhappiness, but not the anger that he expected. He knew then that he had disappointed her. The only way that he could have disappointed her was if she had thought better of him. He had disappointed her by behaving like every other vampire who she had ever known. She had been foolish to have forgotten what he was, he thought. Foolish to expect him to behave in any other way than what his nature dictated. He was used to people expecting the worst from him. For, some reason the fact that Seren had held him in higher regard than he deserved caused him to feel something. He didn't know what it was, he only knew that he didn't like feeling it. He turned his eyes away from her.

"You should have never forgotten that," he replied.

II

Eric and Seren alighted in the blind zone of Russell's surveillance. They had been summoned by Russell. Of course, he had politely asked them to come. He hadn't given anything away and Seren was curious as to why he had sent for them.

As they advanced to the mansion, Seren asked, "Do you know what this is about?"

"In a way," replied Eric.

"What does that mean?" asked Seren.

"It involves Sookie," said Eric.

Eric would be able to sense Sookie's emotions and he must have felt something from her, thought Seren. Probably fear, for one would be wise to fear Russell Edgington, especially when he had his eye on you. Something had reignited Russell's curiosity about Sookie.

They walked inside to the mansion to find Talbot waiting on them. He unabashedly stared at Eric until Seren cleared her throat. He turned an irritated glance in her direction.

"Everyone's waiting on you in the study," he said.

Talbot turned and led the way to the study. Inside, they found Bill and Sookie sitting across from Russell. Several vampire guards stood within the room, clearly demonstrating that Bill and Sookie were not guests by choice. Sookie was wearing a sundress of pale blue which made her look very out of place in a room full of vampires. When Sookie saw them, a look of relief passed over her face. Bill was curious, especially about Seren's presence, but he was wise enough to realize that they were not the calvary coming to rescue him and Sookie.

"Eric," said Sookie. "Please, tell him to let us go."

Russell turned his eyes to Eric and waited.

"I'm afraid that Russell is like family," said Eric.

"What?" said Sookie.

"Oh, I guess that I need to explain things," said Russell. "My ward is his consort."

"Your ward?" asked Sookie.

"Pumpkin, I see you didn't tell her who you were," said Russell. "Come sit with me."

Seren walked forward as both Bill's and Sookie's eyes widened in surprise. As she sat next to Russell, he put his arm around her.

"Seren has always been working as my agent," he said.

"We're you just pretending to be my friend all this time?" demanded Sookie.

"Oh, don't blame Seren, she can't help what she is," said Russell. "It's really me that bears the blame. The result of a non-traditional upbringing, I'm afraid."

"So, you and Eric really are a couple?" asked Sookie.

"Oh, Bill, I might feel a little jealousy if I were you," chuckled Russell.

"He always did lose his head over that human," came Lorena's voice from the doorway.

Bill almost growled as he stared at Lorena. Lorena moved away from Eric since she was well aware that he had no love for her after her confrontation with Godric.

"I see that everyone is here," said Russell. "Let's get down to business. Bill, I want to know all about your little human."

"Your Majesty," began Bill. "There has been some sort of mistake. Sookie is telepathic, but that is all. And her ability doesn't work on vampires."

"It's true," said Seren. "I've spent enough time alone with her to know if there was something unusual about her."

Bill glanced at Seren a moment and gripped Sookie's hand. Russell turned his eyes to Eric.

"And you, Viking, do you agree with their assessment?" he asked.

"The only power that I've observed Sookie use is telepathy," said Eric. "But, there was a reason that Sophie-Anne was interested in her. I'm sure that Bill knows why."

"Who is Sophie-Anne?" asked Sookie.

"Oh, Sweetheart, you really don't know anything, do you?" said Russell.

Sookie sat looking at everyone, including Bill, with confusion.

"You see, Sophie-Anne was the Queen of Louisiana. At least, until Seren took her out," said Russell. "Sophie-Anne sent your Bill Compton to procure you."

"Your Majesty, I don't know where you get your information, but someone has been misleading you," replied Bill. "Bon Temps was my ancestral home. I returned there to mainstream."

"Then, why do you keep a file on your human?" asked Russell.

Russell pulled out a manilla folder and put it on the coffee table between the settees. Bill stared down at it for a moment.

"I've never seen that file before," he said.

"No? Because it came from your home," said Russell.

Sookie reached out a hand to the file, but Bill intercepted it.

"It's just lies, Sookie," he said.

"Do you really have a file on me?" asked Sookie.

"Don't be silly," said Bill.

"But, it is true," said Seren. "I know because I'm the one who found it."

Bill dropped his fangs at Seren and Russell leaned forward to place her behind him.

"Retract your fangs, Mr. Compton," said Russell. "You are in my house."

Bill retracted his fangs and Sookie looked through the folder. Afterwards, she looked up at everyone as if they all had betrayed her.

"Bill, please tell me that you haven't been lying to me all this time," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Sookie, I would never hurt you. Please believe that," said Bill. "Everything is just being twisted around."

"For we all know that the noble William Compton could never be capable of doing anything so terrible as lying," said Lorena.

"You shut up, you psycho bitch," said Sookie. "You just can't let go."

Lorena dropped her fangs and moved towards Sookie, but Eric moved in her path. She angrily eyed Eric for a moment, but stopped and retracted her fangs.

"I know William better than you ever will," said Lorena.

"I think that tensions are running a little high tonight. And, we have given Ms. Stackhouse more than enough information to process in one evening," said Russell. "Guards, please take Mr. Compton to one of our special guest rooms."

When Bill stood up as if he wanted to resist, Russell said, "Let's not do anything rash. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, would we?"

Bill looked at Sookie and went quietly. Russell then turned his attention to Sookie.

"Accept the hospitality of my home, Ms. Stackhouse," he said. "We will talk more tomorrow evening."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" asked Sookie.

"You're learning quickly," said Russell.

Seren was pacing in the room as Eric watched from the bed. He knew that she was angry at being placed in the same room with him. He also knew that she was angry that he had not agreed with her about Sookie.

"Seren, please stop," he said.

"Are you giving up Sookie to Russell?" asked Seren.

"If Russell wants her, he will take her," said Eric. "You of all people should know that."

"You also made me out to be a liar," said Seren.

"True," said Eric.

"Are you throwing me under the bus?" asked Seren.

"Russell doesn't expect you to tell him the truth all the time," said Eric. "What's another lie between the two of you?"

"How can you be so calm?" asked Seren. "I thought that you had feelings for her."

"She's too useful for Russell to harm," said Eric.

"And those feelings?" asked Seren.

"Right now, we can't afford to lose our focus," said Eric.

Seren stared at Eric and carefully closed the door on all her emotions. Eric was right. Russell was more than enough to worry about.

"Come to bed," said Eric. "I promise to behave and stay on my side like a good boy."

Seren reluctantly crawled into bed. She placed a pillow between them and waited for Eric to turn off the light. He didn't and Seren looked over to find him on his elbows, watching her.

"What?" she demanded.

"I could go for a little snack," he said.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Seren.

"It would ease my stress," said Eric.

"Do I look like I care about your nerves?" replied Seren.

"That's cold," said Eric. "Sex would also relieve my tension, but remember that is out."

"You need to find other ways to cope," said Seren.

Seren sat up and looked at him, "And do you know why? Because, this little arrangement is temporary. These veins aren't going to be at your beck and call forever."

"That's no reason to cut me off, tonight" said Eric.

"I'm not some vampire pacifier," said Seren.

"Please," said Eric, taking her hand.

"You don't really mean that," said Seren. "You're only trying to weaken my defenses into giving you what you want."

"Am I such a monster?" asked Eric.

"Yes," said Seren.

"Is it working, then?" asked Eric.

"Have you asked yourself if it's really me that you want?" replied Seren.

Eric was silent as he contemplated Seren's suggestion. Seren removed her hand from his and ran it through his hair. She ran her hand along his jaw and lightly caressed him.

"We are very much alike, you and I," said Seren. "You might want to consider the fact that I might understand you better than you do your own self, sometimes. I think this is one of those times."

"If I didn't know better, I might get the idea that you cared about me," said Eric.

"We can't have that, now can we?" said Seren.

Eric stared at Seren and carefully felt for her emotions. But, Seren had managed to close the door and shut him out. It was a trick that no one had ever accomplished before. True, she did have to concentrate to do it. For now, he thought. Seren gave him a little half-smile.

"You won't find what you're looking for in my head," she said.

She caressed his jaw and brought her hand down to his heart and said, "The answers you seek are right in here."

"There isn't anything in there," said Eric. "I should know."

"Now, which of us is the biggest deceiver?" asked Seren. "Is it possible that you have deceived your own self, vampire?"

She brought her hand back up and held the wrist to his lips. She was freely offering her blood to him and for a moment he hesitated. Was she exerting her influence over him? Had he been wrong all along to sink his fangs into a creature who's powers could not be predicted? But, his fingers could feel the warmth of her skin and his ears could pick up the steady rhythm of her pulse which beat mere millimeters away from his fangs. He dropped his fangs and sank them into her wrist. As he tasted her sweet blood, he forgot all his misgivings. He closed his eyes as Seren gently petted him.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Things seem to be getting more complicated.

Chapter 29

I

Seren had left Eric's room right after sunrise. She had paused a moment to look at his sleeping form. Her eyes took him in and she had to admit that it was a sight worth pausing to fully appreciate it. She had always admitted that he was attractive, even before the infusion of his blood. She wondered how he could slumber so peacefully with her in the room. He had to know that she was his potential enemy. He had to know that she was well aware of the fact that killing him would end his influence over her. Did he know her so well that he felt that she would never resort to that measure unless she had no other options? Was he so sure that her feelings for him would prevent her from harming him? He had no doubt been snooping around enough in her head to realize that she did have feelings for him. Even Seren wasn't sure exactly what those feelings were. But, there he was sleeping like a baby when all Seren had to do was drive a stake through his cold, dead heart and be free of him.

Why had she never done that with Russell? Because he always slept with a werewolf guard outside the room who would not let anyone in, not even her. And if the commotion of a struggle outside his room didn't wake him up, she believed that he was so old and powerful that he would be able to sense danger even in his slumbers. And if she were to fail, he would exact a terrible revenge on her. So terrible that Seren feared to even imagine it.

Seren rubbed at her wrist and looked down at the puncture marks. Eric's marks. Since they were on the wrist, he had not healed them last night. She shivered as her fingertips trailed over them. That time had been different than the others. She remembered running her hand over his silky hair as he closed his eyes and drank from her. She had given to him freely and his attitude had been different. He had been so trusting and almost caring. Or maybe, she was just imagining it. She turned her eyes from him and left the room, making sure the door locked behind her. She didn't want to share his bed any more than was necessary. That was just setting her up for one of those erotic dreams. She slipped into her old room and fell upon her bed. She was tired and she wondered how she was going to get Sookie out of here. Before, she fell asleep, she thought that maybe she should worry about getting herself out of here.

She awoke after a few hours of sleep and dressed and went into the kitchen. As she examined the refrigerator and cupboards, she discovered that kitchen was woefully understocked. After she had left the mansion, there was no need to keep human food on hand, she thought. Well, unless she wanted to starve, she should make a grocery run into town. Besides, the walls of the mansion were closing in on her. There were so many painful memories in this place.

She took one of the cars and drove off. The werewolves would of course report her actions, but they had instructions to not interfere with her. But, instead of the road into town, she found her way onto another road. She knew that she should stop and turn around. That she wouldn't find anything but heartache on this road, but she couldn't stop herself. She had not allowed herself the time to grieve. That time had arrived and would not be ignored. So, she controlled her emotions and kept driving. She found the turn off and parked the car. From there, she hiked into the woods. She stepped out into the clearing and thought that it was just a beautiful as ever. The grass was just as green. The sun was just as bright. The little stream gurgled just the way it had before. Everything was the same, except for her. In this beautiful place, she had kissed her first boy. And in this beautiful place, she had fallen for that same boy with the mischievous eyes. She fell to her knees and wondered where Mason was. She wondered if he had gotten over how she had hurt him. She wondered if he had forgotten her by now and if he was seeing another girl. She sat down and drew her knees close. She was alone, now. There was no one here to witness her weakness. So, Seren allowed herself to cry for her broken heart with only the grass and trees to bear silent witness.

Except she wasn't alone. He watched her from a hidden vantage point. He had been observing her for a while. He had been curious when he saw his sister make contact with her. It was obvious that she was part Fae. But, she was alone, without a fairy to watch over her. Except, he thought, they didn't exactly watch over the hybrids. They had a much more sinister job. So, the fact that this girl had escaped their notice was very curious to him. She was a mystery and in these troubled times a mystery was a potentially dangerous entity. The fact that she had extremely close ties to vampires also intrigued him. And scared him, he admitted with a shiver. At one time, vampires were their gravest enemy. Yet, now, they fought amongst themselves. He watched her cry and wondered at the cause of her sorrow. It was a sad fact that the Fae imparted no great gift by bestowing their powers onto humans. And he assumed that her Fae heritage was a direct cause of the girl's misery. Once their fairy traits began to manifest, they became outcasts among the humans who now began to fear them.

He rose and slowly approached the girl. He needed to talk to her to gain the answers to his questions. The girl's hearing was extremely acute and she detected his presence well before he got too close. She lifted a tear-stained face to gaze at him and then slowly got to her feet. She backed into the tree trunk and prepared to defend herself. The girl had courage, he thought.

"Please, don't be afraid," he said. "I don't mean you any harm."

"How do you know that I won't be the one to harm you?" she asked, bravely.

Claude smiled at her boldness. She certainly deserved better than to become a tool to be used by others of his kind.

"I guess that I don't," he said.

"What...what are you?" she asked.

"A fairy," he replied.

Seren looked at him in confusion. He didn't look like the other fairies that she had seen. He was tall and wore somewhat dirty and bedraggled clothes. He wasn't exactly ugly because he had vividly bright blue eyes. But, thought Seren, he was the ugly duckling of the fairy world.

"You don't look like the other fairies that I have seen," she replied.

"That's because I'm not using glamour to alter my appearance," he said.

He could see the cogs turning in the girl's mind and she asked, "You mean that all fairies look like you?"

"Yes," he said. "My name is Claude. Claudine is my sister."

"Your sister did something to me," said Seren.

Claude examined the girl closely. He could sense her growing power. For some reason, his sister had ignited the change or speeded the process up. Why would Claudine to that? She should have kidnapped the girl and delivered her to Mab. Claude began to detect something very different about the girl. Something that shouldn't be possible.

"You aren't human, are you?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I'm a shifter and part-fairy."

Claude found the answer to his question. He had never seen a fairy mate with anything else but a human. A shifter-fairy hybrid was a forbidden oddity. But, he knew of one case in which a fairy had chosen to follow her heart and defy her kind. Claude gazed upon the result of that union of genes and wondered if he should be thrilled or frightened. Because of who and what she was, this girl was in danger. He smiled because, though, his sister might be on the wrong side, she had chosen to help this outcast fairy hybrid. Claude was an outcast himself and there were many others like him. There was a war in the Fae world. Whether this little outcast liked it or not, she would have a role to play in that conflict. The fact that she was mostly in the company of vampires protected her better than any fairy could. No fairy was crazy enough to start a fight with a vampire. But, he could show her how to defend herself using those budding powers.

"I can help you understand and control these new powers," said Claude.

"Why would you help me?" asked Seren.

"You are right to be suspicious of fairies," said Claude. "Most of my kind would seek to enslave you or destroy you as something too dangerous."

Claude gave her a genuine smile and said, "I would not wish that fate on anyone."

"Are all hybrids in danger from the Fae?" asked Seren.

"Yes," replied Claude.

Seren stared at him and wondered if he could be trusted. She always remembered Professor's Tetweiler's warnings, ever since she had started to hear people's thoughts. Yet, she was part-fairy herself and this Claude was showing himself in his true guise and telling her these secrets.

As she was lost in her thoughts, Claude asked her, "Why were you crying?"

Evidently, the Fae, besides being untrustworthy kidnappers, didn't know that it wasn't polite to pry into someone's personal business, thought Seren.

"That's a sad story for another time," replied Seren. "Can you really help me?"

"We can help each other," replied Claude.

"Then, show me everything," said Seren.

II

As Seren waited for everyone to arise and come down after sunset, she was surprised to see Franklin arrive right on the dot after the sun went down. He was looking for her and gave her a curious smirk.

"Come on, Seren," he said. "I've got a surprise for you."

"But, I think that I should stay," said Seren.

"Nonsense, this won't take long," he said. "And I promise it's something really good. My birthday present for you."

At that time, Russell and Eric came out and looked down from the landing. Seren gazed up at them for a moment and then took Franklin's arm and left the mansion with him.

Russell turned to Eric and said, "They are an odd couple. I don't understand the attraction."

Russell turned away, but he added, "I would watch my back if I were you. Franklin is her pet."

Franklin drove away and Seren chose this time to bring up another topic.

"How are things with Lexie?" she asked.

Seren had come across a girl who was just as weird as Franklin. She was a frequent flyer at Fangtasia and one of the more committed fangbangers. The girl had seen Franklin come to Fangtasia to see her and she wanted to meet him. Seren had told her about Franklin and didn't sugar-coat it, but the crazy girl wanted to meet him anyway.

"Oh, it's great," said Franklin. "I never have to worry about scaring her. Well, not too much anyways."

"Remember, the rules," said Seren. "Play nice with her, okay?"

"Seren, you know me," said Franklin. "I can play nice. I promised, didn't I?"

"I have her number," said Seren. "I can check up on you."

Franklin soon pulled into the driveway of a cute little bungalow style home. There were colorful flowers in the planting beds and the lawn was meticulous groomed. Seren had never been here before and she was curious as to what Franklin was up to. Franklin led the way to the front door and knocked on it. It was immediately answered by an older lady with kind eyes who was wearing a frilly apron that Seren didn't think anyone wore these days.

"There you are," she said. "Everyone is all here."

"What's going on?" asked Seren.

Franklin turned and winked and then held the door open for her. Inside, she found her mother and father. She rushed to hug them and found herself starting to cry. She quickly blinked back the tears.

"I missed you so much," she said. "I always spend by birthday with you, so it's so good to see you now."

Her mother clasped her face in her hands and said, "That's not why we are here, Sweetheart."

"But, I don't understand," said Seren.

Her mother looked to Franklin and for a moment she allowed her hatred to show. But, she covered it up.

"Franklin brought us here because Mrs. Brown can break the bond that Russell has over me," said her mother.

"But, how?" asked Seren.

She turned to look as Mrs. Brown who looked like she should be baking cookies and doing crochet.

"Are you a witch?" she asked her.

"Oh, don't be so shocked," said Mrs. Brown with a chuckle. "I'm just a regular grandmother when I'm not buzzing around town on my broom."

She led them into the living room and motioned for them to have a seat. She lit some candles and incense and then turned to her guests.

"Now, we can begin," she said. "It's quite quick and painless."

Mrs. Brown had been telling the truth. In no time at all the ceremony was over. It was just a simple spell and it was over in a matter minutes. A look of relief washed over her mother's face and she began to cry. Seren watched as her father took her in his arms and rocked her.

"You can't imagine the guilt that I have borne all these years," her mother said. "Knowing that I was the thing that kept you trapped with that terrible vampire."

"I never blamed you," said Seren. "I would have done anything to keep both of you safe."

"But, now, you can come with us," said her father. "We can disappear."

"I can't," said Seren. "I am bound by the same tether to another vampire."

"But, Mrs. Brown can break that bond as well," said her mother.

"No, that's not possible," said Seren.

Seren knew that Russell wouldn't notice that the link to her mother was broken until he had some reason to check his senses for her. Russell was too occupied with other things and he had a multitude of werewolves that also shared his blood that he had to filter through. No, it was safe to break that bond. But, Eric was another matter. She was sure that he kept track of her with whatever senses that his blood gave him. It certainly felt as if he was in her head all the time. If she broke the bond with him, he would know the instant that it happened. And he would come to the last place that he had felt her presence. In a matter of minutes he would be here on Mrs. Brown's doorstep and he wouldn't be in a very good mood.

Seren stood up and pulled her parents to the door. She hugged them and tried to keep from crying.

"You must leave, now," said Seren. "Get as far away from Jackson as you can and tell no one where you are going."

"Baby, we can't leave you alone," cried her mother. "This wasn't what was supposed to happen."

Her mother began sobbing and Seren felt herself losing her careful control. Her own tears began falling and she wiped them quickly away. She hugged her mother and breathed in her scent. She could still smell her rose petal scented hand cream.

"If you stay here, Russell will just find you again and use you to control me," said Seren. "You must go before he notices that the link is broken."

Seren had to push them out the door and almost force them into their car. She stood in the driveway and watched her family disappear. She wiped her eyes and felt Franklin's presence.

"Franklin, thank you," she said. "That was the best gift ever."

"You know that you will probably have to kill him," said Franklin. "I can help you."

She was sure that Franklin was talking about Eric. Why was everyone offering to kill Eric for her? Maybe, they were all right, but Seren wasn't ready to take that drastic step, yet.

"Maybe, you're right," replied Seren. "But, there is another vampire that I have my eye on for possible elimination."

"Seren, you tricky girl," said Franklin. "Just say the word."

III

Franklin dropped her off at the mansion and disappeared off to somewhere. Maybe, Lexie was waiting for him. Seren stepped back into the mansion. There had been another reason why she had not broken the bond with Eric. She could escape easily enough by flying away. But, Russell would seek revenge against her for her desertion and for what he would consider betrayal. And if he couldn't use her parents, he would use the only other person that he knew she cared about. There was still one person that she had to protect. One person who if he came to harm, would destroy her completely.

She entered the study and found everyone was there. It all looked like a social gathering except for the vampire guards at the exit and the look of fear on Bill and Sookie's faces. But, Russell was one for observing the social niceties, until he decided to rip off someone's head, that is.

Russell noticed her arrival and he patted the spot next to him. Seren came forward and took a seat in between Russell and Talbot.

Russell patted her knee and said, "There's my girl. I didn't forget about your birthday, but I had to wait to give you this."

He passed a jewelry box to her and Seren opened it to find a diamond bracelet inside. She pulled it out of the box and Talbot looked at it with a trace of jealousy which he covered quickly up. Russell placed it around her wrist and it caught the light and brilliantly sparkled. Russell never scrimped on gifts, thought Seren. That was one thing he and Eric had in common.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Seren.

"Now, Pumpkin, I've been waiting to ask you this question," said Russell. "What should we do with Mr. Compton and Sookie?"

Seren glanced around the room. While everyone, except for Eric and Talbot, might think that Russell was having a bit of fun with her, she knew that he was genuinely asking her counsel. He was putting her on the spot and he expected her to answer as his protege would.

"I fail to see how Sookie's talent is useful to you, Majesty, since she cannot read vampire minds," replied Seren. "However, she is already bound to Eric. I would counsel you to leave her in his care."

"And Mr. Compton?" asked Russell.

Seren turned her eyes and gazed at Bill coldly, "Let his maker have him."

"No!" cried Sookie.

Sookie looked to Seren and said, "I can't believe that I ever thought you were my friend."

"I am acting as your friend," replied Seren. "You are so blindly in love with Bill that you can't see him for what he is, even when the evidence of his lies are shown to you. Do you want to stay here? Or, do you want to go home? You would be wise to choose to go with Eric and stay under his protection."

"For once, I agree with Seren," said Lorena. "I will take William."

"I will never allow you to have him," said Sookie.

Lorena dropped her fangs and said, "Oh, please, just give me a good reason to end your pathetic little human life. Without that sanctimonious little prick Godric to save you, I will rip you open and wear your ribcage as a hat."

Eric bared his fangs at Lorena at that comment and she took a step backwards.

Bill held Sookie down and said, "Over my dead body."

Russell watched the scene in thought and said, "Mr. Compton, do you still deny that Sophie-Anne sent you to procure Miss Stackhouse?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," replied Bill. "Maybe, you are using werewolves to gather your intelligence."

"Ouch," said Talbot, with a little smile.

Russell returned the smile and said, "Lorena, interrogate Mr. Compton and find out the truth."

"No!" screamed Sookie.

"But, Your Majesty," began Lorena.

"I am your king!" yelled Russell. "You will obey me!"

Lorena fearfully bowed and said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Bill, in a move that surprised everyone, jumped up and shattered the antique table next to him. Wielding the chair leg, he staked the vampire guard who had approached him to remove him from the study. The vampire disintegrated in an explosion of blood and gore. Sookie and Talbot screamed. Bill moved in an instant and jumped on Russell. As he was bringing down the stake, Russell simply shrugged him off. The force of that simple movement thrust Bill up into the air where he crashed into the ceiling. He broke open a huge hole and fell in a heap of dust and debris. Russell stood laughing with his fangs out.

"Are you serious?" laughed Russell. "I am almost three thousand years old."

Sookie made a move to Bill's side, but Eric moved to block her path. Sookie kept trying to dart around Eric and he finally took her arm and held her. Seren stayed carefully out of the way. She had to hand it to Bill. That had been a brave move. Of course, it was also totally stupid and had made Russell angry, even if he was laughing at the moment.

The other guards grabbed Bill and dragged him from the study. Lorena meekly followed with her head still bowed. Call her a crazy, psycho bitch, thought Seren, but she did love Bill in her twisted way. Of course, she would still do Russell's bidding and torture him.

"No! Bill!" cried Sookie. "Please, Eric, save him."

Eric only smiled and held her for Russell who came over to have a closer look at her. Talbot chose that moment to have an outburst.

"Do you care nothing about our home?" he demanded.

"Talbot, not now," said Russell.

"When!" yelled Talbot.

Talbot uttered Greek insults under his breath and stormed out of the study. Russell watched him go and closed his eyes. He then turned his attention back to Eric and Sookie.

"If you want to save Bill," said Russell. "Tell me what you are."

"I don't know," sobbed Sookie. "I can hear people's thoughts. Humans, shifters, and weres, but not vampires."

Russell moved close to her and sniffed her which caused Sookie to shy away from him.

"You've been awfully quiet," said Russell to Eric.

"As I've already said, telepathy is the only power that I have seen Sookie demonstrate," replied Eric.

"Still even that power wouldn't make Sophie-Anne go through all the trouble of acquiring her," said Russell.

"Sophie-Anne wasn't the brightest of vampires," said Seren. "Who knows why she really wanted Sookie?"

"Seren, I'm surprised that you are willing to have a potential rival in your mate's kingdom," said Russell.

"Did I somehow miss the memo that said vampires were monogamous?" replied Seren. "Isn't a rival that I can control a better choice for me?"

"Seren, you always were the ultimate pragmatist," replied Russell.

"If I may be so bold, just why is it so important to find out what Sookie's abilities are?" asked Eric.

"She could prove useful in my plans," replied Russell.

"What plans?" asked Seren.

Russell nodded to his guards and they began to remove Sookie from the study. She turned back and pleaded for Bill's life. Russell watched her leave. Bill had already sealed his fate with that move to attack Russell, thought Seren. Forgiveness was just not a word that one used to describe Russell Edgington.

Russell moved to the settee and sat down. He took out an expensive cigar from a case on the side table. He clipped off the end and lighted it. He sat there and blew a cloud of smoke out. He then turned his attention back to Eric and Seren.

"For too long vampires have remained hidden in the shadows. It's time for us to take control away from these humans who seem hell-bent on destroying this world," said Russell. "Do you remember how the air used to smell. How humans used to taste?"

"I remember," said Eric. "But, The Authority would never sanction such a move."

"F*ck The Authority," said Russell. "Who gave them the power to control us?"

Seren flashed her eyes to Eric and then said, "But, you are advocating open warfare. You have no hope of winning in such a confrontation."

Russell smiled and said, "My student was always so cautious. No, Seren, I haven't flipped my wig. I have plans that are already in motion. There will come a time when The Authority's stranglehold on us will be gone."

Seren stifled a shiver as she imagined Russell ruling in place of The Authority.

"Now, I need to go repair the state of my marriage," said Russell.

Both Seren and Eric watched Russell depart and their eyes met.

"Things just got a lot more complicated," said Eric.

"You're the one who plotted to get into the inner circle," said Seren with a little smile. "You'll get no sympathy from me."

"At least I can always depend on your cold, brutal honesty," said Eric.

"I told you that you would come to appreciate me one of these days," said Seren.


	30. Chapter 30

**B/N: **My goodness, there is a lot going on in the slave quarters of Russell's mansion. I'm trying to keep this story fresh and original and I hope that I am succeeding. For all those that do leave a comment, I want to thank you for your very kind words. I'll try to live up to them.

Chapter 30

I

Seren slipped out of the mansion and made her way out to the old slave quarters. The sun had been up for a while, so it should be safe to investigate, thought Seren. She believed that Bill was still alive since she had not heard any type of commotion before dawn. Opening the door, she stepped into the dim interior. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. This building was used as a place to torture vampires and others who managed to get on Russell's bad side, now. Talbot had put his foot down and forbade that type of activity in the mansion. Absolutely no one, not even Russell, was going to make a mess in his home. Seren advanced through the shadows and found the prone form of Bill lying on the cement floor. His hands were chained overhead by silver and attached to a special ring set in the floor. He was shirtless and the punishment that Lorena had inflicted on him was visible. Dried blood had pooled around his body and a few of the nastier, deeper cuts still seeped blood. Seren walked around his body and he must have sensed her presence, since his eyes opened. He tracked her movements and didn't ask for her to help him. He was smart enough to know that she wouldn't give him any, Seren thought.

"Where's Lorena?" asked Seren.

"She's around somewhere," replied Bill.

Seren looked around the room and wondered if she should do a search of the other attached rooms. If Lorena was here, she had retired for the day. She only wanted to talk to Bill and that should not be anything that would cause Lorena to awaken.

"Did you want your shot at me, too?" asked Bill.

"As tempting as that is, that is not the reason that I am here," replied Seren. "I only want to talk to you."

"I'm not much for conversation, right now, you'll have to forgive me," said Bill.

"Oh, I think that this topic will revive your waning conversational skills," replied Seren. "I want to talk about Sookie."

Bill's eyes focused on her and Seren knelt down closer to him, avoiding the blood spots on the floor.

"While your little assassination attempt amused Russell, he is not the forgiving type. You do know that he is going to kill you, regardless, don't you?" asked Seren.

"Why should that matter to you?" asked Bill.

"It doesn't," replied Seren. "Except for the fact that Sookie would be left alone and vulnerable."

"Again, why should you care?" asked Bill. "You're Russell's pet. You have been all along."

"Then, trust me when I say that you don't want Sookie to fall under his control," replied Seren.

"I really don't have a lot of options here," said Bill.

"Make up some lie about Sophie-Anne and let Eric take her," said Seren.

"Eric? You've got to be kidding," replied Bill.

"Eric has feelings for her. He will protect her," said Seren.

"I may be halfway to my true death, but I'm not so far gone as to believe that Eric Northman does anything that doesn't benefit himself," replied Bill.

"Are you sure that it's not jealousy that is keeping you from taking an action that will ensure Sookie's safety?"asked Seren. "If they become lovers, the bond between them will only grow stronger."

"Did I miss something?" asked Bill. "You are his consort, right?"

"That is a political marriage," replied Seren. "He doesn't love me or I him. I'm not a rival to stand in their way."

"I will never let Eric have her," said Bill.

"Do you want her defenseless after your death with no one to have a claim on her?" asked Seren. "By refusing to make her go with Eric, you are handing her over to Russell."

Seren took his head in her hand and turned his eyes to her and spoke again, "Look at me. Look upon the results of what being under Russell's control can do. I was still a child when Russell decided to add me to his collection. A little curious oddity that he wanted to study and train. You are right, I am his creature. He has molded me into the twisted person that you see before you. I am a cautionary tale, Bill. I survived and adapted and I sit at his right hand. Sookie is incapable of making that change. Please, if you love her, you will do what is best for her."

"You'll forgive me if I fail to see how Eric is a better choice," replied Bill. "From the moment that he realized the potential of her gift, he has done everything to take her away from me. Even tricking her into drinking his blood so that she will develop an attraction to him."

"Yet, he has still played by the rules. He is powerful enough that he could just take her," said Seren.

"He doesn't do that because he doesn't want to upset and anger Sookie," replied Bill.

"Now, why would he care about that? Unless, he has some sort of feelings for her," said Seren.

"Eric Northman doesn't have feelings," replied Bill. "You've had his blood as well. I can smell it on you. You must be already falling under his spell if you can believe that he has the capacity to form any sort of attachment to Sookie. Or to yourself."

"At least, Eric didn't take Sookie's virginity under false pretenses," said Seren. "You were under Queen Sophie-Anne's orders when you came to Bon Temps."

Bill's eyes widened and Seren continued, "What will Sookie think of you when she finds out that you let the Rattrays beat her almost to death just so that you could feed her your blood? Will she still love you, then? All that time she thought that she was falling in love with you, but it was just an effect of your blood."

"I love Sookie," said Bill.

"Do you really?" asked Seren. "Because true love is forgetting about what you desire and choosing what is best for the person that you love."

"Don't talk to me about love," replied Bill. "You don't have the credentials, since I doubt that little twisted heart of yours has ever loved anyone. You're a perfect match for Eric."

Seren got angrily to her feet and her eyes fell upon an old push broom resting against the wall. She retrieved it and broke the handle over her knee. She returned to Bill and held the jagged edge over his heart.

"I should just kill you myself and be done with it, you selfish bastard," she hissed.

It was then that Seren heard the impossible sound of a car pulling up to the door. As she turned her head to the doorway, she saw the bewildering sight of Sookie coming inside.

"Stay away from him," Sookie cried out.

"Sookie, how did you get away?" asked Seren, still stunned at this turn of events.

Sookie rushed to them and shoved Seren back and, as she knelt before Bill, she looked back at her for a moment, "Were you trying to kill him?"

"We were just having a conversation," replied Seren.

Sookie pulled on the handcuffs and said, "Where is the key?"

"I don't know," replied Seren.

"It's on a hook on the wall," said Bill.

"Sookie, wait, think about what you are doing," said Seren.

But, Sookie rushed to unlock Bill. She pulled him up to a sitting position and hugged him, but he was weak from the loss of blood."

"Sookie, you don't understand," said Seren. "Bill has not been-"

But, Seren didn't get the opportunity to finish her sentence because Bill summoned what was left of his energy and moved in a flash and knocked her into the wall. Seren fell into a lifeless heap.

"Bill, what are you doing?" demanded Sookie.

"She is our enemy," replied Bill. "Can't you see that?"

As Sookie stood in indecision, Bill moved to Seren and dropped his fangs.

"Bill? You can't drain her," said Sookie.

"Look at me, I need to feed," said Bill. "I will weaken you too much, if I drink from you."

In another flash, Bill moved to Seren and began to feed on her. Sookie with a gasp, tried to pull Bill off her. But, Bill ignored her and greedily sucked down Seren's blood, making growls as he did it.

"Bill, stop!" cried Sookie.

"Yes, Bill, whatever are you doing?" asked another voice from inside the room.

Sookie turned to see Lorena standing in the doorway of an attached room. Her hair was in disarray. Her face was marred by the dried tracks of blood tears and her dress was dirty and blood-stained. Her eyes registered the sight of Bill latched onto the Seren's neck and feeding on her. She seemed as shocked as Sookie was for a moment.

"Russell will kill you for harming that little freak," said Lorena.

Lorena moved in a flash and threw Bill off Seren.

"Keep your hands off him," said Sookie.

"How did you get loose in the first place?" asked Lorena.

"One of those stupid werewolves opened the door for me and I brained him," said Sookie.

"Just let us go," said Bill, standing to face Lorena.

"Russell will kill Bill, anyway, if he stays here," said Sookie.

"This is all your fault," said Lorena. "Everywhere you go, trouble follows you."

Lorena threw Sookie into the wall and moved in a flash to bite her, but Bill grabbed Lorena and pushed her back. He threw her across the room. Lorena landed in a crumpled heap and Bill grabbed the jagged broom handle and held it over her heart. Lorena looked up at him and fresh blood tears began to fall.

"Just do it because maybe it will end the pain," sobbed Lorena. "I still love you, William."

"You crazy bitch," said Sookie. "You don't know what love is."

But, Bill's face softened and a blood tear began to fall from his own eye.

"She's right," he said, softly to Lorena. "You don't understand what love is."

"I only know that you have hurt me more than any other person," said Lorena.

Bill stood over her and his hands tightened on the handle, but still he hesitated.

"I wish that I could have met you when you were still a young girl," he said. "When you still had hopes and dreams. Before you became twisted into what you are now."

"Bill, we have to go," cried Sookie. "Someone else may come."

Lorena looked over at Sookie and more blood tears flowed from her eyes. She turned back to Bill and some look passed between the two of them.

"She risked her life to come out here and save you," said Lorena. "Maybe, she loves you as well. But, love between a human and a vampire is a thing that is destined to die, just like they do. She can't understand what you are. What you really are, William. My blood courses through your body, I'm the only one who knows you and loves you for what you are."

Lorena moved in a flash. Standing in front of Bill, she gripped the stake and placed it over her heart.

"You think that killing me will take away the darkness that is inside you. You think that I'm responsible for all the terrible things that you have done," said Lorena. "Do you think that killing me will redeem you and wash away all your sins?"

Bill began to cry and lowered the stake and Lorena continued, "There is a dark hole inside you, William Compton. For a while, I filled that hole. And I served the purpose of a scape goat. You could blame me for everything that was wrong. But, when I released you, did you walk the straight and narrow? Did you suddenly become the person that you claimed that you wanted to be?"

"It was still because of you," sobbed Bill. "You made me into your own twisted image."

"Now, you think that human is going to love you. That her love will take away all your demons. She loves who she thinks William Compton is. But, when she sees past your pretty cover, what do you think will happen?" said Lorena.

"I love Bill," said Sookie.

Lorena turned her eyes to Sookie and said, "That statement would mean more to me if you truly knew what exactly it is that you were in love with."

"I won't let you harm Sookie," said Bill.

"Please, why should I waste my time trying to harm her?" said Lorena.

Her eyes glittered as she focused them on Bill, "You'll harm her more than anything that I could come up with. Take her and leave. Run away because Russell will come after you."

Bill grabbed Sookie and put his arms around her, but he turned back to Lorena.

"Thanks aren't necessary," Lorena said. "Your path will only lead to pain and suffering. I can't turn you from it. Someday, maybe I'll stop caring."

It was then that Debbie and Cooter arrived. They were laughing and giggling and pawing at each other. When they noticed Bill, Lorena and Sookie, they stopped and stared in confusion.

"Aren't you two supposed to be out patrolling the grounds," demanded Lorena.

"Yes, Ma'am, we are but we just stopped in to check out the vampire and make sure that he was still restrained," said Cooter.

"You mean to see if he had any blood left that you could suck up," replied Lorena.

"That's disgusting," said Sookie.

Debbie turned her eyes to Sookie and sneered, "Like you've never had a taste of his blood?"

Lorena motioned to Bill and Sookie, "Get out."

"Hey, I can't just let him go," said Cooter.

"What are you going to do, werewolf?" asked Lorena. "I'll rip your head off if you try to interfere."

"But, Ma'am, Russell gave orders-" began Cooter.

"Russell isn't here now, is he?" said Lorena. "I'm the only vampire that you should be worried about."

II

Alcide parked the van in the trees just off the property. He turned off the engine and sat there. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel in aggravation. What was he doing here? Why did he feel this need to torture himself? Any same man would just wash his hands of her and move on. Maybe, he wasn't sane, he thought. But, hadn't they been in love? Weren't they happy at some time in the past? Didn't they make their own plans for the future? He stared out at the mansion that was visible through the branches. That was the root of all their problems. That fanger and the band of werewolves that followed him. No self-respecting werewolf would sell his soul for a taste of vampire blood. It was just against the nature of his kind. Now, Debbie might have had her faults, but until she hooked up with that pack of werewolves, she never had anything to do with vampires. She certainly didn't drink their blood.

He had heard from the bouncer at Lou Pines that Debbie was engaged to Cooter and that the bar was holding their engagement party in a few days. He admitted that the news had been like another knife in his heart. But, he wasn't here to try to mend things with himself and Debbie back together. He admitted that whatever they had together was over, even if he couldn't let go. But, marrying Cooter would be the biggest mistake of her life. He still cared for her. He couldn't shut off his emotions like a faucet and just go on with his life. He would still stand by her and get her the help to get way from that pack of wolves and off the V. She might not listen, but he had to try. With a sigh, he got out of the truck and headed onto the Edgington property, sniffing out the scent of his ex-girlfriend.

Alcide followed Debbie's scent to the slave quarters and he went inside the building. In the dim light, his eyes quickly adjusted and he registered the sight of Debbie. There was also a crowd of others inside the room as well, including two vampires who should have been asleep. What was going on in the small confines of this room, he thought. Whatever he was planning just got much more complicated.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Cooter.

Lorena stared at Alcide and wrote him off as another werewolf that she didn't have the time or inclination to worry about. She turned back to Bill.

"My last gift to you. Just go, before I change my mind," she said.

But, her eyes lingered a moment on Sookie and they glittered with malice, "You will end up breaking whatever is left of his heart."

"You don't know anything about me," said Sookie.

She pulled Bill away and to the door. Lorena's eyes followed them and she said, "You're right, it's William that I know."

Bill flinched as if she had struck him and Sookie pulled him out of the room. In the bright sunlight, he squinted and raised his hand to block out the sun's rays. Sookie raced around to pop the trunk. Bill realized that he wasn't burning from the sunlight. As he stared in confusion at his hand, Sookie pushed him into the trunk and covered him with a blanket that was inside.

"I'll get you out of here," she said as she slammed the trunk closed.

She got inside and floored the car, churning up the grass with the wheels.

Inside, Alcide heard the car race off and wondered again what had been going on in this small room. He didn't have the time to find out. He eyed the vampire with caution. Even in the daytime, she was still a lethal adversary. But, the vampire seemed to be uncaring of their presence. He turned his eyes to Debbie and Cooter and Cooter brazenly stared back, challenging him. It was then that his sensitive nose picked up another scent. The scent of someone else that he knew. He looked around the room in confusion because he did not see her. But, the scent was strong and he followed it to it's source. He found her in the shadows. She was lying lifeless on the cold, cement floor. Even in the dim light, he could see a pair of fang marks on her neck that had bleed out, leaving a trail that made a small pool on the floor. With a growl, he rushed to her side and knelt. She looked dead, but Alcide gently touched her neck and felt for a pulse. Just when he thought that she was truly dead, he found it. It was weak and slow, but her heart still beat. He gently scooped her into his arms.

When Debbie saw Seren, she cried, "Shit, Russell will have our heads for letting her get killed."

"She isn't dead," said Alcide.

"Are you sure? Because she looks dead to me," said Debbie, eying how limp Seren was.

"She needs to get to a hospital," said Alcide. "Debbie, I came here for you. Please, just come with me and leave this place."

"There isn't any turning back for me, not now," said Debbie.

"It's never too late," said Alcide.

"She found herself a real wolf," said Cooter, putting his arm possessively around Debbie.

"You're just a pathetic V junky who does a fanger's bidding," replied Alcide. "If I didn't need to get Seren to a hospital, I'd show her just how pathetic you really are."

"I ought to make you pay for that comment," said Cooter.

Debbie pulled Cooter back to her and said, "Let him go, he's not worth it. There is only you and me, now."

Alcide pushed his way past them and carried Seren back to his van.

Cooter watched him leave and turned to Lorena, "What do we do now?" he asked.

"Whatever it is that you flea bitten mutts usually do," she replied. "Just get the hell out of my presence."

With a frown, Cooter pulled Debbie out of the room. Lorena found the shadows and tried to rest. She would need to get very far away from here at sunset. Russell would not be very happy with the turn of events that transpired in this little room. How could one little room contain so much raw emotions and pain? She wiped at her face. When she had released William all those years ago, it had never felt like what letting him go, now, had. Had she turned over a new leaf? Lorena gave herself a little smile. Leopards don't change their spots. William was on a collision course with despair. Now, who was she to alter his course?

III

Alcide paced in the waiting room. It seemed like he had been waiting for hours and he checked his watch again for the hundredth time it seemed. God, he hated hospitals. All the noises. All the misery that was on everyone's face. And the smells. His sensitive nose was assailed by too much stimuli. But, the scent of death was overpowering. It permeated the walls of this place and almost choked him with it's stench. He tried to ignore it and block it out. He had to stay. She didn't have anyone else to be with her. Finally, a harried doctor came into the room and looked at him.

"You brought her in?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Alcide. "How is she?"

"Is she an adult? Where are her parents?" demanded the doctor.

"Look, I don't know," said Alcide. "She's alone."

The doctor paused a moment and her look of aggravation vanished. In it's place, she wore a look of concern which caused Alcide to worry more than anything else.

"We've done all that we can do," she said. "But, she isn't responding and we can't transfuse her."

Why not?" demanded Alcide.

"It's a mystery, but we can't find compatible blood," said the doctor. "We've put her in a private room and made her as comfortable as possible. But, if you know where her family is, you need to call them. It doesn't look good."

With another look, the doctor turned away and went back through the double doors to the emergency room. Alcide sat down and his head tried to process that news. She was just a kid, he thought. And he owed her a debt that he could never repay. He knew that she had let Mason go in order to protect him. She might have broken Mason's heart, but her actions had kept Mason from having any more contact with vampires. Alcide suspected that she had broken her own heart as well. With a sigh, Alcide pulled out his phone and dialed Mason's number. No matter what had happened, Mason would want to be here with her.

"Yes," came Mason's voice on the line.  
"It's...it's Seren," said Alcide. "You need to come to the hospital. I think she's dying."

The line went dead and Alcide knew that Mason was in such a hurry that he didn't even take the time to tell him that he was on his way. Alcide closed his phone and thought that vampires were responsible for too much misery in the world.

**A/N: **I didn't have Lorena die in the slave quarters. But, I didn't exactly have her change her spots, either. I don't know if I like her character or not, but I always found her interesting. And she was too convenient for Bill to use as an excuse for his misdeeds in the show. I think that he used her to cover up his own faults.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **I couldn't leave the story hanging like that. Here we see what happens at the hospital and the aftermath.

Chapter 31

I

When sunset came, Eric arose and dressed. Of course, Seren wasn't in the room, but that was not a surprise. He doubted that she stayed in the room once all the vampires retired for the daytime. He knew that she went to her old room to sleep during the day. Sometimes, he wondered if he should be so trusting of her as to allow her to stay in the room. Except, that Russell would wonder why he was not sleeping with her. Plus, he didn't feel that she was a threat to him. She might be mad about some things, but not angry enough to try to harm him. As he exited the room, he could understand Seren's desire to get away from this place. It was a large mansion, but it seemed to grow smaller every time that he came here. He came down the staircase to find Talbot loitering at the bottom. Talbot turned to him and gave him a weak smile that was totally devoid of his usual flirtatious nature.

"Don't go in there," said Talbot, meaning Russell's study. "He's in one of his moods."

When Eric stared at him in confusion, Talbot said, "The werewolves let Sookie get out and that Lorena bitch let Bill and Sookie get away. But, that's not the worst of it. Stupid werewolves, they are supposed to watch her."

"What do you mean?" asked Eric.

"Don't you know? Haven't you felt for her?" asked Talbot.

Eric knew immediately that he meant Seren. He checked his senses for her. Through the bond of his blood, he searched for her. And he felt nothing. No, he thought, she could not be dead. He would have felt that no matter how deeply he slumbered. He concentrated harder and sent out his consciousness. He then felt a weak signal. It's strength was ebbing away and he knew that he had to reach her quickly. In a flash, he exited the foyer and took to the skies. The wake of air that his movement had caused rattled the pictures and ruffled Talbot's styled hair. Talbot stared at the door that was flung wide open and frowned.

"No one has manners these days," he muttered, as he smoothed his hair back in place.

Eric only slowed down as he stepped into Seren's room. She was unconscious and her body looked much too small for the large hospital bed that contained it. Tubing and wires snaked their way into her body and the beep and hiss of machinery filled the ominous silence of the room. This close, he could hear the faint intake of her breath and the weak beat of her heart that had refused to give up. He had always known that Seren was a fighter, but he gazed in admiration as she clung to her hold on this life with determination.

His eyes then took in the werewolves. Alcide stood a few feet from the bed. But, the boy was beside her, her lifeless hand clenched in his desperate grip. He turned his head to look at Eric and there was no mistaking the ferocity of that gaze. Mason stood and gently laid Seren's hand on the bed. He then advanced on Eric with Alcide moving in behind him. But, before Alcide could grab him, Mason swung his fist at him and hit him a resounding blow. Mason prepared to attack him, but Alcide held him back.

"Mason, stop it," Alcide said. "This isn't the place. I don't like it, either, but he's the only one who can help her."

As Eric wiped away the blood from a cut lip, Mason said, "Help her? Hasn't he helped her enough?"

Mason shrugged off Alcide's hands and said to Eric, "She's never done anything to any of you vampires. Just because she is different, you seem to think that you have some sort of right to own her. Your kind has brought nothing to her except for sorrow and pain. But, that wasn't enough. Do you have to destroy her, too?"

"I'm here to help her," said Eric. "Stand aside if you want her to live."

Mason stared at him a long moment and then moved out of his way and Eric strode to Seren's bedside. Mason followed and retook his seat next to Seren. As Mason caressed Seren's hand, Eric stared at her. If she was unconscious, then he couldn't get her to feed from him. His eyes took in an IV from a saline bag. Eric dropped his fangs and bit into his wrist. He pulled the line from the IV bag and inserted it into his own vein. He watched as his dark blood flowed out and snaked it's way down the tubing and into Seren. Mason watched the blood flow and searched for any signs of life from Seren. Suddenly, Seren twitched and her brows knit together. Mason gripped her hand and gently said her name. At the sound of his voice, a smile formed on Seren's face. And still under, she sighed his name. Eric's blood continued to flow into her and she slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze was unfocused and confused, but slowly the light came back into those vivid green eyes. As Seren stared at Mason's concerned face, Eric could feel the bond strengthening. It felt stronger than it should have been, but Seren was an unknown quantity. Her reactions to his blood could not be taken for granted. She was not human so the response might not be the same. Suddenly, a floodgate seemed to open and he felt a surge of emotion from Seren. It burned like a white-hot light and it seemed to consume him. He staggered back from the effect. He knew that he should disconnect from her, but it was too late. The light emanated from Seren and it burned like the sun. It should have caused him to hide and cover himself, but the light only bathed him in it's glow. It flowed from Seren to Mason, but some of it seemed to divert course and make it's way to him. The light flooded his senses as it caressed him. The light seemed to alter and became a golden radiance that fell over him like the forgotten rays of the sun when he was still a human. He realized that the light wasn't made up of sunlight at all, but of love. He blinked and the illusion was gone. He had never witnessed emotions take a physical expression, but maybe he was seeing how Seren felt about her love for Mason. He quickly removed the line from his vein and reattached it to the IV. He turned back to Seren and Mason and, though the illusion had gone, he could still feel the powerful emotion that Seren felt for that werewolf.

"Mason," she whispered. "I missed you."

Mason smiled and wiped away a tear. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I almost died," she whispered. "And that's the best you can do?"

She was quickly recovering and now felt Eric's presence. She slowly sat up and looked at him. She looked at the line that held the last traces of his blood and realized how she had recovered. A look of fear came into her eyes and he could feel her struggle with her own emotions. She finally gave him a small smile of thanks. She turned her eyes back to Mason and Eric could feel her heart flutter a beat.

"I'll be outside," he said.

Alcide nodded to her and walked outside with Eric. Once past the door, he rounded on the vampire.

"Why can't you leave her alone?" he asked. "She's hardly more than a baby."

"Do you want her to go back to Russell Edgington?" asked Eric. "Like it or not, I am a better choice."

"Well, you're not doing such a good job of protecting her," muttered Alcide.

"I promise you the vampire that harmed her will pay," said Eric. "I'll make sure of that."

After Alcide and Eric left, Seren took Mason's hand in hers. She could feel his warm fingers that were hotter than human ones. Her fingers traced over the rougher texture of his skin and it rekindled so many memories. She willed herself to stop. Didn't Mason deserve a better mate? He deserved all those things that beyond her ability to give him. Being with her only put him in danger. It was a testament to his kind and forgiving nature that he had come to be with her in the hospital.

"You shouldn't have come," she said. "I was horrible to you. You deserve someone better."

"No matter what you said or what you have done, I will always have feelings for you," said Mason. "Always."

Seren looked down and tried to keep herself from losing control. If she opened up her heart, just a little, her emotions would overwhelm her. Mason lifted her chin and stared into her eyes.

"Tell me the truth, little shifter," he said. "Tell me that you don't love me and I will leave you alone and do my best to try to forget about you."

He brushed his hand into her curls and added, "But, don't make that choice for me. You don't have that right. I can still smell you at night. I make love to you every night in my dreams. So, don't tell me what I want."

Seren stared at Mason and a tear slipped out of her eyes. She bit her lips as she struggled to decide what to do. Mason let go of her hand and placed it over her heart. Slowly, the mischievous glint that she remembered so well came into his eyes.

"Your heart gives you away, little shifter," he said.

"You're imagining things," said Seren, turning away.

Mason turned her head back and said, "No, I'm not."

His eyes searched hers and he said, "I don't need protecting if that is what you are trying to do. Have you forgotten that I am a werewolf? I only need you."

Seren wavered as she felt herself losing this battle. Mason gently took her into his arms and Seren pulled him in tight. She breathed in the aroma that was Mason. With her head against his chest, she could feel his steady heartbeat and she felt her own heart adjusting it's rhythm to beat in synch with his. Within his strong, warm arms, she knew that she was home.

"I've been so lost without you," she said, her lips against his throat.

Seren pulled away and wiped at her eyes, as Mason smiled and said smugly, "I'm sure you've missed me."

"I see your ego is still intact," said Seren.

"Well, you did put a serious dent in it," replied Mason.

Mason leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He made up for lost time and lingered over her sweet lips, gently nibbling and savoring them. Seren finally broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"God, I missed that," she sighed.

"Werewolves are the best kissers," replied Mason. "You'll have to take my word on that, since I'm the only werewolf who has kissing privileges."

Seren giggled, "I still think that I need more proof of that, werewolf."

"My pleasure," said Mason, leaning in to kiss her again.

II

Eric stood by the fireplace in Russell's study and gazed into the flames. He was starting to wonder if his desire for revenge was worth all this trouble. He found that he just wanted to take Seren away from here and return home. Leave Russell to his own fate. So many long years had passed since his family had died. He was not even human anymore. He found that his consuming need for vengeance was being tempered with his thoughts about Seren. He found himself caring about the fate of a shifter-hybrid and a werewolf as much as his own long dead ghosts. The bond was growing stronger, he thought. He was starting to feel the pull of Seren's emotions. It was a consequence of giving her his blood. Do it one more time and she would gain entry into his thoughts and emotions. He did not want the cunning and devious Seren in his head. For, who would be the one in control then?

He wondered if Seren thoughts about Russell were influencing how he felt about him. No matter what Seren might claim, Russell had been a powerful force in her life. Who could say how she really felt about him? But, Russell would not just let them just leave. They were tethered to him and he was not the type to let anything that could prove to be useful to go. And Eric must not forget that Russell's original plan had been to eliminate him in the first place. Only Seren's disobedience had saved him from that fate. Perhaps, Seren's continued involvement with him, kept Russell from following through on that original plan. It was obvious that Russell had plans to gain even more control and power. It was safest to appear to be on Russell's side than an obstacle in his path. At least, until he figured out a way to get rid of him. Russell slammed a hand on his desk and pulled him away from his thoughts.

"I will skin him alive for draining her," hissed Russell.

If Eric thought that Russell's anger was the result of any true caring for Seren on Russell's part, it might have made more of an impact. But, Russell was only angry that someone had dared to attack something that belonged to him.

"I will take care of Bill Compton," said Eric.

"I should kill his human in front of him," continued Russell. "Slowly, so that he can enjoy her screams."

"Sookie didn't harm Seren," replied Eric. "She is innocent of that crime."

Russell muttered under his breath and said, "I can't believe that Lorena disobeyed me. She must crazier than I thought."

Russell turned back to Eric and said, "I will leave Mr. Compton to you. Take control of that human as well. I have other matters to deal with."

Being dismissed, Eric left the study.

Entering his room, he found Seren resting on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and Seren roused herself and looked at him. She looked fully recovered and her vivid green eyes searched his.

"I want to leave this place," she said.

"It's almost dawn," Eric replied. "We will leave for home at sunset."

Seren looked down a moment and then back up at him.

"I know that I usually go to my old room, but can I stay in here a while? I don't want to be alone," she said.

In answer, Eric laid down beside her. Seren interlaced her fingers with his and brought an arm across her waist.

Eric leaned into her ear and whispered, "I won't keep him away from you."

Seren squeezed his hand and Eric felt something from her. It seemed like a warm, tingling feeling that started in his hand and traveled up his arm. It settled where his heart was and Eric recognized it for what it was. After feeling her emotions in the hospital room, he knew that he was feeling an expression of her love. He lay there stunned for a moment.

"Now, you know," said Seren.

Seren moved and turned to look at him. She stared at him and for a moment she stopped trying to control her emotions. Like a flood released from a dam, they passed over him with fury. He could recognize fear, anger and hurt. But, something else pushed those emotions to the side. It was stronger and it washed over him. It made him feel warm and safe. Seren trailed her hand into his hair.

"Your blood runs within my veins. As a consequence, I can't help but feel something for you," said Seren. "But, emotions are a complicated mass of chaos that even humans don't understand. You'll get no road map from me. Just because I may have developed some sort of feelings for you, doesn't mean that you can run rough-shod over me and expect me to obey you."

"Does this mean that you aren't going to bow down and worship me?" asked Eric.

"Would you really want that?" asked Seren, curious.

"It does have it's appeal," replied Eric, with a smile.

"No matter how much of your blood I take in, I can assure you that will never happen," said Seren.

"Never say never," replied Eric. "You are just now beginning to appreciate me."

She smirked and said, "Don't let this go to your head. I'm still me. You should still keep an eye on your back, vampire."

"With you, I watch backwards and forwards," replied Eric. "Does that werewolf know what he is getting into?"

"He won't listen to reason," said Seren. "He is stubborn that way."

"Werewolves are like that," replied Eric. "Dumb."

Seren gave him a light smack and said, "Hey, watch it. That's my true love that you are talking about."

Eric leaned back and put his hand behind his head and said, "And what am I?"

Seren studied him and said, "You are just a sneaky, manipulative vampire that I sometimes have dirty dreams about."

Eric smiled and said, "Are they any good?"

"Pervert," replied Seren. "I'm not going to discuss them."

"I'll take that as a yes," said Eric, with a smirk.

Eric patted the spot next to him and Seren nestled against him. She lightly ran her hand over his chest and stopped when she reached his heart.

"I knew that there was something in here," she said.

"Go to sleep, Shifter," said Eric. "Before I forget that our relationship is strictly platonic."

**A/N: **I do like where this is going emotionally. I do like that the bond isn't totally in Eric's favor anymore and it is starting to swing somewhere in the middle. I still think Eric and Seren are a cute couple, they have a lot of chemistry, even if it isn't exactly sexual.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Seren snoops in the AVL and the Magister and Russell come to Fangtasia.

Chapter 32

I

Franklin turned the car into the employee parking lot and turned off the engine. In the backseat, Seren began changing her clothes. Franklin looked out the driver's side window and Seren gave a small smile. He might be totally creepy sometimes, but Franklin was not going to try to catch a glimpse of her in her undies. Maybe, he did think of himself as her uncle. And having a creepy, slightly psychotic uncle did come in handy sometimes. She finished changing into the housekeeping uniform and saw that it was very baggy on her lean form.

"All done," she said.

Franklin handed her an ID badge over his shoulder and Seren examined the picture. It showed a woman in her fifties with tired eyes. Yet, she had shown a ghost of a smile for her picture. Seren traced her finger over the badge and for a brief moment wondered about this woman.

"Height and weight," she asked.

"Five foot two and about one-sixty," replied Franklin.

Seren morphed her appearance to match Mrs. Baxter. Franklin turned around and gave her a smile.

"Hot mama," he said.

"What did you do with Mrs. Baxter?" asked Seren.

Franklin smirked and said, "She was very tempting, but I just glamoured her. She's in home in bed, dreaming nasty dreams about George Clooney."

"Franklin, I would say that was bad," said Seren. "But, if you're going to get glamoured, dreaming about George Clooney isn't such a punishment."

"I can hook you up, too," replied Franklin.

"I'll pass," said Seren. "I have enough problems just dealing with the men in my life right now."

"I always knew that you'd turn out to be a heartbreaker," said Franklin.

"I'll need to do the entire shift, so there won't be anything amiss for Mrs. Baxter," said Seren.

"I don't like leaving you unprotected," said Franklin.

"It's almost dawn, Franklin," replied Seren. "You can't stay here even if you wanted to. I can take care of myself. I'll just return her uniform and badge to her after I'm done."

"You need to be more careful," said Franklin. "Remember what happened with Bill Compton?"

How could she forget that, Seren thought. Her first instinct had been to seek revenge, but there was something that stayed her hand. It was a reason that she was here.

"I underestimated his ruthlessness," said Seren. "Silly me. I won't do that again."

Franklin turned around and looked at her. His eyes glowed in the twilight from the approaching sun. That crazy look came into them and Seren felt the hair on her arms lifting.

"I'll take care of Bill Compton," he said.

"Oh, he's all yours," replied Seren. "Just not yet."

Franklin made a noise of impatience and Seren patted his arm.

"Good things come to those that wait," she said. "You'll just have more time to think up something really creative. Mr. Compton deserves nothing but the best, after all."

Seren got out and advanced to the building. It was the headquarters of the American Vampire League. She flashed her badge and was waved through security. Since this was a vampire organization, it ran on a opposite time schedule to other businesses. The daytime hours were it's downtime and when the janitorial services were in operation. A human security service also patrolled the premises during the day. If she did get into trouble, evading them would be a piece of cake, she thought. But, Seren didn't plan on making any mistakes today. She used a set of keys that Franklin had also lifted from the slumbering Mrs. Baxter and used them to open the closet and get a cart. She rode the elevator to the 9th floor and made her way down the darkened hallway. She stopped along to way to empty garbage bins until she reached the office that she wanted. She stared at the bold lettering on the door. Ms. Flanagan certainly did like her name, since the lettering was larger than all her other neighbors. Seren smiled to herself. Mrs. Baxter had certainly made it easy for her. Her passkeys opened all the offices. Seren wouldn't even need to break in. Entering the office and locking the door behind her, she advanced to Ms. Flanagan's computer and turned it on. She took out a device that she had carried in her purse and then hidden in the cart. She hooked it up to the computer and let it do it's magic. It was a code breaking device and Seren watched it whizz through all possible passwords faster than the blink of an eye. It was good to have connections, she thought. And she and Franklin knew just about any criminal worth knowing. A little mild intimidation and loads of money insured that they were well supplied with the latest technology. The computer beeped when the right password was found and Seren began to have a little look through Ms. Flanagan's private business and personal files. She inserted a zip drive and began downloading files to check later.

When she saw a file just on monarchs, she opened it and wondered why the AVL would have so much detailed information on kings and queens. Every monarch in North America was in that file, including Russell and Eric. When she came across a file on Bill, she was more than intrigued. Why did Bill warrant a file of his own? She opened the file and began reading it and her eyes widened in surprise. Dealing with Mr. Compton just got a lot more complicated, she thought. She made sure all these files were copied as well. She then opened Nan's personal emails to find out what she was up to and who she was up to it with. When she discovered a conversation between the AVL spokesperson and a member of The Authority, she learned the reason for so much detailed knowledge on the monarchs. She copied these emails as well. She signed off the computer and wiped it down. She picked the locks on Ms. Flanagan's file cabinets and had a look to see if anything was in there that wasn't on her computer. After a thorough search, Seren left the office after removing all traces of her presence. She then began to finish her chores. It wouldn't do for Mrs. Baxter to get in trouble for not doing her job.

At sunset, Eric arose and found Seren in his study. She was waiting in a chair for him. He took a seat and looked over at her.

"I don't like you going off by yourself," he said.

"It was during the daytime hours," replied Seren.

"I will find you a bodyguard to watch over you during the daytime," said Eric. "You're too valuable to take such risks."

"Would you miss me?" asked Seren.

"Maybe, a little," said Eric.

He held out his hand and showed her his thumb and forefinger that were a few millimeters apart.

"Liar," replied Seren with a smile.

She was silent for a moment and looked over at him.

"Did the taste of my blood have anything to do with what Bill did to me?" she asked.

"If you are looking for an excuse to explain away his behavior, that isn't a good enough reason," said Eric. "He simply wanted to silence you from telling the truth. That delicious taste of yours was just an added bonus."

Seren hugged herself and Eric could feel her fear about being drained. That bastard Bill had also ruined it for him. Seren was afraid to be bitten, now. He couldn't blame her. Draining definitely put a damper on one's enthusiasm for the activity.

"I will take care of Bill Compton," said Eric.

"No, I don't want you to touch him," said Seren. "Not yet. Bill has friends in high places."

Eric looked at her in curiosity and Seren continued, "The Authority isn't your friend either. Don't take it personally, but you, my darling, are on their hit list. It might not be such a bad idea to let Russell eliminate them."

"Is this your counsel?" asked Eric.

"My advice is for us to ride out this storm and stay as neutral as possible. Let them destroy each other. The Authority isn't the benign entity that it has been leading everyone to believe," said Seren.

"What did you find out?" Eric asked.

"Lots of things," replied Seren. "The Authority is beyond your ability to harm. And you can't trust them. If by some miracle they come out on top, I know where all the skeletons are buried. So, they won't be able to touch us. But, Russell is a formidable adversary and, in a fight, he has a way of coming out on top. Let him deal with The Authority and then while he is weakened, that is the time to kill him."

"Staying on the sidelines will not be easy," replied Eric.

"Then, we play both sides against the other," said Seren. "It a tricky, little dance. But, one that I know the steps to."

"Consider your dance card full," replied Eric.

II

It was the next evening and before the opening of Fangtasia. Ginger was behind the bar and was wiping glasses dry. Seren raced into the bar from the office and turned on the television and called for Eric and Pam.

As they all watched the set, a reporter came on the screen. Behind him was a scene of destruction. A building teetered on collapse and was enveloped in flames. Firefighting crews could be seen trying to douse the fire with water as huge clouds of smoke billowed from the rubble.

"This is the scene tonight at the American Vampire League headquarters. A enormous bomb went off this evening and has taken untold vampire and human lives and completely destroyed this building. No one has claimed responsibility, but the obvious suspects are the Soldiers of the Sun, the paramilitary off-shoot of the Fellowship of the Sun church. The Reverend Steve Newlin had denied any knowledge of this attack, but he did issue a statement saying that whoever is responsible is only doing God's work," said a reporter on the scene.

Seren turned off the television and turned to face Pam and Eric.

"I'm sure that statement gave Russell a chuckle," she said. "We need to make sure our alibis are air-tight, understand?"

Eric nodded and said, "That was a bold move."

"It's only started," replied Seren. "We need to increase our security both here and at the mansion. I'll call and get a pack of Jeremy's wolves to come guard the grounds."

But, before Seren could depart for the office, the Magister walked through the front door. He stood a moment surveying the bar with his steely gaze settled on Eric. He strode forward like a man with a purpose. Seren bowed deeply and Eric gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Magister, what business brings here to Fangtasia?" Eric asked.

"You're asking me?" demanded the Magister.

Eric exchanged a look with Seren and said, "I'm not exactly sure what is going on, Magister."

"I got a message that you had something to tell me about the bombing tonight at the AVL headquarters," said the Magister. "So, here I am. Don't play games with me."

"I assure you, Magister," said Seren, meekly. "We never sent any such message."

It was then that the front door was flung open with a crash. Russell Edgington stepped into the bar and strolled forward with a look of smug amusement.

"Sorry, for the deceit, Magister," he replied. "But, I sent that message."

The Magister turned his gaze on Russell and said, "Russell Edgington."

"You may call me King," replied Russell.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the Magister.

"Oh, I do have information on the bombing," replied Russell.

"Is that so?" asked the Magister. "I'm all ears."

Russell advanced all the way to the Magister and Seren gently reached out and placed a hand on Eric's arm. She pulled Eric back and out of the way. Eric looked over to Pam and she moved behind the bar with Ginger.

"I can't tell a lie," said Russell. "It was me, I must confess."

"What?" said the Magister in shock. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Why not?" said Russell. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Have you gone mad?" asked the Magister.

"Do I look crazy to you?" he asked. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Russell began to walk around the Magister, sizing him up. He was three times the Magister's age and in a fight the Magister didn't stand a chance. The Magister was beginning to realize this truth and Seren noticed a look of fear come into the cruel eyes. She had little pity for the Magister. He was trained in the inquisition and who knew how many countless humans and vampires he had tortured and killed over his many years as a human and as a vampire.

"Do you know what is crazy?" asked Russell. "It's crazy for vampires to blindly give their allegiance to a ruling body that tries to placate the humans with promises of good will and campaign slogans when humans seek to destroy this world with their stupidity."

"You realize that you have committed an act of treason against The Authority?" asked the Magister.

"Treason? Who gave The Authority their power? No one did. They took it because vampires were too busy squabbling amongst themselves to oppose them. I renounce all my ties to them and I no longer recognize their authority," said Russell.

"You are committing a Cardinal sin," said the Magister.

"Sin? Oh, please," replied Russell. "Is The Authority our religion as well? Vampires have no god. And there is only one law. The law of nature. The survival of the fittest. We are the fittest species on this planet and it's time for us to start acting like it."

As the Magister was occupied by Russell, Seren noticed two of Russell's vampire henchmen who snuck inside from the back. In a flash, they threw silver chains over the Magister and held him between them. Russell picked up his cane and examined it. Seren noticed for the first time that Russell was wearing leather gloves. The Magister groaned in pain, but refused to surrender to Russell.

"I swear fealty, now and always, to the one true vampire authority. In who's wisdom and justice-" began the Magister.

Russell pointed the silver tip at the Magister's face and silenced him.

"Without The Authority chaos will rule," said the Magister.

"Not exactly chaos, just me," replied Russell.

"I will report your blasphemy to The Authority," said the Magister.

Russell turned his head to Eric and Seren and said, "Is it just me or is it like I'm talking to a brick wall here?"

Russell pulled off the silver tip and held it to the Magister's chest and said, "I'll put it in plain English for you. There's a new f*cking authority in town."

Russell poked the Magister with the sharp wooden point of his cane and brought the tip back to this nose. He sniffed the Magister's blood.

"Andalusia, the Iberian peninsula. Later ninth century, no? Ay, que lastima! Well, whatever. It's long enough for you to have outgrown your blind allegiance to the authority and their rule of law. It's vampires like you who have been holding the rest of us back," said Russell.

"I am the Magister and the adjudicator of every vampire territory in North America," said the Magister.

"Well, I'm glad that you cleared that up for me," said Russell. "But, you did get one thing wrong. You're using the wrong tense. It should be 'were'. I would give you the opportunity to say a few last words, but you are such a terrible bore that I just can't stomach to hear anything else out of you."

With that Russell plunged the sharp wooden cane into the Magister's heart. For a brief second, the Magister's face registered shock. Then, it was as if his insides liquified. His skin rippled and his body lost it's shape. A gush of blood shot out of his mouth and he just seem to explode from within. Nothing, but a large spatter of blood and goo remained of the adjudicator of the North American territories. Ginger screamed a piercing scream and then she fell into a dead faint. Her body thudded to the floor as no one attempted to stop her fall.

"He was an insufferable bore," said Russell. "But, he had good taste in canes."

"Have you gone totally insane?" asked Seren. "There's no turning back from what you just did."

"Pumpkin, I'm hurt," replied Russell. "If you were by my side where you belonged, you'd understand what is going on."

"She's mine," said Eric.

Russell twirled the Magister's cane and Seren stepped in front of Eric.

"Your king is a bit possessive, dumpling," said Russell.

"His loyalty is without question, as is mine," said Seren.

She stepped up to Russell and knelt before him. She pulled off his glove and kissed his ring.

Looking up at him, she said, "You are my only authority. No one has been more of a father to me than you."

Russell looked down into her eyes and said, "Do you now realize that this is the life that you were meant for?"

"I realize that I owe everything that I am to you, my King," replied Seren.

Russell pulled her up and whispered into her ear, "Keep that Viking in line if you want to keep him."

Seren stepped back to Eric and took his hand in hers as she bowed to Russell. Eric followed her example and this appeased Russell.

"Well, I just hate to murder and run, but duty calls," said Russell.

He looked again over the mess that had been the Magister and added, "I'll leave you to clean up the mess. Ta-ta."

Russell gave a smirk and strolled out with his henchmen in tow. Eric looked at the puddle of gore on the floor and felt a moment of satisfaction. He had little love for the Magister, especially after what that evil little man had done to Pam. That satisfaction was tempered with the realization that he could have found himself on the pointy end of that cane just as easily. Seren kept him from being seen as an obstacle in Russell's path and he would be wise to keep her close and protected.

"Pam, rouse Ginger and get her to work cleaning up this mess," said Eric. "Make sure you glamour her afterwards."

"Pretty soon, she won't be able to even recognize our faces," replied Pam.

"Well, if she loses all her memories, we won't have to worry about her blabbing anything, now, do we?" replied Eric.

"Fine, one glamouring coming up," said Pam.

"I wish someone could make me forget, sometimes," said Seren.

Eric gave her a brief smile and said, "It's within my power to make you forget for a period of six hours or so."

"Wicked vampire," replied Seren. "I know that you are just teasing me."

Eric gave her another smile and said, "I can't fool you."

"You'd better not forget it, either," replied Seren.

"What now?" asked Eric.

"We try to stay alive," replied Seren.

III

Eric dropped out of the sky before Sookie's house. The lights were on in the house. It was a guess on his part, but he believed that Bill was not there. The house still bore the signs of Maryanne's occupation. Really, he thought, someone needs to get busy cleaning this place up. Of course, if Sookie was his human, the house would not only be cleaned but renovated as well. He intended to find everything there was to know about Bill Compton since Seren had insinuated that he was much more dangerous than Eric had ever suspected. But, he did know that Bill had the means to improve Sookie's situation in life. The fact that he didn't was telling. Did he not want her to know that he was well off?

Eric walked to the front door and knocked. His keen hearing could hear Sookie's soft footsteps as she approached the door. She was wearing simple shorts and a tee shirt as she opened the door. She gazed on him with a mixture of fear and surprise.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"No, I think that you are fine just where you are," she replied.

"Where's Bill?" asked Eric.

"He's not here," replied Sookie. "I made him leave since it wasn't safe for him to stay here."

"Now, did you send him away because you were afraid for him or because you knew that I don't mean you any harm?" asked Eric.

"I had an easier time believing that last statement before you refused to lift a finger to help me at Russell Edgington's mansion," replied Sookie.

"You have no idea of how dangerous Russell Edgington is," said Eric. "Even to someone like me."

Eric gazed upon her and for the first time felt anger at her.

"You haven't even asked about Seren?" he said.

Sookie gripped the door and said, "How...how is she?"

"How nice for you to spare a few thoughts about her welfare," replied Eric. "Especially after your boyfriend attacked her."

"She lied to me and was working for Russell the entire time," said Sookie.

"Do you really believe that she works for Russell because she wants to?" asked Eric. "She was brought to that mansion just like you were, except that she was a child and didn't have anyone to try to protect her. Don't judge her, you don't have that right."

Sookie looked down and said, "I'm sorry for her. But, you can't deny that she is almost as dangerous as Russell is."

"Does that make it alright for for Bill to drain her almost to the point of death?" asked Eric.

"I tried to stop him, but he was starving. He lost control," replied Sookie.

Eric stared at her evenly and said, "I highly doubt that. I believe that he knew exactly what he was doing. I would wager that Seren was trying to tell you something before he attacked her. Am I right?"

Sookie stared back and said, "It all happened so fast."

"You can't trust Bill. You don't even need to take my word for that. His behavior to a girl barely older than a child demonstrates his ruthlessness more effectively than anything that I could ever say. He has been lying to you from day one, but you are too infatuated with him to see past his deceit," said Eric. "I thought that you were naïve, but I never took you for stupid."

"If you know that he's lying to me, then tell me the truth," replied Sookie.

"Would you believe me?" asked Eric.

Sookie searched his eyes and said, "I don't know."

"When you figure it out, give me a call," replied Eric. "In the meantime, I'll send someone to watch over you. If Bill should come back, make sure that he doesn't kill him."

Eric leveled his gaze again on Sookie and added, "Since, he seems to try to harm anyone that gets too close to you and doesn't sing his praises."

Eric walked to end of the porch and flew off. Sookie closed the door and wondered if Eric was right. Did she insist that Bill leave because she knew that Eric wouldn't try to harm her? Or, was it because the sight on him trying to drain an unconscious Seren had turned her stomach? Was it Eric's blood that still coursed in her body that made her want to believe him? When would his blood wear off?

She locked the doors and got ready for bed. But, her sleep was troubled and she had the weirdest dream about a pretty woman wearing a lace and tulle dress. She had said that her name was Claudine.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Are at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 33

I

Seren drove a van to meet with Jeremy and his lieutenants out in the woods. It was in the same place that she had met with him before when she negotiated the truce between the werewolves and Eric. Only this time, she was here on personal business. She parked the van along the side of the road along with the other cars and strode out to the bonfire where Jeremy waited. It was a dark, moonless night and the bonfire gave off the only light in the darkness. As she approached the firelight was reflected in his eyes, causing them to glow.

"Seren," he said.

"Hello, Jeremy," replied Seren.

She held out her hands to the flames since the night air was brisk. Even in the dark, she could see quite well. She knew that the werewolves could also see as well as she could. She turned to study Jeremy. He was a handsome man in his forties and for a moment she wondered if he was mated. She felt that he probably was, since the good ones were usually taken. There was a council of three pack leaders that governed this state, but Seren knew that Jeremy wielded the real power in that group. His loyalty was an important asset that should not be taken for granted.

"Did you pick up the things I asked for?" Seren asked.

"Yes," replied Jeremy.

He nodded to one of his wolves and they brought forward a rifle with a scope. He handed it to Seren for her approval. She hefted it and looked down the sites. It was well-made and would do nicely, she thought. But, her supplier only dealt with the best equipment. He didn't come cheap, but he was worth the extravagant price he charged.

"And the bullets?" asked Seren.

Jeremy handed her a box and Seren opened it and took one out. She examined it by the firelight. It was custom made, specifically for her.

"Iron is only effective against one type of creature," said Jeremy.

Seren smiled and said, "You know your mythology. I'm impressed."

"I asked for other things as well," said Seren. "Were they ready?"

"Yes, I didn't know that you could buy things like that," said Jeremy.

"You can't, not legally," said Seren. "But, with the right connections, you can get whatever your heart desires."

Jeremy waved at his wolves and they began to load the supplies into Seren's van.

"Is there anyone that you aren't going to war with?" asked Jeremy.

"You're safe from me," replied Seren with a little smile. "At least, for now."

"I'll try to stay on your good side," said Jeremy.

"I think you're exaggerating my deadliness, Jeremy," said Seren.

"I don't," said Jeremy. "I want to know what is going on."

"Why should I confide my plans in you, Jeremy?" asked Seren.

"You will tell me if you want my allegiance," replied Jeremy.

"I thought you made you pact with Eric Northman," said Seren.

Jeremy smiled and said, "Werewolves don't do a vampire's bidding. We made our pact with you, not with him."

"Then, trust me," said Seren. "I do no one's bidding but my own."

Jeremy nodded and Seren asked, "Did you take possession of the other weapons?"

"You mean the ones to kill vampires?" he asked.

"That would be them," replied Seren with a smile.

"Of course," said Jeremy. "How does Eric Northman sleep with you around?"

"You make me sounds positively treacherous," said Seren, again flashing that little smile.

"I always did like my women a little dangerous," said Jeremy.

"Then, we make a good pair, you and I," replied Seren. "Goodnight, Jeremy."

Jeremy watched Seren walk off in the darkness and his eyes softly glowed. His other wolves came back to the fire as she drove off.

"Can we trust her?" one asked.

"Not exactly," replied Jeremy. "But, a smart wolf will stay out of her way. Her kind are without mercy."

Seren drove to her next appointment with her cache of weapons. It was along the way to Jackson. She had business in Jackson later on, tonight as well. Finally, she found the exit and traveled down a dirt road deep into the woods. Something inside her told her when she reached the right spot. She drove the van off the road and next to a little clearing and then she waited for them to arrive. Suddenly, points of light began to blaze forth. They grew in size and as the light ebbed away, Claude and a small group of fairies appeared. Claude walked to Seren and gave a brief bow.

"My lady," he said.

"Hello, Claude," replied Seren. "I have something for you."

Seren led the way to the van and pulled opened the box of rifles. She held up a bullet. When Claude reached for it, she pulled it away and handed him a pair of leather gloves. She had bought dozens of those as well.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Claude.

Seren nodded and Claude asked, "But, why? Our own weapons are deadly enough."

"Are they really?" asked Seren. "The last time I checked, you were losing this little conflict."

Seren trailed a finger down one of the rifles and added, "You have to get up close and personal to use your weapons. Even your little light grenades are limited to the distance that you can throw them. But, a iron bullet through the heart will kill your adversary and they won't even be able to see it coming. There are much more deadly weapons in here as well."

"We are not used to this type of fighting," said Claude.

"Tell me, Claude," asked Seren. "Do you want to live forever skulking in the shadows? Do you want Queen Mab to close the land of the Fae forever off from this world? Do you and your companions want to be executed for your treason against her?"

Seren stared intently at Claude and his followers and said, "There aren't any rules in war. The only thing that matters is being on the side that wins. And you do want to win, don't you? You want the Fae to once again become a force to be reckoned with, don't you?"

"Yes," replied Claude. "Will you show us how to use them?"

"I'll show you lots of things," replied Seren.

Claude was thoughtful and said, "Your great aunt won't be so easy to dispatch."

"You have to think outside the box, Claude," said Seren.

Claude waved to the other fairies and they began to carry the weapons into the clearing.

"I need you to find a powerful weaver of spells," said Seren.

"Of course," said Claude. "The Fae can wield powerful magic."

"And I want you to remove any hybrids that have vampire ties," said Seren.

"Remove? Do you mean kill?" asked Claude, his eyes wide.

"No, kidnap them back to the land of the Fae. Look upon them as new recruits," said Seren. "They are too dangerous to leave on the human plain. Queen Mab was right about that. We want to keep the vampires from breaching your world, don't we?"

Claude nodded, "We fear the vampires."

"Fear is good. Knowledge is even better," said Seren. "They aren't as invincible as you believe."

She was thoughtful and said, "Leave Sookie Stackhouse alone."

"You mean the one that my sister watches over?" asked Claude.

"That would be the one," said Seren. "I have plans for her and she deserves my personal touch."

II

Seren pushed open the door of the Russell's study and came inside, unannounced. Russell and Talbot were seated on a settee and were enjoying a glass of blood. Probably from one of Talbot's human donors that had been made to eat some exotic fruit for weeks, thought Seren. Her eyes also took in Cooter and Debbie who were standing before the fireplace. As usual, those weres were dressed in red neck and skank glory. She wondered sometimes about Russell. Couldn't he find better specimens of werewolves to rule over? There was no comparison between werewolves like Cooter and Jeremy or the Herveaux's. She turned her eyes away from the werewolves and noticed another vampire sitting on the settee across from Russell and Talbot. She supposed that she should be surprised that he was here, but she wasn't. He was dressed in an expensive suit and his dark hair was cut into an expensive haircut. When he saw her, he flashed her a smile and exposed those perfect, white teeth of his. Seren made a bow for Russell and took a seat beside the other vampire.

"Hello, Seren," said Russell. "Where's your king?"

"He's home being a good boy," replied Seren.

Russell smiled and nodded to the other vampire, "This is Victor Madden."

"How's Felipe?" asked Seren.

"He met with an unfortunate accident," replied Victor.

"Tragic, isn't it?" said Russell. "Victor is my new reagent of Nevada."

"My, we are ambitious," said Seren to Victor.

"There's no crime in that," replied Victor.

"If there was, then we would all be in trouble, wouldn't we?" said Seren.

"Seren, I want you to deal with Nan Flanagan," said Russell.

"Of course, but I don't see why she is so important," said Seren. "She's only a pretty mouthpiece. You need to get rid of the five vampires who control The Authority. Do that and she is powerless."

"She will come to interview Eric Northman for The Authority, since Fangtasia was the last place that the magister was seen," said Russell. "She will stay in contact with them for the interview."

"I would like to speak with you alone," said Seren.

Russell waved absently at the werewolves and they departed.

Russell turned to Victor and said, "Leave us."

Talbot took the hint and left of his own accord after Victor. Russell watched them leave. He then turned to stare at Seren, his glance calculating and measuring.

"You can't trust Victor," said Seren.

"How true," said Russell. "But, he's smart enough to know his place, for now."

"You told me that you haven't gone mad," said Seren. "Just how are you planning to take over control?"

"Do you doubt me?" asked Russell.

"I would be a fool to underestimate you, Your Majesty," replied Seren.

"The Authority's body of five vampires and the magisters who enforce their rulings make up the backbone of their power. Eliminate them and the power structure crumbles."

"And just how do you plan on plan on ruling in their place?" asked Seren. "Why would these other vampires pledge their allegiance to you?"

"I'm not the only vampire tired of The Authority's tyranny," replied Russell.

"That is still a far cry from them being your loyal subjects," said Seren.

"I have my means of persuasion," replied Russell.

"I'm sure you do," said Seren.

Seren got up and said, "It's late and I have to go."

"Just what are your plans with that Viking?" asked Russell. "Now, that you are seeing that wolf pup again."

"Are you spying on me?" demanded Seren.

"No, not me. But, Cooter watches the Herveaux's," replied Russell. "There's a little bad blood between them."

"There's a were-bitch slut between them," said Seren.

Russell raised an eyebrow and Seren added, "So what if I'm seeing him? You taught me to take what I wanted. Maybe, I want both."

"Vampires don't make good pets, Pumpkin," said Russell. "Just a word of advice."

"Let me worry about Eric Northman," said Seren.

Seren left the study and found Victor outside talking to Talbot. She held his gaze on her way to the door.

After she left, Talbot said, "I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"She's just a little baby," said Victor.

Talbot snorted and said, "A baby cobra is more like it."

III

Eric knocked on Seren's door. She had just arrived back home and when she answered her door, she was still wearing her leather jacket. She held the door open and he strode inside. She had already invited him in before. He took a seat on the edge of her bed and she shrugged off her jacket and placed it over a chair back. She was wearing a simple v-neck tee shirt underneath that was red in color.

"I expected you to stop and see me when you returned," said Eric.

"I just got back," replied Seren. "Are you trying to keep me on a short leash?"

"If only that were possible," said Eric.

"You love the fact that you can't control me," said Seren. "Everyone else kisses that glorious behind of yours."

"You're wrong," said Eric. "I would like to have just a little control over you."

"You do have a little control," replied Seren. "Your blood ensures that."

Seren studied him a moment and asked, "You gave me even more of your blood. What will that do?"

"I'm surprised that you weren't turned," said Eric. "You were so close to death and you needed so much blood to recover."

"How much blood?" asked Seren, warily.

"Lots," replied Eric.

"You didn't answer my question," asked Seren. "What will that do?"

"You will dream about me," said Eric.

"There is something else, isn't there?" she asked.

"We will become closer to each other," replied Eric. "It is inevitable."

"Is that why you have been so moody?" asked Seren. "You don't want to have feelings for me?"

"You are duplicitous and treacherous," said Eric. "You are something that is best kept at arm's length."

Seren smirked, "Afraid that I'll break your heart?"

Seren leaned down and whispered in his ear, "What does your blood tell you?"

"It tells me that you have feelings for me," replied Eric.

"I've already admitted to that," said Seren.

"Those aren't the kind of feelings that I'm talking about," said Eric.

"Are you sure that you aren't imagining things?" asked Seren.

Eric reached up and pulled Seren into a kiss. It was a sweet and lingering kiss. He pulled back to find her with her eyes closed.

"That didn't feel like my imagination," he said.

Seren gently pushed him down and moved over him.

"Maybe, it's your own feelings that you are detecting," she said.

She leaned down and kissed him again and said, "Don't you like that?"

She kissed him on the neck and whispered in his ear, "And that."

"What about Mason?" asked Eric.

"I'm tired of denying what I feel," said Seren. "I was taught to take what I want."

Seren leaned down and kissed him and looked down on him in triumph.

"You. Are. Mine," she said.

She began to pull off his shirt when a voice rudely brought him back to reality.

"Hello? I've been standing here for 3 minutes," said Seren.

Eric blinked and looked over to see Seren standing in his study doorway.

"Everything is all set with the wolves," she said.

"You were gone a long time," said Eric.

"Checking up on me?" asked Seren with a smirk.

She strode forward and leaned against his desk beside him.

"You were a million miles away," she said. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," replied Eric.

"For a vampire, you are a terrible liar," said Seren.

"No one is your equal," replied Eric.

"You got that right," said Seren with a smile.

Seren gazed at Eric and said, "I never knew that vampires could daydream. It's kinda cute."

"I think that I resent being called cute," replied Eric.

"Trust me," said Seren. "You don't want to hear my other pet names for you."

She continued to study him and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Eric wondered if she could sense his feelings and made an effort to cover up any stray thoughts.

"That question is absurd," replied Eric. "You do remember what our circumstances are, right?"

"I guess you're right," said Seren. "But, we're not dead yet. Or, at least, one of us isn't. And, I have every intention of staying that way."

"And do you always get your way?" asked Eric.

"In every way that's important," replied Seren.

**A/N: **Please don't hate her because she's devious. Remember, who taught her? And, Seren has made no secret of the fact that the only side she has ever been on is her own.

It's kind of cute having Eric dream of her for a change.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **I think Eric needs to check into a cleaning service that specializes in removing bloodstains and gore (and doesn't ask questions).

Chapter 34

I

Sookie placed a glass of iced tea in front of Alcide. She then placed a plate of sandwiches on the table and sat down across from him. She had been surprised when he had appeared on her doorstep this morning saying that Eric Northman had sent him to watch over her. She was ever more surprised to find out that he was a werewolf. After her experiences with those werewolves at Russell Edgington's mansion, she was less than trusting. But, Alcide seemed to just give her the right vibe and he seemed genuinely kind. He was easy on the eyes, as well, she thought with a smile. She took a sip of her own drink and gave him a smile.

"So, how did you come to work for Eric Northman?" she asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

"My dad got in over his head on a contract and needed a loan," replied Alcide.

"Eric Northman wouldn't be my first choice," said Sookie.

"You take what you can get," replied Alcide.

They both reached for a sandwich at the same time and their hands collided over the plate. Alcide stared at Sookie for a brief moment and then muttered, "Sorry."

"How did you end up as Eric Northman's?" he asked.

"I'm not his," replied Sookie.

"No?" asked Alcide.

"I agreed to work for him if he wouldn't kill anyone that I exposed," said Sookie.

"What do you mean?" asked Alcide.

"It's what I do," replied Sookie. "I can hear people's thoughts."

"Like mine?" he asked, warily.

Clear as day, Sookie heard, 'Shit, I hope she didn't hear what I was thinking earlier.'

Sookie smiled and said, "It was sort of sweet. I've never heard that I smell like the freshness after the rain before."

Alcide looked embarrassed and Sookie added, "I try not to listen in on friends. I'd like us to be friends."

Sookie munched on a sandwich and mused, "I'm still surprised that werewolves work for vampires. Although, I guess that I shouldn't be after what happened at Russell Edgington's."

Alcide seemed made a low noise in his throat, almost like growl, and said, "Those weres are plague on our kind. Don't think that they represent the majority of werewolves."

Sookie was silent and asked, "Do you know who Seren is?"

"Yes," replied Alcide who didn't elaborate.

"She works for him, too," said Sookie.

"That situation is complicated," replied Alcide. "There isn't anyone who can stand up to Russell Edgingon. At least, not any sane person."

"So, if he comes here and takes me," asked Sookie, "there isn't anything that anyone can do?"

"It's unlikely that he would come in person," said Alcide. "Kings usually delegate those kind of tasks to one of their minions. I'm not a pushover, you know."

"Thanks," said Sookie.

Sookie stood up and said, "I have some pecan pie. Would you like a slice?"

"Sure," replied Alcide.

Alcide watched her and couldn't keep from noticing her tanned legs. He then remembered that she could read his mind and tore his eyes off her and tried to think of nothing at all.

Sookie opened the fridge and took out the pie. She cut two slices and placed one before Alcide. She then returned to her seat.

"So, if you're not Eric Northman's, are you some other vampire's?" asked Alcide.

"I...I'm with Bill Compton," replied Sookie.

"You mean the vampire that almost killed Seren?" asked Alcide.

"What is Seren to you?" asked Sookie.

"My cousin is in love with her," replied Alcide.

"But, isn't she with Eric?" asked Sookie.

Alcide shrugged and said, "She's had his blood and a lot of it."

"I'm sorry about Seren," said Sookie. "I try in my mind to come up with excuses for Bill, but none them seem good enough. Even if that girl does scare me."

Alcide looked down and said, "I've got no room to judge your choice in mates. My ex is a V junkie who is banging Russell Edgington's pack master."

"Sorry," replied Sookie.

Sookie gave a small smile and said, "I've heard that pecan pie does wonders for depression."

"I'm willing to give it a try," replied Alcide, taking a bite.

II

"Where is she?" demanded Pam.

"In case you haven't noticed, Seren doesn't clear her schedule with me," replied Eric.

"That ice queen from the AVL is going to be here any minute," said Pam.

"And just what do you expect me to do about that, Pam?" asked Eric.

"Put a leash on her before it's too late," replied Pam.

"That's easier said than done," said Eric.

It was then that Nan Flanagan entered Fangtasia accompanied by her guards. They were armed with M-16 type rifles and dressed in full swat-type clothing which included black boots and jumpsuits. It was obvious that they were wearing armored vests and they also wore helmets with dark visors. They formed a double line and Nan Flanagan walked down the middle. She was wearing a black leather trench coat and her hair was pulled back into a sleek, severe style that suited her. When she reached Pam and Eric, she took off her dark sunglasses.

She coldly eyed Eric and said, "Can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you, Viking?"

"You'll find nothing amiss in my kingdom," replied Eric.

"We'll see about that," replied Nan, flashing a icy smile.

Nan nodded at her guards and two of them began setting up for the interview. Two chairs were placed facing each other about fifteen feet apart. A table was set next to one of them and a laptop was deposited on it. As one of the guards began to log in, the other began setting up two webcams on stands next to the chair.

When everything was ready, one of the guards said, "It's ready, Ms. Flanagan."

She waited for Eric to take a seat and then she took the other seat. The cameras whirled on their stands and Nan attached a headset. One camera focused on her and the other camera moved to Eric. On the laptop, a screen came into view. It showed a table with five vampires seated at it. Just like Queen Sophie-Anne's trial, they were cloaked in the shadows.

"Members of The Authority, this is Nan," she said. "I'm here at the last known place that our magister was seen. A dive in Shreveport, Louisiana."

She fixed Eric with an icy stare and said, "Before me is Eric Northman, the owner of said club, and King of Louisiana. Smile for the camera, Eric."

Nan listened to one of the vampires on her headset and said, "Proceed with your statement."

"There isn't much to say," said Eric. "The Magister came here because he had been given a false tip about the bombing. When he discovered that he had been duped, he left."

"So, you're just saying that he walked out of here and disappeared into thin air?" said Nan.

"That's exactly what I am saying," replied Eric.

"And you don't have a clue as to what happened to him?" asked Nan.

"None whatsoever," replied Eric.

"That's strange, since it's well known that you had a personal issue with the Magister," said Nan.

"Personal issue?" asked Eric.

"Well, he did torture and threaten to kill your progeny," replied Nan.

"An unfortunate misunderstanding," said Eric. "But, everything was resolved."

Nan gave Eric a little smile and said, "Your consort was responsible for that."

Eric said nothing and Nan continued, "I didn't realize who she was when I met her. A human adopted by a vampire, now that is...unique. She's a connection between you and the King of Mississippi."

"She is still only a human pet," replied Eric.

"Is Russell Edgington connected to the Magister's disappearance?" asked Nan.

"You'll have to ask Russell about that," replied Eric. "I bed his ward, nothing more."

"If you want to be difficult, I can always wrap you in silver and torture you to get to the truth," said Nan.

"You would still hear the same story," replied Eric. "And does the AVL now condone torture of kings and queens?"

"Don't let that little crown go to your head," said Nan. "The Magister appointed you without first consulting with me. Strange how that mysterious consort of yours was somehow responsible for influencing the Magister's decision. But, I can always rectify his impulsive act."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Eric.

"I'm simply illustrating to you the fact that your fate rests in my hands," replied Nan. "Would you like me to interview Pam to get to the bottom of the matter? I'll even let you watch."

"If you lay a finger on her, I will-" began Eric.

"You'll do what?" retorted Nan. "Are you really that stupid?"

It was then, that Nan turned her eyes from Eric and to her laptop. She tapped her headset and hit a few of the keys on the keyboard. When a light flash erupted on the screen, she tore off the headset with a gasp and held her hands against her sensitive ears. The screen appeared black and then slowly shapes began to become discernible from the clouds of dark smoke.

"Hello?" said Nan, once again putting her headset back on.

There was not a reply and as she continued to stare at the screen, the table came into view. It was now broken and shattered. The camera showed blood stains everywhere and then a shadow appeared on screen for a brief second. The screen then went blank as the connection was lost.

It was then that the front door of Fangtasia was thrown open. Eric turned around to look and Nan stood up from her chair. Her guards moved in beside her. Everyone watched as several men walked inside. They wore long, black trench coats over black suits. The hilt of swords were visible behind their shoulders. Wrap-around black shades completed their look. They formed two lines reminiscent of Nan's guards. The two groups stared at each other and Eric wisely chose this moment to move out of the cross-fire.

"Ms. Flanagan?" asked the guard to her right.

"Wait," she said.

At that moment, someone else strode inside Fangtasia. She walked down the center of the trench-coated men. When Nan Flanagan's eyes saw her, they widened in confusion. Her jaw dropped as she watched this newcomer approach. For strolling down between these new guards was a mirror image of herself. Her doppelganger wore an identical leather trench coat and the same black sunglasses. This new Nan stopped and pulled off the shades.

"Hello, me," she said with a little smile.

"What...who are you?" asked Nan.

"Why I'm you," she said with a little smirk.

"This is some trick," mumbled Nan.

"Maybe, I'm your clone or your long-lost twin," said the new Nan. "Confusing, isn't it?"

Nan's guards lowered their weapons in confusion, unsure of what was happening. It was a mistake. For the minute the new Nan saw this, she issued a command to her own guards.

"Fire," she said.

Her guards ripped open their trench coats and pulled out crossbows and fired. The crossbows were unique in that they were capable of firing two arrows before needing to be reloaded. Nan's guards exploded in a rain of blood and gore as those wooden shafted arrows pierced their hearts. Body armor is designed to stop bullets not the sharp metal head of a arrow shot from the force of a crossbow. Nan was the only one left standing and her eyes flashed to what was left of her guards. She dropped her fangs at her imposter. The new Nan stepped to the side and exposed another guard who fired an odd-looking and large barreled shotgun type weapon at Nan. It didn't shoot bullets. Instead a silver net was unleashed that quickly captured Nan and flung her against the wall with such force that the edges of the net were embedded into the wall.

The new Nan smiled and said, "Technology is a bitch, isn't it?"

Nan hissed as the criss-cross pattern of the silver mesh began to be burned into her flesh. The new Nan began to walk towards her. With every step that she took, her appearance began to change until Seren stood in front of Nan.

"What are you?" hissed Nan.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" replied Seren.

"You'll pay for this," said Nan.

"Will I?" replied Seren. "In case you haven't noticed, Nan, you aren't in any position to threaten me."

"Seren, what are you doing?" asked Eric.

"I'm talking to the AVL spokesperson, Darling," replied Seren.

"I demand to know what is going on," said Eric.

Seren rolled her eyes for Nan and said, "Men, they really think they own you, sometimes."

Seren turned to face Eric and said, "I'm following Russell's orders. However, I'm saving your ass as well. Ms. Flanagan is not your friend."

"Explain," said Eric.

Seren turned back to Nan and said, "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Not getting an answer, Seren said, "Queen Sophie-Anne was targeted for elimination by the AVL. I just hurried that process along. But, you were never meant to sit on the throne. Ms. Flanagan had someone else in mind for that distinction."

Eric slowly approached and Seren's guards withdrew handguns with silencers attached. He stopped and stared. Seren reached out a hand and lowered the arm of the closest guard. The others followed suit, but kept a wary watch on Eric.

"Ms. Flanagan has been looking for some excuse to dethrone you and install her puppet," said Seren.

"And who is that?" asked Eric.

Seren smiled and replied, "Bill Compton."

Eric frowned in anger at Bill's name.

"How do you know that?" hissed Nan.

"In a way, you told me, Nan," replied Seren. "I hacked into your computer and read all your files and all those little juicy secrets that were inside."

"When the new magister finds out about you, you will be drained," hissed Nan.

"In case it wasn't clear to you, your Authority just got wiped out of existence," replied Seren.

"There are still magisters who will seek out those responsible and punish them," said Nan.

"Oh, them? I wouldn't be expecting too much from them any time soon," replied Seren. "They are also being eliminated as we speak."

"Vampires will be without anyone to rein them in," said Nan.

"Oh, will that spoil all your work on your precious PR campaign?" asked Seren.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" demanded Eric.

"Your surprised reactions needed to be genuine," said Seren. "In case, I failed."

Seren stared at Nan for a long moment. She finally nodded at the guard on her right. He brought up the crossbow and aimed it at Nan.

"I am sorry that it has to be like this, but you intended to frame Eric and Pam for the Magister's murder," said Seren. "And who knows what you would have done with me. Goodbye, Ms. Flanagan."

The guard let loose the arrow and Nan had a brief second to scream before she died the true death. Blood shot out of her mouth and chest in a torrent and then her body just seemed to pop. A gush of blood and gore splattered on the floor and the wall. Seren stood still a moment and stared at what was left of Nan Flanagan. Eric slowly reached out and touched her arm. He turned her around to face him and she looked up at him. She tried to carefully hide her feelings from him, but he could still faintly sense them. He knew that this had been her first kill. He also knew that Russell had assigned her this task on purpose. He had wanted her bloodied. Even after all his long years, Eric still remembered his first kill. One never forgets something like that. He wiped off a few splatters of Nan's blood from her face. He leaned down intending to kiss her on the forehead, but Seren had stopped him before she slowly moved in and kissed him on the lips. She was seeking comfort and Eric gave it to her. He returned the kiss and enveloped her in his arms. They were unaware that someone else had walked into Fangtasia and watched them.

"What the hell is going on in here?" demanded Alcide.

Seren quickly withdrew from Eric's lips and arms and faced Alcide. Eric stepped in front of her, symbolically protecting her.

"This is vampire business," said Eric. "And no concern of yours."

Seren's guards levels their weapons at Alcide who visibly flinched.

"Stop," said Seren. "He...he's okay."

"Why are you here?" demanded Eric.

"Bill came back," said Alcide.

"Thanks for the information," replied Eric. "Now, get out."

Alcide gave him an angry stare and said, "Fine, I'll leave you two to your vampire business."

Seren's eyes followed Alcide out, but she kept silent. Eric turned back to her and found her wiping at her face.

"He'll understand," said Eric, meaning Mason.

"Will he?" asked Seren. "How can he understand something that even I don't?"

She wrapped her trench coat back around her and Eric noticed that her fingers shook.

"I have to go for now," she said to him. "You need to get rid of Nan's SUV."

She nodded to her guard on her right and said, "Let's go, Claude."

Eric watched as Seren and her black-clad entourage left. Eric looked over to Pam who was still protectively standing behind the bar.

"I'm not cleaning up this mess," said Pam.

"I don't think this is a job that we can call Merry Maids on," replied Eric.

"Fine, but you owe me a new outfit," said Pam. "A nice, expensive one."

"Whatever you say, Pam," replied Eric. "I'll lock the door and take care of the SUV."

As Eric walked away, Pam said, "Are you leaving her to face that werewolf alone?"

"She didn't ask for my help," said Eric. "There are some things she has to do on her own."

"What? Killing Nan Flanagan wasn't enough for her to do in one night?" demanded Pam.

"Whatever else may have happened, she still loves that werewolf," said Eric.

"He isn't the only one that she loves," said Pam. "With any other woman, you would just declare them yours and deal with whoever was in the way, yourself."

"Seren isn't just any other woman," said Eric.

"Have you fallen for her?" asked Pam.

"This is not a topic that is open for discussion, Pam," replied Eric.

Eric walked outside and Pam stared at the mess. As she moved to the back and to the cleaning supplies, she began mumbling to herself.

"How is it that I'm the one that gets stuck cleaning up everyone else's messes?" she said. "I wonder if Ginger can handle being glamoured another time."

**A/N: **A lot of action going on here. Eric intended to comfort Seren and probably no one else understood what she was feeling better. A fact that Seren also realized. This was also a trial run for Seren's little fairy gang. I think they kicked butt. I thought the trench coats were a bit much, but they had to have somewhere to hide those pesky crossbows.

Okay, don't hate me for letting Alcide and Sookie have a moment. I'm just showing that Sookie might be realizing that Bill is not the only fish in the sea...of course, we haven't gotten to Seren's plans for her, yet.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: There will be more notes at the end of this chapter. Seren talks with Mason and pays a visit to Lou Pines bar.

Chapter 35

Seren sat in the SUV with Claude and the other fairies. She examined Claude's katana. She had paid a ridiculously exorbitant price to have these swords made. The finest craftsmen had worked around the clock to complete them in such rapid time. They were shorter in length than a regular samurai sword. That was to make them better at being wielded in close quarters and it also made them easier to conceal. Their chief purpose was to remove a vampire's head clean off his shoulders with one quick, neat blow. But, they would also be effective against any foe. Seren trailed her finger down the blade. It was coated in pure sterling silver and engraved into this silver was a delicate and beautiful script. Claude said it was fairy lettering. For the Fae, had taken the swords and coated them in silver and, while engraving them, they had woven magic spells into the lettering. Seren's fingertips tingled from being in contact with these symbols. She could hear a faint whispering just on the edge of her senses that sounded like little chimes. These spells imparted strength and courage to the fairy wielders.

She touched the edge of her own armored vest. She and all the fairies were protected by dragon skin body armor. It was the best that money could buy and was superior to all other forms of body armor. It was capable of stopping bullets fired from high velocity weapons that would penetrate other vests like swiss cheese. These vests even imparted protection from grenade blasts. The secret of these properties was in it's unique design. Unlike other vests which use large steel or ceramic plates, dragon skin is a series of small ceramic disks woven together in an overlapping pattern that resembles a reptile's scales which is how it got it's name in the first place. This pattern of small disks also makes dragon skin incredibly flexible and allows for a much greater range of movement for the wearer of the vest. The Fae had covered the vests in their own material and had also woven their magic over them. Powerful protection charms protected them all, thought Seren. Supposedly, this magic could bend the path of bullets and other projectiles around them. Seren hoped that this was right since they were all betting their lives on this combination of magic and technology. Mixing science with magic was something new, Claude had said with a smile. The fairies also had suppression spells on them to keep their Fae essence from being detectable by vampires. Claude had told her why fairy blood was so attractive to vampires, so that little mystery was solved. No wonder, Eric had enjoyed drinking her blood so much, she thought. She had learned how conceal her own Fae-like smell as well.

Seren looked over the fairies. They were quick and strong and supposedly hard to kill. But, they could not regenerate like a vampire could and, if wounded severely enough, they would die. In a fair fight with a vampire, Seren had no doubt that a fairy would lose. But, Seren thought with a smile, who was stupid enough to fight fair against a vampire? Claude and his band of fairies had not seemed bothered by killing Nan Flanagan and her vampire guards. They had pulled those triggers without the slightest hesitation.

Seren was lost in her own thoughts and Claude watched her. She had proven herself resourceful and had a sharp mind that thought differently than they did. But, that was exactly what they needed. The Fae had become stagnant and almost hopeless in their outlook of the future. They had been slowly heading into oblivion and had reached the point of almost giving into their fate. But, this outcast Fae was a fighter. She had to be in order to survive for so long in the environment that she was raised in. Reared and trained by a cunning and powerful vampire, she knew all their strengths. And all their weaknesses, thought Claude. Under her command, the Fae could become what they once were. She was even of royal blood and had a genuine right to the throne. Queen Mab had no successor, except for this little outcast.

Claude could guess her thoughts, but he did not hear them. Already, she had learned how to shield her mind from other telepaths. It was an ability that all the Fae knew. For how could they all get along if everyone could read your thoughts and know exactly how you felt about them?

Claude answered her unspoken question, "Vampires are our enemies. They drove us from this world and almost to the brink of extinction. They deserve no mercy from us."

Claude studied Seren a moment and continued, "You are not completely Fae. But, you grow more like us with every passing day. You should not fear that. But, you need to understand what we are. What you are. We were never human. We descended from something totally different. So, human morals and ideology don't mean anything to us. In many ways, we are more ruthless than vampires because they were once human."

"And how do you view humans?" asked Seren.

"They are weak," replied Claude. "They destroy those most sacred places to the Fae in this world because they care little for the natural world from which they sprung. Many Fae would seek to destroy them for their crimes. We breed with them to increase our chances of survival. But, even so, not every Fae believes that they deserve to be used for our own purposes."

"And weres and shifters?" asked Seren.

"They have strong bonds to the natural world and we can identify with that," replied Claude.

"If you have an affinity to them, why did you not choose to join with them instead of humans?" asked Seren.

"Because they possess power. And shifters are the most powerful of all the two-natured," replied Claude with honesty. "The Fae were afraid of what they might create."

"You should not fear power," replied Seren.

Claude stared at Seren and he could feel her growing power. It was possible that she would grow to become more powerful than all of them. Had something superior to themselves been created? Yet, she was still a Fae and, like she said, Claude was not afraid of power.

"How true, My Lady," he replied.

The SUV finally arrived at their destination. Seren got out and was accompanied by Claude and another fairy. She walked towards Mason. They were just outside of Jackson in the woods because Seren didn't want any of Cooter's spies to observe their meeting. About fifteen feet from Mason, the fairies stopped and Seren advanced the rest of the way alone.

"Who are they?" asked Mason, eyeing her guards.

"Some new...friends," replied Seren.

Mason was quiet for several seconds and said, "You keep things from me."

"It's to protect you," replied Seren.

"It's still not being honest with me," said Mason.

Seren looked down and said, "Did Alcide tell you?"

"Alcide worries about me," replied Mason. "He's beginning to become afraid of you."

Seren looked at Mason and said, "I killed tonight. Did he tell you that?"

"No, he left out that part," replied Mason. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," said Seren. "Does that not bother you?"

"It depends," replied Mason. "Killing in self-defense is a basic right of survival."

"It wasn't self-defense," replied Seren. "I killed on Russell's orders."

"He would punish you if you disobeyed him," said Mason. "So, it is the same thing."

Seren looked down and Mason stepped to her and lifted her eyes to his. Seren searched them.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked.

"No, I believe that you would never harm me," replied Mason. "But, you are changing and I'm not sure if I know who you are becoming."

"Maybe, that's because I'm not sure of that myself," replied Seren.

Mason's hand moved and caressed her cheek and reached into her curls. He gave her a small smile.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"Do you want the honest truth?" asked Seren in reply.

"I did request that, didn't I?" replied Mason with that same smile.

"I care for him," said Seren. "I've had his blood and I can't stop those feelings from forming."

"He saved your life," said Mason. "As much as I want to hate him, I can never do that because of that act."

Mason dropped his hand and then put both his hands in his jeans pockets as if he was trying to keep himself from touching her.

"So, where does this leave us, little shifter?" he asked.

"I still love you," replied Seren.

"I know you do," said Mason. "But, if I asked you to run away with me right now, would you? Russell can't find your parents and that bond between you and Eric Northman can be broken."

Seren hesitated and said, "And live the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders? Running and hiding because the vampires won't stop searching for me?"

Mason studied her and said, "That is a reason and a good excuse, but it's not the entire truth. There is something else keeping you here. What is it?"

"I'm poised on the brink of achieving something that I've only dreamed about," replied Seren.

"I used to think that you only dreamed about being with me," said Mason.

"That's not fair," replied Seren. "You don't understand what it has been like for me. You say that you do, but the truth is that you can't. You've lived your entire life in freedom. You don't know how precious that freedom is because it's never been taken away from you. I've lived my life as a possession and as a servant. Trying to please my master and stay alive."

A pained look came into Mason's eyes and Seren said, "I can become powerful enough to ensure that no one ever owns me again. Nothing is going to stand in my way. Not even you."

"And this power that you speak of?" asked Mason. "When you've gotten your freedom, are you going to relinquish this power?"

A cold look came into Seren's eyes and she said, "No."

Mason turned to look at her guards and then his eyes came back to hers and he said, "I don't know who this Seren is."

"This is still the same Seren that loves you," she replied. "But, she won't live her life according to your terms."

Mason flinched and looked down in thought. Seren felt her eyes begin to water and she sniffed. Mason looked up at that and he stared into her eyes. His image began to waver from her tears and he slowly leaned in and kissed her lips, tasting her bitter tears in that kiss. His arms tenderly moved around her and for that brief moment there was only the two of them. That second passed and Mason broke contact with her. He looked upon her with pain in his eyes. But, he gave her a small smile.

"Then, I'll have to decide if I can live my life on your terms," he said.

Seren wiped her eyes and said, "I understand. I...I won't contact you, unless you call for me."

She stared at him a long moment and said, "Take care of yourself."

Seren then turned on a dime and strode back to the SUV. For a long moment, the fairies stared at Mason and he couldn't discern what that gaze meant. Then, they, too, turned and followed Seren.

Once inside, Seren said, "We have one more stop together."

"Another friend?" asked Claude.

"Hardly," replied Seren.

"Life is never dull around you," said Claude.

"We couldn't have that, now could we?" replied Seren with a smile.

II

Seren and Claude walked up to the entrance of Lou Pines. The parking lot was full and it appeared that the bar was in full swing. A few people loitered outside, smoking and chatting. A line of motorcycles was on display near the entrance. Werewolves loved bikes. It fit with their macho persona, thought Seren. She stood before the bouncer who eyed her cautiously.

"Is Cooter here tonight?" asked Seren.

"Yeah," said the bouncer. "Hey, we don't want any trouble."

"Then, don't try to interfere and you won't get any," replied Seren.

The bouncer stood aside and Seren and Claude walked inside. The bar was crowded with weres from Cooter's pack and the other werewolves that lived in this town. Lou Pines was popular because they could come here and be themselves. Seren looked through the sea of jeans and leather-clad wolves for Cooter. She was well-known as one of Russell's highest ranking minions. The wolves that recognized her made a wide berth around her. Finally, she saw Cooter at a table in the rear. He was sitting with Debbie and Gus who was one of his pack members. They appeared to be shooting whiskey shots. With Claude watching her back, Seren advanced to their table. When she reached it, Cooter looked up in surprise at her.

"Seren, what brings you here? Did Russell send you?" he asked.

"Russell didn't send me," replied Seren. "This is personal business."

Cooter stared at her and said, "Have a seat. I'll pour you a drink."

"I didn't come here to socialize with you," replied Seren. "I want to speak with you out back, alone."

"Hey, you just can come in here and boss him around," said Debbie.

Seren turned her eyes to Debbie. She was wearing a very short jeans miniskirt and a tube top. She also had the jitters that came from being a V user.

"I believe that I can," replied Seren. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Debbie recognized the challenge and her eyes flashed in anger. She shot upright, causing her chair to slide back.

"Russell isn't here to protect you, you little freak," said Debbie.

Debbie advanced a few steps and Seren grabbed her and flung her back into the table. The force rocked the table on it's legs and knocked the shot glasses to the floor. She held Debbie down by her throat. Debbie's arms flailed wildly trying to push Seren off her, but Seren only tightened her grip. Debbie then started trying to pry off Seren's fingers from her throat. The pressure from Seren's hands kept her from speaking and gurgling sounds began coming out of Debbie's mouth. Cooter and Gus started to get out of their chairs, but Claude whipped out the katana and pointed it in their faces. Seren looked down at Debbie who was beginning to turn blue.

"I can snap your neck like a twig, Miss Skank," said Seren. "This is your one and only warning. If you ever cross me again, I won't be so nice about it."

Seren let go of Debbie and stepped away from her. Debbie began coughing and trying to breathe through her damaged windpipe. Seren watched her struggles for a moment with an impassive face. Seren then turned her eyes to Cooter.

"Outside," she said. "Unless, there is another were-bitch in here that you want to try and hide behind."

Cooter's eyes widened and he slowly got up. Gus showed a half a brain and wisely stayed in his seat. Briefly, Cooter looked around and saw that everyone began to turn away and mind their own business. The music started up again and he turned and headed for the back exit. Seren followed him and Claude brought up the rear and keeping a watch on her back. Once they were outside, Seren looked around. There was a couple making out in the shadows.

"Get lost," said Seren.

The couple took in the three of them and the still unsheathed sword and beat a hasty retreat.

"So, what's this about?" asked Cooter.

In answer, Seren punched him in the face and knocked him into the back wall of the building. Cooter made an audible grunt as all the air was knocked out of him. Seren grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into the large garbage bin. He crashed and fell to the ground. As he got shakily to his feet, Seren again punched him and, with a spray of blood from his nose, he crashed back into the garbage bin. As he rolled around on the ground and got to his knees, she delivered a vicious kick to his ribs. He cried out in pain as he was flung in the air for several feet. Seren then took the blade out of Claude's hands and walked to Cooter. He rolled over on his back in a sign of submission. Seren touched the sharp tip of the blade to his groin.

"Please, stop," said Cooter. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry.

"I'm only going to say this one time, werewolf, so you had better be listening," replied Seren.

"I am," cried Cooter.

"If you ever go around Mason Herveaux or his family again, I will finish what I started here tonight," said Seren.

Seren moved the blade and began to cut off Cooter's tee shirt. The fabric seemed to melt like butter against the razor sharp blade. Seren easily split the tee shirt down the middle and with a couple of flicks from her wrist, she exposed Cooter's bare and vulnerable middle. She then took the point of the blade and began to make a cut down Cooter's chest to the top of his jeans. Cooter's flesh hissed from the silver blade. The cut was only a few millimeters deep, but it still bled out, making a hideous pattern on Cooter's body. Cooter gasped, but had the sense to lay still.

"This is only a little taste, werewolf, of what I'm capable of doing," said Seren. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, yes, ma'am," replied Cooter.

"And you had better not run and tattle on me to Russell, either," said Seren. "Or, I'll make my point with Debbie first."

Cooter's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Good," said Seren.

She handed the blade back to Claude and gave Cooter one last look.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," she said.

Seren then walked away with Claude. Cooter tried to get up and a groan of pain escaped from him. That little freak had probably broken a rib with that kick she had given him. Who knew that she was that strong? His hand touched the cut along his middle. He thought that she was going to gut him as she had stood over him with that sword. Who the hell carries a samurai sword around? Plus, it had been silver. Damn, he thought, it hurt. That blade had been as sharp as a razor. He finally rolled over and got to his hands and knees. It was then that Gus and Debbie had found him and helped him to his feet. He cradled his side and tried to breathe without every breath feeling like another kick in the ribs.

"Are you alright?" asked Debbie.

"Do I look alright?" retorted Cooter. "I just got the shit beat out of me."

"When Russell finds out what she did to you, she'll be sorry," said Debbie.

"No, no one says anything to Russell," replied Cooter.

"But, who does she think she is?" said Debbie.

"She's the little freak who will kill us all," said Cooter. "She's just like Russell."

III

Seren was in her room. She had just checked with Eric's other minions and, so far, everything seemed to be running as usual. But, there were whispers about the lack of rule by The Authority and a certain degree of fear gripped everyone. Eric's kingdom had battened itself down and they stood ready to defend themselves. But, for whatever reason, no great upheaval had happened. Seren wondered when Russell would make his move and what exactly he really did plan on doing. He already controlled four states that she knew of since she counted Louisiana in that group. And just as easily as taking out The Authority members and their magisters, he could take out the other monarchs that did not swear fealty to him. For now, she and Eric were safest at his side rather than in his path. A knock on her door, interrupted her thoughts. She found Eric on her doorstep and he came inside when she opened her door.

He stood looking down on her and said, "I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine," she replied.

Eric smiled and said, "Are you? You forget that I have the inside track on what's going on in that cunning mind of yours."

"A unfair advantage," replied Seren.

"It still isn't much use against you," said Eric.

"That sounds as if you still view me as your adversary," replied Seren.

"I would be a fool to let my guard down completely with you," said Eric.

He sat on her bed and looked up at her. He seemed to consider her for a long moment.

"I remember my first time," he said.

Seren looked down and crossed her arms nervously across her chest.

"I'm not sure if I want to talk about it," she replied.

"I was still a boy," said Eric. "I heard the tales and songs that were sung in the grand feasting hall of my father. It all sounded like some grand adventure and I couldn't wait until I was old enough to venture out with my father's armies. I was only fourteen and was primarily serving as just as a glorified page to one of my father's commanders. I should not have been in any real danger, but war is a tricky business. Our position was overrun and the commander gave the order to retreat. Protecting me, he tried to fight his way back to our lines. He should have just left me. I'm sure that he could have fled and made it to safety alone. But, I'm sure that he didn't want to face my father and tell him that his only son was dead. Four men found us and he bravely fought them off. But, if wasn't the grand battle that I had imagined in my boyhood fantasies. It was just a battle for survival without any rules except for kill or be killed. He managed to kill three of them before falling too wounded to fight anymore. The last man cut off his head before advancing on me. He knocked me to the ground with the broad edge of his sword and as he moved in close to finish me off, I stabbed at him with a concealed little dagger that I always carried. Out of pure luck, I hit his femoral artery. I scuttled away from him and watched him bleed out in a matter of a few minutes. I still remember the look in his eyes as he realized his fate. I stood there and watched the light in his eyes fade away as his blood flowed out over the mud. I never knew that there was so much blood in a body."

Seren stepped to Eric and gently ran her hand down his hair and Eric continued, "Of course, I quickly got used to killing and even enjoyed waging war later on. I wasn't one to sit on the sidelines and let my men do all the fighting."

"No, I don't imagine that you would have been like that," said Seren.

Eric looked up at her and Seren said, "I know that you are trying to help me."

"I understand what you are feeling," said Eric. "Through the blood and from my own experiences."

"A part of me is afraid of what's happening to me," said Seren.

"And me?" asked Eric. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes," said Seren. "I'm afraid of forgetting that you are my enemy."

Eric pulled her beside him and said, "I'm not your enemy. We have saved each other's lives. That is a bond like no other."

Seren stared into his eyes and said with a smile, "We are an unlikely pair, since we still have that issue of not trusting each other."

"I trust you," replied Eric.

Seren was quiet for a moment and listened to her senses. Everything told her that he was being truthful.

"I'm too stunned to reply to that," she said.

"Usually it's not my words that leave the ladies speechless," said Eric with a wicked smirk.

"You are terrible," said Seren. "Are you still flirting with me?"

"Stating fact," replied Eric. "I could demonstrate for you, if you don't believe me."

"Now, where would that leave us?" asked Seren.

"Somewhere very complicated," said Eric.

"Our lives are complicated enough, right now," replied Seren.

Seren leaned and kissed Eric on the cheek and said, "I'm still trying to understand what I feel about you and what I want."

Eric gave her a smile and got up to leave, but Seren took his hand.

"Thanks," she said.

Eric turned to go and Seren held onto his hand until he stepped out of her reach. He stopped at the door and said, "There's plenty of room downstairs. I don't snore, either."

"I knew there had to be an advantage to being with a vampire," said Seren with a smile.

**A/N: **Mason and Seren. I still love them. But, Seren was still mostly a child when entered into that relationship. She is growing up and growing stronger. She is becoming a woman who is not afraid to take what she wants. She isn't planning on living her life on anyone's terms but her own. She won't change what she is to make Mason happy, even if that means losing him. She put the ball in Mason's court.

Eric and Seren continue to grow closer, either through his blood or by their shared personalities. I loved writing the last section with Eric genuinely trying to comfort her.

Cooter had that coming. Seren will deal severely with anyone stupid enough to harm Mason, regardless of where their relationship goes.

Russell and Eric may have been right about what makes her tick all along. They didn't get to be the age that they are without being able to read people.

Remember Professor's Tetweiler's warnings about the Fae. They were never human and see the world with their own alien perspective. Seren is also becoming more like them.

Thanks again for all the kind reviews. It really makes my day to read them :)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Eric woke up in the middle of his daytime slumber. He knew immediately the cause of such a disturbance. But, he still took a moment and checked his senses for her and found that she had vanished. His connection to Seren was severed and that usually meant one thing. That Seren was dead. He turned his head and saw that the side of his bed where she had gone to sleep with him was empty. He sent out his consciousness for her and once again found not a trace. Yet, for some reason, he did not believe that she was dead. The wily Seren was too careful to make such a mistake. So, that meant she had either found a way to break the bond between them or that she had traveled somewhere that his senses could not follow. The pull of sleep became too strong and he closed his eyes. There was not anything that he could do at this time. But, at sunset, he would find her.

Seren flashed through the portal into the land of the Fae. She used her own growing power to travel in the manner of her new-found kin. She stood a moment and tried to get used to the sensation that such travel caused. She felt sick at her stomach, but the nausea quickly passed. Seren was somewhat familiar with the notion that space and time were not exactly linear. Claude explained that they were more like the fabric of a cloth. Sometimes, a fold happened and where the two worlds touched each other, a wormhole developed. Only the Queen possessed the power to manipulate and control the portals. It was another reason that the confrontation between the fairies raged on. The control of these portals was vital to both sides. Seren raised her eyes and saw Claude and the other fairies were waiting for her. They were dressed in the charm-spelled dragon skin and wore basic type military fatigues. Compact and deadly mini UZI's were slung on the backs of all the fairies. They were hardly larger than a pistol, but could fire an astounding rate of over 600 rounds a minute. All were loaded with iron bullets. Claude stepped to the side and Claudine was revealed. She was on her knees and chained in iron. The handcuffs were created out of blend of iron and other metals, since Seren didn't want to gravely harm the fairies that the restraints were used on. They were only intended to hold them fast. Claudine's beautiful fairy dress was dirty and torn and her wide and frightened eyes bore evidence of crying. Seren walked to her and looked down.

"Hello, Claudine," she said.

Claudine struggled, but the iron held her fast.

"I'm sorry about this, but I don't want you to get hurt," said Seren. "I hope that when this is over and peace is restored among the Fae that you will take a place at my side."

Claudine seemed surprised at the offer that Seren had made to her. She had expected to be executed or at least imprisoned by Seren's new regime.

"I...I don't understand," said Claudine.

"I'm not your enemy," said Seren. "I'm not here to wage war, but to end it."

"I've never seen weapons like these," said Claudine looking at the machine guns.

"They are to be used only as a last resort," said Seren.

She nodded to Claude and the other fairies who showed Claudine the shotguns and grenades that composed their main assault weapons.

"These shotguns are rigged to fire rubber bullets and bean bags. The grenades are non-lethal stun ones. I also have smoke grenades and pepper spray to further disorientate Queen Mab's loyal fairies. I don't want any more fairies to die fighting against each other."

"But, why don't you just go to Queen Mab and tell her who you are?" said Claudine.

Seren smiled and said, "Queen Mab banished my ancestor and she had every intention of destroying any of her descendents if they demonstrated that they had inherited the Fae gifts. I highly doubt that she would welcome me with open arms."

Claudine was quiet since she knew that this was the truth. Had she not heard this from Mab's own lips? Seren's form began to change and Claudine watched in surprise as she looked upon an image of herself.

"Queen Mab will be able to see through such glamour," said Claudine.

"It's a good thing that I'm not using any, isn't it?" said Seren with a smile.

"I don't understand?" said Claudine.

"I'm a shifter, as well as Fae," said Seren. "I'm physically you and identical in every way. There is no glamour to see past."

Claudine studied Seren and said, "And the hybrids? What will happen to them?"

"Every case must be decided individually," said Seren. "Only those that pose a threat to our kind will be removed from the human plain. And, we shall again start to reclaim our right to live in the human world. It was once your home, was it not?"

"Yes," softly said Claudine. "That was before my time. All there is left of that time are the distant memories of our ancestors."

"Then, it's time to go home," said Seren.

Claudine studied this hybrid that she had ignited the change in. If she was capable of bringing about these changes, then she was the true heir that had always been promised to the Fae. It was a probably a reason that her brother had given this outcast his full support. He had seen the signs and believed that the time of their regeneration was at hand. At their darkest hour, it was said that a new leader would come. One born of their blood, yet one who was not of their kind. Poised on the edge of extinction, this new leader would infuse new blood and change forever the race of the Fae. They would become something different. Many feared this prophecy. That is why Mab sought to destroy her sister's offspring if they bore any signs of fulfilling this ages old legend. Yet, all other species evolved. It was time for the Fae to evolve as well, thought Claudine.

"My hopes go with you," said Claudine.

She turned her eyes to her brother and said, "And with my brother."

Seren turned to the other fairies and said, "Begin the assault using the smoke grenades and start firing blanks with the machine guns. Only use deadly force if you have no other choice in order to save your lives."

Seren with a small squad of hand-picked fairies began their assault of Queen Mab's fortress. She had also sent in a few other squads to create a diversion and incite mayhem. The resulting attack frightened most of the inhabitants. They ran in confusion and the smoke obscured just who was initiating the hostilities. Non-combatant hybrids and humans screamed and cowered in fear. Seren's squad lobbed a flurry of stun grenades along their path at those Fae who made up Mab's defenses, further adding to the confusion. Seren's squad quickly made their way to the seat of Mab's power. As they stood outside and further set off more smoke and stun grenades, Seren turned and grabbed Claude. At a nod to her squad, only Claude and Seren stepped into the throne room. Mab stood by a window and looked out upon the attack. She was wearing a green brocade silk dress and her red hair was elaborately styled upon her head. An intricate and beautiful necklace adorned her throat the resembled linked dragon flies. An empty and elaborate chair stood at the far end of the hall. Many Fae and humans had sought out this chamber in hopes of finding safety there. They stood hushed and huddled with each other. Seren marched Claude up to Mab and threw him at her feet.

When Mab realized that it was Claude, she smiled and said, "Well done, Claudine. The death of this traitor should cause the rebels to surrender. Your loyalty to the crown will be rewarded."

Claude lifted his head and said, "My sister would never betray her family."

Queen Mab looked at him in confusion and the figure of Claudine pulled him to his feet. At that moment, the rest of Seren's squad entered the room and brandished their weapons. They got the drop on the other fairies and fired their non-lethal bullets at Mab's guards who attempted to engage them with fairy light weapons. As the struck fairies fell in pain, Seren's squad quickly and efficiently captured them. The other fairies and humans moved closer together and held up their hands in surrender. Seren turned back to Mab and began to change back into her true form. Mab stared at Seren with a quizzical look.

"Sarette?" asked Mab.

"No," replied Seren. "Your sister took the human name of Sarah when you banished her from her own kind."

Mab gave a little smile and said, "So, you're here to claim your birthright?"

"Something like that," said Seren.

"The Fae will never follow a halfbreed who kills our kind in her quest for the crown," said Mab.

"But, no fairy has lost their life today," said Seren.

Mab stared in confusion and turned her head to the chaos that slowly quieting down.

"It is you who has shed untold and precious fairy blood trying to hold onto that crown," said Seren.

"You don't expect me to just give it to you, do you?" asked Mab, with her green eyes flashing.

"No," replied Seren. "I never thought you would make it that easy."

Mab began to move away from the crowd with her eyes on Seren. The other fairies in the room moved out of the way.

"So, come and take it," said Mab. "If you can."

Mab held her hands to the side and they became engulfed in white light. Seren did the same. She had practiced with Claude at every opportunity and on her own. She could feel the power channelling through her. Suddenly, at some unspoken trigger, Mab and Seren turned that light on each other. When the two streams collided a burst of light flashed out and momentarily stunned everyone in the room. A crackle of electricity seemed to spark from the intersection of the light beams and the noise and static filled the room. Seren and Mab each tried to force the light to move to their opponent. The line of intersection wavered and moved from one side to the other. Everyone watched with bated breath and neither side interfered. Queen Mab groaned from the effort and her precious glamour began to fade. She hissed through sharply pointed front teeth and her face became gaunt and pointed. Seren tried to morph herself into a stronger being and slowly the line of contention began to make it's way to Mab. With a cry, Mab was hit by the light and knocked several feet back. A collective gasp from the observers filled the room and Seren walked cautiously to where Mab lay. Her body appeared to flash from within with a flickering light. Her skin had turned an ashen gray and her vivid green eyes seemed drained of their color. Her chest weakly rose and fell.

Seren stood over her, yet she felt no triumph in this victory. After all, Mab was her relative. Mab passed her almost human looking eyes over her.

"So like my sister you are," she said.

Seren knelt beside her and said, "I can call a healer. There is not a reason for you to die."

"I have lived too long and seen too many terrible things," said Mab. "The Summerlands are calling me."

"I...I'm sorry," said Seren.

Mab looked on her and said, "Don't ever be sorry for taking what you want. A queen doesn't say she's sorry. Come closer, I have one last gift for you."

Before Seren could react, Mab grabbed her hand and pulled her down. She pressed her lips to Seren's and her light flowed into Seren. The two of them seemed to pulse with a radiant light for several moments and then Mab fell away.

"Maybe Sarette will be waiting there for me," said Mab. "I've missed her."

Mab closed her eyes and in a poof of sparks and dust, she vanished. Seren looked up and before her stood a glittering image of Mab's spirit. She gave Seren a weak smile and inside her head she could hear Mab's thoughts.

"You are my only living relative, little halfbreed," said Mab's spirit. "May you reign in better times than I did."

And then Mab turned as if she heard someone calling her name. Mab gave a smile as she looked at some image that Seren could not see. And with that smile still on her face, the image of Mab faded away. Seren slowly stood up and looked around the hall. The fairies and hybrids stared back at her and neither seemed to know what to do. Claudine stepped into the room, searching for her brother. She walked forward and took his hand in hers.

Then, together they bowed and said, "Long live the Queen."

One by one, the others in the room followed suit as the news of a new Queen was sent out, causing all the hostilities to cease.

II

At sunset, Eric arose and he again sought Seren with his senses. She was still gone. There was no use blindly looking for her. With as much of his blood as she had consumed, she could not hide her presence from him. Yet, he still felt that she was not dead and if she had not found a way to sever the bond between them that only meant one other thing. The big question in his mind was whether or not she was going to come back.

It was all a little confusing to him. She has spent the night with him in his room and they had once again strengthened the tie between them when she had consented to let him feed on her. She had been fearful and nervous, yet he believed that she had needed to feel the closeness of someone else, even if that meant shedding some of her blood. She had, of course, tasted as delicious as always. Even though it was possible to lose one's self in the pleasure of feeding on her, he had not taken any more than a small feeding. She then had fallen asleep in his bed and her body that was a few degrees warmer than a human's had laid close enough for him to feel it's warmth. For a cold as death vampire, the lure of a warm body was incredibly enticing, but Seren had not offered to share anything else with him except for her blood and warmth.

Suddenly, his front door burst open and a figure was thrown inside his foyer. This figure fell and skidded across the floor. Before he could regain his feet, two of Eric's security guards grabbed him and held him fast. The man raised his head and Eric saw that it was Bill Compton. He was pale from being silvered from a pair of silver handcuffs. Just as Eric was going to open his mouth and demand to know what was going on, Russell Edgington came inside. He was flanked by Talbot and Victor.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but we were in the neighborhood," said Russell.

Talbot looked around and a little frown formed on his face. He turned to Eric and said, "Let me guess, you let Seren decorate your home? Darling, you should have come to me."

"To each their own, Talbot," replied Russell.

"Whatever," said Talbot.

"Your Majesty, why are you here?" asked Eric.

"I'm having a little downtime from my plans to conquer the world," said Russell with a smile. "You can't imagine how stressful that is."

"Darling, you need to take better care of yourself," said Talbot, gently placing a hand on Russell's arm.

"Where would I be without you?" replied Russell.

"Words," replied Talbot. "Just words."

Russell cast a long look into Talbot's eyes and said, "You know that I mean them."

"Why is Bill Compton here?" asked Eric.

"I thought that Seren deserved a reward for handling that job for me so efficiently," said Russell. "I realize that Bill isn't every girl's dream, but I have a feeling that Seren will find a way to appreciate him."

Russell looked around and said, "Where is she?"

Eric paused. It would not do to tell Russell that he didn't have a clue where Seren was. He might find himself beside Bill in a hurry. Russell continued to stare at Eric as if he expected him to conjure Seren out of thin air. Eric's mind began rifling through all the possible excuses for Seren's disappearance, but none of them seemed like they would satisfy Russell.

"Did someone call my name?" came Seren's voice from the hallway.

Eric turned to see her. She was dressed in simple jeans and a brightly colored wrap top. She gave him a small and fleeting smile and then turned her attention to Russell.

"There you are," said Russell. "I brought you a gift."

Seren strode into the foyer and saw Bill. A look of hatred passed between them. Eric could feel a flicker of fear from Seren and then her growing anger overshadowed it.

"You always did know the way to a girl's heart, Your Majesty," said Seren.

"All of you are completely mad," hissed Bill.

"Bill, a word of advice, a person in your situation might try to flatter his captors," said Russell. "Or, at least, not insult them."

"You've destroyed all the work that the American Vampire League has done to make humans not fear us. Do you realize how long it will take to correct the damage that you've done?" said Bill.

Russell frowned and said, "No self-respecting vampire should care what a human's opinion is. This is the problem, right here. This desire to blend in and try to control our true nature. Humans are our food, Bill. We might play with them, but equal rights? They are not our equals."

"When The Authority gets ahold of you-" began Bill.

"There is no Authority, Bill," replied Russell.

"And there is no AVL, either," said Seren. "No precious Nan to come and save you."

"You've assassinated Nan Flanagan?" asked Bill.

"Well, I just gave the order," replied Russell. "That particular pleasure wasn't mine. But, was it just me or did she get on anyone else's nerves?"

A evil smile then formed on Russell's lips and he considered Bill Compton.

"Should I give the order to have your little human brought here?" he asked.

"Leave Sookie out of this," hissed Bill as he began to struggle.

"I'm afraid that you brought her into all this, when you decided to sink your fangs into something that didn't belong to you," replied Russell.

Russell brought up the Magister's cane and pressed the silver tip against Bill's cheek. His flesh burned and hissed. Bill groaned in pain and sagged in the guards arms. Russell smiled and moved the silver tip to the other cheek, again causing Bill's flesh to hiss from it's contact.

"I have to hand it to the now deceased Magister," said Russell, continuing to press the silver tip of the cane into Bill's face. "It's comes in handy to carry around such a multipurpose tool. It's like the Swiss Army knife of canes."

At a nod from Russell, the guards ripped open Bill's shirt. Russell trailed the silver tip down Bill's chest. By now Bill's fangs had dropped from the distress and he gasped and flinched.

"Stop, Your Majesty," cried Bill.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," replied Russell. "After about three thousand years, I know just about every form of torture there is. I've even schooled my pupil, Seren, in several very unique disciplines. But, maybe, I'll let her start in on your Sookie while you watch. Does that sound like fun to you, Bill?"

Bill cried out in pain and said, "If I had not of bitten her, then I wouldn't know what she is."

"I'm afraid you'll have to come up with something better than that if you want to me to stop," said Russell.

"She's not just a freak of nature," said Bill. "I know what she is. I've tasted her."

"So, have I, Majesty," said Eric. "And often, I might add. Wouldn't I know if there was something unusual about her?"

"I would have never thought that Eric Northman would care for anyone," said Bill. "But, he protects her instead of exposing her. Or using her."

Eric bared his fangs at Bill and took a step towards him.

"He's only trying to prolong his miserable life," said Eric. "Allow me to finish him off."

Bill smugly looked at Russell and said, "I know her secret. And trust me, it's worth my life."

**A/N: **We know that Seren is ruthless, but she doesn't needlessly kill. Her attempt to take over the Fae was a perfect example of her deciding to use her gift of strategy and knowledge of technology in order to save as many lives as possible. She could have stayed in the Fae lands, but she still has unfinished business.

That Bill...is he ever going to get his comeuppance in this story?

The Fae call their afterlife the Summerlands. When a Fae dies, his spirit goes to tell his oldest and closest relative of his death.

I believe that the Fae live in a different dimension of space and time. At certain points our two worlds touch and a wormhole is created which are what I believe the portals are. I don't believe that time is any different in the Fae lands, but those wormholes can transport the Fae to a different time in the human world. I would think that different portals are connected to different times and spaces in the human world. This of course is only supposition on my part.

*****Spoiler Alert*******

If you aren't watching season four, you might want to stop here.

If you are watching season 4, you know that Sookie was only gone for what seemed to her eight minutes in the Fae world, but when she came back a year had passed in the human world. Her grandfather Earl swore that it seemed that he had only been gone for a twenty minutes, yet twenty years had passed in our world. Likewise, Claudine pops back up in the human world a day or two after Sookie. She would have have to have left seconds after Sookie in order to show up like she did. I don't think that she did that. I think the Fae have portals that cause them to arrive at different times. Or, else they have the power to alter the flow of time itself.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Sorry for taking a while, but I've been busy. We last saw Bill trying to prevent Russell and Eric from killing him by offering up a secret about Seren.

Chapter 37

I

Russell stood in front of Bill. To ensure more privacy, they had adjourned to the basement of Fangtasia. Bill was attached to Eric's torture wheel by his wrists and he hung between two of the poles. It reminded Eric of how the Magister had restrained Pam. Only Russell, Bill, Eric and Seren were present. Pam, Talbot and Victor had stayed behind at Eric's home.

"Okay, Mr. Compton, I've indulged you by postponing the festivities," said Russell. "But, I would advise you to get to the point."

"Seren is a fairy," replied Bill.

"Oh, is that all?" chuckled Russell. "Seren, you little kidder, have you been hiding secrets from me?"

"It's true," insisted Bill. "I've tasted her."

"Of everything that you could have possibly come up with, that has to be the most ridiculous," said Russell.

"Her blood tastes like ambrosia. Why do you think that Eric wants to keep her?" replied Bill. "Ask him, Your Majesty. I would wager that she is only one that he feeds from anymore."

Russell glanced at Seren and Eric and turned back to Bill. "I would expect her blood to taste exotic. I tasted her years ago and found her blood to be quite palatable."

"She's a fairy hybrid. It's possible that her fairy traits have only recently started to manifest themselves," said Bill.

"Your Majesty, why are we even listening to him?" demanded Eric.

"Her blood will let you walk in the sunshine," said Bill. "Now, tell me that you aren't interested in what I have to say."

"Oh, that old myth," replied Russell. "Fairies have been gone for millennia. If they ever existed at all."

"The fact that she is a hybrid keeps her from being detected," said Bill.

Russell looked over at Seren and walked around her. He leaned in and sniffed her.

"You're awfully quiet, Pumpkin," said Russell.

"I'm only listening to Bill attempt to save his life by weaving such an elaborate lie," said Seren. "It's no secret that he hates me. That he has already tried to kill me. Maybe, this is his last attempt to finish me off before his own true death."

Russell ran his hand down Seren's curls and said, "Well, there's no accounting for taste, is there?"

Russell then turned back to Bill. "Don't you think that I would have noticed that I was raising a f*cking fairy in my midst?"

"Your Majesty, I-" began Bill.

But, Seren cut him off. "Bill does know a secret. One that is so dear to him that he would kill anyone to keep it hidden."

"Now, things are getting interesting," replied Russell. "Do tell, Pumpkin."

Bill pulled on his chains, "You little monster. I'll kill you."

Seren smirked, "See what I mean, Majesty."

"You've got everyone's attention," said Russell. "There's no secrets between friends, is there Bill?"

"There is a fairy," said Seren. "It just isn't me."

"Shut up!" hissed Bill.

"Mr. Compton, you are becoming a bore," said Russell.

"Bill is in love with her," said Seren.

"His little human?" asked Russell.

"Who's not exactly human, after all," replied Seren. "He's the one who has been guzzling all that delicious fairy blood. Why don't we see if he can walk in the sun?"

"How did you find out?" asked Russell.

"Queen Sophie-Anne's pet was Sookie's cousin. That was how the queen found out about Sookie in the first place," said Seren. "I interrogated Hadley."

"Now, who is fabricating lies?" said Bill.

Russell turned his eyes on Eric. "Why don't you know about this?"

"Because I didn't tell him, Majesty," replied Seren. "That piece of information was only for your ears. I had Franklin kill Hadley after I got what I wanted out of her."

"Ruthless as ever, Darlin," said Russell.

"A testament to your parenting skills, Majesty," replied Seren.

"You're both monsters," hissed Bill.

"Mr. Compton, I'm not going to warn you again about those insults," said Russell.

"Of course, you would believe the lies of that conniving pet over me," said Bill. "But, all you have to do is drink from her and you will find out the truth."

"No one is touching her," said Eric. "She belongs to me."

Seren studied Bill and said, "If I may, Your Majesty, I have a suggestion."

"I'm listening," replied Russell.

"I'm willing to prove Mr. Compton wrong. Bite me," said Seren. "But, my only stipulation is that Bill also drinks from me and he goes out into the sunshine afterwards."

Russell studied Bill and looked to Eric. "Fine. We wait for sunrise, then."

Russell turned away to make a phone call and Eric pulled Seren aside.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm playing my hand to the finish, that's what I'm doing," said Seren. "And trust me, I'm not bluffing."

"They will drain you," said Eric.

"Your concern is very touching," replied Seren. "Or, are you worried that you would have to heal me by giving me your blood? It would be the third time. Are you scared that I might get inside your head for once?"

"They will know what you are," said Eric.

Seren searched his eyes. "I'm not a fairy. My blood won't let you walk in the sunshine. Whatever I am is something that won't fit into any neat, little category."

"I remember you telling me a long time ago that you were the next step in evolution," said Eric.

"Maybe, I am," replied Seren. "And I remember asking you if that scared you."

"I said that you were still edible," said Eric with a little smile.

"Don't be worried," replied Seren with a smile. "They are doing exactly what I want them to. Just be ready."

II

They waited for the sun to rise and Eric dragged Bill upstairs into the main bar of Fangtasia. He had looped a silver chain around his neck and Bill clutched at his neck as Eric propelled him to where Russell stood waiting.

Russell grabbed Bill by the hair and said, "You'll be going out first, just so you know."

He pushed Bill down in the seat next to Seren. Bill gazed at her with a glance of malice and Seren paused. She wondered for a moment why Bill was cooperating. He had to know that her hybrid fairy blood wouldn't protect a vampire against the sun for very long. Perhaps, he thought that he would be able to drain her quickly. She had a little surprise for him on that. She slowly put her hand on the table before Bill. When Bill dropped his fangs, she flinched and he couldn't stop a small smile from forming. Eric stood behind her and bared his fangs at Bill. But, the fact that Eric was powerless to stop him only seemed to increase the satisfaction that Bill got. He quickly grabbed Seren's wrist and bit into it deeply and as painfully as possible.

Seren gasped, "You bastard."

Russell moved in a flash and sat down beside Seren. He took her wrist and also quickly bit into it causing Seren to flinch again in pain.

Whatever animosity Bill had towards Seren seemed to have vanished as he greedily began to suck up her blood. His eyes closed and Seren flashed a quick look to Russell who also seemed equally enthralled by the experience.

As Eric gazed at the scene from behind Seren, he noticed that something was happening. Seren's skin seemed to become a different color and her fingers grew longer with sharper fingernails. As he started to walk around to the front, something began to happen to Bill and Russell. They both suddenly stopped feeding and turned and vomited black looking bile to the floor. They slipped out of their chairs and fell upon their hands and knees, retching violently.

Seren winked at Eric and he saw what she had morphed herself into. An elven face showed him a very sharp-toothed smile.

"Oh, did my blood leave a nasty taste in your mouth?" she asked.

Russell looked up with his hands wrapped around his middle. "What...what did you do?"

Seren changed back and got up from the table. She looked down at Bill and Russell and smiled.

"Hello? I'm a shifter," said Seren. "Don't you remember that I can become anything at all?"

Bill noisily retched and Seren added, "Elf's blood. Highly toxic to vampires. It's always amazing to me that elf's blood and fairy blood are so different. I mean, they are from the same family, aren't they?"

As Eric moved in a flash and wrapped both Russell and Bill in silver, Seren added, "It's a pity that it's not fatal."

"Pumpkin, I don't understand," said Russell.

"Oh, don't you?" asked Seren. "You kidnapped me and almost killed my mother. You really didn't think that I wasn't going to have some hard feelings about that, did you?"

Seren gave Russell a little smile. "Have you even noticed that my mother is gone?"

"You broke the bond," said Russell in surprise.

"It's a shame for you that you didn't notice that earlier," replied Seren.

"You treacherous little shifter," hissed Russell.

"I'm what you made me," replied Seren. "I took every lesson to heart."

Russell turned to Eric. "If she's convinced you to help her achieve her revenge, you'd better think twice, Viking."

Russell was interrupted from continuing because he doubled over and threw up.

"You're not in a position to threaten anyone," said Eric. "But, Seren isn't the only one who has a score to settle with you."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Russell.

"Of course, a little thing like the murder of a human family wouldn't be something that you would bother to remember," said Eric. "A thousand years ago you brought your wolves among the Vikings to murder a human family. My family. It seems you wanted my father's crown for your vast collection of useless shit."

Seren looked to Eric since he had never divulged the secret of his connection with Russell Edgington. This was something even more terrible than her own story. Maybe, Russell had stopped killing to attain what he wanted. Or, maybe, thought Seren, he was smart enough to realize that she would have never cooperated with him if he had killed her parents.

"So, the two of you have hatched this plan to get your revenge against me?" chuckled Russell. "And here I thought that it was a real love match between you two."

"Oh, you won't be laughing much longer," replied Eric.

"Throw them out in the sun," said Seren.

"Not yet," replied Eric.

"What? Why not?" demanded Seren.

Russell smiled and said to Seren, "Pumpkin, I think that your hero is starting to show his true colors. Did you really think that you could trust him?"

"Shut up," said Seren.

"Do you think that he'll just let you walk away after this is over?" asked Russell.

He studied Seren and gave her a gave her a condescending smile. "You actually thought that, didn't you? You think that he cares for you and will just let something as priceless as you go?"

"You forget that I'm not so easy to hold onto," replied Seren.

"It just takes the right leverage, Pumpkin," said Russell. "You've made the mistake of showing him your weaknesses."

Bill retched again and said, "Whatever is going on between you and Russell doesn't involve me. Let me go."

Seren gazed coldly at him. "But, you do have something to do with what's going on between you and me, Bill. And I'm not the forgiving type."

"She got that from me," said Russell.

Seren looked over to Eric and said, "We have him exactly where we want him, thanks to me. Why are you stalling?"

"First things first," replied Eric. "I've waited a very long time for my revenge and I can wait just a little longer."

Eric secured the silver chains holding Bill and Russell. He then took off the leather gloves and locked the front door.

"I want you to watch them until sunset," said Eric.

"I'm not staying here so you can take a nap," replied Seren.

"Ginger will be coming in later and they will glamour her in an instant," said Eric.

Seren turned away from him and muttered, "Fine."

Eric walked to the back and turned before disappearing to a daytime resting place.

"Do not stake them," he said.

"Whatever," muttered Seren.

As Eric disappeared, Seren moved to his chair and began reading a magazine. Her foot twitched and she was highly irritated. Why was she even listening to him, she thought. He was planning something and whatever it was, he had not told her. No matter what he said, they still had an issue of not trusting each other. Her thoughts were interrupted by Russell. Great, she thought, now she had to listen to him harass her all day.

"Pumpkin," he sang out.

"Don't bother me," replied Seren.

"He is under the impression that he's the one who gives all the orders," said Russell. "Are you so sure that you haven't exchanged one master for another?"

Seren sat in Eric's chair and wondered the same thing. But, Eric couldn't control her anymore. She could simply disappear to fairy land if she wanted to. With Russell out of the way, she would be completely free.

"Pumpkin," said Russell. "I will kill him for you."

"That still leaves me with you," replied Seren.

"We're family, Seren," said Russell.

"Hmmm, thanks for clearing that up for me," replied Seren. "Because, I was under the distinct impression that you considered me to be your possession."

"After three thousand years, I can't help but have a little bit of a God complex," said Russell. "But, you've shown me that you deserve to be treated as an equal. Give me that chance to make things right."

"You've had more than enough chances to make things right, Russell," said Seren.

Russell was silent for several minutes and asked, "Why did you help with removing The Authority?"

"Vampires without a governing body and leaderless are more vulnerable. Plus, humans will finally see you for what you are if you're not pretending to be something that you're not," replied Seren.

"Logical, I must admit," said Russell. "Did you share these reasons with your Viking?"

"Now, why would I do something like that?" replied Seren.

"Do I have to listen to the two of you all day?" complained Bill.

"Vamp up, Bill," said Seren. "Very soon, it will just be about me and you."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **I hope this chapter shows just how complex the relationship between Seren and Russell is. All the relationships in this story are complex and things are never black and white between anyone. But, of all the relationships here, the relationship between Russell and Seren is the heart of this story.

I hope that I have done the character of Russell proud. I hope that I have made him as manipulative and as wonderful as he truly is. He's a truly great and original character and I admit to him being an all-time favorite on the show. Yet, I feel that he wasn't just a villain. He could be charming and he did have the capacity to love.

I have tried to do justice to all the other characters in this story, as well. I didn't take the route that the season did. Part of that was to make the story fresh and interesting. But, part of it was also because I felt the characters were not acting as they normally would. Eric who is usually very calculating would not seem to me to be so foolish as to stake Talbot like he did in the show. Yes, he wanted his revenge against Russell. But, would he do such an act when he had to know that he would be committing a form of suicide by enraging Russell? I could see how the death of Talbot would drive Russell bonkers, though.

We see another side of Seren in this chapter as she confronts her feelings about Russell. She has as many sides to her as there are layers in an onion. I love that she is all my creation.

Chapter 38

Seren paced back and forth in Eric's basement. Her anger and frustration had been on a low simmer all day and, now that night had fallen, her mood wasn't improving. She wondered why she was even cooperating with Eric. Had that bond between them grown so strong that his wishes had precedence over her own common sense? Eric didn't know just how dangerous Russell was. How manipulative he could be. She had listened to him all day as he tried to break her down. Eric also had no idea how hard it was for her to resist Russell. For, she had spent so many years doing her best to please him. If he had known that, he probably would never have left her in charge of watching Russell all day.

Common sense had dictated that they should have dealt with Russell immediately. Russell would still be dead no matter if it was a quick death or whatever Eric was planning for him.

After sunset, Eric had dragged both Russell and Bill back down into the basement. He had checked their restraints and then said that he would be back. And he had once again left her alone with Russell. What the hell was he up to? Her thoughts were interrupted when the basement door was thrown open with a crash. As she lifted her eyes to the stairs, a figure was thrown down the steps. He bounced and skidded down the cement steps in a painful looking descent. At the bottom, he lifted his head and Seren saw a head of dark curls that she knew so well. His hands were handcuffed in silver in front with a chain that also secured his wrists to his waist. Unable to use his hands as leverage, he struggled ineffectively to rise. Humming a little tune, Eric sauntered down the steps, followed by Pam. Everyone else in the basement was silent and the contrast between that lively tune and the drama that was being played out was jarring.

At the bottom, Eric lifted Talbot and dragged him so that Russell could have a good view of him. Talbot flashed wide and frightened eyes to Russell. But, even in his fear for himself, Seren saw his eyes take in Russell's state.

"Russell, what have they done to you?" said Talbot.

"Talbot," said Russell. He turned a smoldering gaze to Eric. "If you harm him, I will make you pay for it. You will beg me to give you the true death before I'm done with you."

Eric flashed a smug smile to Russell. "Your threats won't do you any good, now. In case you haven't noticed, Your Majesty, we are playing by my rules."

"Why is Talbot here?" demanded Seren.

Eric turned to look at Seren and she knew that he was trying to read her emotions with those extra powers of his. She tried to calm herself and keep him from being able to read her like a book. Learning how to shield her mind from other telepaths actually helped her keep Eric out of her head as well.

"We are in this together, you and I," said Eric. "And we are going to finish it to it's very satisfying conclusion."

"Russell is the object of my revenge," replied Seren. "I have no dispute with Talbot."

"They are one in the same," replied Eric.

"I'm warning you, you stupid Viking. Do not touch a hair on his head!" hissed Russell.

Eric reached down and grabbed Talbot by the hair and pulled him upright on his knees. By now, Talbot had started to cry. Seren wasn't sure if he was crying for himself or for Russell.

"But, Talbot never harmed anyone," said Seren.

Eric flashed her an irritated glance. "Do not interfere."

Pam handed Eric the Magister's cane and moved away. Eric held it at his side and looked over at Russell. When he saw a blood tear roll down Russell's face, he smiled.

"Please, please, I'll do whatever you want," begged Russell, softly. "I'll die a thousand deaths, just let Talbot go."

"Talbot is the closest thing to your heart. You should have had a care for all those lives that you destroyed and all the suffering that you caused. I would like to say that I'm punishing you for all the countless souls that you've killed or maimed. Or, all the broken-hearted survivors that you've left in your wake," said Eric. "But, the truth is that my motives are much more selfish. I don't care about any of those other victims. I only care about my own family. My father. My mother. And my baby sister who was only an infant when your wolves ravaged her like a toy doll."

Eric gripped Talbot's hair tighter and held the sharp wooden end of the Magister's cane to his back. His eyes bored into Russell's. "You will know the pain that I felt for all these years before you die."

Talbot gasped, "Russell."

"No, stop," cried Seren. "This won't change what happened in the past."

As Seren took a step towards Eric and Talbot, Pam grabbed her and held her fast. She whispered into Seren's ear, "Stay out of it. Eric doesn't want you to get hurt."

Eric plunged the cane through Talbot's heart. As Talbot dissolved into the liquid mass of gore, Russell cried out a howl of such pain and misery that Seren had to place her hands over her ears in an attempt to block it out. The cry seemed to go on for minutes and afterwards, Russell sagged in his chains and sobbed. Eric just stood watching him. Both he and Russell were spattered with Talbot's blood.

"Talbot never did anything to you," sobbed Russell.

"You loved him more than anything else," said Eric. "He had to die."

Seren stared at what remained of Talbot on the floor and her careful control slipped. She had never hated Talbot. He had sometimes gone out of his way to make her life more difficult because he was jealous of her. But, there had never been anything malicious in his actions. Next to Russell, she had probably spent the most amount of time with him.

Eric looked over and could detect Seren's emotions now that she wasn't actively shielding them from him. He had guessed that she would be a problem, that was why he had brought Pam with him.

"Russell and Talbot have manipulated your emotions all these years," said Eric. "They have tried to make you care for them. There isn't any shame in admitting that you did have feelings for them. But, you need to realize that they never truly cared for you. It was just part of an orchestrated plan to make you cooperate so that they could use you. Talbot was your captor, not your friend."

Seren raised her eyes from the floor and looked into Eric's. "No, he wasn't my friend. He was just someone who made the mistake of loving the wrong person."

Russell lifted his tear-stained face and said to Seren, "Are you so sure, Pumpkin, that you are not still being manipulated? I've raised you from a child and I know that you have feelings for that Viking. Feelings that he has manipulated through the blood bond. A bond that he forged without your consent. You need to ask yourself if he is the one that you can trust."

"I've heard just about enough from you," said Eric.

"Afraid that she might hear the truth in my words," replied Russell.

"I can understand why you did this," said Seren. "But, I just want to get this over with. Finish it and let's be done."

Eric turned his eyes to Russell and gripped the cane. "He doesn't deserve a quick and easy death."

"In case you haven't noticed," said Seren. "This is not an easy death."

"I agree with Seren," said Pam. "He murdered your family, Eric. What are you waiting for?"

"He will not just pass away in nothing and possibly find some sort of redemption in the afterlife," said Eric. "He hasn't suffered nearly long enough."

"Are you mad?" asked Seren.

"I need to think," said Eric.

He turned to leave the basement, stunning both Seren and Pam.

"Wait," called Seren. "At least, tell me that you have taken care of Victor."

"Victor was gone by the time I arrived to get Talbot," said Eric from the stairs. "I assume that he has retreated back to Nevada."

"You can't assume anything," said Seren. "Call in the security, at once."

"You're in charge of security," said Eric. "You do it."

And with that he continued up the stairs. Pam started to follow him and Seren grabbed her arm.

"You will help me move Bill to a more secure spot," said Seren.

"He looks plenty secure here to me," replied Pam.

"I'm just about fed up with things slipping out of my control," said Seren. "Bill is mine. Do you understand? And if I need him to be put somewhere else, then you will goddamn help me."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Both she and Seren dragged a chained Bill up the steps as Russell silently watched. Seren secured Bill in an extra coffin upstairs and wrapped the lid tightly closed with silver. By the time she came out into the main area, both Eric and Pam seemed to be gone. She called Jeremy on the phone.

"I want you to watch both Fangtasia and Eric's home," she said. "I also want someone to tail him if possible."

"And if I catch someone snooping around?" asked Jeremy. "Do I call Eric Northman?"

"Absolutely not," replied Seren. "You work for me, remember?"

"I would never forget that," said Jeremy.

"If you see my...bodyguards," said Seren. "Don't interfere with them and stay out of their way."

Seren hung up the phone and made sure the door's were locked. She then searched the bar to make sure that both Pam and Eric were gone. She then went downstairs to the basement. She found Russell still chained exactly where he had been. He was also still sobbing. But, by now the sobs were almost silent. She stood before him and he lifted a blood-streaked face to look at her. For a moment, she was taken back by the sorrow that she saw on that face. Eric was wrong, she thought, Russell had suffered enough.

"Why did you remove Bill?" asked Russell.

"Because I wanted to see you without his prying eyes," replied Seren.

"Are you here to gloat over your victory, Pumpkin?" he asked. "I would have never taken you for being that cruel. But, you are keeping different company these days."

"I...I did not know what Eric planned to do," said Seren.

Russell stared a long moment at her. "I know that."

"I would have never harmed Talbot. I am an honorable opponent and I don't resort to taking out innocent family members."

Russell gave Seren a slow smile as he realized her intentions. "Of course, Pumpkin. I would extend to you the same courtesy. However, you are a little late in negotiating your family's well-being or, for that matter, the well-being of that wolf pup. Maybe, you should have had a tighter rein on that Viking and known ahead of time what was going through his muscle-bond head."

"You can't blame me for that," said Seren. "Maybe, you shouldn't have slaughtered his family."

"Just as I am paying the consequences for my actions, so will you, my treacherous little ward. For, if that Viking is stupid enough not to give me the true death, I will hunt down everyone that you have ever loved or cared about. And I promise you that they won't die as quickly or as easily as Talbot did."

Seren grabbed the Magister's cane and advanced to Russell. She was crying, now, and huge tears rolled down her face which she tried to wipe way with her free hand.

"I could just kill you right now," said Seren pointing the cane over Russell's heart.

"Do it," said Russell. "Don't I deserve it, Pumpkin?"

"Yes," choked out Seren.

"Then, take your revenge. I'm here helpless before you. You've killed before because I showed you how," said Russell.

Russell stared into Seren's eyes and waited patiently.

"You want me do it, don't you? You're trying to prod me into killing you," whispered Seren.

"A gold star for my best student," said Russell, sarcastically. "Really, Pumpkin, I think your mind is starting to slip being around the intellectual void of that Viking."

"Now is not the best time to insult me, Russell."

"You want to hear the truth?" asked Russell. "The truth is that you can't kill me. That's why you got that Viking to do your dirty work in the first place. However, you are finding that he is not as easy to control as you thought he would be. He's not honorable and he uses little dirty tricks to ensure that he always has the tables turned on you."

"I'm not as under his thumb as you think," replied Seren.

"No, he doesn't have complete control over you and, if you wish to keep it that way, I would advise you to never be foolish enough to let him between your legs. Sex has a way of making women weak and they lose the ability to think logically."

Russell looked at Seren who still held the cane. "Well, what's it going to be, Pumpkin? Are you going to drive that stake through my heart? Because you won't get another chance like this one. Or, are you finally going to admit that you can't because that treacherous heart of yours actually loves me?"

"I...I don't."

"Then, it's very easy to prove that you don't."

Seren stood and the sharp end of the cane wavered as Seren struggled with herself. All those years between them boiled down to this one moment. Seren had plotted and schemed to get to this moment for so long that it seemed to be her only goal in life. She hated him, she told herself. Hated him. He had ruined her life. He had stolen her away from her family and from the life she could have had. Yet, she remembered him sitting with her by the fire as he taught her strategy and about previous military leaders. She remembered him punishing any vampire who dared to even look at her funny. He didn't have to make her his ward. He could have kept her hidden away for who would have been stupid enough to come and try to take her. He had educated her and prepared her to serve beside him. Dammit, she thought, the bastard had even tucked in bed when she first came to live in the mansion. Even, if she could rationally believe that he had done all those things with the cold intent of making her care for him, it still didn't take away from the fact that she did.

With a sob, Seren fell to her knees before Russell and dropped the cane. "You're such a bastard, Russell."

"I know, Darlin, I know," he replied.

"I...I can't let you go," said Seren. "I'm not that crazy."

"But, you have the power to make something right," said Russell. "Or, your blood does."

Seren looked at him with questioning eyes. "Oh, that little prick Bill was right about one thing. You are part fairy. Before you morphed and ruined it, feeding on your blood was like a little slice of nirvana. A word of advice, even if he wants to let you go, which I highly doubt that he does, he is going to find it very hard to part with your delicious blood."

"Thanks for the advice, but I already knew that."

"Yes, but are you smart enough to remember it when he turns those baby blues on you? But, I'm digressing. Your blood has the power to restore Talbot," said Russell.

"How? And how much blood?" asked Seren.

"I'm only coming to terms with the fact that there are still fairies," said Russell. "You'll forgive me if I'm a little sketchy on the details. I only know the very old myths that said fairy blood had magical properties."

"Even if it did work by some miracle, I would have a very angry Talbot to deal with," replied Seren. "I would have no way of controlling him or you. Forgive me, if I doubt that you would not still seek some sort sort of retribution against me."

"He would be compelled to obey the blood. Your blood, Pumpkin. You would become his maker."

Seren took a moment in thought and Russell pleaded, "Please, whatever conflict was going on between us didn't involve Talbot. I promise to not harm your family or the Herveauxs or anyone else you want protected."

"And what if I ask for Eric?" asked Seren.

"You drive a hard bargain," hissed Russell. "But, you leave me with little choice, Pumpkin."

"What about any new found kin?" asked Seren. "Since, if there are hybrids in this world, there must be some fairies left to create them."

"Agreed," replied Russell. "Are you done, yet? This is getting tiresome."

"Just one more," replied Seren. "What about me?"

Russell gazed at her. "We are well-matched adversaries. Equals, if you will. You would want to best me on your own merits."

Seren smiled and said, "I thought that I just did that."

"Touche," replied Russell. "Very well, I still want you as my lieutenant and I won't stop in that endeavor. But, your physical well-being will never be in jeopardy. We're family, remember?"

"Alright, we have a bargain," said Seren. "But, I want to see if this is going to work first."

Russell dropped his fangs. "Prick your finger and let a drop fall on the remains."

Seren reached over and pricked her finger. A large blood drop welled up from the cut and she held it over a portion of Talbot's remains. Both she and Russell watched with bated breath as the drop fell and splashed down. At first nothing seemed to be happening, then suddenly the piece of sinew that the drop fell on moved and started to form into something. There wasn't enough blood to fuel the process and it stalled. Seren got up and found Eric's pair of gloves. She put them on and pushed all of Talbot's remains into a tight circle. She looked to the walls and counters and found a knife. She passed a look to Russell and then cut her arm at the wrist. She let her blood flow over Talbot's remains. They began to move and a form started to take shape. As the shape grew, it started to rise off the floor. At first it was an unformed blob of blood, but it moved with a purpose as if it was remembering the genetic code contained within it's blood cells. Seren's blood fueled this reaction and it seemed to go faster and faster. Suddenly, the unformed shape shot up to full height. There the blood and sinew within it seemed to shimmer and the process continued. The form rippled and the outline of a man could clearly be seen. Seren held her bleeding arm above it and the form began to change again. Blood and sinew became bone, organs and skin. As Seren's wound finally clotted, she stepped back and watched the process to its completion with fascination. Talbot stood before them, knitted back together by the miracle of Seren's fairy blood. Seren passed her eyes over him. He stood still with his eyes closed. His naked body was as beautiful as ever, not that she had ever seen him in his birthday suit before, thought Seren.

"Call him," said Russell. "He answers to your voice."

"Talbot," said Seren. "Hear my voice and come back to me."

Talbot's eyes fluttered open and he gasped in surprise and he tried to figure out what had happened to him. Seren and Russell stared at him intently wondering if his mind had made the return journey along with his body. For several seconds, Talbot stood there and gazed around in shock while he made little keening noises. Just when Seren thought that he was a complete vegetable, Talbot turned his eyes to Russell. Recognition flooded his eyes.

"I...I thought that I died," he said.

"You did, my love," said Russell. "But, Seren brought you back."

Talbot flashed his eyes to Seren and seemed to notice that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Pausing only a second, he dropped down and hugged Russell. As his fingers hissed from the silver, Talbot attempted to release Russell.

"Stop," said Seren. "Do not release him."

Talbot froze and a look of nausea came over his face as he attempted to disobey Seren's command. He turned back to Seren with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Talbot," replied Seren. "But, I'm your maker, now. You answer only to me."

Seren held out her hand to him and Talbot turned and looked at Russell.

"It's okay, Talbot," he said. "You are released from my hold. It was the only way to bring you back. Seren is your maker."

Talbot moved to Seren and dropped down on his knees. Slowly, he put his arms around her and sobbed. Seren began to pet him.

"Don't worry, Talbot. I'll take care of you."

**A/N: **Russell was carrying around Talbot's remains in the show for a reason. He thought that Sookie's blood could revive Talbot which is why she poured his remains down the garbage disposal at Fangtasia (Bad Sookie). Since we couldn't see the process on the show, I tried to improvise and imagine it. Originally, I think Russell probably intended to drain Sookie in this process. But, if the fairy lived and the vampire was restored with their blood, I would think that the fairy became the new maker which is how I wrote it.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Talbot

Seren moved Talbot to a safe house. She always had several places on hand that she could hide out at and lay low. Every smart girl should always be prepared, she thought with a smile. Each was equipped with several ID's and passports along with a sizable chunk of change. Seren was a cautious person at heart and had learned early on to hedge her bets. That was why Talbot was here with her and she didn't plan on letting him out of her hands, either. He just might prove to be worth his weight in gold.

She passed her eyes over him. She had found some of Eric's clothes at Fangtasia for him to wear that were hopelessly too big for him. The pant legs were rolled up and the black wife-beater kept slipping off his shoulder. Normally, Talbot would have been mortified to have appeared in such a state. But, he was uncharacteristically silent. She had given Russell and Talbot some time to say their goodbyes, not alone of course. Excuse me, if she didn't trust the manipulative Russell, she thought. Talbot's eyes were still haunted and he seemed almost afraid of his own shadow. It was so rare to see the usually smug and conceited Talbot so helpless and lost. He seemed almost like a child. But, perhaps, he didn't know how to react. For seven hundred years he had been connected to Russell and, now, that connection was broken. Did Talbot even know who he was after all that time of being in Russell's shadow?

She pulled him into the basement and into a light-tight cubby that she had installed after purchasing the home. It contained just the basics of a bed to rest on and a couple of nightstands with lamps and a clock. Setting the shell-shocked Talbot on the bed, Seren moved next to him and took his hand in hers.

He lifted his eyes to hers. "Why did you bring me back? You hated me."

"That's not true," said Seren. "We might not have been best buddies, but I never hated you. Did I ever try to harm you?"

"Russell would have killed you for that."

"A smart girl like me could have found a way to get rid of you, if I had wanted to," replied Seren.

Talbot choked up and gazed forlornly at her. "What am I going to do without Russell?"

"You will go on with me," replied Seren.

Seren trailed a hand into his dark curls. "You're the only vampire that I can truly trust. There is no more Russell anymore for either one of us. It's a whole new beginning."

"And that Viking?" asked Talbot.

"I won't let him harm you again," said Seren. "I promise."

Seren eased back against the headboard and pulled Talbot in close. He hesitantly allowed her to pet him.

"This is probably a dream come true for you," he said. "For me to be at your mercy."

"Are you surprised that I have any for you?" asked Seren.

"Yes," said Talbot, softly.

After a few moments, Talbot said, "I'm hungry."

Seren sighed. Vampires and their needs. They were certainly high-maintenance. And Talbot was probably the most difficult of the lot. Now, she had the job of trying to keep him happy without driving herself insane. Was Russell getting his revenge on her, after all? She handed Talbot a bottle of Tru Blood that she had picked up on the way there. Talbot refused to take the bottle from her hands and lifted his eyes to hers.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Talbot," replied Seren. "And unless you want to go to bed with an empty stomach, you will drink it."

Talbot sniffed and Seren saw his true personality returning. "Is this the way that it's going to be from now on? I've gone from being a King's consort to being a beggar. A beggar who is forced into drinking that vile synthetic blood. Are you enjoying your moment of triumph? Look at me! All my beautiful clothes are gone and I look like some sort of street person. And I know who's clothes I'm wearing. Dressing me in my murderer's clothes is like a slap in the face."

"Talbot, you are still a whiny bitch," said Seren.

Talbot made a hissing noise of aggravation and Seren squeezed his hand. "Things could be a lot worse, you know. I brought you back and who else in this world is crazy enough to take on the job of taking care of such a prima donna like you?"

"This is how we used to squabble with each other," replied Talbot. "You know that you have the power to make me silently obey."

"I must be a glutton for punishment because I wouldn't change your personality," said Seren.

"I never thought that I'd be here with you, like this," replied Talbot.

"Is this a new beginning for us?" asked Seren.

"Maybe. If you keep me happy, I'm putty in your hands," replied Talbot. "Just a piece of advice."

"Ill try to remember that," said Seren. She passed the bottle into Talbot's less than enthusiastic hands. He took a sip and made an awful face.

"I'll find you a sweet, pretty boy to sink your fangs in, the next time."

"I wouldn't be adverse to getting a little taste of that fairy blood," replied Talbot.

"I'm sure that you wouldn't," said Seren with a eye roll.

"But, anything is better than this disgusting stuff."

"Just how appreciative would you be?" asked Seren.

"Are you bargaining with me?" replied Talbot.

Seren smirked and said, "Always."

Russell

It was still several hours before dawn when Seren arrived back at Eric's home. She found him waiting for her with an air of irritation.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I had things to do," replied Seren.

"Now is not the best time to go out traipsing around by yourself."

"Well, if you would confide your plans with me instead of keeping me in the dark that wouldn't happen," replied Seren.

"You're mad," stated Eric.

"I have every right to be mad," replied Seren. "You sprung that thing with Talbot on me without any warning. You don't get to make all the decisions."

"I didn't tell you because you aren't thinking rationally where Russell and Talbot are concerned."

"That is your opinion," replied Seren. "I want to know what is going on with Russell."

"Everything is all ready. I've just been waiting on you," said Eric.

Seren looked at him questioningly, but Eric only motioned to the door. She had expected to be driven somewhere with a squad of their security, but Eric indicated that they would be flying together to where they were going. He took off into the night sky and Seren followed him. He was in a hurry and they flew to their destination in a matter of minutes. It was a deserted construction site and Seren saw a sign for Herveaux Construction. She gave Eric a dirty look which he returned.

"Your precious wolf pup isn't involved," he said.

"He better not be," replied Seren.

Eric walked to a reinforced pit that would probably become the foundation of a new building. Russell was still wrapped in silver and he was lying on the ground next to the yawning hole. Seren noticed a van nearby and, as she and Eric approached Russell, Alcide got out of it. His mouth was a tight line of distaste. No doubt for the vampires and for her, she thought. He opened the back and he and Eric pulled on gloves. They then began to unload a silver plated coffin from the back of the van. The silver was embossed in a fleur de lis pattern. The coffin was heavy and, while Eric lifted his end, Alcide's end dragged in the dirt. They dragged the coffin in front of Russell and he stared at it with mock calmness but Seren had seen the brief flicker of fear in his eyes.

Eric smiled smugly at Russell. "It's a twin to the one used for Queen Sophie-Anne. I thought what was good enough for a queen was surely good enough for a king."

"How thoughtful of you," replied Russell, dryly.

Russell eyed Eric and Seren and said, "I'll find a way to get free of that coffin and, when I do, I will be paying the two of you a less than friendly visit."

"Wrapped in silver chains and encased in a silver coffin that is buried under several feet of concrete," said Eric. "You won't be going anywhere for at least a hundred years."

"That's a nap to me," replied Russell.

"That is still hundred years to live with the pain of knowing that I took the only person that you ever loved away from you. A hundred years of never ending grief and madness," said Eric.

When Eric began to drag Russell to the coffin, he unleashed his fury.

"You lump of muscle, you don't deserve to gloat. You think that you defeated me? We both know that you wouldn't have gotten anywhere without Seren. I'll get my revenge on you whether it takes me a hundred years or a thousand," he hissed.

Eric picked Russell up and threw him into the coffin. "Are those you're last words?"

"My last words wouldn't be wasted on you, Viking," replied Russell. He turned his eyes to Seren and said, "Your fairy blood will give you a long lifespan, Pumpkin. I'll do my best to ensure that you are still around when I break free because I wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun. I will once again make you mine. My family will be reunited. This, I promise you."

"I won't hold my breath waiting for you," replied Seren.

Eric leaned in to check Russell's restraints and his attention was momentarily occupied. Russell chose that moment to glance at Seren and wink. In that brief flash, Seren saw the Russell that she knew so well. She couldn't stop the chill that passed down her spine.

"Goodbye, Russell," said Seren, as Eric slammed the lid down.

Eric and Alcide then wrapped the coffin in more silver chains. They used a wench to lower it into the pit. Eric then picked up a control switch for a concrete mixer. With the press of a button, concrete began to flow into the pit. Eric intensely watched the concrete flow over the coffin.

"We're even, right?" asked Alcide. "My father's debt is cleared?"

Eric tore his eyes from the pit and nodded once to Alcide. Alcide then turned his eyes to Seren and said, "I want you to stay away from Mason."

"That's really Mason's decision," replied Seren.

Seren turned her gaze on Alcide and added, "It certainly isn't your decision to make, Alcide. I like you, Alcide, but I don't answer to you."

"Is he who you answer to, then?" asked Alcide, nodding towards Eric. "You forget what I have seen with my own eyes."

"I don't owe you any explanations," replied Seren. "Nor, do I appreciate you getting involved in matters that don't involve you."

"Mason is my concern," said Alcide.

"He is also mine," replied Seren.

Alcide stared a few moments and then stalked off. Seren watched his retreating figure with a blank stare which Eric was sure for his benefit. He could still feel the swirling emotions underneath that calm exterior.

"You're not endearing yourself to the family," replied Eric.

Seren bit her lips. "I don't think that you are qualified to advise me in matters of the heart."

"Why don't you just admit that you and Mason are too different for things to work out between you?" said Eric.

Seren crossed her arms over her chest and looked away for a moment. "Haven't you ever wanted something that you know you shouldn't?"

Eric stared at Seren and said, "Yes."

Seren looked back at him and gave him a considering stare. "Are you talking about me or Sookie?"

"What do you think?" asked Eric.

"I don't know. We both have a lot in common," replied Seren. "We both have that delicious fairy blood that vampires can't seem to resist. Sometimes, I wonder if it's me that you want to hold onto or my blood."

Eric moved to Seren and looked down at her. "That shared fairy heritage is the only thing that you have in common with her. You are more closer to the Fae's true nature: mysterious, dangerous and dark. They had no gods except for themselves and many would say that they didn't have a conscience, either. Sound familiar?"

"If you are trying to flatter me, this isn't working," replied Seren. "We are both monsters, so we belong together?"

"You can't be trusted," said Eric. "A sane person would hide his heart from you."

"More flattery?" asked Seren. "But, you don't have a heart to worry about, remember?"

"You said that I did."

"Maybe, I was lying to you," replied Seren.

Eric looked down at her and touched a curl. "I know that you care about me. You can't hide that from me, no matter how good you get at trying to shield your feelings from me."

"There's a very good reason that I have feelings for you," replied Seren. "The way I see it, you have all the advantages in this arrangement."

"Then, don't I deserve the rewards for besting you?" asked Eric.

"You didn't play fair," replied Seren.

"Winning is the only thing that matters," said Eric. "That philosophy is something that you can appreciate."

Seren gave him a little smile. "Only when I'm the one who wins."

Seren stepped away from Eric. "I haven't given up on my wolf. I know that he hasn't stopped loving me."

"But, do you love him enough to let him go?" asked Eric.

"That's not fair," replied Seren.

"You know what you are," replied Eric. "Doesn't Mason deserve someone like himself? He's not a killer, but you are."

Seren gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "Are you intentionally trying to be cruel, now?"

"You're a liar, a thief and a killer," said Eric. "Do you even deserve a happily ever after?"

A tear rolled down Seren's cheek. "I've learnt to take what I want."

"Russell taught you that," replied Eric.

"You aren't any more deserving than me and if we tallied our sins side by side, I have no doubt that yours would vastly outweigh mine."

"You are young," replied Eric. "Just give yourself enough time."

"I thought that I was the one who was supposed to be brutally honest."

"I thought that you would appreciate my frankness," said Eric.

"Well, I don't."

Seren took a step backwards and said, "I'll be going now."

When she turned around, she found Eric in front of her.

"Trying to run away?" asked Eric.

"Didn't you just tell me that I'm evil and that no one in their mind would associate with me?"

Eric smiled. "You were listening."

Seren attempted to move around him and he blocked her again. Seren stared at him and tried to gage his intentions. "We are much better as wary friends than we would be as lovers."

"Are you so sure?" asked Eric.

"I know what you are trying to do," replied Seren.

"And what is that?"

"You are trying to convince me with your logic," replied Seren. "But, the heart is never logical."

Eric placed his hand over Seren's heart. "I can believe that since you know me for what I am. I have never tried to hide my nature from you. Yet, your cold, cunning heart still cares for me."

Eric leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek and moved to her perfect sea shell ear. "I can wait for you to realize that I'm the only one who would completely appreciate you. All of you, even those darkest parts of yourself."

He softly kissed her on the ear and gave her a little smirk. "That was just a hint of all the things that you are missing out on."

"You are still a conceited bastard," replied Seren.

"It's not conceit when it's true," replied Eric with the same smirk. "Goodnight, Seren. I'm sure that I'll send you a naughty dream to keep you company."

Seren watched as he flew off. She stood staring at that stars a long time afterwards. She then pulled out her phone and said, "Get moving, we have a lot of things to get done before next sunset."

**A/N: **I should warn readers that we are moving to the conclusion of this story. There are only the loose ends of Bill and Sookie for Seren to deal with. Along with Eric, of course.

I want to thank all those who take the time to review :)


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **Author's notes are at the end of the story. I did have a little change of heart which I explained in the notes. Thanks again.

Chapter 40

Seren turned around in the front passenger seat of the SUV and looked at Bill. He was sitting between two of her guards. Her fairy guards, but she hadn't introduced them as such to Bill. They appeared only as men and their characteristic Fae smell was masked. Bill was silvered and the fact that he hadn't fed in several days had taken it's toll on him. He was pale and wan. His clothes were dirty and torn as well.

"You do remember our conversation on the way over here, don't you?" asked Seren.

"How could I forget?" replied Bill.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Bill. It's your choice."

"I have your word that you won't harm Sookie, if I cooperate?" asked Bill. "And that you will stay away from her?"

Seren smiled. "Of course, Bill. It's only your life that I want to screw around with. Besides, you've seen what I'm capable of."

"You little monster," hissed Bill.

"Stick and stones, Bill," replied Seren with a smile. "But, then again, you do know something about monsters, don't you? Now, don't go anywhere, I'll be right with you."

Seren winked at Bill and got out of the car. She glanced at the other two SUVs that had followed hers to Sookie's house. The sun had been down about an hour and it was already quite dark. The moon was rising and she gazed at it. It was a lovely night for such unpleasant business, she thought. She pulled out her phone and made a call.

"It's me," she said. "I have unfinished business here at Sookie's. I thought you might be interested."

Seren listened a moment and hung up. She glanced at the other vehicle in Sookie's driveway. There was no way this would not be trouble and she would not be forgiven for what she was going to do. But, the die has been cast. She walked up to Sookie's door and knocked. Sookie answered her door wearing jean shorts and a simple tee shirt. She gazed at Seren suspiciously.

"Why are you here?" asked Sookie.

"We have some business," replied Seren.

"Who's there?" called out a male voice that Seren knew.

Seren watched as Alcide walked to the front door. When he saw her, she saw a brief look of unease pass over his face.

"Is that fanger with you?" asked Alcide.

"Alcide, that's rude," replied Sookie.

"Sorry," said Alcide to Sookie.

He turned his eyes to Seren and waited for an answer. Seren noticed how he was taking on the role of man of the house and protector.

"It's just me and my posse," said Seren.

"Do you have Bill?" asked Sookie. "Eric says that he doesn't. And if he doesn't then you must."

"Yes, I have him," replied Seren.

"What is with you?" demanded Sookie. "You and Russell seem to think that you can just kidnap whoever you want."

"I haven't harmed Bill," replied Seren. "Even though, he's got it coming. Forgive me, if I'm a little peeved about being drained and left for dead. But, before we move on to the topic of Bill, I have a few visitors with me who want to see you."

"Who?" asked Sookie, trying to peer past Seren.

Seren looked back to the SUVs and gave a signal. One of her guards got out and opened the door for a pretty blonde woman and a little boy. The blonde woman wore a pretty white dress and she held the hand of a little boy of about four years of age. He was wearing shorts and sneakers and had brown hair.

"Hadley?" gasped Sookie. "Oh, my God, Hadley!"

Sookie ran down the steps and hugged Hadley. "I haven't heard anything from you in ages and I've feared the worst. I'm so glad that you are okay."

Hadley gave a smile, even though she had tears in her eyes. She wiped at them and said, "This is my son, Hunter."

Sookie smiled and leaned down. "Hello, Hunter. Can I give you a hug?"

The little boy nodded and Sookie embraced him. Inside her head, she heard his voice, '_Sookie is a funny name.'_

Sookie stared back at him and thought, _'Yes, I guess it is.'_

The little boy smiled and said telepathically, '_Hey, we can talk to each other in our heads.'_

Sookie gasped and turned to Hadley who said, "He's like you are, Sookie."

Hunter saw Seren and his smile grew bigger. _'Seren is just like us, too,_' came his voice in her head.

Hunter raced over to Seren and she picked him up and perched him on her hip. Sookie gazed at them with growing unease. But, Hadley began to speak to her and she returned her gaze back her cousin.

"Seren has helped me get back on my feet," said Hadley.

"I know that she seems like your friend, but trust me, she is not what she appears to be," said Sookie.

"All I know is that she helped me get off the drugs and away from the vampires," said Hadley. "She also helped me get back joint custody of my son."

Seren put Hunter down and ruffled his hair. "Can you go wait for your mommie in the car, Hunter?"

"Okie-dokie," said Hunter.

He turned to speed off, but remembered his manners and turned back to Sookie. "It was nice meeting you, cousin Sookie."

He ran off to the SUV and Hadley watched him go. Sookie asked her, "What's going on?"

"We're going to live with others like Hunter. It's a special place that Seren has set up," replied Hadley. "He'll grow up with other kids who are just like him. Not like...like you did."

"What do you mean?" asked Sookie.

"We both had our problems growing up," said Hadley. "But, Hunter is too important to me to grow up and be treated like a freak or an outcast. Just knowing that there are others like him, has made him not so afraid of what he is."

Hadley gave Sookie another hug and said, "Be happy for me."

She then turned away and headed back to the SUV. Seren, Sookie and Alcide watched it drive away.

"Am I supposed to believe that you are a humanitarian, now?" asked Sookie.

"Believe what you want," replied Seren. "But, I helped Hadley and Hunter because they are important to me. I'm like the fairy equivalent of a vampire sheriff and the welfare of our kind is my business which is why I'm here."

"I don't understand," said Sookie.

"But, first there is the matter of Bill," said Seren. She again signaled the parked SUVs and two of her guards got out pulling Bill along with them. They shoved him to the ground and Sookie made a move to Bill, but Seren stepped in her path. Alcide gently pulled Sookie back and away from Seren.

"Bill, are you okay?" asked Sookie.

"Yes, I am unharmed," replied Bill.

Seren looked to the sky and soon everyone else heard the impending arrival of Eric Northman. He landed in Sookie's gravel driveway and his eyes took in everyone present. He was dressed in black jeans and a trim velvet jacket that was trimmed in leather. He started to walk closer, but Seren spoke and stopped him.

"I invited you as a courtesy," said Seren. "Since Bill is here and you are connected to Sookie. But, this does not concern you and you have no say here."

"I'm not used to being told what to do," replied Eric.

"Consider it the last counsel of your advisor," said Seren.

Seren turned back to Bill and said, "Bill has something that he wants to tell you, Sookie."

Sookie turned her questioning eyes to Bill and waited.

Bill paused and he stared helplessly at Sookie. "I...I need to be honest with you."

"Out with it, I haven't got all night," said Seren.

Bill gave her an angry glance and said, "Queen Sophie-Anne did send me to Bon Temps to find you."

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Sookie.

"He's saying that he was sent here to seduce you and bring you under his sway," replied Seren. "Because at some time in the future, Sophie-Anne would ask for him to bring you to her. Is that about the gist of what you are trying to say, Bill?"

Bill added, "That was true at the beginning, but, as I came to know you, I fell in love with you."

Sookie asked, "Was that before or after you slept with me?"

"I would never hurt you, Sookie," said Bill. "I never knew why the Queen wanted you."

"Oh, really?" taunted Seren. "What about the Rattrays?"

Sookie gasped, "What is she talking about Bill?"

"He let them beat you almost to death, just so that he could feed his blood to you," answered Seren.

Sookie blinked back tears, "Oh, my God. Is that true?"

"Sookie, I would never-" began Bill.

"The truth, Bill, that was our agreement," interrupted Seren.

"Yes," whispered Bill. "What Seren says is true."

Sookie began to sob and Bill took a step towards her. "Sookie, please believe me. I fell in love with you. I would have never let the Sophie-Anne have you. In fact, I did everything I could to keep you away from her."

"Stay away from me," sobbed Sookie. "Love? You don't know the meaning of that word."

"Sookie, please," said Bill.

"You heard the lady," said Alcide.

"I never want to see you again," said Sookie. "Just get out of my life."

Blood tears began to leak out of Bill's eyes and he said, "I will always love you, even if we are never together again."

"You're damn right, we won't be together anymore," said Sookie. "Get the hell out of my life and off my property."

As Bill stood there in indecision, Seren watched him. When he took a tentative step to Sookie, Alcide moved in front of her. Bill turned a baleful glance at the werewolf who wasn't intimidated.

"Now, that was very satisfying. At least, for me it was," said Seren. "But, I have other business here tonight."

Seren snapped her fingers and several things happened at once. Her guards restrained Bill again by applying more silver on him, cauing him to drop to his knees in pain. Seren grabbed Sookie and threw her out into the driveway and away from Alcide. Alcide let out a growl and moved to protect Sookie. Seren put her hand against his chest and it pulsed with white light. She shot Alcide across the yard where he landed in a heap and didn't get up.

"Alcide!" cried Sookie, getting to her feet.

Seren moved into her path. She cast her eyes to Eric who had stayed in place, his eyes simply watching. Sookie backed up and shot out her hand in front of her, but nothing happened. Seren gave her a little smile.

"You're not making it much of a fight, Sookie," said Seren.

Grunting with effort, Sookie still tried to summon the light. When Sookie's hand began to glow, Seren morphed and easily moved in a flash out of the path of her light beam.

"Stay away from her," yelled Bill.

Seren waited for Sookie to try and gain control of her power. Finally, Sookie pointed a beam of light at Seren and Seren met it with her own. Seren was so much more powerful that her light pushed through Sookie's and Sookie was thrown back again.

"You see, besides being what I am, I've absorbed the light of my great aunt," said Seren. "There are none more powerful than me."

Seren calmly walked to Sookie and looked down on her.

"You said that you wouldn't hurt her," hissed Bill.

"I'm not exactly going to hurt her," replied Seren. "You'll just have to trust me, Bill."

Seren grabbed Sookie and said, "You are much too dangerous to me because you seem to always be involved with vampires and used by them. I just don't believe that you are through with Bill for good or that Eric Northman might not find a way to charm his way into your pants and your heart."

"Let me go," cried Sookie.

"I won't allow you to be used by a vampire against us. So, that leaves me with few options. I could kidnap you and take you back to the land of the Fae and keep you there."

"No, leave her alone," cried Bill.

"Or, you could come and live with us here in this world. Your cousin Hadley will be there along with Hunter," said Seren.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," said Sookie.

"That only leaves me with one option left," said Seren.

"If you harm her, I swear that I'll kill you," hissed Bill.

"I'm not going to harm her," replied Seren with a smile. "Not much, anways."

Seren turned her eyes to Eric and said, "Do not interfere."

As he stood there, a series of laser sights appeared on his chest. He dropped his fangs but stayed still.

"It's just a precaution," said Seren. "I can't have you causing a disruption."

"Do I need to ask if they are using wooden bullets?" asked Eric.

"I'm hurt that you would even think that I was capable of harming you in that manner," said Seren. "The bullets are silver which is just painful and incapacitating, but not fatal."

Seren looked to the driveway and three points of lights began to grow larger. They enlarged to the size of a person and then slowly winked out. Three aged fairies appeared. They wore long robes and each wore an intricate linked necklace of gold. Their white hair was braided into an intricate pattern and their cold eyes showed little mercy. They walked towards Seren and Sookie. They linked their hands around them and Seren looked at Sookie.

"I don't want to kill you or take you away from those that you know and love. This is the only option."

"What are you going to do?" asked Sookie.

"In a way, I'm going to give you what you've always wished for. I'm going to make you just like everyone else," said Seren.

"No, don't touch me," said Sookie.

"It's too late to turn back, now," replied Seren.

Seren grabbed Sookie firmly and the three aged fairies began to chant. Their linked hands began to glow with light. The light soon seeped to their outstretched arms forming an unbroken circle. Immediately, the wind began to blow and all the birds in the trees took to the night sky. Clouds rolled in and obscured the stars. As the chanting droned on, lightning began to flash in the sky. Sookie's eyes went wide in fear. The lightning drew ever closer and the wind began to roar. A thunderclap broke overhead and Sookie tilted her head back and screamed. Her eyes rolled back into her head and Seren steadied her on her feet. Sookie let out another piercing scream. She seemed to convulse in Seren's hands. Seren held her gently, but firmly, and leaned in. As if she was going to kiss Sookie, Seren began to draw out her light. A stream of bright light flowed from Sookie to Seren. It was over in seconds and Sookie sagged into Seren's arms. Seren laid her on the ground and she seemed to flicker a second as if she was lit from within. The three aged fairies stopped chanting and stared at Seren. Moving as one, they bowed before her.

"What did you do to her?" cried Bill. "Sookie!"

Alcide finally came to and seeing Sookie on the ground he rushed over to her. He paused a moment before Seren, but she didn't try to stop him. He got down on his knees and cradled her head.

"She'll recover and live to thank me," said Seren.

When Sookie opened her eyes and saw Alcide, she gave him a faint smile. Seren glanced at Bill and a look passed between them.

"Sookie, are you alright?" asked Alcide, as he looked at her with concern.

"I...I can't hear your thoughts," said Sookie.

Alcide smoothed her hair off her face and helped her to her feet. Seren nodded and her guards released Bill. He rushed over to Sookie, but she shied away from him. Bill paused and hovered. But, Alcide put his arm protectively around Sookie and began to lead her back to her house.

"Sookie, I-" began Bill.

"Just leave me alone," said Sookie. She leaned into Alcide and let him take care of her.

More blood tears rolled down Bill's face and he began to walk back to his home. Seren watched his retreating figure and didn't try to stop him. She had hurt him more deeply by taking Sookie away from him than by killing him. Although, she had her doubts that he wouldn't move on much more quickly than he had alluded to Sookie.

Alcide turned back and said, "Everyone just get the hell off her property." His eyes met Seren's and she returned the stare blankly.

"Of course," replied Seren. "I got what I wanted."

Alcide drew Sookie inside and shut the door. Seren looked over and the three aged fairies joined hands. Their linked hands began to glow with light which quickly engulfed their figures. When the light died down, they were gone.

"Do you mind?" asked Eric, pointing to the laser sights that were still aimed at his chest.

"Not quite yet," replied Seren.

"What did you do to Sookie?" asked Eric.

"I took away her light," replied Seren. "She's only a human, now."

"Is that to keep me from using her?" asked Eric. "I might think that you were jealous."

"You can still try your charm on her if you wish," replied Seren. "I'm sure she still tastes good, but she has no powers for you to exploit."

Eric waved an irritated hand at his chest and Seren said, "I have something else to show you."

Seren signaled one of the waiting SUVs and a figure got out. When Eric saw who it was his jaw dropped in disbelief. For it was Talbot who was wearing a stylish black suit with an electric blue colored shirt. He walked up to Seren and Eric's fangs dropped and he hissed in anger. In a flash, Eric moved to Talbot who gave a girlish shriek and stepped behind Seren. Seren blasted Eric back at least twenty feet with a bolt of light from her hand. He landed on his stomach and Talbot stood there with a hand to his throat, trying to calm down.

"You will not harm him," said Seren. "He is under my protection."

"How can this be?" demanded Eric. "I staked him."

"It didn't take," replied Seren.

Seren reached back and caressed Talbot's cheek and he relaxed. "Go on, they'll take you somewhere safe."

Talbot gave a frightened glance to Eric and then turned and left while Seren watched Eric. Eric got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"What's going on, Seren?" asked Eric.

"Talbot didn't deserve to die," said Seren. "Plus, he's my insurance policy."

"Explain that," demanded Eric.

"I don't trust Russell to not get out, so Talbot is my insurance policy against him," said Seren. "As long as I keep Talbot safe and sound, Russell won't harm me or those who I care for. Just like Russell is my insurance policy against you."

Eric looked at her questioningly and Seren added, "I moved Russell, somewhere safer."

"You did what?" said Eric who's voice almost choked with anger.

"I hold all the cards," said Seren. "You have the most to fear from Russell getting loose and you might want to remember that."

"You double-crossing, lying, treacherous little fairy," hissed Eric.

"I always told you that I couldn't be trusted. Is it my fault that you didn't listen?" asked Seren. "Now, we shouldn't part as enemies. After all, I did put you on the throne and I made you very powerful. To prove my sincerity, I've left you a little gift in your dungeon."

Eric raised a curious eyebrow, "Who?"

"A true enemy. I would advise you to show him as much mercy as he would to you," said Seren.

"Is this your last counsel, my treacherous little advisor?" asked Eric.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" replied Seren.

Seren gazed on him and the laser sights went out. She flashed a small, sad smile. "I'll look for those divorce papers in the mail."

Seren turned and headed for the last SUV followed by her guards. Eric watched them leave and then he became too curious about who was in his dungeon. Running a hand through his hair, he gazed at Sookie's house and noticed that Alcide gave no sign of leaving. Had that little vixen somehow brought them together? Except, he remembered that he was the one who asked Alcide to watch over Sookie. Maybe, Seren had maneuvered him into it. He took to the sky and flew back Fangtasia to unwrap his gift.

Two Months Later

Seren giggled in her sleep. Someone was tickling her feet and she tried to kick off their persistent fingers. But, the tickling only continued and another giggle escaped. Seren opened her eyes and found Eric Northman at the foot of her bed. He was shirtless and his hand was on her foot. Seren let out a little shriek of surprise and moved away from him, but he tried to grab her leg and hold onto her. Seren slapped at him with her hand and he cowered under her blows.

"You crazy Viking! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she demanded.

"Your feet were so bare and vulnerable. I couldn't resist," replied Eric with a little smile.

"Wait a minute. How did you get in here?" Seren asked.

"I'll give you three guesses."

As Eric continued to smile at her, Seren figured out what was going on. She groaned and plopped back on her pillow.

"Not another dream," she said. "When am I going to stop dreaming about you? Doesn't your blood ever wear off?"

"Well, you did take in the motherload of my blood," replied Eric. He played with her toes and added, "Maybe, you're dreaming about me because you miss me."

"I do not," said Seren.

"And, it's not like I'm kicking anyone else out of your bed," said Eric. "Maybe, you're dreaming about me because no one else is taking care of your needs."

Eric smirked, "Admit it, you're horny."

"You vulgar vampire," hissed Seren. "I will not be talked to like that even in my dreams."

"I'm not even here," replied Eric. "I'm just a figment of your imagination. So, you could at least be honest with yourself and admit that you like it a little dirty."

"Get out, right now."

"You're the one in the driver's seat. It's your dream, remember?" said Eric.

Seren groaned and said, "Don't you have other girls to haunt tonight?"

"Nope, you've got me all to yourself," replied Eric.

"Lucky me," said Seren, pulling the pillow over her head.

"Oh, come on," replied Eric. "You know that you have missed me."

"I haven't missed you one bit."

"The penalty for lying is tickling without mercy," replied Eric.

He grabbed her foot and began to tickle it as Seren tried to kick him away. Seren tried to stop from giggling as she kicked and hit at him.

"Stop it, you monster!"

Eric stopped and caressed her calf. He looked into her eyes and said, "All you had to do was ask. I only want to please you."

"Now, I'm sure that you're a dream," said Seren.

Eric smiled, "Just because this is a dream doesn't mean that you can't enjoy it."

Eric moved and laid beside her. Taking her chin gently in his fingers, he slowly leaned in and kissed her lips. "I know that you like that."

He moved down to her neck and kissed her again, "And I know that you like that, too."

He paused to stare into her eyes and softly brush his fingertips across her cheek. "Why don't you just admit that you like me?"

"I don't," replied Seren.

Still trailing a fingertip down her face, "If you didn't like me, then, why haven't you severed my connection to you?"

"I've been too busy to worry about that," replied Seren.

"I haven't forgotten that you're a liar, Seren," said Eric with a little smile. "Maybe, you like knowing that I can feel your presence."

"Why would I like that?"

"Because you're all alone," replied Eric.

"I'm not," said Seren. "I...I have my organization to run and my minions to keep in line."

"I don't see any of those minions in your bed," replied Eric. "It looks pretty lonely here to me."

"I thought the purpose of these dreams was to seduce me," said Seren. "Not to make me depressed."

Eric smiled. "Do I hear a request? I can make it all go away for a little while."

"It's not real," replied Seren.

"It could be," said Eric. "Maybe through my connection to you, I'm sending you the message that I want you to come back."

Seren sighed and said, "I'm really only having a conversation with myself, here."

Eric moved closer and kissed her as his hand wandered downward, "I don't have to talk to make my point."

Seren attempted to stop him and he said, "Shhh, what's wrong with pretending just a little?"

His insistent fingers spoke volumes and Seren found that she didn't want to resist. It was only a dream, where was the harm? She arched into the pillows and sighed his name.

Seren awoke with a start the next morning. Sitting up, she saw daylight peeking around the edges of her curtains. She relaxed back down and thought that she had slept deeply after that dream. She smiled, but that smile quickly left when she realized that she was naked. Hadn't she been wearing a nightgown to bed? Her eyes roved over her dim room and she saw her nightgown several feet from the bed as if someone had thrown it there. She bolted upright in bed and that movement jiggled something that bounced between her breasts. Looking down, she saw the emerald necklace that Eric had given her for her birthday. The same emerald necklace that she had left in her room at Eric's mansion. Her sensitive nose then picked up the scent of sex and vampire that were still detectable in the room. She could also feel the traces of that vampire that he had left on her body. A set of fang marks were clearly visible on her thigh. But...but, that was impossible. He needed permission to come into her room, didn't he? She pulled the sheet over her and her eyes fell upon a note on the nightstand.

_Seren,_

_You left your necklace behind, so I thought that I would return it to you. But, you convinced me to stay a little while longer. It was even better than I had imagined that it would be, my little consort._

_Eric_

_P.S. I want to see you as soon as possible. This is not a request._

Maybe she was still dreaming, thought Seren. She closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up again. But, when she opened her eyes, everything was still the same. Those awful dreams that seemed so real had blurred the line between reality and fantasy. But, they had seemed to be tapering off and she had not been driven to break the bond with Eric. She should have known that he would use that to trick her. Oh, this was not good, she thought. However, anger quickly replaced her embarrassment. She got up and stalked to her bathroom. And after everything that he had done, he had the gall to summon her. She peered at herself in the mirror and saw the necklace resting between her breasts. She didn't remember him giving it to her last night. He must have done that after she had fallen asleep. But, had she wanted to believe so badly that she ignored the obvious signs that it wasn't a dream? That didn't matter, she told herself, she was the one who had been taken advantage of. You would think that he would have learned to have a care by now for her. He had to know what she was capable of. The fact that he still referred to her as his consort bothered her. He did say that he would dissolve that vampire marriage, didn't he?

She had kept her eyes on the state of vampire affairs since she had left Eric. There still was not a reinstated supreme ruling authority. But, each little kingdom seemed to hang onto to order within it's borders and there had not been an unleashing of chaos that she had expected. Vampires had not gone to war with each other for the most part and humans seemed to be clueless as to the state of affairs. But, then humans never did know what was going on with vampires. She and a sizable group of fairies and hybrids had formed a commune type place. She had stayed within Eric's territory since she did not view him as an enemy. Nor, had he seemed at all interested in her endeavors. They had ignored each other for two months. Until last night, that is. Well, if he wanted to see her, she would acquiesce, this time. And, she certainly wouldn't hang her head in shame. He might just wish that he hadn't been so underhanded before the night was done.

**A/N: **Okay, when I started to write the final wrap-up of this story, I found that it was very hard to let it go. I just the love the character of Seren and I still feel there is more to her story and I want to find out what happens with her and Eric. What happens when Russell gets free? So, I guess that I am changing my mind and I am not closing this story out. But, I want to give it a little rest and think about where to take it.

But, it has paused at an interesting turn of events, I must say. Vampires, you just can't trust them, but Seren should know that. Now, just how did he get inside her room? I hope that the turn of events that I left things at didn't upset anyone. I don't know if there are some readers who want her and Eric to find a HEA or who still want Mason in the story. Or, maybe, she will just decide to be on her own. Over the course of the story, I have warmed up to the idea of Seren and Eric as a couple which I was not so keen on at the beginning.

But, where was Mason? I don't think that assaulting Alcide curried many brownie points for Seren and she was probably remembering Eric's last words to her when Russell was emtombed. There is one other thing that must also be weighing on Seren's mind. She will have a long lifespan due to her Fae essence which seems to grow stronger and absorbing the light of other fairies isn't helping. She kinda reminds me of vampire with her ability to do that. But, Mason will have a normal life span. They are both young now, but that will not always be the case.

Bill is still around. He makes such a nice little villain that I hated to finish him off. I do think that he loves Sookie, but I personally don't see how she could ever forgive him. I think Alcide is a better match for her both in my story and on the show, but that is my opinion. Now, she won't be able to read his thoughts and I don't see any impediment to their relationship.

I had to give Hadley a bit of a happily ever after or at least get her on the right path. I did have her tormented by Franklin in this story, but thankfully she can't remember that. I think growing up around others who are like him will be good for Hunter. Sookie had a hard life because she was different and everyone thought she was crazy. I foresee the Fae trying to increase their numbers and Hunter should have plenty of friends to play with.

I hope that the readers don't mind that I didn't totally end this story, but I think I did tie up most of the loose ends. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews that have been give to this story :)


End file.
